Painting Love
by Lady Hino
Summary: Chap. 16 Finale! Rei and Jadeite pairing. Rei is kidnapped and brought to Jed, but things go wrong. What will the two do when they discover their growing affection for each other, yet don't know who each other are?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone - This is my second fic. I've got two out right now, both of them are in the process of being written. This one is a tad more risqué than Reaching Out, so if you are not a fan of that, then don't read it, I don't want any flames. This was actually started before Reaching Out was, so if it seems a little dull, that's because it is. Painting Love is not one of my favorites, but I thought that I would see what everyone else thought. May I say that Reaching Out-in my opinion-is much better? ^_^ Tell me what you think of both stories. Thanks! -Lady Hino  
  
Painting Love  
  
He was going to die. He was sure of it. His life was going to end unless he got what he needed. "Hiro! Hiro!" he yelled as he leaned out of his bedchamber door.  
  
"My Lord?" called a panting man as he made his way down the long marble hall.  
  
"Where are the paints? I've been waiting for days, Hiro! Mother said that they were on their way, yet I see nothing here. I've been forced to train harder than I ever have before. I'm lucky that father hasn't noticed how bad of a mood I've been in," he yelled at the small man. "What will his highness say when he doesn't get the paints?"  
  
The small man let out a deep breath and stepped back a bit. "I have them ready for you, my lord. They're in my room, my lord."  
  
"Well get them, little man! Jadeite will be furious with me as it is!"  
  
* * *  
  
Lying on his back and looking up at the blue silk canopy of his bed, Jadeite let out a deep sigh. He was tired of waiting for his materials and training with Sora wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. His friend was fun to be around, but he wasn't into fighting and running around the palace grounds as much as he was. Sora, like him, loved to paint, though his tastes concentrated more on the beauty of people, whereas he enjoyed painting the lush green lands that surrounded his home.  
  
He shifted onto his side and stared down at the woman beside him. He trailed a finger down her nose and pressed it gently to her lips. She instinctively opened her mouth and took the tip of his finger into it. Jadeite sighed heavily and pulled his hand away from her.  
  
Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he grabbed his rich blue, velvet dressing gown and made his way to the door of his dressing room. He looked at himself as he passed the mirror and smoothed the short wavy locks back from his forehead and shook his head at his reflection. "You are a disgusting beast, my friend," he said to his image.  
  
He made his way to his shaving stand and poured a good amount of cool water into the basin, then splashed it onto his face. The coldness made his senses come back to life. Why was he forced upon these women? His friends thought it was best for him. They said that he was too isolated from the women in the world, when they knew full well that he had fathered two children. Now, at twenty-five, he was looked at as being isolated from society if he didn't approach one woman every day-though he had been married once for two years. But what would he do about Lily, his mistress for so long?  
  
He shook his head at his thoughts and moved to the bedroom to stare at the comely woman in his bed. He would have to wake her soon. Sora would be coming shortly to take her away. It was an agreement of theirs that whoever came to his bedroom would go to Sora's so that he could draw the feminine delicacy. He moved toward the sleeping girl and sat on the bed beside her. She had shoulder length black hair and an olive tint to her skin. Her limbs were long and her skin smooth. She had delicate features and a sweet scent about her that would make any normal man reel; yet he didn't want some woman off the streets of his village who was willing to earn a few coins. He wanted someone who loved him and cared enough about him to allow him to touch them.  
  
There was a knock on the door that caught his attention then, and he felt the woman, girl, beside him stir. "Come in, Sora!" he called toward the bedchamber door. He turned his attention to the girl who was beginning to wake and stroked her hair. "Good morning, Sia. Did you sleep well?"  
  
The girl looked up into the blue eyes of her lord and her breath left her again. He was incredibly handsome. The most handsome she had ever had the honor to set eyes on. She felt the warmth rush to her cheeks in the instant that their eyes met. The blue of his eyes was the bluest of blues, his hair the most luscious gold and his skin the smoothest she had ever run her fingers across. And with this golden haired, blue eyed god, she found pleasure quickly and so many times that she thought she would die because of it. "S-sire," she stammered.  
  
Jadeite gave her a winning smile and turned toward the one who entered the room then. "Good morrow, Sora. I trust you slept well?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Mostly," Sora said, his chocolate brown eyes surveying the girl in the large bed. "She does have exotic coloring, my friend," he said harshly. He ran a hand through his short-clipped brown hair and ran his cold eyes over his friend's appearance. "You look worse for wear."  
  
Jadeite grinned sadly and stepped away from the bed. "Do you have my paints, Sora?" he asked his friend.  
  
Sora took out a case of from the cloak in his arms and handed it to Jadeite. "I'm warning you, Jed. The next time I do this, I am not getting yours. Your father stopped me in the hall to tell me that I oughtn't get so many paints."  
  
"Forgive me," he said as he stared at the box of oils in his hands. "Sia is all yours, Sora. Be gentle with her," he whispered, "She can't be more than fifteen. I was gentle so as not to scare her, but I know that you and your sick pleasures would never scare a woman."  
  
Sora cracked a smile and shook his head. "I'm planning on something special tonight, my friend. I obtained some watercolors and I want to paint the sunset on her body. The reds will go beautifully with her skin tone. I am excited about it. I have never used a human as a canvas."  
  
"Pay her in gold tonight, Sora. She deserves something nice from us," Jed said as he looked over his shoulder. The girl was just sitting up in bed and using her fingers to brush out her hair. Jadeite strode over to her after setting his box of paints down and leaned over her. "You're going to go with Sora now, my dear. He wishes to show you some of his paintings." At the look of worry on her face he stroked her hair and kissed her nose. "Be not afraid, my dear. Sora is not as frightening as he looks. He is very kind under that nasty façade of his. Besides, he does not wish to harm a hair on your head. Not like me."  
  
Sia shook her head and looked up at him. His smile made him even more mesmerizing. "You was not 'arsh at all, sire. You was gentle and carin'. Not like any of them ot'ers I been with."  
  
Jadeite grinned, abashed, and lifted her chemise. "If you would like me to help you, I would be more than glad. Sora should be the one to help you though. I guarantee that your night will be enjoyable. There is not one woman who has come out of this painter's room weeping."  
  
Sia looked over Jadeite's broad shoulder. "I'd rather you 'elped me, sire."  
  
Jadeite smiled and helped the girl dress. He wanted to be done quickly though; he had a meeting with Lily before dinner.  
  
"Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Where are you?" a sweet voice cried. "I'm not in the mood to play games with you!"  
  
"Over here, Serenity!" another voice called. "Follow Eurus!" she yelled. "He's flying over here just now!"  
  
Serenity looked up above her head and saw the telltale tail of the phoenix flying above her. He let out a sweet screech and moved low enough so that she could almost feel the heat of his red and gold feathers brushing against her hands. He was the loveliest creature she had ever seen. The five-foot tail stretched to its limit and his large wings flowed gracefully with every stroke. He was an amazing creature. "Well, Eurus?"  
  
Eurus glided forward several feet then turned back to see whether or not she followed.  
  
Serenity shook her head and ran after the stunning bird. "I'm coming you idiot! If I fall you had better cry for me!"  
  
Eurus flew further ahead and listened for his mistress' voice. He saw her before he heard her and dipped forward to land elegantly on her shoulder. "Eurus, it's about time!" she said softly as she stroked the phoenix's back. He was small for a creature as powerful as he was. His much larger siblings had rejected him, yet he had found refuge in living with the royalty of Mars and his parents. He especially found that the princess was the most enthusiastic and beautiful mistress he had ever had.  
  
Rei looked over her shoulder and saw Serenity push through the last few bushes. "It's about time for you too, lazy princess!"  
  
Serenity glared at her friend and then shot a look at the pool of water behind Rei. "When did you find this? Endymion hasn't mentioned this on his grounds before."  
  
Rei giggled softly and set Eurus on a low hanging branch. He was a light bird and therefore did not have to worry about falling off. "I found it when you and the others decided to go to the village for a day. It was a long walk. I've been told that using the teleportation trick was the only way to get here. Eurus was with me when I found it. He was mad that I used magic to discover it."  
  
"I would be too if I were a bird who used magic every day of my life," Serenity said sarcastically.  
  
Rei smiled and pulled her long silk dress over her head. She kicked off her slippers and stretched a hand over her hair, waiting as it twisted itself into a lovely hairstyle on top of her head. Clad in her thin chemise, she slid her feet into the pool of clear water and turned around to smile at her friend. "It's divine, Sere!"  
  
Serenity shook her head and sat on the edge of the pool to fold Rei's gown. "I've got to go and look for the locket I dropped while trying desperately to find you. I'll be back in a few minutes, don't go any where!"  
  
Rei smiled at her friend and splashed water at her. "You and Endymion are really getting married, aren't you?" she asked her lovely blonde-haired princess.  
  
Blushing, Serenity nodded and smoothed the gown she was wearing. "He gave me the locket before he left. He said that when he came back we would be wed. I can't wait."  
  
"You should be happy, Sere. You deserve to be."  
  
"So do you, Rei-chan. Why not marry the Prince of Malack?"  
  
"Are you serious? Serenity, he is the most vile man in the entire universe. I heard that he likes to take little boys to his bed!"  
  
"You are lying, Rei-chan! No one would do such a thing," Serenity said with a gasp.  
  
Rei shook her head and sunk deeper into the water. "I kid you not, little sister."  
  
Serenity shook her head then began to chew on a finger. "I've got to find that locket. Promise me you won't leave me here."  
  
Rei nodded and looked up at Eurus. "Eurus will go with you. He knows where this place is and will lead you back safely. Just don't wander too far."  
  
Serenity smiled and stood up. "You should show the others this place. It would be thrilling to all be here alone, with no guards or maids. We could talk about things we wouldn't dream of discussing normally."  
  
Rei laughed as her friend and companion left the clearing. She would relax in the pool for several more minutes before getting dressed and then going to help Serenity find her locket. The girl wouldn't be able to find it if it were sitting under her nose. She stood near the edge of the pool with her eyes closed for several minutes before scowling again. No doubt Serenity would get lost and Eurus would be unable to find her. She sighed and pulled herself out of the water, but before she could think about the stupidity of her friend again, a hand clamped over her mouth and a dirty cloth pressed between her lips.  
  
Rei struggled against the arm that now came around her waist and clamped her arms down. She couldn't move and the panic she felt surged over her in waves. She had never been in his situation before. Normally an attacker would not pin your arms to your sides so tightly that the blood could not flow. No, this was a man of inhuman strength. She tried to spit out the cloth in her mouth, but was rewarded with a kick in her stomach. "Don't move, wench."  
  
Rei closed her eyes against the unmistakable sickness that welled in her belly. The voice was not from this part of the earth and her heart gave a sudden leap at not being able to see her friends again. She longed to sing the five notes that would being Eurus to her, but she knew that she was unable to and that Eurus would not be able to sense her unless she got hold of her emotions. She tried to kick out again, but received another kick in the stomach. There were two men holding her.  
  
"Calm yourself, girl. We're just taking you to the palace," one of the rough voices snarled at her ear.  
  
"Do you think the prince will really want this one? She's a beauty but a feisty one. No doubt a virgin," the other voice said in front of her. "The prince doesn't like virgins."  
  
The other voice gave a harsh laugh then dragged her behind several trees far from the pool of water. "The prince will like what he gets. Just remember that we're getting paid by Hiro to do this. Hiro hasn't been in the prince's good graces for a long while now. This beauty will surely gain us a fair amount of gold."  
  
"Should I get that dress of hers?"  
  
"No, she should be presented like this. The dirt makes her look more like them trollops on the streets."  
  
"I don't know, my friend. She's far too much of a beauty to be looked at as a trollop."  
  
"Well, we got to leave now. We were lucky to stumble on this girl, but there may be others coming back for her. So let's get going. The teleportation mark is about a half a day's walk from here. If we're lucky, we'll make it back in time to get our money then head over to Madam Bonsai's for a night's throw."  
  
Rei felt the other man drag her as the other pushed her from behind. Her hands were roughly held behind her back and her waist yanked by the one in front of her. Her stomach ached and her head reeled from the stench of alcohol on the men. She felt several strands of hair fall from its neat position on her head and glide down her back. Already she could tell that she would not be getting back Serenity any time soon. She could not open her mind to Eurus in the whole time they spent arguing over something, though she wasn't sure what.  
  
She allowed them to pull and tug at her as the sun hit the mountains and the moon made its appearance from behind the clouds. Her feet were sore and her abdomen aching more than before. She wasn't sure she would be able to make it. She collapsed when the two men stopped and was thankful when the one behind her picked her up off the ground and carried her to a small slab of stone where several jewels glowed. She was vaguely aware of one of the men turning the blue one twice before exhaustion took hold and she passed out in her kidnappers' arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone - Chapter two of Painting love and there can be more if you like what you read. I'm going to put out one more chapter before I give this story a rest because I'm still uncertain as to how it's going to be accepted. Just review it please.and tell me what you think.if you want more of Reaching Out, you'll have to e-mail me on that one too. ^_^ thanks! -Lady Hino  
  
  
  
When she woke, she was in a lovely room dressed in blues and whites. It was a very masculine looking room and the smell was faintly spicy. She pushed the thought from her mind to find out what she was lying on. It was a large bed with a blue coverlet and many pillows. She shook her head slightly and then felt her abdomen. It was still sore and her feet still ached. She looked at her wrists next. There were bruises all the way up her forearm and several scratches as well.  
  
She slowly slid to the side of the large bed and stood up. The room was enormous and the painting on the wall in front of her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes-eyes that could only be created by paint-sat in his lovely mother's lap. He looked just like the woman, only his eyes were that of the man, who stood behind, his right hand gently placed on the lovely blonde woman's shoulder. Rei reached out a hand to touch the painting, when the door burst open and a man with short brown hand and brown eyes strode in. He stopped when he saw her. "You're her?" he said with wonder in his voice.  
  
Rei looked at him and frowned. "I'm who?"  
  
"Hiro said that you were a dirty little thing with no decency to dress, but I assumed that he was using his anger to describe you. No, you are amazing!"  
  
Rei took a step away from this handsome man and was stopped by a high- backed chair. "W-what?" she stammered.  
  
"Come with me. You are for me, are you not? Jadeite said that he wasn't in the mood to do anything tonight and instructed me to come and fetch whoever was in his bedchamber. You are for me to take, are you not?"  
  
Rei pressed harder against the chair and shook her head. "I'm not for anyone!"  
  
"No, you are. I was told that no one wanted you. I shall take you. I will not harm you, little bird, that I promise."  
  
Rei shook her head and glanced around her. If she didn't go with him, there was a chance she would not be able to escape for this room was nigh impossible to penetrate. Perhaps if she went with him, she would be free. "All right." she said softly. "I'll go with you." she said slowly.  
  
Sora smiled at her willingness. This girl was a trollop after all. From the looks of her, she looked no more than an innocent beauty. "Come with me," he said, stretching out his hand for her to take. She did so reluctantly. She can put on a good show, Sora thought as he led her out of the massive room. "My room is beyond the way, it's not as large or as lovely, but it will serve well."  
  
Rei felt the anxious flutter in her belly. If this man did something to her, she would be prepared. "What exactly are you planning to do to me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm just going to show you some things, little bird," Sora said as he led her quickly down the marble hall. He had to get to his room. He had the perfect position in mind for this little raven-haired beauty. "That chemise will have to come off, you realize," he said when he saw that she clung desperately to the thin fabric. It was too late to try modesty; her slender figure was clearly visible through the gossamer camisole.  
  
He stooped lower to stare at the dark hair on her head. It was glinting the most appealing violet and several soft strands fell down her back, while the rest of the silken mass was pinned to her head, though with what sort of pins, he was unaware. It looked as it her hair had wound itself together and was holding on by it's own willingness to stay in its lovely position.  
  
His eyes scanned her scantily clad body and with a lurch in his belly he turned away. This girl was definitely not from the earth. She was a lovely thing with pale skin and rosy lips. Her eyes were large violet orbs and her brows winged. Her limbs were slender and perfect from what he could see. He turned his eyes to her again and tried desperately to reveal what was beneath the chemise. His breath caught in his throat. Dusky rose nipples and a thatch of raven hair. He stifled a groan as he felt the tightening in his groin build. If he could just get this girl to his room, he would be safe. Set her away from him for those several hours then have his way with her, he would be happy.  
  
When they reached their destination, Sora opened the door quickly and pushed Rei inside. "Sit on the chaise by the fire, little bird," he said gently.  
  
Rei smothered the urge to run for the door that stood ajar beyond the bed and demurely made her way to the lounge in front of the large, black marble fireplace. "Don't panic." she whispered to herself as she sat delicately on the soft cushions. She held the fabric of her chemise close to her breasts and slid to the side of the lounge so that she would not dirty any of the ornaments.  
  
She looked up as Sora approached her with a swathe of red silk. "Take off your chemise, little bird," he said softly.  
  
Rei's eyes widened and her hands griped more tightly at her throat. "W- what?" she stammered.  
  
"You heard me well, little bird. Take off your chemise."  
  
Rei looked around her for a way out then back into the icy eyes of the man in front of her. "Take off my chemise, sir?" she asked quietly.  
  
Sora smiled and grabbed her hands away from the neck of her shift. "I promised you I wouldn't hurt you. Now, take off the chemise and all will be well."  
  
"But.I can't do that!" she yelled.  
  
Sora's eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a grin. "Shall I use force on you, little bird? I have not had to do that yet!" he shouted back.  
  
Rei's eyes fell to her hands, which were firmly held by the handsome man in front of her. Perhaps she would be able to use her fire to get out of the room. Perhaps he wouldn't notice when she kicked him hard between the legs, where her brother had told her to hit any man who approached her with too much forwardness. Perhaps-"What are you doing?" she screeched.  
  
Sora rolled his eyes and continued to pull the shift over her head. "You take entirely too long to decide anything, little bird," he said as he tossed the dirtied garment to the side. He looked down and saw the perfection of her body before he was forced to step back. She was incredible! Her breasts were even more round and perfectly formed than he imagined and the rose nipples were standing up proudly in the cold. There were small nicks and cuts along her upper torso and a few marring her lovely, flat abdomen. Her legs concealed what lay between them, but he caught sight of the dark violet hair. Her legs were long and slender and her hips flared gently. She had smooth white skin and looked to be as delicate as the bird he called her. "By gods." he whispered.  
  
Rei raised her hands to cover her breasts and shifted so that she was pressed up more firmly to the back of the lounge. She wanted desperately to let her hair down so she would have that extra bit of protection. Instead she turned her flaming cheeks away and shivered from the chill in the room. A sob gathered in the back of her throat and she had to swallow hard so that it wouldn't escape.  
  
Sora fell to his knees and held out the gossamer swathe of red silk to her. "Drape this across yourself, little bird."  
  
Rei looked down at the fabric and frowned. It was very long, but only wide enough to cover her breasts. She looked back at him and shook her head. "I'd rather have my shift back, sir," she said softly.  
  
Sora shook his head and stood up on shaking knees to gather the cloth around her. He draped it gracefully over one of her shoulders then brought it down over her breasts. With the rest he gathered it in one hand and lifted her legs onto the lounge. He then took the remaining fabric and assembled it around her legs so that none of her intimate flesh was revealed. "Beautiful," he whispered as he adjusted the loose strands of hair around her shoulders. "Absolutely stunning."  
  
Rei turned her head away and tried desperately to look out of the open door. There was a slight breeze that ruffled the gold and white hangings of his large bed and several scents met her nose. The most prominent was that of fresh flowers and clean water. She could smell nothing of Endymion's palace grounds or her own and so assumed she was in some unreachable palace. "What do you want with me?" she asked the handsome man who was busying himself with a large canvas and several jars of oil paint.  
  
"I mean to paint a picture of you, little bird. As long as you don't move, everything will work out wonderfully."  
  
Rei couldn't help but be shocked at his. "Paint me, sir?" she asked slowly.  
  
She saw Sora nod his head. "Yes, I plan to paint you. Just stay still.I'll have a bath brought in after I'm done."  
  
"Why paint me?"  
  
"Why not?" he asked as he swung around with a brush in hand. "Just relax, little bird. Put your head on the back rest and drape that arm over your stomach.yes."  
  
Rei laughed at herself. She felt ridiculous posing for a picture. "How long will this take, sir?" she asked.  
  
Sora shook his head. "Don't rush art, my dear.and please, call me Sora."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow at that. "Sora? That's an interesting name."  
  
"I assume it is.what is your name, my dear?" he asked as he dipped his paintbrush into the black oil and then, using a quick movement on a piece of wood to blend violet with it. "I insist that I be called by my name and that the ones I paint be called by theirs."  
  
"Minako," Rei said after a moments thought. "My name is Minako."  
  
"As in the love goddess, my dear?" Sora asked looking over the top of his canvas.  
  
"Yes.yes.that's it."  
  
"What is your real name, Minako?"  
  
Rei's mouth fell open. Did this fellow know exactly when she lied and when she didn't? "My name, sir, is Reina." she said. It wasn't a complete lie. Her mother's name was Reina, but when she was born her father insisted on Rei, seeing as how her soul matched that of the phoenix who was present at her birth. Reiko was the phoenix who gave birth to Eurus and had been the queen's companion since she was born.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow and looked over his canvas again. "Reina? That is an unusual name. Is that not the queen of Mars' name?"  
  
"I believe so, sir."  
  
"Sora, Reina."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Sora chuckled to himself and continued to dip the brush into several different colors. Rei did not move throughout the entire session and did not complain once. "You are a difficult subject to paint," Sora said after several hours.  
  
Rei looked up sleepily from her position on the lounge and cocked her head to the side. "Am I?"  
  
"You are too beautiful, little bird. You will have to stay the rest of this month. I cannot capture your stunningness in one night. I'll have the other room made up for you."  
  
Rei stood up from the chaise and shook her head. "No, I must go back!"  
  
Sora put his brush down and moved in front of her. "You can't go yet, little one. I need to finish this painting and many more that I plan on doing. You will stay the remainder of this month and that is an order!"  
  
Rei reached for her shift, which lay only a few feet away, but Sora grabbed her instead. "I'll get you some clothing, little one, but you are not to leave, is that understood?"  
  
Rei nodded reluctantly and waited while he crossed the large room to close the terrace doors and grab a long gold robe off of one of the chairs near the window. He draped the heavy velvet over her shoulders and unwound the red silk from her body. "You will sleep in here tonight, but tomorrow you will sleep in the next room. I'm not going to allow you out of my sight."  
  
Rei held the golden velvet close to her body and stepped away from him. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.  
  
Sora stared down at her with his cold eyes and then stalked to the canvas that he had been working on. He took it from the easel and leaned it against his chest of drawers. "I will not do anything you do not wish for me to do. But I would like for you sleep in my bed tonight."  
  
"I will not sleep in that bed with you, sir!" she yelled. "How dare you even suggest such a thing!"  
  
Sora's mouth grew taut. "Do not play with me, trollop. Get in that bed and stay there until you are wanted!"  
  
"I will not!" Rei said and ran for the door. Sora blocked her easily and swung her into his arms. She beat his chest the whole time he strode to his bed. Tossing her upon the feather mattress was simple enough and then he opened the robe and settled his weight between her legs. "Listen to me, little bird, and listen well. I am your master for the next few weeks until my prince says you are not mine."  
  
"I am no one's property," she screamed as she tried to get free.  
  
Sora pinned her more firmly to the bed and forced her to look at him. "You are mine, Reina. My prince gave you to me and you will continue to be mine until I am ready to give you up or my lord wishes to take you back. Is that understood?"  
  
"You are a sick and disgusting cad!" she screamed.  
  
Sora roughly pressed his hard thigh between her legs and then grabbed the hair on her head and yanked it back. "Do you always play games?" he asked angrily. "You will stay with me and that is final!"  
  
Rei whimpered between clenched teeth. His thigh was beginning to bruise her in places she wasn't sure she should be bruised. She tried to push him away but he sank harder into her. "All right!" she cried as a final attempt to get him away from her.  
  
He grinned evilly to himself and kissed her forehead. "Get under the covers, little bird," he said gently. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rei waited while he rolled off of her before she scrambled to get beneath the coverlet. She turned to see him speaking to a man who had come to the door. "Just bring whatever was served at dinner, Hiro, I shall not wait any longer."  
  
"Are you not feeling well, sir?"  
  
"I am fine. Tell Jadeite that I shall be skipping breakfast as well."  
  
Rei heard the other man stammer a yes before Sora came back to the bed. She noticed his casual dress at that moment. A loose fitting pair of black breeches and shiny black knee high boots. He was wearing a thin white shirt and a black coat that buttoned at his waist. "Dinner will be here shortly," he said smoothly. He unbuttoned his coat then and threw it on the floor behind him. He then sat on the edge of the bed and tugged off his boots. His stockings came next, followed by his shirt. Rei looked away when he reached for the waistband of his breeches. "What?" he asked with a smile. "Have you become the innocent virgin all of a sudden?"  
  
Rei spun her head around just in time to see him toss the garment over his shoulder then climb onto the large bed. "You.you plan on sleeping in this bed naked?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Why not? Take off the robe, little bird."  
  
Rei shook her head wildly, causing several more strands of hair to fall down her shoulders. "You are insane!"  
  
Sora crawled across the bed and leaned against the headboard. Rei threw him a pillow and he placed it softly over his lap. "What's wrong, little bird?" he asked as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"You said you would not do anything I didn't wish," she said turning away from him.  
  
Sora smiled and nuzzled her neck. He kissed he exposed flesh tenderly and sweetly. "I know you expected the great Jadeite to be doing this to you tonight, but I am not so bad, little one," he sighed against her neck.  
  
Rei tried to push away from him, yet he held her in place by clamping an arm around her waist. "Do you not like this," he asked as he slid the dressing gown over her shoulder and down her arm.  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes. "No." she whispered, "Please.please stop."  
  
Sora's mind emptied completely and he moved away from her. "I'm sorry, little one. I thought this is what you came here for," he said with a confused frown.  
  
"I-"  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
"Come in, Hiro," Sora said taking his eyes away from the shaking beauty. She was confusing him greatly. She was here to pleasure him, was she not? "You've our food then, Hiro?" Sora asked the man.  
  
"Yes, my lord. Cook made extra so that you could entertain." his voice slowly dropped away when he saw who sat in the bed beside his master. She was the most amazing creature he had ever had the pleasure to set eyes upon. Her dark hair was falling loose from its neat style and one of her shoulders was bare, a heavy gold velvet dressing gown slipping down her arm- though as he looked at her, he thought that a dark red would suit her coloring better. Her eyes were a stunning violet, though they were a bit misty with unshed tears and she had the most tantalizing skin, creamy and white. "Goddess." he whispered.  
  
Sora cocked an eyebrow at the small man and smiled. "You may leave the food, Hiro."  
  
"Surely the prince did not want to give up such a treat!" he said loudly.  
  
Sora's narrowed eyes relayed his anger. "Get out, Hiro! Put the food down and get the hell out!"  
  
Hiro blushed slightly and quickly made his bow. "S-sorry!" he stammered.  
  
When the little man finally departed, Sora turned to Rei and smiled kindly. "Dinner is served, my lady," he said softly.  
  
"I'd prefer not to eat, if that's all right." she said in response.  
  
Sora looked greatly upset, but hid his anger well. If the little girl wanted to starve herself, so be it. "I'm going to get dressed and then make my check with the prince. Sleep well, little bird." He looked at her one last time before sliding off the bed and grabbing one the large coverlets off the end. He wrapped it around his waist and strode purposefully toward his dressing room.  
  
Rei twisted around on the bed until she untangled her feet from the heavy gold robe then slipped out and padded her way across the large room. She gently pushed open the double doors that led onto the balcony and looked over the railing. It was a long ways down. At least three stories, she guessed by the size of the tree that stood below the stone parapet. She sighed heavily then turned her head to look at the elegantly garbed man who stood near the tree she had had her eyes on.  
  
He was dressed in an extremely dark blue suit, velvet she would assume by looking at the stately garb. His golden hair was short and curling slightly. He had his arms crossed across his chest and was leaning lazily against the large oak. He was facing away from her, but from what she could see of his broad shoulders, she guessed that the rest of him was just as strongly built.  
  
Rei turned abruptly at the sound of footfalls behind her. She saw an equally garbed Sora standing in the doorway. "I hope I did not disturb you, little bird," he said in a very gentle voice.  
  
"I was just looking," she replied with a frown. She stalked back into the room after she had made her comment and proceeded in looking for the dirty chemise that she was sure he had thrown in the direction of the fireplace.  
  
Sora followed a few moments later and shook his head at the sight. The lovely Reina was busy rummaging through pillows that were piled on the floor near the fireplace. "You will not find it, Reina, my dear," he said smoothly as he made his way to her. He knelt beside her and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "I had Hiro burn it."  
  
Rei's temper began to boil over, but she maintained it long enough to remove herself from his grasp. "I thought you were leaving."  
  
Sora's eyes flashed angrily before he replied. This little bird had a lot of spirit. "I am.I see you are anxious to get rid of me."  
  
"With all possible haste," Rei responded with a great deal of vehemence laced in her words.  
  
Sora's fist shook with anger as he stood up. "As you wish, princess!" he yelled before stalking out of the room and slamming the door closed.  
  
Rei looked over her shoulder and then at the doors leading on to the balcony. If she had the right clothes, she could easily jump onto the tree and climb down. But where she would go once she reached the ground she was not sure.she would just run until she could not any more. She smiled at the thought. She was a senshi in training; she would be able to out run that arrogant Sora and his prince without problems.  
  
With the idea in her mind, she ran to the dressing room that Sora had once occupied and sifted through the masses of clothing he had.  
  
She found an antechamber in the process and realized, with glee, that this was where he kept his assortment of clothing for the subjects he painted. The swathe of red silk was draped over one of the stools near a mirror and there were racks and racks of clothing that lay on either side. Many were more simple swathes of silk or velvet while others were extremely elaborate costumes complete with feathers and animal fur.  
  
She shook her head when she saw how many useless garments were in the room before searching through one section that was full of old gowns, most of them made of a silky gossamer or thin satin. They were all made for a very slender, tall woman and, judging by the style, a very voluptuous woman as well. They were all different shades of white or pale pink.  
  
Rei bit her bottom lip at the thought. Perhaps she should just steal a pair of breeches and white lawn shirt from Sora. The idea quickly fled. She needed the thin material and the flowingness of the gowns to ensure a safe journey. The air was very heavy and humid; she would need something thin to travel in. She glanced at another area that was cluttered with shoes and slippers. She would be able to find at least one pair that fit her.  
  
Making up her mind quickly, she grabbed one of the flowing gossamer gowns- not without slipping into one of the silken chemises she found near the bottom of the closet-and quickly stepped into it. It was a bit big on her and bunched at her feet, but it would suffice. Next, she made her way to the cluttered slippers and dragged out a small pair of white deerskin and slipped them on. She dashed toward the section of the chamber full of the swathes of material and grabbed one of the white silk that matched her dress and quickly wrapped it around her waist to create a makeshift belt. The idea was lost in that the material trailed on the ground behind her, even after she wrapped it around her waist several times.  
  
She found a small knife on the vanity and roughly sawed off the bottom of her dress so that it came to her ankles then used her magic once again to ensure that her hair would stay in its place on her head. She ran quickly past a mirror and paused. She looked like a battered peasant, she thought as she stared at her reflection. The ragged, uneven edge of her gown hung above her ankles and the swathe of white silk was brushing gently against her slippered feet. She brushed back a stray lock of her raven hair and tucked a loose strand back in place. The neck of the gown was cut low and hung open slightly. The sleeves stopped just below the shoulder. She smiled at herself slowly then made a dash for the open doors at the balcony.  
  
She looked below her to secure her safety then climbed over the railing. She wished desperately to use her power to safely guide her to the safety of the tree branches, but she was reluctant to be seen by the gardeners who were no doubt roaming the courtyard. She had several tricks up her sleeve, though and she would use them to protect her from any harmful injuries as she attempted her escape.  
  
With her deerskin slippered feet, she scooted closer to the tree whose branches seemed to reach out to catch her. "You can do this," she told herself. She began thinking how easily she could get away if she had Eurus with her, or even Phobos and Deimos. She blocked her mind when the tears began to flow then looked behind her. No one was around, if she just snapped her fingers she would be on the other side of the courtyard. She would be that much closer to freedom. Besides, she was a senshi, doing things like this was as easy as shooting an arrow.but it never involved the possibility of being caught by a brown-haired painter with evil intents in his mind.  
  
She shook her head and then looked at the tree again. Freedom was just an inch away. Closing her eyes and willing some strength into her bones, she jumped nimbly onto the branches and then scurried into the leaves. She would be safe here for a few moments. Enough time for her to catch her breath.  
  
She did so quickly while peering out of the branches. There were two men making their way down one of the dirt paths a ways away, but they would still see her if she tried to run. As she looked closer, she noticed that one of them was wearing the same dark blue suit as the man who had stood beside the tree. He had the same blonde, wavy hair as well. With a gasp she realized it was the same man and one beside him was Sora. But that blonde god could not be the prince! She slid further up the branch so that she could get a better look at this blonde haired man with the beautiful face before she caught herself thinking such rubbish. She clamped her mouth shut and strained her ears to hear what they had to say.  
  
"-which I don't ." Sora said gesturing with his hands toward the moon. Rei furrowed her brow as she thought of what lay on her princess' home.  
  
The one Sora referred to, shook his head and smiled-very sweetly, she thought. "I never said that, Sora. It's just that I must go. If you do not wish to come, there is no need for you to."  
  
"I can't let you go alone, boy! Think of the monsters and the gypsies that roam the planet!"  
  
Jed looked up at the moon and frowned. "I know what people say, Sora, but I think that they say it because they do not know what to expect of a different place."  
  
Rei leaned forward slightly to hear more, she was hoping they would reveal what planet she was on.  
  
"The people of the Moon are probably dirty peasants, I heard the queen does not care for any of her people."  
  
"I've heard differently then, Sora. I've heard that the moon is the most beautiful star in the universe."  
  
"You've been spending too much time with Nephrite," Sora said crossing his arms.  
  
Jadeite laughed and turned to the brown-haired man. "You spend too much time with those women I send into your room. They no doubt tell you horror stories."  
  
Sora snorted and leaned heavily against the tree. "The one you sent me just today is something different."  
  
Jed turned toward the small vines of roses that wound around one of the white pillars near the tree. "How so, my friend?" he asked plucking one of the white blossoms off. He twirled it in his finger until he felt one of the sharp thorns prick his finger. He watched a small bead of blood well on his finger before he turned back to his friend, who had been speaking for quite some time.  
  
"-and her hair is the darkest black. She is a true goddess, my friend. Why did you not keep her?" Sora asked, turning his attention to the blonde- haired prince.  
  
Jadeite brushed the drop of blood on the white petals and cupped the flower in his hands until a small glow began to form. He stretched the light until a figure emerged from the brightness. The small shadow of a hawk flapped his wings at his master and then flew up into the tree. Jadeite watched the creature until he caught sight of a piece of white silk. His rich blue eyes gleamed in the fading sun as he focused on the swathe of cloth and followed it up a very beautiful crouched body until he came upon a very lovely pair of violet eyes. He turned his gaze away nonchalantly and smiled at his friend. "I did not visit her before I sent her to you. I was busy yelling at Hiro for doing this again."  
  
"Well, I believe I must get back to my room before the girl escapes. She has a very fiery spirit."  
  
Jadeite watched his friend push himself off of the tree and make his way to him. He bowed very deeply then smiled playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Do you think so highly of her then?" Jed asked with a smile.  
  
"I believe she has struck a chord in my heart.she is a beauty and find myself staring rather than playing with her. I find I also want to give her anything she desires, which I know cannot be right."  
  
Jadeite smiled then sent his friend on his way before he turned his attention back to the tree he had been staring at. There was an angel hiding in its branches, he was sure. He turned away from the oak quickly. He was imagining things now. First he was dreaming of enchanted women throwing fire and water, leaves and light, then he was imagining that Endymion had called him to go to the moon, now he was seeing women in trees. He shook his head and moved several feet from the tree to stand in the dimly lit sky. "Ares! Tyche!" he cried loudly.  
  
Within seconds two beautiful birds flew from the trees to land on either of his shoulders. An amazing snowy owl and a lovely golden hawk greeted him fondly; their sharp claws barely creasing his perfect velvet covered shoulders. He stroked each several times before sitting on a stone bench, sighing heavily. The two enormous birds flew to the ground in front of him and looked up questioningly. Something troubles his highness, the snowy owl voiced aloud.  
  
I agree, Tyche.  
  
Rei gasped, this prince had talking birds! They were large, talking, beautiful birds. Her disbelief made it difficult to hold onto the branches and she had to steady herself with an invisible band of heat so she would not fall. She only knew of one type of bird that spoke and that was the phoenix, but here was a man with a talking owl and hawk!  
  
"Nothing of import troubles me, Tyche," Jadeite said sadly.  
  
His highness has been dreaming about her again, hasn't he?  
  
"No, Ares.I have not dreamt of anyone." The hawk beat his wings once as a sign of disagreement before calming down. "Dreams of the woman are far from my mind. I've been seeing things.things that scare me as much as they excite me."  
  
This is not good, highness.perhaps you should see his majesty, Tyche said with a hoot.  
  
Jadeite smiled and shook his head. "Endymion would only say that the warrior in me is growing restless again and that I should be ready to meet these moon maidens who save the universe. I am not thrilled about it, remember that. I am worried about my father. He has not been able to tend to this kingdom for many years."  
  
Rei gasped again at the information. She was on Earth! Then Endymion's palace couldn't be that far away!  
  
She watched as Jadeite stood and made his way to the opposite end of the courtyard and into the brush. Now was her chance to escape. She had a few minutes until he would most likely come back and go into the palace. Holding her breath, Rei jumped out of the tree and rushed toward the end of the yard. She could see the thick brush and the stone wall hidden behind it. She would have to climb over the stone to make sure she was safe.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadeite looked over his shoulder just in time to see the woman dressed in white gossamer race toward the wall. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. It was like watching an angel race through a dangerous jungle. As he watched her trip over the roots and twigs on the ground, he wished desperately that he could reach out and pull her to safety. He was sure she was an angel, if she wasn't, why would he follow her?  
  
His highness should not be chasing ghosts! Tyche screamed as he flew after Jadeite.  
  
The prince is following his instincts, Tyche. Calm yourself! Our prince is a warrior! Ares said as he flew ahead of the prince. I'll help guide you, highness.  
  
"No need, Ares, I can see the girl." Jadeite said as he raced after her. 


	4. Chapter 4

By request.here are some more chapters for your viewing pleasure. Hope you enjoy! Review please! The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come out! ^_^ --Lady Hino  
  
Rei could feel the freedom as she reached the wall. It was sweet and warm. She was almost there. If she could just swing over the thick wall, she would be free. She wished she had Eurus with her, or even Reiko. A tear slipped from her eye. If she didn't get over the wall, she would never see them again.  
  
She looked over her shoulder to check for danger and once satisfied, turned her attention back to the wall. As she neared it, a giant bird flew across her path and landed weightlessly on her shoulder. She stopped abruptly, afraid that one of the prince's birds had found her. She cautiously looked up and smiled with relief. "Eurus!" she cried happily.  
  
The bird sang gently in her ear and bumped his head against her cheek. 'I could hear your silent cries from a distance. You never fully recovered your wits, but I could still feel you on this strange planet.so I came quickly' he said softly. A soft glittering light fell from the red and gold-feathered tail that fell to the ground. 'Your friend is very worried, princess. I could not calm her as I could calm you.she does not hear what she does not believe.'  
  
Rei's eyes clouded with relief. She would survive this palace after all. "I was afraid I would never see you again."  
  
Eurus flapped his enormous wings and screeched beautifully. 'Your fear is neither relevant nor pure. I will guide you to safety so long as these great beasts do not take you from me, princess,' Eurus said as he stretched his wings and gently glided before her.  
  
Rei followed quickly. "You mean the owl and hawk." she said with a hasty glance over her shoulder.  
  
Eurus eyed the girl and then flung the long feathers on his head back. 'That owl and hawk are no ordinary birds. They are magical creatures with powers similar to an Avalon beast. They have been able to create an invisible barrier around these grounds.it was difficult to break.'  
  
Rei smiled softly. Her dearest friend was here to save her, and if Eurus could not save her, she didn't know who would be able to do so. "Where must I go?" she asked softly.  
  
'This way.' Eurus said before flying off in the direction he spoke of. He reached the wall in time to see the two beasts fly around his mistress' head. 'Princess!' he screeched.  
  
'Come with us, little angel,' Ares said playfully. 'Our prince awaits you!'  
  
"Eurus." Rei whispered desperately. The birds began to beat their powerful wings until she was caught in a whirlwind of sweet smelling breezes. "Eurus! Tasukete!" she cried.  
  
'Princess.princess,' Eurus called as he raced back to the scene. His long tail flew dazzlingly behind him in waves of red and gold sparks.  
  
Jadeite ran into the clearing just as the brilliant phoenix dived for his golden hawk. "Ares!" he screamed.  
  
The hawk spun around in the air just in time to block the flying phoenix. 'I ask for the littlest bit of help, highness,' he said softly.  
  
Jed held up a hand and threw a bright light at the phoenix. "I'm not sure how strongly my magic affects this creature, but I did what I could," he said quietly to the hovering hawk. "Tyche, be done with the angel!"  
  
Tyche screeched a silent song and flapped his wings yet again.  
  
A small beam of white light fell on Rei until she was bathed in the warmth. Eurus.she sighed mentally. She fell backwards thousands of feet before a strong pair or arms caught her. She glanced at the striking blue eyes of her savior and lifted a hand to stroke his face. "Eurus." she sighed before closing her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadeite paced nervously in the parlor that joined his bedchamber with the girls. "That bird." he whispered to himself. "That was no Avalon bird.it was a phoenix.a legendary phoenix." he said quickly. "What do you make of it?"  
  
'Perhaps the creature is from far away.the coloring is that of Mars.'  
  
'All phoenixes resemble each other, ignorant pest. Besides.the bird is most likely young.look how he cares for the girl.very sloppy if you ask me.'  
  
Jadeite looked at the owl curiously. "And you are so old that you know all, Tyche?" he asked with a grin.  
  
'I am three times your age, highness.I've watched many grow.'  
  
"Why do you stay with me if you are so wise, Tyche? I would think you'd want to go off and explore the world more," Jadeite said reaching for the glass of brandy that Hiro held out for him. "Thank you, Hiro," he said to the man.  
  
Hiro stared at the large owl and then the hawk. The birds had been scaring him since he first saw them fly through the window of his sire's bedroom twenty-four years ago. They never made a sound, yet communicated with the prince as though he were a bird. At times he believed the prince to be crazy for he spoke to these creatures as casually as any person would converse with a human. Shaking his head, Hiro went back to the sideboard and filled another glass of brandy for the one he knew would be gone soon.  
  
'I stay, highness, because I want to, not because I have to.'  
  
"Ares?" Jed asked as he sipped at the amber liquid.  
  
'I stay because you are the most interesting master I have had. I've watched you grow, highness.it's a pleasure to stay on with you.'  
  
Jed smiled shyly. "I believe I should go in there and see how the little angel is." he said quietly.  
  
'Are you sure that is wise?'  
  
Jed looked over his shoulder at the snowy owl and raised an eyebrow. "Why would it not be?"  
  
'Tyche put a spell on the phoenix.he's afraid that the creature will wake and possibly attack.'  
  
Jed smiled and turned his attention back to the door of Rei's bedchamber. "It'll be fine, Tyche. I'll just go in there and check on the sleeping angel.then I'll be back. There won't be enough time for the phoenix to attack, I promise you that."  
  
'Highness.'  
  
"Don't worry, Tyche," Jed said with a grin. He stepped away before the owl could say more and opened the door. He was surprised to feel the feather- light weight of Ares land on his shoulder. "Are you worried then, too?" he asked the golden bird.  
  
'I'm eager to meet this phoenix!'  
  
Jed laughed slightly at the golden hawk before pushing the door gently open.  
  
'Don't wake her, highness.'  
  
Jed glanced over his shoulder and grinned. There was no way he would wake the angel.if it were an angel. But how could it not be? She was utterly breathtaking.  
  
As he stepped closer to her, he saw that her hair was still piled high on her head and that her white dress still clung to her as if it were a second skin. The outline of her breasts was clear in the dim light of the candle and her lashes created the most adorable crescents on her high cheekbones.  
  
Jed looked to his right and noted that the legendary phoenix was still sleeping soundlessly in its new golden cage. Tyche had cast a spell on both the bird and the gold to ensure everyone's safety, though Jadeite was sure that the bird would be able to break out of its confinements as soon as he woke. Shaking his head, Jed approached the four poster bed and stood looking down at the maiden.  
  
His hands itched to touch her as he watched the rise and fall of her chest. His body yearned to feel hers as he would any other woman in his court. He wanted to stroke her delicate skin and strip her down to ensure that she was unharmed from his birds. He wanted to smooth salve on her wounds, if she had any, and he wanted to rub away the soreness he knew would be there when she woke up. He wanted to strip his clothing off and gently push-  
  
'Perhaps she would be more comfortable if she had some nourishment.' Ares said softly. Jadeite let out the breath he seemed to be holding and looked over his shoulder. The golden hawk was perched on a high-backed chair near the hearth and was basking in its warmth. Jadeite silently thanked the hawk for interrupting his thoughts. They had gotten too far from him. "Perhaps you are right." he forced out. His body was still shaking with the memories of his imagination. "Tyche cast the spell, did he not?" Jed asked wiping his brow. He had suddenly found moisture there and wondered how far his mind had traveled in those few moments.  
  
The hawk flapped his right wing once as his silent signal for "yes."  
  
"Then he should be the one to remove it." Jadeite said softly. "Ares."  
  
'Of course, highness.' Ares mentally breathed. He drifted out of the room soundlessly and returned seconds later with the great snowy owl. 'Tyche worries that the phoenix will wake as soon as his mistress does,' Ares voiced with annoyance.  
  
Jadeite shook his head. "It matters not.I'd like for her to decide if it is sleep she takes or food. I will not force either on her."  
  
Tyche nodded and flew above the sleeping beauty. He gently flapped his wings and sang in his delicate, low voice. A soft white light emitted from his wings and covered the sleeping goddess.  
  
Jadeite watched anxiously, fearing for the girl as the owl worked his magic.  
  
Tyche finished with a final note and glided gracefully to the chair where Ares was sitting patiently. The two birds waited with bated breath as Jadeite slowly approached the girl.  
  
She stirred slightly, Jadeite noticed as he gained more ground on her. He could feel his heart pumping quickly as he became increasingly nearer. He didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. It was just another pretty girl.  
  
Rei opened her eyes slowly. Her surroundings were far different then they should have been. The air was lighter then that of Mars and sweeter smelling. If she reached out, she could almost smell Eurus sleeping beside her, yet she knew that was not possible. Eurus never slept.  
  
She sat up faster than she had ever done in her life, yet her head protested mightily as she did so. "What's.happening?" she groaned.  
  
"I'm afraid you might have hit your head earlier, child," Jadeite said as softly as he could. He didn't want to startle the girl.  
  
Rei jerked her head in the direction of the voice and almost fell back with pain. There wasn't a bump on her head; she knew that. Only a powerful magic could make her head spin as it did. "Who are.you?" she asked as fiercely as she could. Her voice cracked as she spoke, as if every part of her body wasn't up to working properly.  
  
"I found you in the garden's.you were being attacked by my birds," Jadeite said gently. It wasn't all a lie.  
  
Rei looked at the dimly lit figure standing beside the bed and allowed her eyes to travel to his face. Despite the haziness before them, she noticed instantly who was in her company. How could she forget those incredibly blue eyes or that short-clipped wavy golden hair? He wasn't wearing the same blue suit as before, and she somehow found that comforting. Instead, he wore a simple white tunic and black breeches. His knee-high boots were dull and fading from use and she assumed that the blue sash around his waist symbolized his royal rank-though anyone who could not tell that he was a prince was surely out of their mind. He was amazingly handsome and powerfully built. "What."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jadeite asked for her.  
  
She nodded numbly. The spell that was put on her wasn't wearing off.  
  
"After I found you in the gardens, I took you here so that you could rest. You didn't look to be your best."  
  
"How long.have I been here?" she forced out.  
  
"Not so long.I carried you into this room, it's adjacent to the master suite, separated by a parlor."  
  
Rei quickly glanced down the length of her body and sighed with obvious relief. At least this one wasn't a sex-driven fool like the other.  
  
Jadeite stifled the urge to shout at her. Of course he didn't touch her. He wouldn't be so bold. Instead of shouting, he gritted his teeth and continued to watch her as she adjusted her dress. She looked up at him after a moment. "I'd like to go home, sir." she said softly.  
  
Jadeite shook his head. "I can't allow you to leave. I sent word to his highness that there was an intruder on my grounds and he should be coming within the month to see who you are." he said slowly. He was proud of himself; he managed to tell the ridiculous lie without flinching. "When my lord comes, he'll decide whether to return you to your home or sell you."  
  
"Sell? Surely.you.jest," she said slowly. She felt worse than before. "You cannot.mean to.sell me." she labored. She was finding it increasingly difficult to think.  
  
"I do not," Jadeite said noting the sudden slur of her words. He turned to look at the snowy owl behind him and glared menacingly. 'I pray you have nothing to do with her lack of thought.' he said mentally. Speaking to his birds thus made his own energy lessen. He used it only for the private thoughts he needed to share with the two.  
  
'I did nothing to her!' Ares said quickly.  
  
"Tyche?" Jed fairly growled.  
  
The white owl merely stared then flew out of the room.  
  
Jadeite swore under his breath then turned back to the girl. "Are you well?" he asked stupidly.  
  
Rei looked up at him with weary eyes and frowned. "I would.think you would.know." she said angrily.  
  
Jadeite smiled despite himself. So the girl had as fiery spirit as she had her fiery looks. He turned to her and raised a blonde brow. "Would I?"  
  
Rei finally took the time to look him fully in the face. It seemed as if the spell that had been cast on her was beginning to wear down. She stared into the eyes of this blonde god fully and realized that he was even more beautiful than she thought-yet the hard lines around his mouth prevented him from being as beautiful as she originally thought. He was the epitome of masculinity. His blonde waves and beautiful blue eyes were only adornments to that maleness. His flawlessly shaped nose matched perfectly with his grinning lips. He had the most dazzling white teeth. She nodded meekly at his disarming grin then turned her face away. She was certain that a blush was rising.  
  
Jadeite smiled again and folded his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry, for I had not realized thus," he said gently.  
  
It was then that Rei noticed his accented Japanese. She wasn't aware of what language they were speaking until she heard the accent. Her thoughts were beginning to come into focus; the spell was wearing thin. His words had a gentle Eastern English slur to them. She thought to sway him by switching her language to accommodate his needs, yet the fact that he spoke flawless Japanese had her wondering. "We still reside on Earth, do we not?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite was stunned at her switch. The English that flowed from her lips was as immaculate as any princess' was. There was a slight accent to her words; her "r" was softer than his was; yet he could tell all the same that this girl was no ordinary peasant whore. "Where are you from?" he asked in English, purposefully steering her away from the topic she had just brought up.  
  
"It matters naught.I would like to return there, though," she said with a frown.  
  
Jadeite grit his teeth. This girl had a feisty spirit. "If you would but tell me, perhaps it could be arranged," he forced out. She looked away from him then to survey her surroundings. He saw when she noticed the magical phoenix and nearly groaned in his anger.  
  
"Eurus! What have you done?" she yelled, swinging her legs off the bed and rising to her feet. She lost her footing before she was completely raised, and Jadeite had to grab her by the waist to ensure that she did not go elsewhere. She looked up into his eyes for a moment before shrugging off his assistance and pushing away from him. "You have no right!" she said loudly.  
  
"'Twas but a bit of help, lady, nothing more," he said calmly, though that was not at all how he felt inside. He was seething with anger. This little girl lit a fire in him that he could not douse. Not only was it an anger that built up, but a strange desire to have her for his own.  
  
He stepped away from her and crossed his arms over his chest then, for he was anxious to be away from her. Let Hiro deal with the maid. "Your bird is not harmed," he said slowly.  
  
Rei glared at him with her stunning eyes and sluggishly made her way to the golden cage. "Eurus," she whispered gently.  
  
It was in the smoothest voice Jed had ever heard. It was like silk rubbing against the skin. He no longer heard that bite of sarcasm or the hint of anger, but a sweet, angelic voice that made his ears prick. He could fall asleep listening to that voice, and perhaps forget everything that haunted him. He shook his head even as the thought was stemming. "The bird is only sleeping." Jed said to get his mind out of the clouds.  
  
Rei turned to him with what he recognized as hope in her eyes. "Who cast the spell, for I am unable to break it," she said.  
  
Jadeite felt a moment's worth of sympathy for the girl until she voiced her next comment. "Obviously the bearer of this spell is stupid enough to guess that the spell can be broken."  
  
Jadeite clamped his jaw closed and strode toward her. "I'm sure you can call the bird from its slumber," he forced.  
  
Rei gathered her brows in a frown and pointed to the bird. "Does it look like anyone could wake up this phoenix?" she asked angrily.  
  
He no longer saw the innocent angel he thought he had seen. He now saw a beautiful dark she-devil, surely that was what she was. "You are his mistress, wake him." Jed said softly.  
  
Rei stood her ground and waited impatiently. "Have you never heard of the rules of magic?"  
  
"Rules do not exist."  
  
"Only the one who cast the spell may lift it!" she retorted angrily.  
  
"That has never been the case in my court." he said gently.  
  
"Then you all must be tuned in to each other's power!" she nearly screamed.  
  
Jadeite ground his teeth in annoyance and put his hand on the golden cage. His hand shook with an anger he had never felt before. He kept his anger in check though, unlike the seething beauty before him. It took a great amount of control, yet he was able to hold back from throttling the girl.  
  
A white light seeped from his hand as if he bled over the cage with immortal blood until the brightness nearly blinded her. The light seemed to seep into her skin, however, for she could feel its warmth as if he had placed his hand on her.  
  
She turned her head when the light faded and noted that he had indeed woken the bird. It was impossible! The magic gates were never this open on Mars. They remained as closed as possible. The only one who could change the course of another's magic was the high priestess. Rei strove to take that position next. It was said that she would conquer the old priestess. She had the self-control and the ability to become such. She turned to look at the phoenix fully and smiled with relief. Her life partner was alive and well. "Eurus." she whispered.  
  
Jadeite closed his eyes tightly and took his hand away from the cage. Her voice had returned when she saw that her companion was awake. He shook his head and moved away from them, expecting an attack at any moment. Why had he woken the bird? Was he so frightened of her arguments that he had surrendered his power to her? It was ridiculous. "I suppose that now that your phoenix has been restored, you will flee home?" he said softly.  
  
Rei turned to look at him and frowned. "You said yourself that I could go nowhere. How could I escape when I know naught where to go?" she asked.  
  
"True enough." he replied. They had switched back to Japanese, seeing as how she panicked when she saw her bird. That had forced her mind to blank and her home language to be spoken. He tried again to remember where he heard that accent before. It was not the Japanese of the Earth Kingdom; he knew that from experience. And it was not that of Venus for Venus' civilians had the sweet lilt to their words, whether it was Japanese or French. It was not that of the moon, for he had been there several times when he was younger. No, the moon had a very royal quality to it, as if it had descended from the King of the Heavens. He knew the accent, but could not think readily on it. "I'll ask you again where you come from." he said softly.  
  
Rei inclined her head slightly and pursed her lips. "From afar," she said.  
  
Jadeite felt the wave of anger wash over him again. He had never been this angry with a woman. "Perhaps a few more hours in this room will change your mind. In time you will tell me," he said arrogantly.  
  
'What a fool,' Eurus said with a groan befitting a bird.  
  
Jadeite swung his head around to look at the red and gold beast. He knew he gaped, but did not care. "That.that bird spoke!" he said. "I've heard of magical phoenixes before, but I had thought that the only creatures who spoke resided in Avalon!" he said with amazement.  
  
'I did not realize that this Earthling could hear me,' Eurus said softly, extending his wings agitatedly. 'Who are you?'  
  
"I hear you only because I believe I can," Jadeite said softly.  
  
Eurus inclined his head-much like his mistress did-and screeched beautifully. Jadeite had never believed that a screech from a bird could sound like a song, but then again, this was a phoenix.  
  
'Do not disrespect the prince!' Ares said from his perch on the high- backed chair. 'You should kneel at his feet and beg forgiveness.'  
  
Eurus fluffed up with pride. 'Then you should also kneel before-'  
  
"You're birds speak as well, sire," Rei said quickly. She looked up at Eurus and glared. 'Do not reveal my identity, lovely,' she whispered in her mind.  
  
"My birds flew from Avalon when I was being tuned into my land. They flew over the forests of the world and brought with them a power no one could master. They gave it to me.they appeared on my balcony when I was one and have not left my side," he said gazing at the golden hawk.  
  
"How long have they stayed with you?" Rei asked boldly. For some reason she wished to learn all about this golden-haired prince.  
  
Jadeite recovered from his momentary awe when he heard her question. "That is of no import to you," he said stiffly. He couldn't believe how much he had told her. He wanted to ensure that she did not know him fully. It was too late for that. Ares had already revealed his royal status. "I'll leave you alone," he said softly.  
  
Jadeite strode toward the door of her chamber with purposeful strides. He wanted to be away from this enchantress. "I'll have someone bring you a small something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry," he whispered.  
  
Rei turned and watched the golden hawk swoop down onto the prince's shoulder. She winced when she noticed the massive claws of the beast sink into his shoulder. She wondered why the man didn't shrug off the creature. "Arigato," she whispered when his statement registered in her mind, "I am a little hungry," she admitted.  
  
Jadeite nodded slightly and began turning the knob on the oak doors.  
  
"Matte!" Rei cried. She watched him look over his shoulder, his blue eyes heavy with exhaustion. "What is your name, sire?" she asked softly.  
  
Jadeite pondered the question. Could it hurt? Most likely it wouldn't. It was just a name, after all. "Jadeite." he whispered.  
  
"Jadeite?" Rei repeated, the name slipping off her tongue like liquid silk.  
  
Jadeite nodded and reached for the door. He stopped when he heard her soft spoken comment. "I beg your pardon?" he said turning to face her.  
  
Her cheeks were flushed with color and she clutched at the white fabric of her gown as though it would disappear if she did not. "You may call me Reina, sire." she said.  
  
Jadeite smiled faintly and opened the door. "I'll write a missive and have it delivered to Endymion as soon as possible," he said quietly. He left before she could thank him, or argue with him. He was glad of that. 


	5. Chapter 5

This is going to be a looonnggg chapter because I couldn't figure out where to stop it. I promise the other chapters won't be as long as this one. I guess I just got carried away. ^_^00. Review!! ~Lady Hino  
  
  
  
"Jadeite!" she screamed, her body arching wildly.  
  
Jadeite smothered her cries with his mouth and furrowed his brow. For some reason, spending time with Lily didn't seem as rewarding to him. He tore his mouth from hers roughly and laid his head in the crook of her neck. He let out a deep groan of satisfaction when his climax seized him.  
  
Lily stroked her lover's head slowly, tremors still wracking her body. It's true, she told herself, he is magnificent. She looked down and stared at her lover's head, he was as beautiful as the gods were. Jadeite stared at the woman. She was five years his senior and very beautiful, though not as beautiful as he had originally thought. Her flaxen hair fell down her back in rippling waves. Her eyes were a deep brown, her nose straight, and her mouth rosy. Her body was superb, the body of a courtesan, he told himself silently. Her skin was as white as snow. He couldn't help thinking that the hair he stroked should have been as black as midnight and that the eyes he gazed into should have been innocent orbs of violet. He pictured a flushed mouth, bruised with his kisses and limbs as supple and delicate as a flower's. He could imagine breasts as round and perfect as a goddess', just the right size to fill his hands with.  
  
He shook himself out of his dreaming and pulled away from the woman. She groaned, disappointed, and sat up with him. He felt exhaustion seep into his bones and a strange sensation of guilt. He shook his head roughly and looked down at his body.  
  
A white hand snaked down his chest and over his flat belly and he groaned before jerking away.  
  
"What?" Lily asked him, "You seem distracted," she said.  
  
Jadeite grabbed his blue breeches and pulled them on roughly before turning around. "I am not distracted," he said with his hands on his lean waist. "Do not assume such ridiculous things," he ground out.  
  
Lily kneeled on the bed with a frown on her lips. She was putting on her famous act for him, he knew. "Won't you come back to bed, sire?" she asked putting her arms out to him.  
  
Jadeite shook his head and grabbed the white lawn shirt that lay crumpled on Lily's ornate wooden desk. He had paid for almost everything in this cottage; save for the frilly things she bought with what she had made when she had no protector.  
  
Jed shrugged into the white shirt and stepped toward the woman. "I'm not coming back to bed tonight, Lily, my sweet," he said with his usual grace. He kissed her pouting lips and stroked her belly lazily. "I've a guest at my home who I am eager to see well."  
  
Lily reached for the laces of his breeches. "Stay, Jadeite." she moaned as she nuzzled his neck. "I want you to stay with me."  
  
Jadeite smiled slyly and stepped away from her. "Do not be selfish, Lillian," he said pointing a finger. "It is rude."  
  
Lily put her hands on her hips and thrust out her chin. "You are being rude tonight, Jadeite," she said playfully.  
  
Jadeite smiled despite himself and kneeled low so that he could bestow a kiss on her smooth abdomen. "I want you to be ready for me tomorrow." he whispered hotly against her flesh. "I'll be ravishing you with all I have until you scream for mercy and beg me to stop." he breathed. He felt his mistress shudder with desire before he pulled away. "Now, get dressed and escort me to the door, like a good little girl," he said with a tap on her nose.  
  
"I'm not a little girl, Jadeite," she said, "I'm thirty-years-old!"  
  
"And you don't look a day over twenty," he said smoothly, knowing what she would enjoy and what she wouldn't. She blushed slightly, pulled the pale pink dressing gown from the edge of the large bed and wrapped herself in it.  
  
Jadeite frowned slightly as he watched her saunter to the door of the bedchamber. Her experience left him angered. She was a courtesan; a woman taught how to pleasure a man in the most sensual and erotic ways. She was not an inexperienced innocent who would shy away from him and wait while he instructed her on the most enjoyable aspects to love play. He was disappointed to say the least.  
  
"Come, sire," his beautiful mistress called seductively. She was trying to get him to stay, but he would not. He was too concerned about the dark beauty in his adjoining bedchamber. He could imagine she was sleeping at this hour for the moon had risen hours before and the stars were twitching with their brightness. It was past the decent hour for sleep. He knew his mother would reprimand him if she found him coming in at the hour he was, but at the moment he could care less. He wanted to ensure that the lovely goddess was still where she was supposed to be.  
  
With the thought that the girl could escape in his mind, he raced ahead of Lily and roughly planted a kiss on her cheek. "I must be off, Lily!" he called over his shoulder. He found his golden stallion grazing near the tree he had tied him to and he swung himself effortlessly into the saddle. "I'll send word if I cannot make it tomorrow night," he said flicking a finger at the knotted reins. They came loose with a flash of blue light and fell into his hands like two feathers from a phoenix tail. "I'm surprised I didn't hear the little ones screaming their heads off tonight." he said with a smile.  
  
"They're at my neighbors, Jadeite!" she replied with a grin, "I knew you were coming and had them sent off."  
  
Jadeite felt a sharp stab of guilt in the back of his mind. They were both his children. "Take care, lovely." he said with a wave.  
  
"Sleep well, darling!" Lily called back.  
  
Jadeite grinned crookedly at the blonde woman and turned the stallion in the direction of his palace. The ride was invigorating. He could feel the chill in the air for the sun had taken its warmth with it when it left the sky. He enjoyed the coolness as he raced through the city. Many homes were black, some had lights blazing. He paid them little heed as he rushed through the palace gates and into the stables.  
  
He jumped off the horse before it stopped and slammed a fist on the door of the groomsman's quarters. "I don't mean to wake you, Drake, but please tend to Notus for me.I haven't the time to do so myself. He is waiting for you in his stall!" he cried through the wooden door.  
  
"Oh.yes, sire.of course!" Drake called back in a trembling voice. Jadeite smiled, he had woken the young stable-hand.  
  
"Thank you, Drake!" Jed shouted as he ran through the stables and into the back of the palace.  
  
He was running without a care in the world. For some strange reason he was eager to see if the raven-haired goddess was still in the room he had put her in, but he had an unusual desire to set his eyes upon her before he went to sleep. Almost as if the demons would lift their wing if he had gazed upon a she-god before closing his eyes.  
  
"Jadeite?" a figure called out in the night.  
  
Jadeite lifted his eyes to the dark and stopped running. Who would be out at this time of night? "Oy! Who goes?" he yelled.  
  
"Idiot, it's me!" Sora's voice rung out.  
  
Jadeite squinted his eyes and smiled. "Why are you out here, Sora?" he asked more quietly.  
  
Sora stepped out from the shadows and frowned. "She's gone, Jadeite."  
  
"Who is gone?" he replied looking back up at the palace.  
  
"The girl I was telling you about. The one with hair as dark as midnight and skin as light as snow. Lips as rosy as a red red rose and cheeks as bright as the pink from a morning sunrise. Eyes as strong and as violet as a-"  
  
"Enough," Jadeite said, cutting off his friend's words with a hand. He knew exactly whom Sora was speaking about; in fact, he didn't even want to start a conversation about the girl with his friend. For one, the girl had skin as white as a fresh water pearl's, not snow, and her lips were a more dusky rose than the bright red, her eyes a soft, dark violet and her cheeks a gentle dusting of pink. "I know who you speak of."  
  
"Have you seen her, Jadeite? I have not seen her and I fear that I lost her," Sora said with a note of panic in his voice.  
  
"I have taken her back." he whispered looking away.  
  
Sora frowned slightly then sighed. "As I would suspect. You said you did not see her, but then you saw her and you stole her from me."  
  
Jadeite looked at the friend he'd known since childhood and shook his head. "That's not the way of it, Sora. I did not steal her from you.she merely fell into my hands."  
  
"Then you have taken her already."  
  
"I have not.she is untouched by me, Sora. Did you hear? I have not touched her. I just have her in my quarters."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that you did not destroy her? You are the prince, you are more handsome than your father was at his age, and you have slept with many women, Jadeite. You are insatiable.and you expect me to believe that you have not tampered with that young girl in your quarters?"  
  
"Sora, you must believe me. I would not hurt you so. I only have her because she tried to-"  
  
"It's all right, Jadeite.I understand. I'll just go back to my room and sleep away the hours of the night."  
  
Jadeite watched sadly as his friend turned his back to leave. "She has struck a chord in your heart." he said softly when his friend had finally gone. "She has struck some unknown chord in your lonely heart and you wish to have her back.strange, Sora.but this is one girl I am not going to share with you."  
  
He had to creep along the walls to guarantee that his mother did not see him and when he reached the third floor without confrontation, he heaved a sigh of relief. He just hoped Sora had not taken the girl from his room while he was away.  
  
When he entered his room, he quickly tossed his disheveled clothing onto his turned down bed and donned fresh breeches and a new shirt. He laced both garments hastily and calmly strode into the parlor.  
  
'You're home late' Tyche greeted.  
  
Jadeite looked up and noticed the large snowy owl resting atop the mantle. "Good evening, Tyche." he said to the bird.  
  
'More like good morning, highness.'  
  
Jadeite grinned slightly then made his way to the door near the opposite end of the room. If he was smart he would have taken the stairs that connected his dressing room to hers, but he was in such a hurry to get to her that he had forgotten.  
  
He eased the door of the chamber open slightly and peeked in. The fire was dimming and the candles were out. The magnificent phoenix was asleep beside the bed, but was instantly awake when he heard the door open. Jadeite put a hand to his lips and shook his head. He knew that the bird would wake up his mistress at any moment.  
  
Jadeite prayed for the best and moved toward the bed. The goddess was sleeping peacefully with one arm clinging to the coverlet and the other resting delicately beside her turned face. She was breathing deeply and slowly.  
  
Jadeite smiled slightly at the girl. She was a beauty to say the least. He wanted to stroke her cheek and wake her with a kiss, but he wouldn't dare. Instead he turned around and closed the distance between the bed and the fireplace. As quietly as he could, he stoked the dying embers and brought the fire to life again. Then, as silently as he had come in, he left the room in search of his own bed.  
  
'His highness is pleased to have the girl here, ne?' Ares asked from his perch on Jadeite's bedpost.  
  
Jadeite looked up before he stripped off his shirt and reached for the laces of his breeches. "I suppose it's a new experience to have this woman in my rooms than any other. It's obvious that she's an innocent, Ares," Jadeite said as he climbed into bed. "I would be surprised if she wasn't."  
  
'True.'  
  
Jadeite stacked his hands behind his head and looked up at the golden hawk. "What of you, Ares?"  
  
'Am I happy that the girl is here?' the bird asked with a bewildered expression.  
  
Jed smiled despite himself. "No, of course not. I've heard tales that birds like you have a human form that they possess when the time is called upon."  
  
'This is true, highness.'  
  
"Have you ever had to use your human form?" Jed asked on a yawn.  
  
'Once.' Ares answered. 'It was for reasons that I have never told you.'  
  
"What reasons, Ares?"  
  
'I was in love once, highness.' the bird said softly. He turned his head slightly to gaze upon the dying fire in the hearth.  
  
Jadeite looked up at the bird in astonishment. "You, Ares?" he asked with disbelief. "You are the last soul I would suspect of falling in love."  
  
'And I would not suggest that you do likewise, highness. When I fell in love, it destroyed me.'  
  
"But.how could that have destroyed you?" Jed asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
'It made me weak, highness. I was young.very young and still flying over the planets as a young hawk should. Once during my many excursions, I had to stop for water where I found a small creek. It was at this time that I was flying through Mars' never ending deserts. The sands were hot and the air was dry, the water was warm, but cool to my own throat. It was here that a saw a young girl of ten and eight summers or less. She was crying and I felt my heart, or whatever a hawk has in his chest, go out to the young one.  
  
'I thought that if I helped her, she would lead me to the palace where I could visit the new baby that had just arrived. This baby now rules Mars beside Keola; their daughter resides on the Moon where she is training as a senshi. I thought that visiting this new baby would ensure my success as a protector. So, I went to the girl in my hawkish form and prodded her with my silent voice.  
  
'She did not hear me, nor did she like me. She ran away with tears streaming down her face and hid behind several large rocks. So, thinking that I could convince her to come with me, I flew off behind my own rocks and emerged as the man that I could become. I went to her then and conjured up enough strength to speak to her as any other man would.'  
  
Jadeite shook his head in amazement. His strong-willed, dead hearted friend had fallen in love with a maid of eighteen in a desert on Mars. "This is all too insane," he said to himself.  
  
'It was not insane, highness', Ares said angrily. 'I spoke to her and she listened. I took her home as quickly as I could, hoping that the sooner I arrived at the palace, the sooner I would find the new baby.  
  
'However, when we arrived in the village, she continued to move toward the palace. She was the princess Aria. I did not believe it at first, but she was Ariai, the first born to Mars' throne. I had fallen for a princess and she had fallen for me. I tried to escape her as soon as we arrived, but she would not let me flee. I became more enthralled by her every day I was with her, until the day she betrayed me.'  
  
"Ares.this story is too strange. Never has any of this been told to me before." Jed whispered.  
  
'And never will it be told again. She betrayed me by falling in love with a merchant and eloping with him. It was betrayal in its strongest form. Women are never to be trusted, and men are likewise.though I trust you more than anyone I have before. So I stay a hawk to protect myself against all women.'  
  
Jadeite turned away and looked out the open window. So, Ares did not believe that women could be trusted. Well, Jadeite couldn't either. Not since the day that Lily bore him his second child. He dismissed the first child by his wife of two years, Kat, knowing that she was an innocent in the conceiving, until he discovered her trying to sell the babe for money. He had confronted her later and she swore to him that the people she was "giving" his child would help bring money into the family. It was then that he had to steal his child away from her and put the babe in the care of his former steward. The betrayal was severe and he had had her removed from his father's kingdom discreetly-explaining to his people that she had come down with an incurable illness and was going to spend her last weeks with her family in France. When Lily bore him a second child, he was convinced that she planned the outcome so that it would have been impossible for him to get rid of her, which was exactly the case.  
  
"Thank you for sharing, Ares," Jadeite whispered to the window. "I shall sleep now and keep your secret as safe as I can."  
  
'Thank you, highness', Ares responded softly. He glided gracefully to the side of Jadeite's bed and sat down on the pillow. 'Tyche went in search of the Earth palace to gather information from the King regarding this little girl's whereabouts. I'll stay on for your protection.'  
  
Jadeite grunted and rolled onto his side away from the bird. "I need no protection." he whispered before falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei woke with the worst headache imaginable. She had consumed glass after glass of wine to take her mind off of her current situation. She had passed out after the fifth or sixth glass, but had stopped counting after the fourth, so she wasn't entirely sure what number she stopped at.  
  
When Eurus returned from his search for a secret escape, he found his mistress asleep on the bed with a glass of wine in her hand. He had been disappointed and angered, but did not bother to chastise her. Instead he covered her with a blanket and gently pried the glass from her hands.  
  
At the moment, watching his mistress was as entertaining as anything. "Eurus, you great lout of a bird.you are not helping," she droned out as she staggered from the bed. It felt as if her head would split in two.  
  
Eurus shook his elegant head and flew out of the window. 'I'm going to make certain that no one disturbs you as you relieve yourself and wash.'  
  
Rei groaned slightly and watched through squinted eyes as he protector flew away. "Damn bird." she whispered as she fell behind a privacy screen and proceeded to do what she needed. She emerged quickly and tried as best she could to reach the washstand. She poured a healthy amount of water into the basin and splashed it onto her face, delighting in the fresh coolness of the water.  
  
She turned around when she was finished to look at herself in the large mirror and frowned. There were bags under her eyes and she looked pale. Her hair was hanging in long strands down her back while some remained atop her head. Her clothing was twisted and askew and as she strained to see clearly, she noticed that her breasts were clearly visible because of how tight the material was over them. "Oh.Gods." she moaned.  
  
She quickly ran a hand over her head and the hair flew back into place in its mass of curls and twists. She wriggled out of her gown and tossed it to the side then ruffled through the dressing room that was through a small door and up several stairs.  
  
It was a large room that hung over the parlor between the lord's chamber and her own. There were millions of men's clothing and a small bundle of women's in the corner of the rest. Clad in her chemise, she entered the large room and looked about her. It was difficult to see anything. There were several chairs and settees in the center of the room, creating a very inviting sitting area. Lining the walls were several mirrors that reflected her every move and nearest the door leading to-she assumed the master suite-was a large silver tub big enough for two. She shuddered at the thought. She was slightly unnerved when saw that there were even mirrors on the floors of the closets that housed the clothing.  
  
She slowly made her way to the corner where she was certain she spied women's clothing. She silently swore to herself that every man in this palace had at least one woman's garment in his wardrobe. She ruffled through the several gowns and frowned. These clothes were made for someone with fair coloring and a voluptuous body, just like the clothing in Sora's dressing room.  
  
"You don't understand, Hiro!" a voice yelled from below. Rei paused and looked over her shoulder at the opposite door she came in through. She jumped when she heard the door open and turned toward the closet again. "Just forget the possibility!" she heard him yell again. She quickly climbed through the clothing and pressed herself against the wall as she heard him enter the room.  
  
"Damn that man." Jadeite said to himself as he strode toward the bath tub. He waved a hand over the wide mouth until water began to pour through a small tube hidden in the wall and into the silver tub. He stalked back to the door and slammed it. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. "It can't be happening." he whispered to himself. "It's not possible. It can't be possible."  
  
He turned around abruptly and walked toward one of the blue and white settees. He threw himself onto the cushioned seat and propped his elbow on the arm of the settee. "How is it possible?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. "If it is possible." he stopped and stood. He would not think about what was happening. He would forget it all and live without worries. It was the only way to go.no other possibility existed.  
  
He unlaced his shirt without looking and striped his breeches off quickly, then slowly sank into the warmth of the tub. It did little to calm his nerves or stem his worries. He wondered at that only because he had assumed that the heat that usually soothed his aching muscles would also ease his aching mind. The possibilities that were now brought up just didn't seem at all feasible and required more attention than he was willing to give. If he had but more time, perhaps then he would be able to come up with a logical explanation for all that was occurring. "This is.insane." he muttered to himself.  
  
As he slid under the water, it was then that he noted the second presence in the room. Once the water had covered his head, he reached out his mind to the corners of the room and tried desperately to detect the other energy. With his thoughts as hazy as they were, it took more effort to locate the other energy, but he found it, cowering in the corner of the room nearest the lady's chamber. He smiled to himself under water and then came up with a splash.  
  
His eyes roamed the silent room until he found what his mind had pointed out to him. He moved in the tub until he could see the mirrors that adorned the floor of the closet then grinned. So, the girl had decided to watch him bathe, did she? He shook his head at the possibility. She was most likely looking for something to cover her up, judging from what he saw from the reflection in the mirror, for she was wearing naught but a chemise.  
  
He smiled yet again that morning before grabbing the towel that was draped over a chair near the tub. He wrapped it around his waist tightly without bothering to dry his hair. Shaking his head out and combing his fingers through the sodden, blonde mess was the only thing he could think to do to improve his current appearances, but it made no difference, did it? He paused in his movements to think about what had just come to mind. Why would it matter where the girl was concerned? She was just an innocent maid, nothing to fuss over. He shrugged off the thought and made his way to the area he knew she hid in.  
  
Rei, for the most part, was trying desperately to move away from his approaching form. She could see naught but his hair, but that gave her reason enough to try and move away. She was surprised when she looked up again and did not see his hair any more. Likely, she saw nothing of the prince, which confused her greatly. For a moment she released the breath she was holding in relief, until the clothes in front of her parted to reveal his stunning face. She almost screamed had she not used her energy to calm her emotions. It was frightening to see a god stick his head through a wardrobe!  
  
"What do you in my chamber, Reina?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Rei blushed slightly before pushing against his chest and climbing out of the closet. If she was going to face him, she might as well do it in front of him, rather than cowering in a closet like a little girl. "I, sire, was looking for something to cover myself up with!" she said loudly. She remembered then that she was wearing naught but her chemise and almost crossed her arms over her chest, but pride prevented her from doing so.  
  
Jadeite, however, did not care a whit about what she felt. He deliberately lowered his gaze so that he could eye her slender body through the thin garment. His eyebrow raised as he looked back into her eyes. "Very lovely, Reina." he whispered to her.  
  
Rei pursed her lips and snorted. It was very unladylike, but then again, this big lout thought her no more than a peasant whore anyway. "I did not give you leave to look," she ground out.  
  
Jadeite lips quivered with his smile. This girl had an arrogant side to her that was very amusing. "I did not give you leave to come up here and roam around my quarters," he retorted.  
  
"I assumed that this was also my dressing room, seeing as how there is no other in that chamber below," Rei replied.  
  
Jadeite frowned slightly and lifted his chin. "What made you think that?" he asked.  
  
Rei looked confused for but a moment before the angry blush ran into her cheeks again. "There are so many damn doors in that room I was confused as to where anything was!" she said. That should have been convincing enough. There were thousands of doors in that room. She had discovered last night that one of them led to small hallway behind the hearth and to, she assumed, the master suite. She had also discovered a hidden door near the desk that she had not figured how to open, but as soon as she got back into her room, she would figure out how it worked and escape the palace.  
  
Jadeite rose a hand to the side of his neck and rubbed slightly. He would have to make sure she didn't find any of the hidden doors, especially the one nearest the desk, behind the tapestry. It led to the king and queen's bathing chamber. It would do her no good to go in there if his parents were in there. "Likely you did not bother to look into any of them to ensure that it was a dressing room," he said crossing his arms.  
  
Rei's eyes followed the movement, and it was then that she realized he was wearing naught but a towel and several water droplets. She almost stepped away from him if she hadn't realized he would most likely laugh at her. Instead, she looked him in the eye and spoke to him without much embarrassment. "I suggest you put some clothes on ere someone walks in here to find you as such. It would no doubt ruin the prince's reputation should he be found with a common girl, like myself."  
  
"It would no doubt ruin the reputation of a girl like you despite that fact. You are no more than a peasant maid, innocent and pure as a princess," he said softly.  
  
Rei inwardly smiled. He didn't know how close to the truth he had gotten. Instead, she narrowed her eyes and stomped out of the room. Perhaps that would make him think twice before opening his beautiful mouth. She almost paused when she realized what thought had slipped into her mind. This was absurd! He was unbelievably arrogant and stubborn. Why would she ever think of him in that way? It was inconceivable and not liable to happen again.  
  
Still steaming with anger, she marched into her room and slammed the door close. "That man!" she said to herself, "He is the most obnoxious, arrogant, stubborn, spoiled-"  
  
"Conceited?"  
  
Rei spun around on her heel in surprise when she heard his clear voice. "What are you doing?" she fairly yelled.  
  
Jadeite hid a smile and walked into the room. He noticed that her gown from earlier was carelessly draped over one of the chairs beside the fireplace. "Didn't care for the white?" he asked nodding toward the dress.  
  
Rei followed his gaze to see what he referred to. The blush that fused her cheeks was embarrassing enough, aside from the fact that they were both nearly naked. "I suggest you get out of here, my lord." she said angrily.  
  
"A challenge?" Jadeite asked as he moved toward her.  
  
Every nerve in Rei's brain screamed at her to step back, that this man could do more harm to her that good. "I did not challenge you, sire." she said.  
  
Jadeite advanced on her until his chest brushed against her own. "Didn't you?" he asked huskily. What in the universe was happening to him? He would be out of this room, dressed, and visiting his mother by now. He didn't have the heart to tear away from her, though. The violet orbs that flared with angry fire drew him to her, and the slender body hiding beneath the thin silk was driving him to distraction. The moment he felt her presence in his dressing room, his blood began to boil. This wench had a way with his body, despite the fact that she was unaware of it.  
  
"I.I did not, my lord." Rei responded breathlessly. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't even know the man! He was a complete stranger and a brute to boot! But it didn't seem to matter. Her breathing quickened to a fevered pitch and her heart began to slam against her chest. The fact that his lips were inches from her caused her body to slacken and her anger to fade. I would enjoy it if he kissed me; she began to think as his head lowered down to meet hers. She roughly pushed him away when the thought entered her mind and backed away from him until her back was flush with the wall.  
  
Jadeite looked after her in chagrin after he regained his balance. "Reina." he whispered.  
  
She shook her head roughly and pointed to the door. "Please, sire." she said softly. "I don't think it is a very good idea that you remain here any longer.'tis.improper."  
  
Jadeite nodded slowly then turned around to make his way to the exit. "Gomen ne." he said gently. "I'll have Hiro bring something for you to eat," he said after several tense moments. "I'll expect to speak with you tonight."  
  
Rei did nothing but stare at his back. First he mocks her, then he accuses her of challenging him, and then he frightens her half to death with his lust, and now he's ordering her to do his biding? She felt the anger flare up again, yet did not give in to the temptation. She didn't speak a word until he was finally gone. "We'll see about that," she then said to herself.  
  
She proved herself right, he did call on her that night, but she refused to meet with him. If he wanted to speak with her, he was going to have to ask politely, not command. And as it turned out, he didn't ask for her presence again for several days.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadeite entered his bedchamber fully expecting to sit in front of the fire and paint the lovely garden from his view of the window. Painting helped him overcome the demons, especially beautiful paintings that came to mind. He was beginning to get excited over the idea. He would paint the window first, enlarging it of course, and then he would paint the view as he saw it, a mystical garden full of wonder and new things. It would be his greatest painting. He would catch the stars as they shimmered on their own midnight canvas and he would paint the moon with light strokes as if he were smoothing the silk of his cravat, then he would loose himself in the colors and drown in their beauty. It would be an adventure to capture the view as he envisioned it.  
  
However, when he got into his chamber and sat down with a blank canvas propped up on its easel, his vision vanished as if it were nothing but a floating dust moat. He grew quiet and looked out the window, trying to call the image back into his mind for the sight that he had foreseen had made his heart leap with excitement. But now, as he stared at that dark window with the blinking stars like too bright flashes of light being cast by a witch's hand, he could not concentrate on the beauty his mind had before seen. It may have been because he was tired of worrying over his current situation in court, or the fact that Tyche was still gone and he couldn't ask his advice for anything. At any rate, he was certain that he was too distracted to remember the sight his mind had shown him briefly.  
  
So, he took up the blank canvas and laid it on the ground, hoping against hope that some vision would come to him. He needed to soothe his mind with art. He pushed the bottles of paints aside for the moment and looked at the bucket beside the fireplace. It was obvious that Hiro had been in the process of discarding the embers and ash from his hearth, but had been distracted by something, for there was no fire and the offal was still sitting beside the hearthstone as if it belonged there.  
  
It was while he was looking at the gold bucket of coal, that an idea flickered in his mind and he reached for it to extract a rather large chunk. He noticed that the soot dusted his fingers and his blue clothing, but he paid no attention to that small fact. Instead, he knelt beside the canvas that was lying on the ground and placed the coal to the white fabric. What he was sketching, he had no idea, but his fingers seemed to know where they were going and what to do. He allowed his instinct to take over and smiled when he noticed that he had used the entire piece of coal before he could even realize what he had started on the canvas. He brushed his hand off on his blue satin breeches and reached into the bucket for another piece of the black coal until he noticed what had come from his hands.  
  
He paused quickly and leaned back on his heels to stare at the creation. It was the first time he had ever attempted a painting, or rather a sketch, of this kind. It was normally Sora who bothered with this subject, not him. But here it was, right before his eyes, the lovely Reina dressed as he had first seen her, with her white gown and white sash. The ragged edges of the frock were as clear as day and the sash around her waist was the same length as he had seen it several days before. But what frightened him enough to throw the canvas behind his bed into the secret compartment he and Sora had built when they were younger was the look he had managed to capture on her face.  
  
It was that apprehensive look she had given him when she had thought he didn't see her in the tree. The wide eyed gaze that made his heart stop beating and her lips pressed together in worry, not to mention the way her winged brows came together in trepidation. It was almost as if she were standing before him, scared and alone in a place she did not know, concerned about her pet and about the danger that could be threatening her.  
  
Jadeite moved away from the bed after he had hidden the picture and strode to the cold fireplace. He didn't need its warmth, he was already sweating from.something. He couldn't name what he felt. It scared him to think that his mind had gotten so carried away with lust that it had created that image, but lust was not exactly what he was feeling. He didn't even know the girl! Had met her only a fortnight ago. Had hardly spoken to her in all that time. Whenever he tried to say something to her, she snapped at him. It was obvious to him that she did not care a whit about him. He had offered to buy her garments, but she continued to refuse him. He had offered to take her on a ride, but she had turned her back. When he demanded what she wanted, she had said simply, "Has a missive returned from the king?"  
  
"No." he said softly. "Not that I know of."  
  
She then turned around to stare out her window; her legs tucked up under the white gown she had gotten from his dressing room. "You will let me know when it comes, won't you?" she whispered to him.  
  
Jadeite looked at her and frowned. "Of course I will," he said to her. He was battling within himself to tell her that he wasn't even sure that would be happening soon. As he saw it, Tyche had not gone to the palace, but back to Avalon where he would be waiting until the girl had left. Tyche did not care a whit about women or phoenixes for that matter. And if this phoenix was so smart and magical, why did he not go to the king or spread a wing over his mistress and disappear? "Will you be needing anything before I leave today?"  
  
She shook her head and continued to stare out the window, a strand of hair caressing her shoulder.  
  
Jadeite turned to leave then, but then found he was striding toward her. "What do you need, Reina? I wish you would not sulk around this room like a pouting child," he said with clenched fists.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes a deep violet and the faint smile on her lips mocking. "I need nothing, my lord, simply peace and quiet."  
  
"You are as spoiled as any princess. You refuse the food we send you, you refuse new clothing, opting for the larger garments of past mistresses and- "  
  
Her lips thinned then and she stood up quickly to face him, though he noticed that she only reached his shoulder. "I refuse your offers for help because I do not need it! Doesn't it look like I am doing well without your incessant offers for assistance? I am capable of taking care of myself! Now leave, sire, or I shall call upon Eurus and have you bodily removed with nothing but talons in your backside!"  
  
Jadeite turned his head to relieve himself of the memory. Reina was not lacking in strength, but she did continue to be a bother to him. If she continued to refuse his assistance much longer, he would threaten her.with.with something. And with that thought in mind, he strode to his door and marched into the parlor then banged on her door. "Open this door immediately!" he bellowed.  
  
'Highness, you should not order-'  
  
"Keep out of this, Ares!" Jed shouted at the bird. His fury was evident and his self control lacking, as far as the bird could see.  
  
Jadeite turned back to the door and slammed his palm against the wood. "Reina!"  
  
There was a muffled shuffling inside, then the door opened wide enough for him to see her head. "What are you shouting about? It's two in the morning, sire, you will wake the entire palace." she whispered.  
  
Jadeite pushed the door open and strode in. "You are avoiding me, I see," he said loudly.  
  
Rei closed the door behind him, then thought better of it. If he were going to hit her, it would do her good to have the door open. "I am not avoiding you, sire, it is you who are avoiding me."  
  
He looked at her with fury in his eyes and then tried to calm himself. He was acting ridiculous, he knew. He was yelling at her, when he wasn't even mad at her, but himself for falling under whatever spell she had wrapped around him. "Reina." he said more gently.  
  
"Yes, sire?" she asked politely. She really wished he would leave, she was overly tired. She had spent the whole day examining the room-for the hundredth time-trying to find another hidden door that she had perhaps looked over. Instead, she found nothing and digging through the endless tapestries was as tiring as running several miles.  
  
Jadeite guided his attention to the seating arrangement beside the fireplace and gestured for her to sit. When she did, he took his seat beside her and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. He would be polite tonight; he had made up his mind. He wanted to know the girl more and when he did, perhaps it would help him discover just what was wrong with him. "How.how do you fare?" he asked softly.  
  
Rei was shocked at his question and looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "I'm well, sire, thank you."  
  
"Good," Jed responded quickly.  
  
"How are you faring, sire?" she asked him in return. He was beginning to confuse her. First, he bangs on her door as angered as a bull, now he's making civil conversation. He was a complicated one, all right.  
  
He sighed heavily and looked at her. "I am not sure," he said softly. "Do you like it here?"  
  
Rei, surprised yet again, nodded quickly and smiled stiffly. Perhaps he was given to drink? "Is there a reason why you came to my room tonight, sire? Did you hear from your king?"  
  
Jadeite shook his head and grinned. "Not yet, my lady."  
  
Rei's eyes widened. She hadn't been addressed like a lady since she had gotten here. The servants called her girl and Hiro called her wench. She hadn't seen Sora since the day she ran away from him and wondered how he was faring. Truthfully, he was probably the only one she could call a friend in this place. The prince ignored her and her phoenix was too busy trying to locate an escape and meeting with her father-which she did not understand, seeing as how Endymion was on the same planet-to converse with her. She did find that she enjoyed speaking with Ares, when he did find it in him to say something to her. "Sire, are you well?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Jadeite looked up at her and straightened in his seat. "I'm fine, Reina." he said softly.  
  
She looked doubtfully back at him. "You seem out of sorts."  
  
Jadeite shook his head and smiled at the girl. My what a beauty, he thought to himself as he looked at her. It was then that he noticed that her hair was not up, but down and flowing around her like waves of raven silk. It fell at her waist and shone with the light from the fire. It was straight and.perfect. He had never seen her with her hair down and staring at her now made his blood boil. "I'm perfect, Reina." he whispered.  
  
"I would hope you aren't drunk," she said bluntly.  
  
Jadeite laughed slightly and stopped suddenly to look at the fire. "I am not drunk, Reina.simply in need of someone to talk to."  
  
Rei cocked her head to the side. He had a beautiful laugh, but stopped short, as if he was unaccustomed to hearing it. "Well, what is it you'd like to talk about?" Rei asked, adjusting her gown so that it covered her bare feet.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jadeite looked back at her and grinned.again. "Why not?"  
  
Rei, who was slightly unnerved by that crocked grin, smiled sweetly and folded her hands in her lap. "What would you like to know, my lord?"  
  
That was a little too sweet for the girl, Jed thought. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Far away."  
  
Jadeite felt the laughter rise in his chest, but pushed it down. That fiery wit was still there. "Where is this 'far away' place?"  
  
"Far from here."  
  
Jadeite closed his eyes and then opened them again to watch the dancing flames. "Is it on this planet?"  
  
"Sometimes." she replied.  
  
Jadeite felt the laughter die and a frustrated groan surface. "Sometimes?"  
  
"Depends on the time of year."  
  
Was it a floating home she lived in? "I'm afraid I do not understand."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Jadeite now felt as if he would love to throw something out a window. "Then let us move onto a less.confusing topic. How old are you?"  
  
Rei looked at him with surprise. "I'm ten and nine, sire." she said softly. "How old are you?"  
  
Jed smiled, now they were getting somewhere. "I'm a score and five," he replied.  
  
"An old man then," he heard her say quite loudly.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked her.  
  
Rei covered her laughter with a frown. "Truly, sire, a score and five is old enough to be married with several children. Where then, is your wife?"  
  
Jadeite frowned and then leaned back in his chair. He was not old. "I have no wife because I have not found the one I want." he said quietly.  
  
Rei finally allowed herself to smile. "Yes, you are an old man.you are becoming picky."  
  
Jadeite opened his mouth to retort, but then looked at the raven-haired goddess and realized the game she played. "You little minx," he said with a smile. "I swear, you wounded me rather harshly."  
  
Rei laughed again and recovered long enough to say, "But, you could never be old, sire.you look not a day over twenty."  
  
Jadeite laughed at her laughter then stopped just as suddenly as before. His laugh sounded harsh in his ears, he grinned at that, he hadn't laughed in years. But hers.hers was a sweet melody that stirred the lust in his belly. "And you, you would make any fifty year old feel as if he were sixteen again," he said with a bright smile.  
  
Rei looked at him and laughed again. He was being ridiculous, she knew, but she couldn't help but feel flattered by it. Nor could she ignore the fact that he looked like a god when he smiled. She noticed again that he had stopped laughing as quickly as he had started. She wished to make him laugh more. His teeth were extremely straight and white and the dimple in his left cheek was so adorable she felt as if it would be nice to kiss it. She stopped laughing when that realization came to mind. Kiss him? Why ever did she think of that?  
  
Jadeite looked at her then and his smile faded. He cleared his throat loudly and then turned to look at the clock on her mantle. "I've kept you awake too long, Reina.I'll leave you now."  
  
But she didn't want him to leave. For some reason, she wanted him to stay and sit with her. She even thought that it would be fine if he didn't say a word, just simply sat there with that ridiculous smile on his face. "Of course, she said quietly.  
  
Jadeite stood abruptly and watched as she rose rather stiffly. "It was fun, Reina." he said softly.  
  
"It was, sire." she replied staring at the floor. She caught herself, though. She was being a coward. "I hope you sleep peacefully," she said kindly, looking up into his eyes, those blue eyes that were no less blue than the oceans that lay on this planet.  
  
"And I hope you sleep well, Reina," he said softly. He grabbed her hand before she could move away and see him out the door. Before she could protest, he had risen the hand to his lips. "Perhaps another night may be spent as this one has?" he asked gently as he pressed his lips to her knuckles.  
  
Rei could feel a blush rising, but continued to stare at his golden head. "Yes." she said breathlessly, "Perhaps."  
  
Jadeite smiled that uncanny smile of his that made women bend to his will then made his way to the door. "Perhaps in the future, we could close the door.just in case some hapless fool decides he wants to invade our privacy." he said before leaving.  
  
Rei continued to stare at the door even after Jadeite had left. He was surely jesting. Not only did she need that door open for her protection, but also she needed it to ensure her reputation, even if it was bad in this palace. When she went back home, she would have it known that she did not partake in any physical relationship with the man.  
  
After she had finished staring at the door, she moved toward the bed and sat on its edge. It was a wonder how someone as handsome as he was not married, it had been annoying her since she asked the question. His simple "I have not found the one I want" had her thinking that he was very picky indeed, or perhaps he was searching for true love, as her parents had found. It was an absurd idea, but one she liked to dwell on. Mayhap this prince was not like all the other spoiled and snippy others she had met. Perhaps this one was a genuine and sincere gentleman who was searching for true happiness. Whoever he found to be his wife would be a lucky woman indeed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Woohoo!! It is so good to know that people actually reading what I write and are actually liking it. I'm glad to know that no one has had any confusion about plot. I actually have a feeling that there may possibly be some later on. Even I have to remind myself of what I'm writing. Someone said to "WRITE! WRITE! WRITE!!" and in response to that, I say REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_~ Oh, just a little note-I do know my grammar rules and if you see the "." randomly placed in sentences, they are supposed to be ". . ." but it doesn't come up like that when I post the chapters. I'll work on remembering to fix that. Read and review please! ~Lady Hino  
  
p.s. ( no, I am not an artist. . .^_~ and the reason Jadeite has children is kind of important. . .so just stick with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
". . .and you believe that, do you, Reina?" Jadeite laughed as he sipped at his brandy. Laughter came easily now.strange as it was. He was enjoying the evening with the girl in his parlor, the first time they could see each other in three days. He had been so caught up in courtly activities that he had had no time to visit with her, though he greatly abhorred not seeing her and was terribly annoyed when he came back to her room and learned from Ares that the girl had gone to bed. But now he stood in front of the hearth with the beautiful raven-haired goddess sitting on a settee across from him, sipping at some delectable smelling tea.  
  
Rei looked up at the golden-haired man and smiled sweetly. "Of course I believe that the Princess Serenity gets out of the palace. She is not as sheltered as you would assume, my lord."  
  
Jadeite grinned slightly and took another sip of the amber liquid. "I suppose not, but. . .when I saw her, she was such the innocent creature, surrounded by her guardians-"  
  
At this Rei looked up nervously. Is it possible he remembered her?  
  
"-but I must say, not all of the guardians were there. It was a shame, to say the least. I had traveled from here to the Moon in hopes of meeting all of the raved about sailor senshi. I saw only. . .well let me see here. . ."  
  
Rei watched him cautiously. She had made the mistake of letting him see her with her hair down and since then had made sure that it was up. Hopefully he didn't remember who the senshi were, or perhaps she could count her luck that that was the day she had missed.  
  
". . .Yes, Mercury and Venus. Apparently the Lady of Mars was visiting an ill aunt and the Lady of Jupiter was solving a mystery back at her home. But that was the last time I was ever on the Moon. I've been too busy here to be there more than that one time."  
  
"Then you are a friend of the Moon Kingdom?" she asked softly.  
  
Jadeite looked at her skeptically then shrugged. Rei thought it looked as if he would not tell her something, but then decided against it. "I am an Earth General. . ."  
  
Rei nearly choked on the sip of tea she was taking. A General ? But how could she have missed that? "Lord Warrior General Jadeite?" she asked, testing the name on her tongue. She didn't like it, preferring simply. . .Jadeite.  
  
Jadeite smiled rather stiffly then nodded. "General Jadeite, second in command to King Endymion's son, Prince Endymion."  
  
"How did you become one of the famous Generals, my lord?" Rei asked with wonder. She could hardly believe that she had been in the presence of an Earth General all this time.  
  
"Sad story really," he said softly.  
  
"Won't you tell it?"  
  
Jadeite looked at her thoughtfully. "I suppose I could tell you some of it. It's not that interesting of a story, but nevertheless, you asked for it," he said playfully. He sat down in the chair opposite the settee she was sitting on and set down his chalice on a nearby table. Then he smiled up at her and leaned closer. "You see. . .well. . .let me start this differently. Do you know of the war on Earth? Between Endymion's father and Kunzite's father?"  
  
Rei nodded blankly. She had been told about it on the Moon during one of their many lessons taught by the late professor Mato. "Of course. . .Endymion and Kunzite were best friends, but the war forced them apart. Nearly one thousand people died and over three thousand were injured in some way."  
  
Jadeite nodded, proud that she knew her history. "Since then, Kunzite has been at Endymion's side acting as guardian. He was the first, you see. He became a General when he was ten. I, on the other hand, did not meet Endymion until I was sixteen. I was never supposed to become a general, you understand. There were originally supposed to be two, but the number changed after the war between Earth and D'lnor.  
  
"D'lnor had attacked Earth when I was fifteen, but I was not allowed to fight until sixteen, my parents thought it would be too much to bear if their son died so young. I convinced them that at sixteen, I was much stronger indeed," it was here that he paused for the memories came flying back all too quickly. He had to close his eyes a moment to will them away. Gods, how terrifying it had been. When he opened his eyes again, it was to a worried looking goddess. He smiled gently at her and placed a hand on hers. "I'm sorry, a memory just flooded my brain and I had no time to think straight for a moment."  
  
"Then do not continue if it stresses you so," Rei said, her words laced with concern. She gripped his hand tighter than she should have and leaned forward. "I would not have you distressing yourself for the sake of my curiosity."  
  
Jadeite shook his head and smiled. "Not to worry, Reina. . .it feels good to have someone to share this with."  
  
She blushed, quite prettily he thought.  
  
"At any rate, it was during the war that I met Endymion and Kunzite. I had been in the war a few months and when I arrived at the Earth Palace I was surprised to be greeted as warmly as I was. I met the other General there as well-"  
  
"Nephrite. . ."  
  
Jadeite smiled. "Yes, that great lout of a friend. We were singled out by Tasuaki, the King's General. He said that we were too young and inexperienced to be in the war. Remember that I was sixteen and Nephrite was seventeen. But, once Nephrite and I opened our big mouths, the young Endymion came down and grabbed both of us in an embrace I was not expecting to receive.  
  
"He said, 'I have been waiting for you! I saw you in my dream.' It was strange to say the least for neither Nephrite nor I was expecting this great prince to embrace us and invite us into his palace. There we met Kunzite and discovered that the two lads had dreamt about us entering the palace and helping Earth win the war. He sent us off soon after that meeting and we never saw him until the end of the war."  
  
"Three years later. . ." Rei said in awe. She had never heard about wars from an actual war veteran.  
  
Jadeite laughed. "Precisely right, princess. . ."  
  
She blushed again at the endearment. But she had the feeling he was leaving something out. He was entirely too cheerful about this war for her liking. It had gone down in the Moon Kingdom and her own that it was the worst war the Earth had seen in a century.  
  
"Three long years of fighting. When we went back home, messenger birds, telling us that the Prince wished to see us as quickly as possible, hounded us to no end. So we went and discovered that he wished to make us generals. But we also noticed that there was another General sitting beside him."  
  
"Zoicite. . ."  
  
Jadeite smiled yet again. "Exactly so, Reina. You know much about the Earth's history."  
  
"Only after Mato told us that we-" she stopped because she realized she had gone too far.  
  
"What, Reina?" Jadeite asked suspiciously. This was the first time she had made any reference to her life.  
  
"Oh, nothing. . .please continue. . .I'm finding this very interesting," she said quickly.  
  
Jadeite, one eyebrow raised, grinned slightly then thought back to his story. "That's all there is to the story, my dear. It was a quickly done process and a quickly made decision. Very odd, if you ask me."  
  
Rei looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. It was a rather hastily done ceremony, but who was she to criticize? "Do you see Prince Endymion often?" she asked softly.  
  
Jadeite examined his empty glass and frowned. "Truthfully, I see the prince very little. But when I see him, it's as if we had never been apart. It's almost as if we are connected in mind and heart. I feel the same way about every one of the other generals. It's a feeling I can't describe. I know my soul is complete when I have all four of them with me."  
  
Rei smiled to herself. She knew how he felt, all right. It felt as if you were never a complete person unless you were surrounded by the four souls who you knew since the beginning of time. The four essences that made up the universe and helped to make one's life come into being. "It must be difficult when separated from them. . ." she said looking up cautiously. She hoped he wouldn't stop talking. He told delicious stories and the facial expressions he tacked on were as entertaining to watch as the sparkle in his eye. She had to catch herself before her thoughts went any further.  
  
He looked up from his glass to stare at her. Difficult? Nay, that was an understatement. Difficult did not begin to describe how lonely it could become without their laughter and their constant mockery. Sure, it made his self-confidence decrease every time a joke was made about his name or the fact that he was the only one with responsibilities that centered around more than women and war. But it was never difficult to be around them. No, it was difficult to be away from their badgering and their hounding. "No, Reina. . .I do quite well without them," he lied softly.  
  
It wasn't her place to hear how he needed his friend's reassurances while he trained with his armies. It wasn't her place to hear that he prayed for his friends every night, that he wished he could see more of them. It wasn't her place to discover how desperately he strove to be as skilled and as masterful as they were. He was the youngest of the group, he could not be compared to their expertise, not in magic and not in physical combat.  
  
"I see, sire," she replied shyly. Jadeite raised his gaze until his eyes met hers. Beautiful eyes, really. With such a violent fire in them that it made his lips quake with a grin. She was an amazing creature. There was no possible way she could be a peasant whore. It just wasn't possible- not with that regal stature and the lovely profile. Nor with the shining eyes and the bright smile, the rosy cheeks and the pink lips, it just wasn't possible. "Where are you from, Reina?" he whispered to her.  
  
Rei turned her gaze to his and stiffened. She refused to tell him anything. If he finally found out who she was, there could possibly be some sort of misunderstanding between the two worlds. She refused to use magic in his presence and she refused to escape. Magic was a sure way to be discovered and escaping could only cause problems, especially because she was currently living on Earth with Serenity and the others. If Endymion found out some how that Jadeite was involved, it could mean something terrible for Jadeite, and she couldn't chance that. He didn't deserve it. "I told you that I am from a far away place."  
  
"That does not tell me a thing, Reina. Where are you from? What planet.what galaxy? What home? Who are your parents?" he asked rising. He slowly paced the length of the fireplace as he questioned her. Why wouldn't she tell him anything? They had shared so much already. "Are you afraid of me, Reina? Do I frighten you to no end?"  
  
"Of course not, sire. . ." she said shaking her head.  
  
"Then why do you continue to tell me nothing?" he asked stopping in front of her. He looked away then and turned toward the fire. "Perhaps tonight has been filled with too many stories. I think that it is time we retire. Perhaps in the morning we'll be rested enough to discuss something else."  
  
Rei nodded blindly and rose on shaking legs. "I bid you good night, sire. . ." she whispered before trying to move away from him. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sleep well, child. . ." he whispered.  
  
So he was refusing to call her by her name. "Good night, sire. . ." she said stiffly. If he wanted to be on formal terms with one another, then she would gladly oblige.  
  
Rei moved away from him as slowly as she could. She didn't want to leave his side no matter how angered he was at her. It was unfair for them to part on unhappy terms. They had managed to be civil to each other for so long that now was not the time for anger. "There are things I will tell you in time, my lord. . .but not tonight. . .please not tonight. . ." she whispered to herself.  
  
Jadeite turned around then and stared at her. "Not tonight, Reina. . .of course."  
  
She spun around on her heel and stared at him in wonder. He had heard her then. "Good night. . ."  
  
"Good night. . ." he whispered back to her.  
  
She smiled faintly before entering her room, the dark hues of the blue calming her as soon as she touched them. It was a quaint chamber and she was growing more and fonder of it the longer she stayed.  
  
She waved a hand over her head as she made her way to the bed and her hair fell down with a small "whoosh" of air. She ran a delicate hand through the dark mass and sighed, it would be nice if she had her maids with her. Phobos and Deimos always brushed her hair for her before she went to sleep. It had become a comfort and a necessity, especially after hard training session.  
  
Rei carefully took off the white dress she had been wearing and laid it on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the dressing gown off of the chair beside her bed and slipped it on around her chemise, knotting the ends tightly.  
  
She turned around slightly to look longingly at the fire and heaved a disappointed sigh. She missed her fire, missed the closeness of the world within her. Without the fire, she could not discover what she wanted about her parents or her friends; she was stuck in an unforgiving void of dreams. It was frightening for her to see the dreams of her people and float through the dreams of unknown souls. She could sense the longing they felt for one another and the anger, the passion and the hatred. Without the fire, the emotions engulfed her dreams and crept into her heart. She was not sure how long she could remain with Jadeite before her dreams drove her mad.  
  
* * *  
  
He was running with him. They had planned this the night before. "If they come in the middle of the night, wake me and I shall run with you.we will run as far as possible, to the barren lands of desert that mark the end of all the living. . .and we shall live, you and I. . ." But the running was harder and more impossible.  
  
It was cold, his muscles were tightening with the cold and his white gossamer shirt was allowing too much icy wind to caress his body. The breeches were too wet, the rain too hard. "Keep running!" he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Jadeite. . .'tis impossible. We shall never make it!" his friend yelled back.  
  
Jadeite turned around and stopped, panting wildly. "Listen, you will make it, Jason. . .if you do not, Sora will have no brother to call his own."  
  
Jason turned a pale face to his friend. "Jadeite. . .I can't do this. . ."  
  
Jadeite grabbed his friend by the hand and pulled him. "We have to go, Jason. We have no food, no weapons. D'lnor has taken everything we have, if we do not move now, we shall both die!"  
  
Jason ran weakly behind his friend. Jadeite could feel it, feel his friend slowing with every step, feel the weight of fatigue as if it were his own, and then he saw it. It was the edge of the forest where they were sure to be free from the chasing. "Jason!" Jadeite shouted above the roar of the wind, "Jason. . .we're almost-" he stopped when he saw who moved in the shadows. "D'lnor soldiers. . ." he whispered. "Turn around, Jason," he said quietly to his friend. "Now!"  
  
Jason stopped to stare at the blackness before them. Jadeite pushed him in the direction they had fled. "Go, now!" Yet his friend would not move. "Jason. . .we will die!" he yelled. And then it happened. A storm of arrows flew through the air and with them, a mass of dirty soldiers with swords raised. "Oh Gods. . ." Jadeite whispered. He grabbed Jason's arm and half dragged and half ran with his burden. "I'll make a shield, Jason, don't worry," he said through gritted teeth as he made his way to a patch of trees hidden behind a bolder.  
  
He all but tossed his friend into the circle then positioned himself in front of him. He could feel the terror slipping down his spine and curling around his stomach until a fear unlike any that he'd known began to gnaw at his brain. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes tightly. If he could just summon up enough strength, he would be able to protect them both; he needed his mind clear.  
  
But the fear continued to eat away at his nerves. Something was wrong, but what, he wasn't sure. He shook off the thoughts and then took a deep breath; he needed to save his friend. "Please. . ." he pleaded with himself. "Just concentrate. . .no more than ten minutes of work is needed. . ." he said. And then he felt the familiar warmth slip through his brain and into his arms, a new strength that brushed against his wounds first. He shrugged the healing powers off and forced it to the small space.  
  
When he opened his eyes, there was a visible silver dome about them that he could see with his uncanny sight. "Jason, I did it! We're safe as long as I can keep-" he stopped when he turned around to behold his friend.  
  
Blood.  
  
Blood everywhere.  
  
"Jason. . ." he choked. He fell to his knees into the puddle of blood and grasped his friend's head. An arrow protruded from his neck, another from his shoulder, more along his torso and more near his legs. "J-Jason. . ." he cried. He tore the arrows from his friend's body, uncaring as to how shredded the skin was. His dearest friend's face was as gray and ashy as death, which it was. "You can't leave me out here. . ." he said harshly.  
  
Then he felt the banging on his skull. Someone was trying to break through the barrier. He had never experienced anything so painful. His head was splitting in two, he was sure of it. He gripped Jason's limp body to his own and held on as hard as he could. Help me, Jason. . .he sighed mentally. Help me. . .  
  
And when the pounding in his head had gone; a new one in his chest began to explode. There was an arrow in his chest, gushing blood onto his friend. He pulled it out and tossed it aside, then plunged a finger into the sack at his waist and pulled out a bundle of herbs. He then stuffed the bundle into his purging wound and proceeded doing the same to his friend until he had run out of the plants. "Live. . ." he said harshly.  
  
The pounding began again. 'He's mine; Jadeite. . .let him go.'  
  
"No!"  
  
'Give me the boy, Jadeite!'  
  
"No, oh gods, no!" he screamed to death. "Please. . .no. . ."  
  
'Sire!'  
  
"Stop. . ." he cried striking out with his fists. He opened his eyes quickly to deliver another blow to the demon that had come to collect his friend, but saw nothing. He was in the forest, his clothing half off, his breathing shallow, his skin wet with perspiration. And then he heard her voice, faint yet strong, lifting him out of his dream. "Sire. . ." she whispered, stroking his head.  
  
"Reina?" he breathed, his eyes focusing once again. She was perched beside him, one of her gentle hands stroking his brow with a wet cloth, her other hand clutching his. She was wearing her dressing gown, white, and her hair was down again. The violet eyes were bright with worry. "Reina. . ." he said lowering his head and taking his hand from hers. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Rei pulled away and stood. "You were shouting quite loudly, I thought you were being killed," she said angrily. He knew he should not have snapped at her as he had, but she had seen him in his dream, which was embarrassing enough.  
  
"You should leave now, Reina," he said turning away from her.  
  
She tossed the cloth onto his stomach and put her hands on her hips. "It would be a pleasure. . .I'm sorry if I woke you," she said harshly. And then she was gone, just like Jason.  
  
He closed his eyes in disgust with himself and grabbed the cloth on his stomach. He reached over to put the cloth back in the basin of water that she had set by his bed then paused. It wasn't an ordinary cloth she used, but a silk one. He opened one end and watched it fall gracefully until it became the long swathe of white that was the sash she always wore around her waist to ensure that her dresses stayed in place. He held the silk to his nose and breathed in her scent; the cool dampness of the cloth did not matter to him. Her gentle feminine scent was clinging to the fabric. He wrapped it around his hand and lay back down on his bed. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for a demon filled nightmare, but- the Gods proved merciful-the demons left him alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

I hope that in this chapter you learn a little bit more about how Jadeite's mind works. I got a review saying that the personality of Rei was great. . .which means that I have portrayed her in exactly the light that I wished, but I had also hoped that Jadeite would be described in a like manner. At any rate. . .hopefully the next few chapters will help to make Jadeite's personality a little easier to understand. I hope you enjoy it! Read and review, please! ~Lady Hino  
  
  
  
  
  
"I must go to Nephrite. . ." he said to himself when he woke in the morning. He pressed the dry silk swathe to his eyes and then folded it neatly on the table. "Nephrite will help me. . ." he whispered, ". . .it's all the work with the court and the tension of the fair coming to pass, that's what's bringing on the dreams." But in truth, it was not, he realized. It was not the anxiety and the lines of people, it was the same demons that had haunted his dreams just after Jason died, and they would not stop.  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of the unwanted thoughts then pulled on his jacket. He silently convinced himself that being with someone who was frequented by the same demons that he was would be able to help him control his own. If only it were true, he later told himself as he scribbled a quick note to his friend. "Take this to Nephrite, Ares. . .and look for Tyche while you're gone," he told his hawk as he threw a pair of breeches into a trunk.  
  
'His highness is packing alone?' Ares asked curiously after taking the note he had been given.  
  
"Yes. . .now go. . ." he whispered back. This was the worst it had been. What he had seen in his dream was too much like reality. Jason was gone; he had to keep telling himself. Sora was over wrought with grief after discovering that his older brother had died in battle. Jadeite had comforted him to his best ability, but in truth, he wasn't sure that everything he told his friend was entirely true. Everything was not all right and things would not get better. Jason was still gone; Jadeite's best friend was dead. . .his brother was dead.  
  
He couldn't stay in this room much longer. He and Jason had planned attacks in this bedroom, had practiced their shooting from that balcony. They had known each other for twenty-five years. Jadeite ran a shaking hand through his golden hair and sighed heavily. They would leave before the mid-day meal.  
  
Resigned to that fact, he strode stiffly toward the goddess' room and knocked. "Reina. . .get your things together, we're leaving within the hour," he said softly. As he suspected, she opened the door, and her beauty once again struck him. "Hurry, Reina."  
  
"Are we going to see the king?" she asked hopefully. Jadeite paused for a moment; did he hear a bit of disappointment in her words? Or was it that same anxious hope that he had been hearing before?  
  
"No, we aren't. . .but it is imperative that we leave soon. . ." he said softly.  
  
This has something to do about last night, Rei said to herself. "I'll get ready then. . ."  
  
"Thank you," he managed quietly. She of all people did not need to know what possessed him to move as quickly as he was going to. "I'll send someone up to fetch you soon."  
  
"Where are we bound for?" she asked softly.  
  
Jadeite paused and looked down at her. She was a vision that he could not tear away from. He reluctantly backed away from her and put on the best smile he could. "Spain, Reina. . .to visit a friend of mine. He has a small palace near Granada. It will do you good to get away from England, I think. . ." he said.  
  
Rei smothered a gasp and nodded politely. "I'll be ready when I am summoned," she said with a smile. She saw him nod stiffly then move away from her.  
  
England. . .she silently breathed to herself. I'm in England. . .  
  
After weeks of trying to discern where she was, it finally came out. She must be in the country, a palace near the forest? For it was obvious that there were not many city buildings. But exactly what part of England, she would not know. If she could just get him to tell her something.  
  
Shaking her head at the insane thought, she grabbed the nearest gown she saw and threw it into one of the trunks that stood on its side in the dressing room. "I am being a fool," she said as she grabbed several sashes and folded them into the trunk.  
  
Just as she was ready to tie another sash around her waist, there was a knock at her door. She ran to answer it, hoping that it would be Jadeite telling her that he had changed his mind and they were headed for Japan to visit the High King. She jerked the door open with a smile on her face, then faltered.  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
She had wondered what happened to him. She hadn't heard about him in weeks. "Sora. . ." she breathed. She realized then that he had knocked on the door that led to the hall, and not the parlor separating her chamber from Jadeite's. "I-that is I have not been hiding. . ." she said quickly.  
  
"No, you've not been hiding. Jadeite's been keeping you under lock and key. I was worried about you. . .when I went back to my room and discovered you missing."  
  
Rei felt her heart go out to him in that moment.  
  
"I almost sent out my dogs to try and find you. Of course, then I remembered that Jadeite doesn't appreciate having my 'wild' dogs run about while his birds are flitting around the palace. I was then tempted to search every inch of the palace grounds for you. It was then that I happened to meet up with Jadeite. He told me that he had you in his care. Imagine my shock. . ." he looked at her then with eyes that blazed in their brown fire, then he smiled stiffly. "I'm glad you found a higher lord to tend to your needs. I understand that you are departing for Spain at any possible moment. I will leave you then and allow you to finish packing and making yourself ready for the trip."  
  
She felt a rising anger at his remarks but bottled the feeling away and looked after him as he turned his heel and stepped away from her door. His shoulders were squared and his hands gripped tightly behind his back. "Sora!" she called.  
  
He turned with a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this, Sora. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. . ." she said with a hand fisted against her breast. She hated knowing that she had upset this kind-yet perverse-man any more. "I pray we can be friends?"  
  
Sora closed his eyes for a moment to block her beautiful image, the image that had been haunting him for the past fortnight. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He had seen her naked and touched her skin, it was too much to bear. "I bid you have a safe journey. . ." he forced out, then turned around again and was on his way.  
  
Rei slumped against the doorway and frowned at herself. She had lost a potential friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadeite reined his horse at the small cottage he had set up for Lily near the edge of the village. He was carrying a small box with a gold chain snuggled inside. He had been planning this for the past few weeks. He would give her the gift then tell her it was over. It had been four years with her, yet it just seemed to him that lately things were not working out with the two of them. He had avoided her these past few weeks, unnerved by the fact that he felt guilty every time he was with her.  
  
He breathed deep. This trip was an advantage for him. It would give him reason to put distance between them. He nodded to himself to reassure his guilty mind. This was for the best. They could remain friends of course; she had cared for his heir and his precious little girl. He would have to take Hawk with him and would work out a schedule out so that he could visit Isabelle every so often. He would miss the adorable little girl too much if he were separated from her. Thank the gods that the plan was for him to take both children back within a year.  
  
He steeled himself for her lovely face then and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
It opened slowly to reveal a darkened room that had been messed about until it looked as if fifty D'lnor soldiers had run through the place, knocking everything they saw to the ground.  
  
A surge of fear leapt into his veins. It was much too quiet for someone to be alive in there. He pushed the door open fully then took a step inside. "Lily!" he shouted, stepping over an overturned chair.  
  
There was no answer, only the sickening silence that dragged his heart into his stomach. "Hawk! Belle!" he yelled. He at least expected Belle to come running out from around the corner, her thumb in her mouth and her eyes bright, as she always greeted him. He became increasingly nervous when nothing happened.  
  
Where was Lily? And what on Earth had happened? He searched his mind quickly. Whenever he requested privacy with Lily, she always sent the children to a neighbor's home. Which one, he asked himself with a snarl. It was close, of that he was certain. Mrs. . .Mrs. . .Mrs. Don. . .Mrs. Dov. . .Mrs. Dover! Mrs. Dover, the old widow who lived just a ten minute walk from Lily.  
  
He dropped his gift then and rushed back outside and swung himself onto his horse. He turned Notus to the left and dashed up the road until he reached the old widow's small home. He jumped off his stallion without bothering to tie him up, then ran to the front door and banged loudly on it. "Mrs. Dover!" he yelled through the thin barrier.  
  
He watched impatiently as the old woman opened the door a crack to stare at him. "Oh, sire!" she cried when her eyes met his. She instantly pulled open the door and moved aside to let him in.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Who, sire?"  
  
"Lily! Where is she?" he yelled.  
  
"Papa!"  
  
Jadeite spun around and released a sigh of relief when he saw three-year- old Isabelle running toward him. He scooped her into his arms and hugged her as tightly as he could. "Gods, Belle! What happened to you?" he asked harshly.  
  
The little girl smiled brightly at her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, content that he was here with her.  
  
"Papa!" Jadeite heard again. He looked toward the staircase leading to the second story and felt the tears of relief sting the back of his eyes. "Hawk." he breathed when the little boy threw himself at his father's legs. "What happened to Lily?" he asked when the little boy had let him go.  
  
"Lily is gone, Papa," Hawk said with bright eyes.  
  
"Lily's gone. . ." Belle repeated softly. Jadeite and Lily had agreed that Isabelle would refer to her as Lily rather than mother. Jadeite planned to take both of his children back to his palace after Belle turned four, then tell his parents that he had gone to pick up Hawk and Belle from Kat's family. He had devised the perfect story for them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Hawk.  
  
The little boy looked nervously at Jadeite then shrugged. "She brought us here last night and told us to mind Mrs. Dover."  
  
"Have you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we have, Papa. . ." Hawk said carefully. "Then Lily left."  
  
"That's all?" he asked his son, "There was no letter for me or anything else?"  
  
Hawk turned concerned eyes toward Mrs. Dover. She nodded to him and stepped forward. "Miss Atler said only that you would come for them and that she had to get away. She didn't say when, or if, she would be returning."  
  
Jadeite nodded slowly then sank down in a chair with his small burden. Belle simply cuddled closer to her father and stuck her tiny thumb into her mouth. Jadeite gently pulled the thumb out then turned to Mrs. Dover. "I thank you for all that you've done," he said softly. "I will take the children with me today." he said with his eyes closed.  
  
"But, sire. . .surely. . ."  
  
"Do not worry about us, Mrs. Dover. You have helped us maintain this secret for so long. I wish there were some way I could repay you. . ." he said looking up at her.  
  
Mrs. Dover smiled warmly then tucked a strand of honey blonde hair behind Isabelle's ear. "I love these little ones to bits, sire. And your secret shall always be safe with me. I don't need anything in return."  
  
Jadeite smiled faintly at the woman and stood. "I'll find a way to repay you, Mrs. Dover. . ." he said with passion. He then looked at Hawk. "Have you anything? Clothes and the lot?" he asked the boy.  
  
Hawk nodded wildly. He would be living with his father instead of the woman who didn't care for him. "I've got a valise and so does Belle. Lily packed them very quickly so our clothes are all wrinkled," he said scrunching his nose. Jadeite smiled widely at that. He looked like his mother.  
  
"Go and fetch them if you can. I'm going to get Notus ready," he said softly. He knew the stallion could bear the weight of two very small children. Notus had carried he and a wounded Sora many a time. He carried the drowsy Belle with him to the stallion and grabbed the reins.  
  
It was then he realized that he could not show the children at his home. If his parents saw Hawk, they would instantly badger him with questions. He would have to sneak them into his room and keep them quiet. There was a very real chance that he could use one of the teleportation marks and send them to the ship and have them watched by the first mate. He shook his head. No, he would not leave them alone again.  
  
He sighed heavily and pressed his head to Belle's. "Well, lovely, what am I to do?" he asked the little girl.  
  
Lily smiled at her father then kissed his cheek. "Papa take Belle home?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite considered the thought before responding. "Yes, I will take you home, lovely, but first I must take you on a ship and then I will take you to Madame Louisa and get you some pretty little dresses to wear. Then I will take you shopping for a new doll in Spain. How does that sound, lovely?"  
  
Belle looked up and frowned. "Belle has a doll, papa. Mrs. Dover made it for Belle."  
  
Jadeite smiled sadly. "But wouldn't you love to have a new one, lovely?"  
  
Belle shrugged and rested her head against her father's chest once more.  
  
Jadeite let out a sigh and shook his head. He was going to have to sneak the children into his rooms and then introduce them to Reina so that they could ride with her in the carriage. He could possibly pass them off as one of his servants children, but he feared that Belle would not understand.  
  
"Papa!" Hawk cried as raced from the small home carrying two small bags. "I've got our things. Can we leave?"  
  
Jadeite smiled at the boy. He was eager to please and eager to be with his father. "Of course we can, Garrick," he said to the boy. He led Notus to a mounting stone and helped his son climb onto the large stallion, then he arranged Belle in her brother's lap. Smiling softly at his brood he swung himself into the saddle and waved to Mrs. Dover. "I shall write to you," he said to her.  
  
"Just keep the little ones safe, sire," she called back.  
  
* * *  
  
'Highness! You must be out of your mind to bring your children with you to Prince Nephrite's palace in Spain! They will not fit there!'  
  
Jadeite glared hotly at the white owl and pointed to the window. "Go and find Ares, Tyche! He has been searching for you all morning. Seeing as how irresponsible you were in not even sending us word when you were gone for so long, I fail to see how your opinions on my behavior should move me."  
  
Tyche spread his wings and looked toward the bed where the children slept peacefully. 'You will regret this thing you do.'  
  
Jadeite silently agreed with the wise owl then turned his back.  
  
'I will see you in Spain.'  
  
Jadeite listened for the distinct flutter of wings before he advanced on the sleeping babes. He had cast a light sleeping spell on them, hoping for an easy transport to the ship. He prayed they would sleep all the way. He would explain to his first mate and every other on the ship what he had planned to tell his mother and father. But keeping them quite while he got them to the sea would be difficult.  
  
He sat on the bed beside them and stared despite himself. They were lovely children. Garrick had inherited his mother's rich brown hair and pert mouth, but the eyes were his own, a deep sapphire blue with green fire. Jadeite smiled and smoothed a tousled strand back into place.  
  
He then turned his attention to Belle. She looked like Lily more than himself. Her light golden honey hair was a blessing from him, yet her eyes were her mother's. They were the most appealing shade of green and they sparkled with golden flames when she became angry or mischievous. He had to smile at that. This was his precious jewel, the one thing he lived for.  
  
There was a knock on the door just then, and before he had time to stop himself, he called for them to come. He immediately swore under his breath when the words were out then turned around to greet the trespasser. "Reina?" he asked in shock when he saw the lovely vision step into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, sire, but-" she paused when she saw the children sleeping behind him. "Who-who are they?" she asked stunned.  
  
Jadeite turned around and sighed. Might as well tell her, he thought to himself. Soon everyone will know about them. Just stick the story and all will be well. "They are mine. . ." he said softly. Best to start off the story slow and with a frown. He had practiced this too many times in his mind when he and Lily had first come up with the insane idea.  
  
"Yours?" Rei asked staring at the lovely children. "By. . .who?"  
  
Jadeite took a deep breath-he had hoped this would make the story seem hard to tell-and looked at her with a sad smile. "By my first wife."  
  
"Wife?" she echoed.  
  
This was a bit harder to explain than he thought. It didn't help that she wasn't here six years ago when he had been married. "I was married at nineteen to a young princess from France. She was seventeen, I believe. The marriage wasn't my wish, but our fathers'. We had been betrothed since her birth. I was actually supposed to marry the girl when I was eighteen, but I had refused mightily for a year until I finally had to relent due to financial problems in our kingdom," he stopped to smile. At least that part was true. There had been no rain that year and no crops to be harvested. Despite the fact that his father was king over all of Europe- and more-he later found that the family Jadeite as betrothed to had several wealthy holdings in the west. They sold them to help bring money into the marriage.  
  
Jadeite looked at the lovely girl to see how she was reacting. She had sat herself in a chair near his desk and was regarding him with a raised eyebrow. An extremely lovely eyebrow that Jadeite wanted to run his thumb across. He looked instead at the floor and continued. "I got her with child soon after and she bore me a son-Garrick. He was named after my grandfather, but nicknamed after Ares. His eyes always seemed to light up whenever he gazed at the golden hawk.  
  
"Soon after my son's birth, I went back to another war to help Endymion. When I came back I had this feeling that she was hiding something from me. I thought nothing of it at first and treated her strangeness as a normalcy. Later I discovered that she was gravely ill. . ." he paused to take a deep breath. It was getting increasingly harder to tell the lie.  
  
Kat had been ill, but not with disease. She had been ill in the mind. He had followed her on one of the coldest nights in winter for he feared that she was ill and something would happen to her. He had found her gazing up at a large estate, then noticed she shivered and ran. He followed her back to the palace and managed to corner her in the nursery where she was staring daggers at their son.  
  
"What are you doing, Kat?" he asked with his fists clenched.  
  
The lovely woman turned with an angry frown. "Nothing, your highness."  
  
"You lie, Kat. I saw you at that large estate. What were you doing there?"  
  
Kat looked into his eyes. They were blazing with the legendary blue fire that had scared so many soldiers in battle and that had made warlords quiver in their shoes. "I-I was just looking at it."  
  
Jadeite stalked toward her as she cowered back. "Tell me what you were doing, Kat!" he demanded.  
  
She couldn't lie to him now, she realized. He would know. He always knew. She snapped out of her reverie when he pressed her against the wall. "I was there to survey the house!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going to make a lot of money, Jadeite. We need it, you know that!"  
  
Jadeite ground his teeth. "We do not need money, Kat. Our country's crops were good this spring and I have managed to build up the economy during the war. You know that, Kat! You know we are not paupers. We have never been. . .Besides, what would looking at that house have to do with anything? Were you planning on selling it to Kunzite for a high sum?"  
  
"The owners are a very wealthy couple who would pay anything to have children!"  
  
"What are you trying to say?" he asked, though he suspected her answer.  
  
"It would have been discreet, Jadeite. I would have announced that I found Garrick dead and that I buried him by myself because of my anguish. No one would have known. In fact, very few people have seen Garrick. They would not know him if they saw him."  
  
Jadeite took a deep breath to calm his anger. It was no use, his own wife- a princess-was planning on selling his child.  
  
He shook his head of the memory when he realized he had stopped speaking. "I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
"You loved your wife, then?" Rei asked carefully.  
  
"No, but I. . .I felt her pain. . ." he lied. In truth he despised the woman. "Where was I? Oh yes.after I discovered her illness, I took my son to my former steward's home where he and his wife took care of him. I told my parents about my wife's health and they immediately agreed to send her home to be with her family. So, she left. . .very discreetly, might I add.  
  
"A few months later we spoke to the bishop and had the marriage terminated," he paused for dramatic effect. He also paused to consider the next part of his wild tale. This was the difficult part. "Several months after Garrick's second birthday, a messenger arrived carrying a babe. He was one of my men, actually was the steward that had taken Garrick so long ago. He told me that he had gone to visit a relative when he discovered that the princess, my former wife, had given birth to a daughter. . .my daughter."  
  
Rei stared at this handsome prince with something between disbelief and sympathy. She knew he was hiding something. His story had too many gaps in it to be true. "I'm sorry to hear this. It must be terrible for you to remember," she said gently. If it were the truth, she felt his sadness. If it were false, she would have to hear the truth to feel any sympathy toward him.  
  
Jadeite didn't know whether to smile or blurt out the truth. This girl knew he was lying, but was kind enough to stay silent. "I have them now only because I have left them in the care of my steward too long. They belong with their father."  
  
"Are they journeying to Spain, as well, sire?"  
  
Jadeite nodded sadly. He felt extremely guilty that he had told this innocent girl a lie. A very big lie, at that. He shook his head, refusing to let that simple fact bother him, and then he stood. "Well, I trust that you came here to ask a question, Reina. What is it I can help you with?" he asked, all seriousness drifting away.  
  
Rei stood as well and looked around her for a moment, trying to summon up what it was she had come to him for. "I-I have forgotten, sire. I am sorry. I shall be ready to leave within the hour, if that is all right with you."  
  
Jadeite nodded slowly and turned back to look at the sleeping children. He waited until he heard the door close before he approached the bed. He closed his eyes. One hour before he could leave this palace. 


	8. Chapter 8

All right. . .I know I spoiled all of you by putting out two and three chapters at a time. The reason that so many chapters were put out at once is because I have had 40 pages written already and one day I decided to post it. . .and that would be a few days ago. I originally posted 3 chapters to see what kind of reaction I got from everyone. Then I posted two because I felt bad posting just one after posting 3. Then I posted one because I figured it would add more suspense. This is all a part of my ingenious plan. Unfortunately. . .chapter 7 was the last pre-written chapter. So, this one (chapter 8) is going to be it for a few days. I have so much to do with school, that it's hard to keep up. I did slave over writing chapter 8 for all of you and I managed to finish it today (Feb. 1). I'm working on chapter 9 right now, but I'm not sure I'll be able to get it out to all of you by Monday. I will try. Please don't hate me. I've tried my best and I know I could have approached things differently, but I honestly didn't think my story would have this much success. I'm working on it, honest! I hope you like this chapter though. It's kind of important. . .again I say, pay attention to details! Even the smallest ones! If you don't really remembered what happened earlier on, then I would read back, because there are some tiny, miniscule little details that may be important later on. All right, sorry this Read Me thing is so long. I'll let you go. Enjoy! Review. . .the more reviews I get, the more it motivates me to write. ^_~ Thanks, all! ~Lady Hino  
  
  
  
"But, Papa. . ."  
  
"Hush, Hawk. I will be with you when we get to Spain, but I must send you off ahead. . ." Jadeite said softly to his son. "You will be with a good friend of mine. His name is Rodney. He is my old steward, you will enjoy his company. . ."  
  
"I want to stay with Papa," Belle cried.  
  
Jadeite pressed a finger to her small mouth. "Belle, you must not raise your voice so. . ."  
  
"Can Belle stay with papa?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Jadeite smiled gently at the little girl and shook his head. "No, princess, not this time. When I get to Spain, I will visit you as often as I can. . .all right? We need to keep you hidden from grandmama and grandpapa until the right moment. They still believe you are in France with your mother. . ." he said as gently as he could. He felt like a cad leaving his children with his former steward.  
  
"Sire?" someone called from the hidden door beside Jadeite's fireplace. He had sent a silent command to his friend and was glad that he had returned with such haste. He waved a hand in the direction of the hearth and a door appeared from behind a tapestry. A middle-aged man with vibrant red hair and brown eyes stepped into the room. "Good evening, Jadeite," he said with a smiled.  
  
Jadeite returned the smile and shook Rodney's hand as he came forward. "It's good of you to come. I'm sorry I had to call you to do this. . ."  
  
"I've battled with you in wars, sire. . .why would I not come?"  
  
Jadeite nodded in thankfulness and then turned his attention to the two children sitting on his bed. They were looking at him as if he had rejected them. "Come now, do not look at me so. Rodney will care for you until I can come and see you. I will not leave you abandoned. . ."  
  
Hawk looked up at his father and grinned, much like Jadeite did "If you promise that we can meet Grandmama and Grandpapa when we come back, we will go with Rodney. . ." he said taking Belle's hand.  
  
Belle squirmed and pulled her hand from her brother's grasp before turning to address her father. "I don't want to go with Ro-ny!" Belle yelled.  
  
Jadeite strode to her and knelt low. "Belle. . ." he whispered," sweet, I know you don't want to go. But. . .you have to. I will be with you soon, princess, I promise."  
  
Rodney looked at the little girl then at Jadeite. She did look like him, but there was a tad too much of the mother in her. Her eyes sparkled like Lily's did and her nose was small and straight as her mother's was. Her hair was the exact color of Jadeite's and curled at the ends as Lily's did. But the one thing that gave her away as Jadeite's daughter was the smile. She had the telltale Jadeite grin that Hawk sported as well. Still, Rodney wasn't sure how well the plan would go. He had agreed to be the witness for Belle's appearance long ago and would not break his promise to his prince, but he feared for the little girl. He was glad that Kat had been of the same build as Lily. Perhaps as the young girl grew up, she would begin to fill out like Lily, and thus become more like Kat in the eyes of the kingdom.  
  
Jadeite looked around the room for something of value. He had left these children alone for the past three years. He would not do so again. He saw the small painting he had painted when he was in the throes of madness from his demons lying near the hearth where he had last left it. It was unfinished, but it was small and colorful.  
  
He moved toward the hearth, motioning for the children to follow him and then picked up the parchment. It was a painting of his paradise. A place he would try desperately to think about when the demons came down upon him. A lovely ivy covered estate in a field of tall trees and sweet smelling flowers. He could imagine raising his children there; though he knew he would never be allowed to do so. He found his quill and ink beside the painting and quickly drew in three figures. One was sitting on the steps of the home and the other two were chasing each other before him. It was a small drawing, the faces barely visible, but it was a work of art and he blew quickly on the wet ink until it dried enough for him to fold it up. He pressed it into Belle's hand and smiled warmly. "There, ma belle," he whispered, "I shall always be with you now."  
  
He then untied his blue sash from his waste that symbolized his rank and wrapped it around Hawk's own tiny waist. "I am with you as well, Garrick. . ." he said softly. Garrick nodded and smiled before throwing himself in his father's arms. Belle followed, her doll forgotten on the floor. "Behave, you two. . ." he said.  
  
Belle seemed to notice that her doll had fallen on the ground then and she picked it up so she could put it inside her father's jacket pocket. "Now papa has Lily Katherine to keep him company," she said with a smile.  
  
Jadeite's shock must have shown for Garrick cocked his head to the side and narrowed his brows. "What's wrong, papa?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nothing, son. . ." he said with a forced smile. He then stood and led them to Rodney. He picked up the tiny girl and kissed her temple. "Be good, snippet. . ." he said lightly. He then handed the small bundle to Rodney and nodded. "I'll see you in Spain, Rod. . ."  
  
Rodney smiled and shook Jadeite's hand. "I'll be waiting with Grace and the children at your hunting lodge. . ." he said slowly.  
  
Jadeite nodded and placed Garrick's hand in Rodney's. "I thank you, Rodney. . .and tell Gracie that I appreciate it too. And tell Seth and Fallon that I said hello."  
  
"Of course. . ." Rodney replied, then disappeared down the tunnel of the passage.  
  
* * *  
  
"No room, you say?" Jadeite asked his steward. "But it is my ship, you had a letter. Why did they not allow you passage?"  
  
Rodney shrugged his broad shoulders and looked toward the carriage where the two children waited patiently for him. He had made sure to catch Jadeite while he was standing behind several people so that the children would not see him. "They said that they are carrying extra baubles and therefore no room for passengers."  
  
"I shall speak to the captain of the ship then."  
  
"Do not, sire. I beg you. There has been a terrible amount of illness on that ship. Truly I was glad when I heard that the ship was full. I was planning on taking the children on one of the smaller vessels and then going by horse back the rest of the way."  
  
Jadeite rested a fist on his lean hips and stroked his chin with his other hand. A stray lock of blonde hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it away quickly. If the children came on the ship with him, he would get no peace and there was no captain, seeing as how he was the captain. He was also worried that Belle would throw herself overboard without her even knowing it. "Take them on horseback, 'twill be safer."  
  
Rodney smiled and backed up slightly. "We will be several days, possibly weeks behind you. Do not worry yourself about us."  
  
Jadeite nodded stiffly and looked toward the ship where he saw Reina watching the men swing themselves from rope to rope, preparing for the journey. She had not spoken a word to him since the difficult speech he had had with her a few hours ago. He was glad for it. He didn't feel up to explaining things to her.  
  
Slowly he approached her. "Reina. . ." he whispered from behind her.  
  
Rei spun around on her heel quickly and looked at him with surprise shining in her lovely violet eyes. "Sire, I did not hear you. . .you walk as silently as a shadow. . ." she said with a smile.  
  
Jadeite smiled back sadly and turned to look at the ship. "She's lovely, isn't she?" he heard Rei ask.  
  
Jadeite looked back at her and sighed wistfully. "She's beautiful. . ." he said softly. He shook himself roughly then and grasped her elbow. "Come, Reina. . .I'll show you your room."  
  
He all but dragged her to the room she was to use-his first mates cabin. It was well furnished with a small bed against a wall and several tall bookcases near the door. An oak desk was anchored near a small window and the wash stand stood beside another door that Rei knew led to the captain's quarters. There were no colors aside from the colorful bindings of the books and the blue coverlet on the bed. "I hope I am not putting out your first mate," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite looked down at her and smiled despite himself. "No, Reina. . .he is more comfortable down below with the rest of the crew."  
  
Reina looked up at him and smiled. "I would have thought that a great magician such as yourself would use the transportation points instead of the tedious task of sailing. . ." she said thoughtfully.  
  
"No. . .I prefer the water to having my body travel through the magical weavings of the air," he replied softly.  
  
Rei stared up at him as if he had lost his mind. "You. . .you a-a mage at least. . .does not enjoy the pleasure of the transportation ports?"  
  
Jadeite looked away, toward the door to his chamber. How he wanted to get away from this beautiful and mystifying girl who asked so many questions. Would it hurt to tell her the truth about such magical ports? He supposed it would not. She was beginning to know so much about him as it was. "The magical ports are not a pleasure of mine. When I was in the war. . .I used them all the time. Once, I set the jewels for Endymion's palace and stepped onto the platform. I did not notice that the platform had been cracked nor did I hear the beating of the man's heart as he waited patiently for the glowing of the transportation to begin. I heard only the sounds of the war and my own mind as it debated whether using the port was the best decision seeing as how this one was a new one build purposefully for the war. It had been quickly thrown together by the mages of Earth, but was not meant to be used for more than once a day. That day there were dozens of men using it.  
  
"I ignored the feeling of anxiety and braced myself for the familiar currents that broke your body down and threw them across the Earth. As I waited, a man approached the landing and shouted, 'Prince of the North? You killed my wife. . .' and proceeded to smash the control board with a sword. The magical currents that had appeared then started to break down and push against my body as if trying to condense me into nothing.  
  
"I felt my mind wander desperately, as if trying to find the spell that would release me from the torment. I swear I heard my bones crack against the pressure. I was lucky to be saved by Ares who said that he heard my silent cries back at the palace," he made a sort of grunt that she supposed was a laugh and shrugged as if to dismiss the subject. "I need to make sure that the crew is ready for our departure. If you need anything, ring that bell and someone will come to you," he said as he examined the room. He checked for any signs of ruin before coming back to stand beside her. "I'll be back soon. . .we'll have dinner in my cabin."  
  
Rei looked up at him and studied his expression. He had been looking out of the small window as he spoke, his voice relaxed as if the event meant nothing. He was speaking about dinner after he revealed such a horrifying story? Did he not feel even remotely uneasy? "Then I shall see you soon. . ." she said softly.  
  
Jadeite smiled softly and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. He snatched it away when he realized what he had done. "I shall see you for dinner then," he said quickly then left.  
  
Rei touched a finger to the tingling warmth he had left behind when he touched her cheek and sighed. Whatever that feeling was that was beginning to seep into her skin, had to be nervousness. She was not used to sailing. On Mars there was only one place she went and that was very rarely. She had never really been on a ship for more than a few hours. . .now this was to be days? Yes, it was nerves, she decided.  
  
* * *  
  
Nerves did not begin to describe how terrifying it could be when woken in the mist of a storm, wind buffeting the ship around and wails of pain, anger, and desperation filling the air. Rei turned to look out the small window of her cabin and winced as another wave struck the ship, rocking it dangerously. She had pressed herself against the wall in a vain attempt to stay on the bed instead of falling off. The rain was slapping against the sides of the ship like small pebbles against a glass tabletop. It was beginning to scare her, for she had no control over water.  
  
She closed her eyes against the panicked wail that came from above then leaned her head against the wall. Death was knocking on her door, she decided. She gave a silent prayer to the gods that her friends were well and that Serenity was not making a fool of herself in front of everyone. "Gods.if she does break her neck tripping over her own feet, please be-" she stopped suddenly at the loud thud that came from the corridor outside. It was Jadeite, she knew, for she had managed to memorize each proud step of his as he descended the stairs into the main sleeping quarters. However, this time his steps were not proud and noble, but hard and uneven, almost as if he were injured.  
  
She came off the bed as quick as lightening, the rocking of the ship never pausing her in her effort to discover what was wrong with the prince's step. She flew to the door and pulled it open with little effort. If one had been watching her from the bed, it would have appeared as if her hand barely touched the handle in the center. The door hit the wall with a bang and Rei took that moment to leap out before it could come crashing back to place. She saw the pools of water trailing down the corridor before she saw the distinct shape of broad shoulders push open the captain's door and stumble in.  
  
Rei frowned; he hadn't even bothered to close the door. She whisked after him, intending to give him a stern talking to, but stopped dead when she saw him sitting in a chair, trying desperately to tug a boot from his foot.  
  
He turned when she gently closed the door and blinked water droplets from his eyes so he could see her. She was like sunshine in this dark and dreary storm, lighting up the room with her very presence. "Reina. . ." he choked out. His throat was dry and scratchy from yelling to his men on deck, his voice hoarse. "W-what. . .do you in my. . .ch-chamber?" he asked as he tried again to tug the boot from his stiff leg. The water was seeping through his skin now, into his bones.  
  
Rei glided to him and put a hand on his to still it. It was deathly cold. "Are you all right, sire?" she asked softly, rich violet meeting cold blue.  
  
Jadeite nodded, but did not try a smile. He was simply too tired. "I-I'm fine, Reina," he said as he yanked the boot off his foot, falling back from the force. "Y-you'd better get out o-of here before I. . .ruin your innocence. . ." he said as he reached desperately for the edge of his knit coat. He pulled it off one shoulder and off one arm before giving up and slumping back in his chair.  
  
"Do you need help, sire?" Rei asked gently.  
  
Jadeite opened an eye to look at her then shook his head, sending water soaring through the air. "N-no. . ." he said, teeth chattering. "I-I'll be all right. . ."  
  
He stood slowly and finished taking off the coat. It fell to the floor with a splash and he reached slowly for the next garment, a knit shirt of navy blue. It came off just as slowly. His icy fingers clung desperately to the laces on his white shirt before falling away. He paused when he came to his breeches, his eyes searching out the raven-haired goddess. "You-you may want to. . .l-leave. . ." he said softly.  
  
Rei stared at him. He was shivering and dripping wet, yet the sight of him amazed her. She had seen him when he stepped from the bath back at the palace, but she had been furious and barely paid him any notice. Now however, he was naked to the waist and completely vulnerable to the elements and her blatant stare. "I'll help you," she said slowly.  
  
She strode toward the closet that was carved in the side of a wall, never once letting him see her nervousness. She grabbed a blanket from one of the top shelves and shook it out. "You may want to take off your breeches, sire. You could make yourself seriously ill."  
  
Jadeite, too tired to argue with the beauty, sighed heavily and pulled the soaked breeches down his hips and to the ground. Before he straightened, he grabbed for the shirt he had discarded and held it loosely at his groin. If he were not so tired, he would probably have thrown her out, but seeing as how he had spent the last several hours on deck, yelling at his men and climbing masts, he was in no mood to use force. Instead, he walked cautiously toward his bed and pulled the covers back. He managed to slip in without her seeing him and allowed her to fuss over the situation.  
  
Rei took note. She had once had to help assist her aunt when her uncle and cousin had been caught in a snowstorm on the moon. At that time, she was not allowed in the room when her relatives were undressing, seeing as how it was considered unseemly for a young woman. But on Mars, things were different. Women were expected to help bathe men and women, therefore she had no qualms about caring for this young man, save for the fact that he was the most beautiful human being she had ever encountered. His smooth chest was bronzed from a lifetime of training in the hot sun and his blonde hair was sun-kissed by the sun, accentuating his blue eyes; eyes that grew dark when he was angry and became clear when he was happy.  
  
"You should eat something," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite looked up at her through his eyelashes and smiled, "No, I am not hungry. . ."  
  
Rei scrunched her nose then went to stand beside him. She spread the blanket she held in her hands over the coverlet he had pulled over his body and smiled down at him. "Perhaps I could tell you a story, no doubt it will help your shivering," she suggested.  
  
Jadeite looked at her and gave a smile that shook from the cold. His teeth were still rattling together and causing the most ridiculous noises. "Perhaps a story will do well to take my mind off of the cold," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Rei pulled a chair beside him and sad gracefully, watching his every move. He was slow and exhausted, it would not take long to put him to sleep, she thought. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. . ." she began as she leaned closer to him.  
  
"Tell me this is not one of those woman's fantasy stories, for I don't believe I could bear it," he said softly. His eyes were closed.  
  
"It is not, it has dragons and mystical creatures, a lovely princess and a handsome prince. . ."  
  
"Do they fall in love and live happily ever after?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Rei suppressed a smile. "No, in fact, they have many problems and do not fall in love," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite opened an eye to look at her. "Beautiful. . ." he whispered.  
  
Rei smiled down at him. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who could wield a sword as well as any man, who could fell mountains by staring at them, and who could shoot a bow and arrow with so much accuracy, it made the greatest archers look like untrained boys. . ."  
  
"This is an unbelievable story, Reina," Jadeite said softly.  
  
"It is not, I assure you, now just listen! The princess was content with her life. She got any and everything she ever asked for and she could not be happier."  
  
"So she is a spoiled princess," Jadeite whispered with his eyes closed.  
  
Rei glared hotly at him before standing abruptly. "If you do not want to hear this story, then I will leave at this very moment. I do not have to take this from you, sire, I can easily spend the rest of the night in my room without having to deal with your insufferable self!" she spat with clenched fists.  
  
Jadeite cracked open and eye and smiled lazily at the beauty. She certainly was a sight when she was angry. All that blazing violet fire in her eyes made his blood curdle. "I would prefer to just have you sit by my side and whisper sweet nonsense into my ear," he said softly.  
  
Rei raised an elegant brow at him and then sat herself down in the chair. She let out a weary sigh before leaning forward slightly and giving him a tap on the shoulder. "I was wrong about what I said before," she said lightly stroking his shoulder.  
  
Jadeite rolled his head to the side to look at her and gave her one of his crooked grins. "Were you, Reina?" he asked huskily.  
  
"Yes, sire. . .I was," she said with a slight huskiness in her own voice.  
  
Jadeite pushed himself onto his elbows and looked at her closely. "Reina. . .what exactly were you wrong about?" he asked with a tinge of insecurity lace in his words.  
  
She blinked coyly at him before trailing a finger town his arm. "I was wrong about you being insufferable. . ." she said sweetly.  
  
"Oh? Then what am I?"  
  
"Oh well. . ." she started, trailing the finger over the back of his hand, "You're hateful. . .a cad. . .a knave!" she said before standing up and towering over him. "I cannot believe that any women would be attracted to you. You do nothing but insult and hurt and. . .and you are the most vain and conceited of men I have ever had the misfortune to lay eyes upon!"  
  
Jadeite raised an eyebrow at her before glaring. "Then perhaps I should have left you in England to rot away. All the nastiness that lies within you, my lady, is no where near good company," he fairly yelled.  
  
Rei gave a look of disbelief. No one had ever dared to talk to her like that. She was a princess for gods' sakes! She was second in command of Serenity's senshi and she was almost a high priestess. How could this lowly earthling tell her she was anything different? She gave him a disgruntled snort before spinning on her heel and making her way to the door.  
  
She didn't get more than foot out before an arm caught her around her wrist. "Reina. . .I'm sorry, truly. . .please, stay?" he asked, his teeth still chattering slightly.  
  
How could she not? She knew how. He was rude and inconsiderate! Yet, even as she stood there raining insults on his head, she realized that she wanted to sit with this beautiful man and watch over him like a mother over her child. She was shaking her head even as he dragged her close to him and pulled her down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Sire, I should probably get back to my own cabin and let you alone."  
  
"No, please," he said softly.  
  
She looked down at him, his eyes were closed and his hand had lost its grip. He looked like a vulnerable child. Rei reached out a hand and ran it over the bridge of his nose. Why could she not leave his side? He was terrible! He did nothing but insult her and act the idiot and yet. . .she could not tear herself away from him.  
  
She ran that finger over his lips and down his chin, only to discover that he was still cold to the touch. How could he still be cold? He had enough blankets to warm an army of men.  
  
She stood up and looked down at him again; it was hardly cold in the room now. She slowly made her way to her own cabin and grabbed the thick quilt from her bed and then returned to Jadeite's room. She gently laid the quilt over his mass of blankets and smoothed them with her hands. And yet, he curled up tighter and began shivering again. What was wrong?  
  
Rei bit her bottom lip in thought and looked about the room. What else could she offer? What had she learned on the moon with the others? When someone was cold, you built a fire and wrapped them in blankets. But, she had done these things and a fire was out of the question on a ship. She fumed a bit more before turning abruptly around and staring at his quivering form.  
  
Body heat. That's what Sir Lucien had told her when he had come in from the rain. He was shivering uncontrollable and his lips were blue. "I'll just go up and lie in my sweet wife's arms. Body heat is the best cure," and he had winked at her before making his way slowly down the corridor and into his bedchamber. She had only been ten and two, visiting her brother while he studied with the great Sir Lucien, yet his words had embedded themselves somewhere deep in her mind and were now resurfacing.  
  
She struggled with the thought for several seconds before finally making up her mind. With a quick glance at the door to ensure that it was locked, she untied the sash at her waist and draped it over the back of Jadeite's large chair. She then unlaced her gown with sure fingers. What she was doing was for the best. He was looking even more pitiful as time passed and this spurred her own to pull the gown quickly over her head.  
  
Clad only in her chemise, she made her way to the bunk and climbed over Jadeite until she was sitting back against the wall. Watching his back all the while, she pulled the blankets down and climbed in behind him. Once in, she felt suffocated by the sure weight of the quilts covering her, yet she didn't complain, just turned on her side and pressed her cheek to his broad back, fitted her leg between his and pressed her full length against him. She could feel the cold of his skin seep through her chemise, still, she held fast. She could feel the quivering lessen until he became still. His breathing evened out and she reached her arm around him further to hold him tighter. She felt very nice.  
  
She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she knew that before she did, she was thinking that she had to get out of the bed and get to her own cabin before anything unseemly happened, yet she just couldn't will herself to move form her position behind him. He felt so wonderful. She wasn't even aware of when one of his hands came up to grasp hers.  
  
* * *  
  
It was still dark in the cabin, she knew that much for sure, and she felt wonderful. Was this some sort of dream she had not yet woken up from? Something, or someone, was stroking a hand over her arm and gently nuzzling her neck. She wanted to lean into that caress and never wake up. It felt divine! What exactly would cause her to dream like this? The last thing she remembered was climbing into bed under a mountain of blankets and then snuggling up beside-  
  
Her eyes opened faster than lightening and made contact with his. He grinned lazily at her. Never had he gotten a reaction out of a woman so quickly. He leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose before she could say anything. "Hello, there, Reina. . ." he whispered gently as his head found the ever so sensitive place behind her ear.  
  
"Sire. . ." she choked out. "What. . .what are you doing?"  
  
Jadeite smiled. "You sound shocked, little one, but I wonder why," he said stroking her chin with his fingers. "I woke not a few minutes ago with a wonderfully warm body cuddling against my back. Imagine my shock when I realized who it was. And it was such a warm body. . .so full of life, I just couldn't not ignore it," he whispered the last part at his lips found hers.  
  
He hovered above her for a breath of a moment before he placed a feather- light kiss on her stunned mouth. "You were worried for me, were you not," he said softly.  
  
Rei felt furious at him for taking such liberties, and yet she simply could not move.  
  
"I believe I should thank my doctor. . .what think you?"  
  
Rei could feel her heart pick up speed.  
  
Jadeite blinked slowly then lowered his head again. This time when his lips touched hers, a fire unlike anything he had ever felt burst inside him. It was no chaste kiss he gave her. He moved fully on top of her and kissed her hard. His brain wasn't working right; it must have been the rain.  
  
Rei wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she knew that he wanted something from her. "Open, little fire bird. . ." he breathed against her lips, "Open for me. . ."  
  
She opened her mouth to ask what he meant, and he thrust his tongue in. Oh Gods, it was a shock, but it felt so incredibly amazing.  
  
He slanted his mouth over hers again and again, rubbing his tongue to hers, running his teeth over her bottom lip. His breathing labored and the familiar, yet powerful, lust began to stir deep inside him. He could feel her responding to him and he deepened the kiss even more. She was amazing, so beautiful, so much fire in her it sometimes burned him, and she was so innocently responsive.  
  
When he felt her tentatively touch the back of his neck with her hand, his control slipped. He pried her thighs apart with his knee and settled his full weight between her legs. He pressed her further into the bed and reached a hand down to raise her chemise past her waist, then slipped a hand inside the fabric so that he could touch her skin.  
  
She was softer than silk! How could anyone be so perfect? He kept kissing her; amazed that she was not lashing out at him for touching her. But would he be able to stop even when she asked him? Even when he knew it was going too far? He stopped thinking when she gently touched her tongue to his.  
  
A harsh groan escaped from his lips and his searching hand found her warm breast and he massaged and caressed until he thought he would go mad with it.  
  
"Oh Gods, Reina. . ." he moaned into her eager mouth. "Yes, little fire bird, you are so responsive. . ."  
  
"Jadeite. . ." she sighed.  
  
He smiled inwardly. She rarely used his name and hearing her use it while in the middle of a building passion had him growing harder than he had ever been. "Yes, Rei, I'm right here. . ." he groaned for her as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
It was her name slipping off his tongue so readily that brought her back to the present. "No. . ." she whispered, her hands falling away from his naked body. "No. . ."  
  
"Yes, fire bird, yes. . ." he replied, running his hand down her belly and splaying his it wide.  
  
"No, stop, please," she begged.  
  
The pleading in her voice did not sit well with him. He immediately rolled off of her and lay on his back beside her. What had happened between them? It was as if he had not had a woman in years! He felt like an untried boy seeing a naked woman for the first time. He turned his head slightly and looked at her. She had turned her back on him and was curled up into a small ball against the wall. "Rei?" he called to her.  
  
She stiffed at the sound of his voice calling her name and it made him feel like a cad. He rolled onto his side and stroked a hand down her back. "Rei. . .are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
She couldn't look at him. How had he decided to call her that? She knew that hew name derived from her mother's but she had thought she was safe. If someone found out that her name was Rei, she wouldn't know what to do. She shivered when his hand stroked down her back, but wanted to much to lean into his caress. She had acted out of her mind with lust when he touched her and just the thought of doing that had her cheeks flaming with heat.  
  
Jadeite wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. "What's wrong, Reina?" he asked gently.  
  
How could she tell him? How in the world could she tell him that she was a princess and that she belonged to a royal court with the Moon? How could she confess to him that she didn't believe anyone wanted to find her because there had been no word at all about her disappearance? How could she tell him she feared that Eurus was gone? Never to been seen again. She had sent him away, telling him that she wanted him to find out where Endymion was, but he had never returned. She wondered why. When he left he said, 'Do not stop believing princess, else I will never find the way back into the trueness of your heart.'  
  
A tear slipped unbidden from her eye and a sob caught in the back of her throat. Where was everyone?  
  
"Reina. . .please tell me what troubles you," Jadeite whispered into the back of her neck. She was scaring him. Had he hurt her in anyway? "Did I hurt you, Reina? I did not mean to get so out of control. . ."  
  
Rei turned in Jadeite's arms and buried her face in his chest and clung to his waist with her hands.  
  
Jadeite wrapped his arms more securely around her and held her tightly. If he could, he would have pulled her into his body to protect her from whatever terrors were going through her mind. Her body was stiff and she was as silent as a cold night on the moon.  
  
The moon.that is where he always traveled when he was in his dreams. That mysterious girl always met him there while he was in his dream state. He could feel her reaching out to him. He could feel her breath on his eyes, whispering his name. He could feel her hair brush against his cheek, could feel her lips touch his. She was his mysterious maiden and she stood there in the night on the moon waiting patiently for him. She was not of the moon and he knew that for a fact. She had too much fire in her eyes and a will as strong as a man's. And yet, she always let her defenses down when she saw him, and she put her hand out and took him to places he did not want to go, yet places he knew would rid him of all his worries. He remembered when he had first told Tyche and Ares about the maiden. They thought he was ill of mind as Kat had been for he had begun seeing the girl after his marriage to the woman was dissolved. Since then, the two birds had been watching over him, afraid that he would travel to the moon in the dead of night and search for the ghost of a woman that was not real.  
  
He blinked away the vision of a beautiful, slender creature with long wild hair and eyes that shown as bright and as red as Mars. He rested his chin on the top of Reina's head and sighed deeply. "Reina. . .I am truly very sorry. . .I should not have let myself get so carried away."  
  
Rei moved away from him and sat up, adjusting her chemise as she went. "I think it would be best for me to go to my room, sire," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite stared up at her and his gaze narrowed. For a moment he could swear there was something familiar about her. He didn't know why it hit him so hard just now, but it was as if something in his mind was tickling at a thought of a long ago time when he had seen hair that shade of black and eyes that shade of violet, yet he could not hold the thought long enough to name it. "Reina. . .you do not have to go anywhere," he said just as softly.  
  
Rei shook her head and climbed over him and out of the bed. She stood beside it shaking from the cold and then turned to look out the small window of his chamber. "The storm as died down," she said absently.  
  
Jadeite looked directly at her when he spoke and waited until she faced him before he answered, "The storm is no where near over."  
  
She shivered slightly from his words and slowly made her way to the door that joined their rooms. "How. . .how long before we reach land?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite felt a mixture of guilt, sympathy, anger, and frustration build in him. He grinned at her slightly then turned his head to look at the ceiling. "I would think no more than two days," he replied, "We've been at sea a while and the storm hit us hard. However, I believe it was in our favor and helped us achieve our goal of land sooner than planned."  
  
Rei nodded, though she knew he could not see her, and then opened the door. She turned abruptly and glared dangerously at him. "When we reach land, I would like for you to send a missive to Queen Serenity and request my removal," she said then walked into her cabin and shut the door.  
  
Jadeite turned just as she closed that damned door and stared daggers at it. How dare she! And why in all the universe would he sent a missive to the Queen? He let out a small snort of laughter and then turned on his side, facing the door and fell asleep.  
  
He welcomed the maiden when she held her hand out to him in his dream. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been stressed with a million and one midterms all within the same week. Terrible college! This chapter was extremely difficult to write because of what happens between Mr. Jed and Ms. Rei ::wipes sweat from brow:: but it's done and it is a mighty fine piece of work if I do say so myself! I know that a lot of questions will arise when you read this chapter, but have faith that I will explain them all in the next chapter. So please don't review with questions like "Why did blah blah happen" and "Blah Blah doesn't make sense" I promise you all that things will work out in the end. Let me know what you think!!! I'll try and work on getting the next chapter out faster. I was actually on a writing frenzy while I was writing this chapter and when I wrote the last word, I ran out of ideas! Oh no! But I do know what I want to write about, so have no worries! ^_^ Please read and review! Thank you for reading!! ~Lady Hino  
"Land, cap," a man whispered to Jadeite as they stood on deck. "Dere she be, mi lord, and a fine piece o' land it is. Why, Lord Nephrite must make a fortune off o' this place!"  
  
Jadeite nodded subtly then turned his attention to the opposite side of the deck where Reina stood staring back at the ocean. How in the name of the gods did her mind work? He had been the epitome of a gentleman the last three days on the ship and she had not bothered to say a single word to him. That stubborn. . .well now. . .what exactly was he to call her? He knew she was no peasant whore, for her innocence was evident in every move she made. A lady she could not be for her attitude toward some aspects of life were very much those of a princess.  
  
Princess. . .why did that word stick itself in his mind whenever he thought of it? Why, for that matter, did the moon hold a chord to his heart? It was all too strange. He felt as though he was suffering from memory loss and now he was regaining his memory back. And why was that moon maiden of his entering his dreams more and more? And why was it now she decided to speak to him? Just the other night he thought he heard her whisper to him, yet he knew her mouth did not move for whenever he was with her, his eyes never left her. She had looked at him with sorrowful eyes and whispered, "The truth is being revealed. Yet you do not believe what you do not wish. . ." It was a damn riddle!  
  
Jadeite put a hand to his brow and massaged the thoughts into action. "The truth is being revealed," he whispered to himself, "Yet you do not believe what you do not wish. . .Well. . .what is it I don't wish?"  
  
"Sire?"  
  
He turned abruptly at the voice. 'Reina, you've come back. . .' his mind cried. He shook the thought away and gave her his best glare. "Can I be of assistance, Reina?"  
  
'You could reassure me that people do still care for me,' she wanted to say, 'you could tell me that I worry for naught.' Instead she glared back at him and stuck her chin up. "You have not forgotten my request, have you?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite clenched the fist that lay at his thigh, "No, of course not, my lady."  
  
She didn't even blink. "I would like it done before we reach our destination."  
  
He could feel her neck between his hands. He wanted to shake some sense into his divine creature. "I'm afraid, my dear, that that part of your request cannot be granted."  
  
"Well I suggest you discover some way for it to be granted."  
  
"With all possible haste, your majesty."  
  
Rei blinked then. He had called her "my lady" before, but never majesty. She looked stunned and she felt it. Was he merely teasing her?  
  
Jadeite turned away from her and braced his legs apart. "You may go," he said haughtily. He heard her spin on her heel and head below deck before he allowed himself to massage his brow again. What the hell was wrong with him? He had called her majesty? And why did it seem to fit? He needed to see Nephrite. He needed to see his children.  
  
"We've docked, captain.shall I have your trunks sent ahead?"  
  
Jadeite turned and gave weak smile to the man. "Please," he said softly, then made his way to the passageway leading below deck. He would break the hostility between Reina and he for a few moments so that he could escort her down the gangplank and onto shore.  
  
"Jadeite!"  
  
Jadeite turned toward the voice and laughed aloud. "Nephrite! What are you doing here?" he called as he raced to the railing. "I didn't believe you would get my missive until after I arrived!"  
  
"You idiot! If you send Ares to do a job for you, do you not believe it will get done as fast as lightening?"  
  
Jadeite smiled again and then closed his eyes. He would be well now. Nephrite and he were as close as the prince and Kunzite. "I'll be down in a thrice, Neph," he called down to the man.  
  
But there was no need to. Before Jadeite could blink, Nephrite was standing on deck beside Jadeite and clapping him on the shoulder. "You were always the slow one," he said lightly.  
  
Jadeite smiled ruefully and then turned to look along the coast. "I'm very pleased that you have allowed me to come and stay with you, Neph."  
  
Nephrite nodded and then looked hard at Jadeite. "I hope you realize that there is a good chance we will be asked to attend the search. Endymion is frantic with worry over her disappearance and so is Serenity. I'm not sure how long they will be able to keep all rumors at bay."  
  
Jadeite looked to his friend as if he were crazed. "What in the universe are you talking about, Neph?" he asked his friend with a slight grin.  
  
There was surprise and confusion showing in Nephrite's eyes as he responded. "The missing princess, Jadeite. . ." he said slowly.  
  
"What missing princess?"  
  
"The princess of Mars was reported missing over a month ago, Jadeite! Did you not get the missive Endymion sent? Did Endymion not visit you and tell you to be on the look out for the girl?"  
  
"Nephrite, is this some kind of game you play with me?" Jadeite asked looking off into the distance. Princess of Mars. What was that girl's name? He had not met her, but he had seen the other princesses. Or had he seen her before? His mind worked frantically, and yet he still could not place the name with a face. "I'm sorry, Neph, it's just that I don't remember receiving anything about the missing princess."  
  
Nephrite stroked his smooth chin in thought and looked intently at his friend. "Jadeite. . .you don't make much sense. Endymion sent out a missive the day after the girl disappeared and was very specific of what we were to do."  
  
Shaking his head, Jadeite looked out toward the sea and breathed deep. He didn't believe he received any missive from his prince. But then again, he seemed to be forgetting things as of late. Wasn't it just these past few days that he'd been having strange dreams of his maiden? "The truth is being revealed. . .yet you do not believe what you do not wish. . ."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"What do you make of that, Neph?" Jadeite asked softly.  
  
"I would believe that it means exactly what is means. There is truth erasing falsehoods and yet, you do not wish to believe the truth that presents itself."  
  
Jadeite pressed a finger to his temple and then shook his head. "I have some business to take care of, Neph. . .would you mind terribly if I went on to your palace alone?"  
  
Nephrite looked closely at his friend and heaved a sigh. "I hope you know what you're doing, old man. Your brain is working in the most peculiar way at the moment. Just know that when you get to my palace, we set out for Endymion's to help him solve this riddle."  
  
Jadeite nodded and then strode away quickly. There was too much flowing through his head. "You do not believe what you do not wish. . ." he repeated over and over to himself. What did it mean?  
  
* * *  
  
"Why did you decide to leave after the crew, sire?" Rei asked as she rode beside Jadeite. He hadn't been in the best of moods since that man had come on deck. She wasn't sure who he was, because she could only see his back and she was looking from a distance, but she thought she caught sight of a long wave of hair flowing over his shoulder.  
  
He refused to answer her. His mind was pounding with thoughts. It seemed as though he started remembering things he wasn't even sure happened. He looked to his side at Reina and frowned. She seemed more familiar than usual.  
  
"Sire?" she called softly.  
  
Jadeite shook his thoughts away and smiled at her. "We left after the crew because I did not feel like being with them on my journey. I wanted to be alone," he said sweetly.  
  
"Then why am I with you?" she asked him with one of those delectable eyebrows raised.  
  
Jadeite shrugged his broad shoulders and looked ahead. "It would not sit well with me knowing that I put an innocent lady in the care of sea- ruffians."  
  
Rei raised the eyebrow slightly higher and turned to look ahead of her as well. What was wrong with him? He was acting as though he did not care a whit about her. She clamped down on her growing anger and turned to smile gently at him. "Why is it you did not bring any others to protect you? You are a prince, are you not?" she teased.  
  
Jadeite smiled and then shrugged his shoulders again. "I do not need protection."  
  
Rei snorted softly then turned to look at his profile. He was still grinning slightly and his eyes were closed, he looked to be at peace. She smiled warmly at the thought. It was almost as if they were-  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She spun her head around quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Jadeite opened his eyes and turned his head slowly toward her. "Who are you?" he asked lazily.  
  
Rei bit her lip and looked down at his hands that were gracefully holding the reins of his great black stallion. Why did he look so relaxed about everything all the time? She opened her mouth to reply, then shut it quickly. She wanted to badly to tell him who she was that her heart pounded with every step her mare took and her head spun with worry at what he would say. She hated to admit it, but he was becoming a great friend and she didn't know what she would when things began to be revealed. "Sire. . ."  
  
He waved his hand in the direction of the sky and turned his head away. "There is a crisp wind heading our way and I can see the gray clouds swarming over the hills in front of us.I think it wise that we find somewhere to wait out the storm," he turned to her then and gave her a very sad smile that made her heart twist in knots, "What do you think, Reina?"  
  
She turned away from that sad smile and nodded, "It would most likely be for the best."  
  
Jadeite nodded and then looked into the dense forest that lined the road. "The good thing is that in Spain, the rains are never as cold as England so there's no reason for worrying about dying from cold chills."  
  
She nodded again and followed him when he steered his horse into the forest. "I remember coming here a lot when I first met my friend. We used to run through the forests, training to our best ability, trying to escape the rigors of palace life. Spain is a wonderful place to be," he said as he led her through the foliage. "I remember that we once ran so far into the forest that we stumbled upon a cave of sorts. . .if I recall where it is, we should be safe from this oncoming storm."  
  
Rei stared at the back of his neck and then looked up at the sky. It was getting darker. If her senses had not become idle since she'd been with the prince, then this was no ordinary storm that was going to hit them. "Sire. . ." she whispered.  
  
He turned slowly in his saddle and smiled at her, "Yes, Reina?"  
  
"This storm feels-looks like it's going to get bad. . ." she said softly.  
  
Jadeite smiled gently at her and nodded. "I agree," he said before turning back around and then frowning. How did she figure that one out? He closed his eyes and reached out with as much energy as he dared. This was going to be a terrible tempest, he could feel the chill in his bones and he could smell the metallic lightening, no. . .this was not just some passing shower. "This way, Reina," he said, steering his stallion to the right.  
  
It was a small clearing with a cave at one end. The trees provided an ample amount of protection from the rain and, from what her senses picked up on the dark hole in the side of that hill, the cave would hold the two of them comfortable.  
  
Jadeite dismounted before his horse even stopped and tethered him to a tree close to the cave. He turned to her quickly and pulled her mare to a halt. "How do you fare, Reina?" he whispered as he held out his hands for her.  
  
She gently placed her hands on his broad shoulders and let him grasp her waist. "I'm well, sire," she said softly as he lifted her off of the saddle. She was aware of the way he let her slip down his body before he let her go. Just feeling the hardness of his muscle made her heart speed up, yet she ignored it and helped in tie her mare to the same tree he had tied his stallion to. She then lifted the saddlebags off of her mare's back while he did the same.  
  
"Come," he said as he made his way into the dark cavern. "It is dry, at least," he said dropping the bags down near the front entrance. "You unpack these and see what you can find and I will go in search of dry wood before this storm hits."  
  
Rei nodded and knelt down beside the four bags. She found another set of clothing for the two of them as he made his way outside and she found three loaves of bread and dried meat, enough to last them at least three days, and a few thick blankets.  
  
When Jadeite came back a few minutes later, his arms laden with wood, Rei couldn't help but smile at him. She didn't know where the smile came from, but she found that it was easy enough to give. "Do you need help, sire?" she asked pleasantly as he came striding into the cave.  
  
Jadeite smiled slightly and then dropped the wood onto the cave floor beside her. "If you wouldn't mind too much, Reina, I would appreciate it if you could start the fire while I went out to get more wood."  
  
Rei smiled at him and nodded her head as he made his way to the mouth of the cave again and left. "You want me to start a fire?" she asked herself as she looked toward the pile of wood. She laughed softly and stood. "You want me to start a fire?" more laughter escaped from her delicate mouth as she waved a hand over the wood. Somewhere in her mind she knew she shouldn't be doing this, that there was a possibility that Jadeite would walk back into the cave and see her doing this magic and then he's know, but she couldn't help herself. She hadn't used her powers in so long. Sure she did this and that, moved a book from the table to her bed, opened a door without using her hand, but she hadn't been allowed to truly use her powers without feeling as though people were watching.  
  
She smiled gently as she waved her hand over the firewood. It built itself together to form the perfect bed and the fire that sparked from her hands and landed on the wood was as beautiful as a swarm of butterflies drifting from one flower to the next. Her hands moved so swiftly, so gracefully, it was hard to concentrate on what she was doing until it was done. The fire was brilliant, bright and hot and so many different shades of orange and red that it almost blinded the eyes.  
  
And Jadeite's eyes were blinded. His eyes were ringed with fire, but not the fire that blazed before him.  
  
"Fire. . ." he whispered, "Fire from her fingertips jumping onto the woods as if that was its life ambition."  
  
He leaned back against the outer cave wall and breathed deeply. She hadn't seen him. He had come back to give her his flint and he had found her standing before the pile of wood with a gleam in her eyes that he could not name. Then her hands, her lovely dainty hands, moved over that pile of rough wood and the wood began to float. Nay, it flew! It was flying through the air, arranging itself neatly and stones flew from corners of the cave to encircle the wood. It reminded him of his mother when he was a young boy. She had waved her hands over his wooden blocks and they piled themselves into a pyramid as quickly as lightening. And now this exotic creature he housed moved her hands over the wood.and then the stones. . .and the fire!  
  
The fire.it was unlike any fire he had ever seen before. It was so incredibly brilliant, so breathtaking. It was. . .it was simply and purely magic and she had done it without even being aware that he was there. He couldn't comprehend. His brain couldn't place the image with her. His mouth couldn't form the words. She was a magical being.her fire was amazing! Her psychic abilities astounding! She reminded him of the Queen of Mars.  
  
No. . .no, it couldn't be. He shook his head and pressed a palm to his forehead.  
  
The Queen of Mars. She was a beautiful woman. He had met her once a long time ago. He hadn't given her his full attention when she was introduced, he hadn't given any of the planetary queens his attention, he was too busy starting out the window behind the Queen Serenity's shoulder. There was a beautiful silver landscape spread out behind her and his fingers itched to paint it. He hadn't thought of anything else. But now he was thinking of something else. That queen. . .what was her name?  
  
He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He took another deep breath and let his mind fall back years and years until he saw the Queen of Mars standing regally in front of the hundreds of people gathered in the throne room of the Moon. He turned his past self to the right and forced himself to stare hard at the woman.  
  
Time froze.  
  
Hair as dark as midnight. Eyes as pure a black as a hole with no end and though they were not the eyes of his goddess in the cave, they held the same temper, the same fire. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid and her hands were folded in front of her. She was beautiful. . .and then he forced himself to search the room.  
  
This had been his first time venturing to the moon. He had completely forgotten, but then he remembered that he had been all of thirteen years of age. His father had been invited by the Queen Serenity because he had been an essential part of a peace treaty between two of the stars that he owned. There had been a disagreement and plans for war.  
  
The thirteen-year-old Jadeite shook his head and turned to his left to seek out the other people in the crowd. He needed to be certain, he needed to know. True it was twelve years earlier, but he knew that what he saw would give him his answers.  
  
Seven-year-old Princess of Mars stood silently next to her nanny, a big woman with gentle eyes. The little girl was the spitting image of her mother, but had her father's sparkling violet eyes.  
  
The image faded too quickly and Jadeite was flung from the past into the future so fast he fell to his knees. "No," he breathed. It wasn't possible. How had he forgotten?  
  
His head ached and his body was shaking. He shouldn't have tried that spell. It was so dangerous to attempt. He had only done it once before and that was because the information that had been obtained by doing it had saved a friend. But the spell was dangerous. He had heard tales of men and women who performed the spell and had traveled into the past in the minds, but had never returned. Their minds had been stuck in the past and they could not return. Jadeite gave a prayer of thanks to the Gods that he had come out of the spell when he did. The repercussions were not to be looked forward. He knew that his head would hurt severely for several hours and his body would continue shaking for the rest of the night, but what had he learned?  
  
Reina was the princess of Mars. She had to be! There was no one in the universe who looked like the Queen of Mars. There were only two women who had hair that color and eyes that sparked with that same fire.  
  
He had been holding the Martian Princess captive!  
  
He was beyond shocked now, he was worried and angry and frustrated. How could she? How could she lie to him like that? He had been the epitome of kind to her and she lied to him! He wanted to strangle her and kiss her at the same time he was so frustrated. What would he do when he reached Nephrite's palace? And why was he only now remembering that he had been to the moon when he was thirteen?  
'The truth is being revealed. . .yet you do not believe what you do not wish. . .'  
  
Jadeite closed his eyes. It all made sense.  
  
He shook his head slightly and grimaced at the pain. He would have to face her. He needed to return her to her home and end the guilt that was beginning to wash over him.  
  
He slowly got up from his position on the ground and made his way to the front of the cave. She was sitting on her knees beside the fire; a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and another folded neatly beside her. She was lovely; so incredibly lovely.  
  
She turned just as he set a foot into the cave. "Sire! I was beginning to worry, you've been gone for almost an hour and look, you haven't returned with one stick of wood!"  
  
He stared at her hard. How had he missed it? Just looking at her now, he saw the regal bearing in her shoulders, the arrogance in her eyes, the stubborn jaw, the fiery eyes; there was no doubt to him now that she was a princess. His princess.  
  
He reeled back from that thought and shook his head only to wince once again at the pain. "I'm sorry to have worried you," he said harshly.  
  
Rei stood and made her way to him. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.  
  
Jadeite moved away from her and sat himself beside the fire. "I am well."  
  
Rei cocked her head at him and then followed him. "Sire?"  
  
"Leave me be, woman!" he ground out. He didn't miss the fire that sparked to life in her eyes; fire that resembled the one before him.  
  
"Have it your way," she said and moved away from him to the other side of the cave. She folded her hands across her chest and looked straight at the fire.  
  
Jadeite pressed a finger to his temple and closed his eyes. How was he going to do this? He needed her to admit to it. He had to hear her say it. He knew that deep down he hoped that she would laugh at him and tell him that he was insane, that she couldn't possibly be this princess he spoke of.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked directly at her, his hands folded in front of him. "Reina. . ." he whispered.  
  
She didn't bother looking at him. What was making him so moody? "Sire?" she replied tartly.  
  
He visibly winced at her tone. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior. I'm not feeling as well as I would have you and myself believe."  
  
She just nodded at him.  
  
He took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I thank you for starting the fire, Reina," he said gently, "I am curious though. . .how did you manage to start the fire? I realized after I left that I had the only flint with me."  
  
Rei finally looked at him. She hadn't thought about how she was going to respond to that question. It was time to come up with some sort of fabulous lie. "I was taught how to start a fire using only wood. Rubbing sticks together does create fire, believe it or not."  
  
"Oh, I believe you. It's just that every fire I have seen that was made with just wood was also made with a touch of magic. But perhaps I jump to conclusions too quickly. You cannot be of a magical family, can you?"  
  
Rei mentally tied a strip of fabric around his mouth. "No, I'm not magic."  
  
"Then I'm curious to know where your phoenix came from. Usually magical birds reside only with magical humans."  
  
"Not in this case."  
  
"You lie terribly."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said you lie terribly. Do you actually believe that I would believe you?"  
  
Rei stood up and marched to the front of the cave. "I don't know what you're talking about," she spat at him.  
  
"Do not let anger over take you, child, it is not becoming on you," he said softly. Though he knew he lied himself. She was a sight when she was riled.  
  
Rei spun around on her heel and pointed a finger at him. "You must have hit your head, that's why you wince whenever you move it. You must have hit your head and gone completely daft."  
  
Jadeite stood quickly then wavered a bit. "I did no such thing."  
  
"You must have if you can stand there and tell me that I come from a magical house! You are crazy!"  
  
Jadeite marched over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Just tell me the truth!" he ground out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jadeite glared at her. "Because. . ." he began, but he didn't finish, he had hauled her up against him and was kissing her.  
  
Rei didn't know whether to be angry at his insolence or to bask in his kiss. She chose the latter and leaned heavily into him. He was so incredibly amazing.  
  
Jadeite gentled his hold on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her back. He shouldn't be doing this. He should be yelling, demanding that she confess to who she was, but it was so hard to concentrate when those beautiful red lips were yelling at him in anger and that lovely pale skin was flushed with ire. He wanted her lips to be flushed with desire for him and he wanted her skin to be glowing with hunger for him. . .only and always for him.  
  
He stopped thinking, because the thoughts made him angry, and pressed his tongue to her closed lips. "Open for me, firebird," he breathed. She did and he plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth. She tasted like honey and strawberries. . .it was intoxicating. He pulled her closer to him and felt her body pressed against his and a surge of desire unlike any he had ever felt before flowed through him like the fire beside behind them.  
  
His tongue swept in and out of her mouth, imitating the mating ritual so well that she nearly fell to her knees. She grasped his forearms and kissed him back with as much passion as he was kissing her.  
  
He thought he would burst right there. She was beginning to take initiative and it made him hot with longing. "You're perfect," he groaned into her mouth.  
  
"So are you," she sighed.  
  
His hands began to frantically work the laces of her bodice. "You don't know. . ." he whispered as he pulled the laces loose and slipped his hands inside to stroke her back. "You have no idea. . ."  
  
"About what?" she asked trailing a hand down his chest and leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
He shook the thought from his brain and raised her chin up with his hand. "I make no sense," he said as his mouth descended on hears again. He slanted his mouth first one way and then another and his tongue dipped in and out faster and faster. Slowly he brought his hands up to her shoulders and pushed the gown down to her waist. He ripped her chemise in his haste to get her undressed and when he finally felt bare skin against his fingertips he groaned harshly and began backing her against the cave wall.  
  
He tore his mouth away from hers to gaze down at her. "Gods have mercy. . ." he said as he raised a hand to touch one of her pale breasts. "You are more beautiful than any goddess. . ."  
  
He mesmerized her and her stare followed his hand as he stroked a finger over the top of her breast, skimming her nipple as he passed. She closed her eyes when she saw his big, golden hand wrap fully around her and she let out a breathy sigh when he began to knead and massage. "Jadeite. . ." she groaned, her hands gripping the sleeves of his tunic.  
  
He sought out her mouth again and kissed her hard. "Yes. . ." he said softly. He moved his other hand to her thigh and lazily drew circles around and around until he was inches away from her heat. The fabric caught in his hand, yet he ignored it as he pressed a finger inward. "What do you want, firebird?"  
  
"Jed. . ." she sighed deeply.  
  
He felt his body respond powerfully to her voice then, he was harder than he had ever been in his very experienced life. He looked deeply into her eyes and gave her a small grin. "You've never called me that before." he said gently.  
  
Rei's glazed eyes met his and her breath caught when she felt his finger press upward. She had never been touched there before and to have a man- nay not just any man, this was Jed-touch the very center of her being made her crazy with longing. She felt even more heat sink low in her belly and though she didn't comprehend, she knew it would lead to something incredible. Unconsciously she arched her back and moved her hips closer to his searching hand. "Please. . ." she whispered.  
  
"What do you need, firebird?" Jadeite asked as he nuzzled her neck. He felt her shudder anew with the sensation and he found himself smiling. He nipped her collarbone and then pulled her dress high up on her legs and thrust one of his hard thighs between her soft ones. He felt her press against him and he groaned in response to her innocent movements.  
  
She pressed her forehead against his shoulder and panted deeply. "Jed. . .I. . ."  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, I'm here for you," he said to her.  
  
Her response was to raise both her hands to the laces of his tunic. She was shaking and she hated herself for it, but she wanted to see him again. She wanted to feel his skin as she did that one night on the ship. It had been pure bliss and she wanted to feel that same bliss now.  
  
He watched her intently as she raised the hem of his tunic over his head and let it fall behind him. She stared at him for a brief instant before she slowly slipped her arms around his back and pulled him to her. He had to close his eyes and grit his teeth against the pleasure he felt. They were pressed against each other, skin to skin, and it felt so unbelievably good that he almost lost himself then and there.  
  
He wanted to taste her. He wanted to come deeply inside her and bring her to heights he knew she had never been to before. He wanted to hold her while she slept. He wanted to stroke her hair when she cried or when she became angry with him. Instead, he lowered his head and took one of her lovely, rosy nipples into his mouth. He could feel his control beginning to dissolve, but he held onto it with all that he had. The thought didn't even cross his mind that he should go quickly with her, only the best for his firebird.  
  
She almost came apart when his mouth took her nipple. She could feel his tongue running across the hard bud and her mind blanked completely. She raised her hands to his head and treaded her fingers through his hair. "Jed. . ." she groaned again.  
  
He raised his head long enough to see that she was completely gone with her passion. She was beautiful. Her skin glowed with her ardor and he wanted nothing more than to make love to her. He had never felt such a powerful lust before and it nearly scared him.  
  
It was that thought that made him pause. He knew he couldn't continue, as much as he wanted to. He knelt on the hard cave ground and pulled her with him. "You are so amazingly beautiful," he whispered as he stroked her cheek. "You don't understand how much I want you, Reina. . ." he said gently. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly to him. "I can't do this. . ." he said. He let her go and moved away from her.  
  
Rei knelt there, staring after him with passion glazed eyes and he felt his body responding so strongly that he had to grab onto the thread that held his control in check. "Don't look at me so, Reina.I will jump on you and not even an attack from a phoenix would stop me from taking your virginity and making you completely and utterly mine. I just can't do that to you, firebird."  
  
She lowered her head and took several deep breaths before she realized that the cold air that was gliding into the cave was also gliding over her bare skin. She gasped softly and pulled the bodice of her gown back on then turned away from him, the laces still flapping on her back.  
  
Jadeite knew he shouldn't touch her, he knew that it would only cause problems if he did, but he couldn't help it. She was kneeling on a hard cave floor; her arms wrapped around her and her shoulders slumped. He moved back behind her and grasped her to him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. . ." he chanted over and over as he rocked her back and forth. "I had to. You don't know what would have happened. I'm sorry, sweetheart, so damned sorry. . ."  
  
Rei closed her eyes and felt a warmth flood through her when he said the endearment. It came to him without thinking. Did he call all of his mistresses sweetheart? The thought made her come out of her daze of passion and move away from him. "Don't call me that," she said as she grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it around her.  
  
She chanced a glance at the man kneeling on the floor, his beautiful bronzed bare chest gleaming in the fire light. She turned away and stared blankly at the walls of the cave.  
  
Jadeite felt a small spurt of anger at her tone, but shook off the thought and stood up to get his tunic. "It was a mistake and I won't let it happen again," he said with more anger than he felt.  
  
"I hope not. I may just have to take this up with the King," she said then mentally kicked herself for even uttering the idiotic response.  
  
All the memories of the past few hours came flooding back to Jadeite and he ground his teeth in frustration. He had to act now. He spun around quickly and stalked over to her without pausing at the apprehension in her eyes. He grasped her shoulders harshly and then hauled her up until he was nose to nose with her. "Tell me who the hell you are," he said with deadly calm.  
  
Rei had never seen him this angry and she didn't want to have to confront it, but it was the only way to keep her identity secret. She knew that if she didn't then all hellfire would break loose. If her father and mother heard that an Earth prince had taken liberties with her and was holding her captive, they would wage war without even consulting Queen Serenity. Why didn't she just tell him sooner? Why hadn't she told him when she first stumbled upon him?  
  
'Because you didn't want to.' The realization hit her hard and she felt tears spring to her eyes. No, she hadn't wanted to tell him. She found him to be one of the most interesting men she had ever met and she unconsciously wanted to become close to him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" she shouted back at him. She could feel herself breaking inside. She could feel her control shattering.  
  
He gave her a little shake then let pushed her away from him. He visibly winced when he heard her gasp as she hit the cave wall. "Why must you lie always?" he asked with pain laced through his words.  
  
Rei turned her head away and was silent.  
  
"Why can't you just say it?"  
  
Because as soon as I say it. . .things will change, she said to herself.  
  
"Just say it. . .please. . ."  
  
She closed her eyes and hated the tear that slipped down her cheek.  
  
"You're the Princess of Mars. . .aren't you?" he asked.  
  
There was so much pain and confusion in his voice that she couldn't look at him. Yet she knew she had to answer him; she owed him that much. It was all over now. "Yes," she said so softly that he had to strain to hear her. But he didn't have to strain, he already knew it to be the truth. "I am the Princess of Mars," she said, her voice wavered.  
  
And as Jadeite stood there staring at her, anger, agony, and bewilderment writ clearly on his face, they heard shouts and they felt the song of the phoenix slip over them. 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry, everyone! I've had finals and finals and more finals. And I've had to sign up for classes and I've had Spring break. . .but there's no excuse. This should have been our sooner! But I hope you enjoy! I'll try as hard as I can to get the next chapter out faster! If this is at all confusing, just let me know and I'll try revising it. Enjoy! Read, review, love the story line! Ja ne! ~Lady Hino  
  
* * *  
  
"Jadeite! Where are you Jadeite!" they heard someone shout. Jadeite knew who it was and how he had been found and yet he couldn't form even the tiniest hint of a smile. He felt empty inside. He couldn't stop staring at her either.  
  
Rei turned her head away from him, but managed to keep her head held high. It was all over now, completely and utterly over. She couldn't look at him any more. His eyes. . .oh gods, those eyes that she loved so much. . .they were looking at her so differently now. He used to smile and laugh and every time he did those things, his eyes would light up and turn the most beautiful cerulean blue she had ever seen. But now his eyes were dark with azure ice. They were empty and cold and she could fell her blood freeze whenever she chanced a look into them.  
  
"I am in the cave, Neph. . ." he called out emotionlessly.  
  
Rei turned her back on Jadeite and let the tears that had collected trickle down her cheeks. She was breaking inside and she knew that her control was gone. Her will had been destroyed. "I wish I could take everything back. . ." she whispered to herself, "I want to go home. . ."  
  
And then they heard the phoenix song drifting over them again.  
  
Jed knew what that meant. Rei knew as well.  
  
She had been found.  
  
And as the tall brown-haired man came running into the cave, three soldiers running behind him, a phoenix came soaring over their heads. He was even more beautiful than Jadeite remembered but the beauty did not stir him to happiness and wonder as it had before, as it did to the other four men who were running into the cave.  
  
'Princess!' Rei heard Eurus sing urgently. 'I have finally found you, princess! It took me so long! You have blocked all emotion from me! From everyone! It was so difficult to find your presence.'  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jadeite ground out through clenched teeth. He couldn't stand to look at that bird and at that woman. He wanted to throttle them both, but he knew that he would wind up kissing one of them.  
  
Rei, beautiful, innocent, lovely Rei, turned her head toward the bird and gave him the most stunning smile Jadeite had ever seen. She was truly happy to be found.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Eurus," she said extending her arm toward him, "but I'll go along with it."  
  
You have used your psychic abilities to block every one of your friends and family out.  
  
Jadeite gave a snort of laughter and walked to where Nephrite stood gawking at the girl and the bird. "Close your mouth," Jadeite said with deadly calm.  
  
"I came to inform you that the princess of Mars was detected by Endymion and Serenity not but a minute ago. As soon as he felt her presence, he sent out a call to everyone where she was. . .but I see that there was no reason for me to tell you for you have found her yourself. How did you do it?" Nephrite asked looking intently at his blonde friend.  
  
Jadeite turned away and focused his incensed stare on the cave wall beyond Nephrite's shoulder. "I got no such call," was his only reply.  
  
"What do you mean you received no call? It was quite clear! An urgent tingle in the back of your mind did not surface with-"  
  
"I tell you. . .I received no call," he said softly.  
  
Nephrite could sense a change in his friend. The carefree attitude was gone, replaced with an anger that he had only witnessed once. He wasn't precisely certain what was bothering his friend, but he would wring it out of him one way or another. "It was lucky that I heard Endymion's call before I reached the palace. But you, you were so much closer than I was and I must applaud you for finding the girl."  
  
"You do not have to speak of me as if I do not exist," Rei said airily. She was staring straight at him, but anyone could have realized that she was upset by something.  
  
Nephrite approached her slowly and extended a hand. "I am glad we found you so soon, princess. You have been missing a good long time. I'm surprised that someone of your ability could not find her way back."  
  
Rei chanced a glance in Jadeite's direction. He was still turned away from her, his broad back stiff with anger. "I am surprised myself," she said softly.  
  
Nephrite turned his attention toward his friend for a brief second and then back at the lovely woman before him. Her skin was flushed slightly, from that fire that was burning so brightly his eyes began to water. "Would you care to venture to my palace with me and discuss your situation?" he asked politely.  
  
Rei didn't want to go. She wanted to talk to Jadeite, make him understand why she had kept her identity a secret. How had he figured it out anyway? It was supposed to be kept a guarded secret, she had almost forgot that she was hiding her identity from him. So how had he figured it out?  
  
Her gaze traveled over the entire cave and then back to Jadeite. She didn't know what to think any more. The fire near them warmed her skin, but left her cold inside. She had to explain things to him!  
  
The fire. . .that's how he knew. . .she hadn't been watching.  
  
Rei closed her eyes and turned back to Nephrite with a smile. "I would appreciate you taking me to your palace now, sir. Thank you."  
  
Nephrite didn't bother to comment. Things were terribly wrong between these two people. "Jadeite, will you help me get your horses ready? I have a feeling that Endymion will not spare another minute of time and is most likely already at my palace awaiting our arrival."  
  
"You are wrong in assuming such things, Neph."  
  
Everyone turned at the sound of the deep voice. It was filled with relief, concern, and anger. And yet, the dark, handsome man turned his eyes toward the dainty raven-haired princess and offered her a smile that even Serenity would have been jealous of had she not known that he loved her. "Princess Rei. I am so glad I could finally pick up on your life energy. It has been a hard time. I had sent many men out to search for you. . .I had sent out my four generals in hopes of having you returned to our home shortly. Though I am saddened to say that one general refused to take my summons. . ."  
  
Jadeite glared at his friend and king before picking up the saddlebags and making his way to the mouth of the cave. "The princess is cold, sire. I think it best we move forward now before any other mishaps occur."  
  
"I agree with you," Endymion replied. He stared into his general's face for a long minute and the emotions that flickered in those clear blue eyes made him want to reel back. There was so much floating in those orbs that he could feel the pull of all that emotion crying out for him to join. "Are you well, Jadeite," Endymion asked carefully. And as soon as the words were out of his mouth, those blue orbs closed up on him and the cold ice that Jadeite was so known for came flooding back.  
  
"I am," Jadeite replied with the barest trace of a smile.  
  
"We will take the teleportation port near the main road," Endymion said with a nod.  
  
"No!"  
  
Endymion looked back and forth between the two people who spoke. "Princess. . .Jadeite. . .is there a problem?"  
  
Rei looked nervously at Jadeite then back to Endymion. "There is no problem, sire," she replied quickly, "other than the fact that the teleportation ports. . .well. . .they. . .frighten me."  
  
Endymion raised a dark brow at that and looked toward Jadeite. "Seems as though the two of you share something in common," he said. "Seeing as how I do not have a horse with me, I will borrow one of the soldier's and all of them will be sent to Nephrite's palace. Nephrite will accompany us as well. I fear these woods in his humid land that Nephrite loves so much."  
  
There was a general nodding of heads and finally consent from Jadeite and Nephrite. Rei stood toward the side, Eurus guarding her like a hawk. 'What has happened, princess'? he asked softly.  
  
Rei knelt beside the phoenix and brushed a hand over his deep red feathers. "There is so much to tell and no time to tell it."  
  
'You must tell me, princess. Your mother and father are so worried about you. Not to mention your brother! He threw a fit when he learned that you were missing. I could not control him, nor could anyone else. He demanded to be let onto Earth to join the search.'  
  
Rei knew her brother's temper and knew it well. When he wanted to protect someone, nothing would stop him. "What happened with Robun?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
'He changed drastically when you moved to the moon kingdom seven years ago and he changed even more when you were reported missing and no one in the universe could pick up on your life energy. Why did you hide yourself from everyone?'  
  
"But I did nothing of the-"  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Rei turned her head in the direction of Endymion's voice and forced a smile for his benefit. He had taken great care of her and reminded her so much of her older brother that she sometimes wanted to cry out that they were the same person. "Yes, I'm coming," she called out to him, "You and I will continue this conversation later, Eurus," she said before standing and making her way toward the dark prince.  
  
"My Serenity has been worried greatly, princess," he said taking her hand and placing it on his arm. She was still as lovely as she had been when he last saw her over a month ago. He could not forget that beauty that was so renowned in his kingdom. The beauty had been blurred until he finally felt the presence of her spirit glide over him. He had gotten the familiar feeling of the senshi when he was sitting in his valley watching the wind weave in and out of the great willow that marked its center. He had been daydreaming of his beautiful Serenity-who had returned to the moon in hopes of discovering her friend's whereabouts-when the intimate fire swam through his senses. He nearly reeled with the strength of it. It was like liquid lightening searing through his mind, touching every nerve and bouncing back to pinch them again. He knew immediately that the Princes Mars had been found.  
  
He had paused briefly to consider the strength of the heat that had settled down into his body. It was almost as though it had been held back by a strong stone wall that finally gave way under the pressure. But the thing that made his heart quicken and his mind ache was the realization that this fire had wanted to be held back. It had willingly been keeping itself at bay, giving him nothing but this stone wall to stare at. His subconscious had known what lay behind the stone wall, but he could not reach it.  
  
The moment he felt her fiery will seep comfortably back into his psyche, he had teleported himself from his beloved valley with the large willow, to the humid forests of Spain where he knew her fire would ignite.  
  
"You have worried us all. Strangely, every being with the least bit of psychic power could not detect you. It frustrated us all," he said smiling down at her. He needed answers.  
  
Rei stared straight ahead and waited patiently as he helped her mount her mare. Jadeite was somewhere behind her, but she dared not look back. "I see," she said after the long pause.  
  
Endymion raised a dark brow at her and then turned to the mount that had been lent to him. He swung into the saddle gracefully and looked back to make certain that the soldiers had been sent on their way by Nephrite and that his two generals were following him. "Rei-chan. . ." he whispered.  
  
She continued to look straight ahead. He was watching her. She could feel that blue ice on her back. She could sense his frustration, his anger, his feelings of betrayal and it made her heart ache. Why?  
  
"Rei, please tell me what is going on. . .I can't understand the wall that was erected when you were gone. The day after you were reported missing, I still felt the smallest tingle in the back of my mind. I knew you were not in danger, yet I could not lock in on your soul. Your energy dispersed and you became nothing but emptiness to my senses. Even Eurus could not find you."  
  
Rei closed her eyes and turned her attention to the phoenix that kept pace with her. "I do not know myself what has happened, sire," she said on a sigh.  
  
Eurus sung her a soft note before gliding to her shoulder and resting weightlessly down.  
  
Endymion inwardly sighed himself and turned his attention to the road they were coming upon. Something had happened and it did not merely center on this princess. He turned his head and looked back at the blonde general who rode stiffly beside Nephrite. He would have to speak to the silent man before the day was out. For some unknown reason he believed that Jadeite had not just stumbled upon the beautiful Rei but in fact had been with her for quite some time. What exactly was happening here?  
  
* * *  
  
It was the next morning before Endymion called a halt to the procession. "I think it best that we find a teleportation port. It is the only way, we have been riding for several hours and it will take us several more days at this snail's pace."  
  
Rei turned slightly in the saddle and looked briefly at Jadeite. She saw the panic cross features and the pain in his eyes. She felt her heart go out to him at that moment, but drew back from the feeling. She shouldn't care about how he was feeling.  
  
He was remembering the pressure on his body when the control panel had been destroyed, the sound of crushing bones, the awful pain. . .the smell of smoke and fear that he couldn't contain. He shook his head slightly and glanced in Rei's direction. She was staring at him as if she wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let him face the fears in his life. He ignored it. She was most likely plotting her next lie in that beautiful and intelligent mind of hers. He turned away from her and frowned at his horse's ears.  
  
Rei knew he was dreading this, but he had to endure it because his king commanded it. She didn't want to see him get hurt. . .she didn't want to see him hurt any more than he was already. She could still feel the waves of animosity flowing off of him. She sighed heavily and turned to watch Endymion and Nephrite race through the forest in search of a transportation port.  
  
"The nearest one is about a mile's ride away from here," Nephrite said after pulling his gaze away from the sky. He felt himself blush at the look that Endymion gave him.  
  
"You live here and yet you do not know where your teleportation ports lie?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Nephrite looked away and then pointed to the right. "A mile this way and then we shall arrive at one. From what I saw in the sky, this teleportation port is not extremely large, nor has it been modernized, but it should suffice."  
  
"Just how much does this port need to be modernized?" Jadeite asked, still staring at his horse's ears.  
  
Rei tensed slightly. She was nervous on his account.  
  
Eurus cocked his head slightly at his mistress.  
  
Endymion frowned at the princess and then turned his attention to his general.  
  
"Instead of blue diamonds at its center, it still runs off of crystals and the base is not the hexagon we are so used to these days, but a very old triangle. The points are laced with the same unicorn hairs, but there are much less."  
  
"To sum it up, it is nothing but waste?" Jadeite asked with a sneer in his voice. He tried to sound nonchalant, Rei could see that, but he was failing terribly.  
  
Nephrite gave his friend his most comforting smile then kicked his horse in the direction of the port. "Not to worry, Jadeite. Endymion is here and will ensure that we are safe.  
  
"I am not worried," Jadeite said angrily.  
  
Nephrite and Endymion exchanged knowing glances before turning back to look at the blonde general. He was clutching the reins in his hands as if they were the only thing keeping his feet on the ground.  
  
They rode in silence for several minutes. Nephrite and Endymion rode at the head of the group in deep conversation about some sort of new blade Endymion's blacksmith had stumbled upon. Rei stared off into the distance, riding behind the two, her phoenix dozing slightly. She looked over her shoulder occasionally to find Jadeite staring fixedly at his fists. She felt extremely helpless in those several moments that she couldn't reach out to him and hold him like she had on the ship when he had come in from the storm half frozen. She couldn't fit herself against his back and soothe the coldness away. She couldn't rest her cheek against his back and listen to his heart beating and assure herself that he was well. She was completely and utterly helpless.  
  
Jadeite clenched and unclenched his fists. He was going to have to go through with this. He was going to have to stand beside that beautiful, slender creature that made his blood boil. He was going to have stand beside her as their bodies turned into nothing and flew across the world until they landed in Nephrite's palace. He wasn't ready to face her yet. He was still flooded with anger at her lie. He still felt betrayed and helpless because he couldn't control how he felt. Why was this so difficult for him? He knew that women were not to be trusted. He understood that completely. Kat and Lily both betrayed him. Women were not to be trusted.  
  
"We're here" Nephrite said and pulled to a stop. The other three gathered about him. "I'll go last. Endymion will have to go first and Rei next, Jadeite after."  
  
"No," Jadeite heard himself say. What was he doing? He didn't want to stand beside her. He should have been applauding Nephrite's plan. "I will travel with the princess," he said, "It is for her own good," he added as a last thought.  
  
Rei almost glared in his direction. How dare he think she could not do this alone? She had been doing it by herself for years! "I do not need protection."  
  
"It is for your own good," Jadeite said. He was not backing down now.  
  
Nephrite raised a brow at the two and then shrugged his shoulders. He would have to have a talk with Jadeite later about his behavior. "All right then. . .Endymion. . ."  
  
Endymion reined in his horse on the platform and gave a silent nod to Nephrite.  
  
Nephrite jumped down from his horse and rushed to the control panel. He turned several gems and then slipped in his own nephrite stone that hung about his neck into one of the holes. "Are you ready, sire?"  
  
"Of course I am," Endymion responded just as the triangle began to glow an eerie blue. The light grew and grew, brighter than beams of light knifing through the trees and the three watching turned their heads to shade their eyes. When they looked back, the king was gone.  
  
"Jadeite, Rei," Nephrite called as he pulled out his nephrite stone.  
  
Rei stroked Eurus' neck and lifted him off her shoulder. "I will see you at the palace?" she asked sweetly.  
  
'I must travel to Mars and tell your parents that you are safe and sound. I know they can feel your presence, but I want them to be assured. When I come back, I need to talk to you about your disappearance. I need to understand you and you need to understand me.' Eurus said with a beautifully executed squawk. He took off when she smiled at him and soared into the air far above their heads.  
  
Jadeite reined his horse beside Rei's and pulled her off. "It is easier this way, trust me," he said gently.  
  
Rei simply nodded and allowed herself to be pulled onto the horse in front of him. She could feel his chest, hard, against her back and his arms tight around her waist. He was holding himself very still as he made his way onto the platform, a shiver ran through him when they were finally centered on the triangle. "All will be well," she whispered to him.  
  
Jadeite squeezed her in response then nodded to Nephrite. He took a deep breath and found himself surrounded by a scent her knew well, a scent that drove him to distraction. It was her, her soft and feminine jasmine aroma filled his nostrils, reminding him of smooth flushed flesh; delicate hands gliding over his chest and tentative lips exploring his own. He still found himself aroused by her and it hurt to think of it. He felt his flesh heat and a part of himself grew heavy with longing. He wanted to strip her clothes off in the midst of this bright light and-  
  
Rei felt him tense even before she recognized the faint stirrings of desire in her. She had been leaning heavily against his chest, feeling his heart pound slow and deep. She had been wanting to slip her hand inside his tunic and strong his smooth skin, feel the heat pouring from him and let herself be consumed by him and while she allowed her thoughts to run wild, she felt the power run through her veins and she felt the lightheadedness seep into her soul. She didn't miss a beat of the teleportation because she was so accustomed to it, but she felt the change in Jadeite.  
  
One minute he was slowly stroking a thumb over her arm where he held her, unconsciously she was sure. The next minute he was tensing and his thumb stopped its gentle caress. He was remembering.  
  
She raised her head slowly for the magic was beginning to take its toll on her and raised a hand to his cheek. She felt him lean heavily into that touch. "All will be well," she said slowly to him again.  
  
He turned his head and kissed her palm. He did not speak, but she leaned into him when he pulled her hard against him and she pressed her ear to his heart, only to hear it pounding faster and harder than she had ever heard it. He raised a hand slowly, for the magic was beginning to twist and twine its way into his body as well, and grasped her hand firmly. "Rei. . ." he sighed before all speech was prevented by currents running in and out of them.  
  
Jadeite felt like his body was being torn apart inch by small inch. He knew it was his mind making all this happen, but he felt it nonetheless. He pulled Rei closer to him and rested his head on top hers. The panic lessened. He felt soothed and warmed through by her presence. He was no longer fearing his demise, but fearing for her. He didn't want her to become frightened, he wanted her safe. He wanted her safe in his arms in his palace, in his bed. He moved his hand with much effort and laid it on her back. He didn't want to let her go.  
  
Before either was aware of it, the pressure faded and their senses returned. Jadeite loosened his death grip on her and raised his head. The light was beginning to die away and faces were becoming more and more visible. He blinked several times before he realized that Endymion was looking at him curiously, then kicked the horse off the platform and went to wait patiently beside him.  
  
"Jadeite. . ."  
  
"Endymion, sire,"  
  
"I see that you and Rei traveled together?"  
  
"It was for the best. This way Nephrite would not have to use up so much of his energy sending an extra person alone."  
  
Endymion eyed his friend skeptically then turned his attention back to the platform. Nephrite was just appearing in the light and he wanted to be in the palace and away from this forest.  
  
When all four were finally in the gardens of Nephrite's Spain palace, they rode to the stables to dismount.  
  
"Princess, would it please you to bathe and change before dinner is served?" Nephrite asked as they walked into the palace.  
  
Rei looked around her and marveled at it all. The palace was made of a pale tan stone and connected not by stuffy hallways, but by open, lush garden. There were roofs only on portions of the palace that were bedrooms and dining areas, she supposed. Everything else was open and bright and smelled of blossoming flowers. The walkways were stone and lined with grasses varying in lengths and roses that climbed the walls. There were trellises covering certain hallways and more flowers bloomed overhead. Thousands of white roses trailed the walkway that Nephrite was gesturing to. "It is that way to the chamber I have chosen for you, princess," he said with a genuine smile. "I thought that you would enjoy the white roses and the white orchids."  
  
"You are too kind," Rei said gently.  
  
"Anything for a beautiful princess," he replied, taking her hand in his.  
  
Jadeite saw red for an instant before he pointed toward a walkway lined with tall lilies. "I still have the same chamber, do I not?" he asked his friend.  
  
Nephrite tore his eyes away from the lovely creation before him and nodded. "I have put you and Endymion in the same chambers as usual."  
  
Jadeite nodded curtly and took himself down a walkway, then turned to the left halfway down.  
  
"Where is he going?" Rei asked after he disappeared.  
  
"Most likely to his room, my dear. Now, let me show you to your own," Nephrite said as he placed her hand on his arm. He strode down the white rose walk, Endymion following close behind, and then turned left at the end. All the way, Rei noted the courtyards and the small getaway nooks that were just lush gardens open to the brilliant blue sky. "Here we are," Nephrite said grandly as they entered a large chamber.  
  
Immediately the scent of jasmine filled Rei's senses and she smiled at the thought. She had missed this scent, it was the scent of her homeland and the scent that she surrounded herself with.  
  
"I hope it is to your liking," Nephrite said waving a hand in front of him.  
  
Rei finally allowed her eyes to take in everything. A small gasp caught in the back of her throat, but she swallowed it, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. A large bed stood at the center, covered with white linens and silks. The canopy was made of a wispy white silk, transparent when the sunlight caught it. There was a wall of windows that opened into a courtyard full of weeping willows and cherry trees. She wondered how all these plants grew in harmony with each other, but didn't dare question it after that thought.  
  
"I shall leave you with Mistress Rosemary so you can get dressed and bathe," Nephrite said, smiling broadly at the look of pure glee on her face. He then took himself off, Endymion in tow. "I was going to have a word with our dear friend, Jadeite," he said with w frown.  
  
Endymion nodded in agreement and the two headed for the blonde general's room with different thoughts running through their heads.  
  
"We must talk to Rei about her disappearance. I don't understand it at all," Nephrite said.  
  
"I agree, but I don't think it would be the best idea to ask her just yet. I want her to be comfortable. I want her to be willing to tell us and I don't want to simply question her. I want her to tell us her story."  
  
"What of Jadeite?"  
  
"There is something going on between those two, and I plan on finding out what it is," Endymion said as they rounded the corner.  
  
Rei wandered about the room slowly after she had introduced herself to the pleasantly plump woman who stood near the wall of windows. She ran her hand across the delicately white bed coverings and then over the white and green silk wall hangings. She marveled at the pale pink, wool blanket draped over a white sofa. Everything in the room was feminine and delicate and crisp. She loved this room.  
  
"Would her highness care for a bath in the courtyard?" Mistress Rosemary asked with a brilliant smile.  
  
Rei felt her lips lifting in a smile of their own and she nodded appreciatively. "I would like that very much," she said softly.  
  
Mistress Rosemary led her out into the lush courtyard and into a gazebo that was very likely half the size of her room. It was enclosed with walls of the same wispy, transparent cloth the bed was hung with and inside Rei could make out a deep white tub and a white chaise. "It is all so beautiful," she said to herself.  
  
"Si," Mistress Rosemary answered as she held back the hangings. "This part of the palace was inspired by a painting the Lord Nephrite gazed upon when he visited Jupiter. He said that the greens and the whites made his heart flutter and his eyes tear. He wanted to recreate what he saw in this room."  
  
Rei paused briefly at that. Makoto had once painted a painting in her youth. She said that she wanted to live in a place full of white flowers and green grass. She painted a picture of a courtyard with millions of white flowers and tall green trees and grasses. To the side, she made the outline of a room with a wall of windows. . .  
  
She shook her head at the thought and stared down at the white tub. It was ivory.  
  
"Lord Nephrite sent a missive with his guards earlier, said that he wanted this room to be ready for a princess, thus the bath was drawn straight away," she said as she helped Rei off with her white gown. The gown was stained and still tattered about the edges, but Rei discovered that she did not want to part with it.  
  
"Please, have this gown washed and then return it to me," she said softly.  
  
Mistress Rosemary nodded in understanding then helped Rei into the hot bathwater.  
  
It felt divine! And the jasmine flowers floating around in the water only added to the sweetness of the experience. "I believe I have died and gone to heaven," Rei sighed as Mistress Rosemary soaped up her hands and began washing her hair.  
  
* * *  
  
She was all settled in for the night. The air was warm and humid, the breeze gentle and almost nonexistent, and yet, she could not sleep. Dinner had been wonderful, the food delicious and savory, the entertainment lively and the company delightful. However, she did not see Jadeite.  
  
"Where is Lord Jadeite?" she asked Nephrite after the roast lamb was removed.  
  
"I believe he is brooding in his chamber," Nephrite said, motioning for the footman to fill Rei's goblet with more rich red wine.  
  
She didn't want it, had never liked wine, but pretended thanks when the footman stepped away. "Why would he be brooding, my lord?" she asked when the footman had taken his place by the door.  
  
"I do not know. I went to talk to him earlier, but he was no where to be found. I believe he is angered by something, and yet I dare not ask."  
  
Rei left it alone at that and turned her attention to the tart that had just been put onto her plate.  
  
Now she wondered where he could have gone. She wanted to talk to him, to explain that was happening and to explain why she had done what she did.  
  
She turned over onto her side and looked out the windows that Mistress Rosemary had left open.  
  
Suddenly she saw a shadowy figure appear before the open doors. She sat up right, a spell at the ready in her mind. "Who are you?" she called out.  
  
Jadeite stepped into the soft light that illuminated the room and stared at her with vague eyes. "Why, Rei?" he asked.  
  
She quelled the spell and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was dressed in a frothy piece of silk that Mistress Rosemary had ensured would keep the heat at bay, but now she wished she had something that covered her better. The silk negligee was sleeveless and outlined her figure, draping over all her curves and flowing about her legs like liquid fire. "Jadeite?" she whispered.  
  
He walked to her when she called his name and she was in his arms before she could say anything. His mouth covered hers in the next instant and Rei tasted the brandy on his breath. "Jadeite, stop!" she said, pushing him away.  
  
He allowed her to get the upper hand. He wasn't entirely certain if it was because he had consumed too much brandy or if he was weak with lust. "So I can have you in a cave, but not in a bed?" he asked, his words slurred slightly.  
  
Rei shook her head and her hair brushed against her shoulders, making him itch to grab it. "Jadeite, you're drunk," she said.  
  
Jadeite grinned at her and then made a grab for her. "I am no where near drunk," he said.  
  
Rei eluded him and rushed to the sofa, at least now there was something between them. "Jadeite, you must leave," she said.  
  
Jadeite ground his teeth and jumped over the sofa, much to Rei's surprise, and grasped her around her waist. He pulled her hard against him and settled his hands on her hips. He pressed his hips against her belly and smiled at her stunned expression. "Can you feel me, Rei? Can you feel how much I want you?"  
  
"Jed. . ." she whispered, her body betraying her.  
  
"I love when you call me that," he said huskily. He raised a hand and began to draw imaginary circles beneath her right breast. Her breathing hitched.  
  
He moved his hips back and then pushed against her again. "Can you imagine what it would feel like, Rei? Or shall I call you princess?"  
  
Rei came back to her senses at that. She pushed with all her strength against his hard chest and succeeded in getting enough space in between them for her to look up into his face. "You are beyond drunk, sire, you are daft," she said harshly.  
  
Jadeite felt his blood begin to boil. "You call me sire, do you?" he said through clenched teeth. "I have had enough games, Rei! Why do you play games with me like this?" He pulled her back hard and pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss that was meant to dominate and nothing more. He raised a hand and forced her chin down, giving him easy access to her mouth.  
  
She should have bitten him, but she didn't have to. He pulled away.  
  
"You don't know how much you've hurt me, Rei," he said softly, pressing his forehead to hers. "I have been so angered with you. So terribly angry with you that my brain no longer wants to follow."  
  
"You aren't making very much sense," she said, stroking his shoulder. She felt him shudder, with lust or anger, she wasn't sure.  
  
"You betrayed me," he said.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort."  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"I had to," she whispered.  
  
"Why? Why did you do all this?"  
  
Rei managed to pull away in the circle of his arms and looked at him fully then. Those eyes that had closed up on her in the cave were open and shining with pain. She felt her heart reach out to him, felt her arms struggle not to wrap around his back and hold him to her. She wanted to kiss away the frown in his brow and bring a smile to those lips. "It was necessary. . ." she managed.  
  
He pulled away from her then. "You always elude my questions. I do not know why I didn't see it before, but you have managed to sidestep every important question I have ever asked you. . .why did you lie to me? Why?" he said facing the door to her chamber.  
  
There was a faint catch in her words when she next spoke, but he chose to ignore it. "Jadeite. . .I lied to protect you. . .and to protect me."  
  
She saw him shake his head and then move toward the door. She wanted to reach out and pull him back to her, but she was afraid that he would shrug her off and leave her to suffer in silence. "Please, you have to understand. . ."  
  
"I don't understand." he said before opening the door. "I don't think I will ever understand you. . ." And with those last words, he stepped out of her bedchamber and made his way down the dark, moonlit walkways. The roses had closed in on themselves, afraid of the darkness and the birds had ceased their chirping. The crickets sung song after song and the branches lulled him into soberness.  
  
"Lord, Jadeite," he heard someone call. Was it Rei? Had she finally decided to tell him the truth? The whole truth? Did he not believe her as it was? He turned around with an undisguised hope shining brightly in his blue eyes, and he encountered eyes of the deepest brown.  
  
"Lily?" he croaked out.  
  
"Sire. . ." she replied, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
"Lily. . .what in the universe are you doing here?" he asked. He was so incredibly shocked he didn't think the words came out until she spoke.  
  
"I was certain I would see you here sooner or later. . ." she said.  
  
She had changed, he saw. She was thinner and her hair was pulled up high on her head. She had always worn it down when she was with him. And she wasn't dressed as she normally was, in flowing gowns with lace and ruffles. She was wearing a very odd concoction of transparent silks in light pink and dark rose. She reminded him of one of Nephrite's women in the harem. . .no. . .it couldn't be. "Lily, tell me what you're doing here," he demanded, finally getting a hold of himself.  
  
She motioned him to one of the many hidden gardens and sat gracefully down on a stone bench. She didn't wait for him before she started speaking. "I ran away from you,"  
  
Jadeite looked over his shoulder and saw that he was still close enough to Rei's room to feel her presence engulf him. He shook off the feelings of guilt and betrayal, an odd mixture if he had any say in it, and turned his attention to the lovely blonde woman speaking to him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Why was he always surrounded by women who never gave him direct answers?  
  
"I had to run away from you," she said softly. "I left the children with Mrs. Dover and ran."  
  
"Why was your home in shambles?"  
  
"A man came. . ."  
  
"What do you mean a man came? Lily, I will not have you dancing around my questions any more. I have had to deal with this enough and I'm tired of it from you women!"  
  
Lily glanced up at him and frowned. What did that mean? Other women? Had he found a replacement for her already? Was it that black-haired harlot she saw him come to the palace with? The one who's room he had just emerged from? Was that his new slut? She tried to suppress her anger and gave him a beautiful smile. "He was bigger than I was, but I managed to escape him. He was mean and rough. I thought you had sent him. He did say that he was friends with you," she said innocently.  
  
Jadeite glared down at her, unable to believe what she was saying. A man came and tried to claim he was a friend of his?  
  
"He told me that he wanted my help, but I refused to give it and so he took himself off."  
  
"This explains very little," Jadeite responded. He was completely sober now.  
  
Lily shrugged dainty shoulders and pushed forward. "I didn't believe for a second that he was leaving for good, so I packed up the children's things and scooted them over to Mrs. Dover. I then went back to collect a few of my own things, but he came back before I had a chance to step out the door," she paused to give dramatic effect and then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "He tried to tear off my clothes, threatening that if I didn't tell him what he wanted to know then he would kill me."  
  
"What did he want to know?"  
  
"He wouldn't say, just kept screaming, 'You will tell me anything I want to hear, is that clear?' and I just kept saying that I wouldn't, that I didn't know anything."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"I don't know, he wore a black scarf over his nose and mouth and the house was too dark to see anything else."  
  
"How did you escape?"  
  
Lily looked up to him and her eyes changed. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that the words that flew from her mouth next were not entirely true. "I somehow managed to twist away. When I did I grabbed up a candlestick and struck him on the head. Then I grabbed my back and ran as fast as I could."  
  
Jadeite massaged his right temple and then leaned against an ivy covered wall. "Why did you come here? How did you get here?"  
  
"I remembered you told me about this place. I remembered you said that you came here whenever you were feeling like things were coming to an end. You would sit one of the walled gardens and just enjoy being surrounded by so much beauty. You said you wanted to build a small house here and raise your children without all the pomp and circumstance of court life."  
  
Jadeite remembered very well telling her about his haven. The palace of his friend where he could relax and enjoy life; never having to worry about what lay beyond the stone walls. "But-"  
  
"How did I get here? I traveled slowly, by horse, wagon, boat, by any means I could. I wanted to get away. I knew the children would be safe with Mrs. Dover. I knew you would go and get them. I could trust that you would care for them. I needed to find a place where the man wouldn't get me."  
  
"But why here?"  
  
"Because you love it here and I wanted to be in the place that you loved," she said, rising. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. "I've missed you, darling," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite didn't know what to feel in that moment. He stood still and waited to see what would happen next.  
  
Lily pulled away from him and gave him a sweet smile. "I want to feel you inside me again. You are the only one who knows how to make me scream," she said. Slowly, she fell to her knees before him and ran her hands up and down his thighs.  
  
He felt himself instantly aroused. He needed an outlet for his never- ending lust for the princess and here was a willing partner. He felt her unlace his breeches, felt her skilled fingers slip inside and caress him. He was hard and throbbing and ready to plunge into her, and yet he felt wrong, felt guilty for wanting her to pleasure him. He pictured Rei, her eyes burning with angry fire and pulled away from Lily's accomplished hands. "I can't, Lily," he said, his breathing labored.  
  
She rose leisurely and looked at him. "Why not?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You certainly felt like it. . ." she purred.  
  
"No, Lily," he said, "By the by, how did you get accepted into the palace?" he asked as a way to curb her thoughts. He adjusted his clothing and tried to put his lust under control.  
  
Lily shrugged again and moved toward the entrance to the garden. "I saw Lord Nephrite lazing under a tree near here and he fell instantly for me. He invited me to become a member of his harem."  
  
He thought he'd be jealous, but instead he smiled. "You have slept with him then."  
  
"Yes, I have," she said with a frown, "But you are by far better."  
  
Jadeite shook his head and walked out of the garden ahead of her. "I don't understand you. . ." he whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You lied to me. . .why?"  
  
"I did not lie to you."  
  
Jadeite shook his head again and tried to walk away from her. Before he got ten feet from her still and angry form, he heard a crash followed by a scream. He didn't think, just ran back toward the princess' chamber as fast as his legs would take him.  
  
He was vaguely aware of Lily running behind him, but he ignored her and focused on getting to Rei as quickly as possible. He felt a fear unlike any he'd ever felt before consume him and he didn't know how to quench it. It was burning a hole in his body even before he pushed the door open and saw a shadowed figure backing Rei toward the wall.  
  
"Rei!" he yelled, raising his hand. A blue light sparked to life in his palm and he hurled it at the figure without even blinking. The shadowed figure looked over its shoulder before jumping out of the light's flight and ran out the window.  
  
Jadeite ran toward the glass wall and was almost out the door when he heard his name called tentatively from behind him.  
  
"Jed. . ." she gasped.  
  
He turned around and icy blue clashed with warm violet. "Rei." he breathed. He reached out a hand to her, but was too late. For the first time in her nineteen years, the Princess Rei of Mars fainted. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey All!! Thanks so much for reviewing! This chapter ended up being longer than I thought. . .but it's all right. I hope you like it! There is more to come after this, so don't think that this is the end. I'll take all your considerations into mind, though I already have an ending planned out. I'll figure something out. Who was in her room? Well. . .wait and see. . .^_^ Read and review! Thanks all! Ja ne! ~Lady Hino  
  
* * *  
  
Jadeite was beside her before she could fall to the floor. "Rei! Rei!" he called. He lifted her into his arms and made a small note that she weighed no more than a feather, and placed her gently onto the bed amidst the white linen and silk. "Rei, please, sweetheart, open your eyes," he whispered to her. He gently slapped her cheeks and stroked her brow until her eyes fluttered. "Yes, that's it, good girl, open those lovely violet eyes," he encouraged her as he sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"Jed. . ." she called.  
  
He smiled down at her and scooped her into his arms. "Hush, sweetheart, everything will be all right," he said gently as he stroked her soft dark hair. He then turned to find Lily standing in the doorway as still as stone. He didn't like the look in her eyes, but didn't comment on it, said simply, "Go and find Endymion. He is most likely in the master suite. Nephrite, I'm sure is busy in his red room-you know well where that is-go and drag him away. Then you may take yourself off, Miss Lily."  
  
Lily stared at him as if he were daft. How dare he order her around like some common house servant? She was not his chambermaid! And yet, she knew she could not disobey a prince. She took herself off with anger in her eyes and hatred for the dark-haired goddess in his arms.  
  
Jed breathed a sigh of relief when she had finally taken herself off and then looked back down at the girl who clung to him as if he were her only lifeline. He quite liked feeling needed. "Rei. . .are you all right?" he asked her gently. He didn't want to startle her. He knew that waking up to a dark shadow could be frightening, he had seen his share of dark shadows in his day.  
  
A shudder coursed through her body and Jadeite tightened his grip on her. "Rei. . .please tell me you're all right," he whispered against her head. He forgot that only moments before he was being caressed and held by his former mistress, he forgot that before that he had been cursing her for her lies and for the betrayal he felt. He clamped down on the anger that began to surface in him and concentrated on the little shivers that ran up and down her spine.  
  
She slowly raised her head and looked at him. His eyes were kind and the blue held rich warmth in them. She didn't know if she should trust those eyes or if she should turn away from them now before she was consumed by their beauty. She chose the latter and gave him the barest hint of a smile. "I'm well, Jadeite. . ." she said slowly.  
  
He didn't believe her; she saw it in those eyes of his. "Rei.you fainted. . ." he said gently.  
  
"I know. . .I've never done that before.not naturally, like this. . ."  
  
He felt the fear slide into him again, but he ignored it. "Your eyes look vague," he said with a frown. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was a film over those violet orbs that dulled their intense color. She looked dazed and he didn't like it. "Lie down for me, sweetheart," he said as he pushed her tenderly into the mattress.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite grinned down at her and leaned to whisper in her ear, "So I can have my way with you."  
  
Rei looked up at him and he saw the uncertainty behind that film in her eyes. "I'm just toying with you, sweetheart. I want to look at you and make sure you're all right."  
  
She didn't protest when he settled her down and pulled down the straps of her nightgown, nor did she protest when he pressed his palm against her chest to feel her heart. She did open her mouth to say something when she saw the frown on his face. "What's wrong, Jed?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head slightly and smiled down at her. "You're heart is beating very fast."  
  
"I'm sorry. . ."  
  
His smile brightened. "You shouldn't be sorry, Rei. Someone did something to you. Can you tell me if you remember anything?"  
  
"Anything before what?" she asked.  
  
He struck a thoughtful pose and then snapped his fingers. "Tell me everything that happened after I left," he said. She blinked up at him for a minute before frowning slightly. "Well. . .after you left, I went to bed."  
  
Jadeite felt the anger bubble inside of him. She didn't even care about what she did to him? He meant so little to her that she could just put herself to sleep without worrying about how he felt? "Is that all?"  
  
The frown deepened and she pressed a long, slender finger to her right temple. "I remember lying awake for several minutes, then I remember something warm and hazy fall over me. Almost like a spell, but I didn't want to be put under a spell, so I woke up and jumped out of bed."  
  
"What did you see?" Jadeite asked his body tense.  
  
"I saw nothing at first, but when I jumped out of bed, I saw a shadow lurking over the bed."  
  
Jadeite leaned closer to her and stared hard into her eyes. They were still a dazed and foggy violet, not the brilliant fire he was so used to. "It was a man, was it not, Rei?"  
  
Rei appeared to think about it for a long moment. Her eyes closed and for a moment Jadeite thought she fell asleep, but when she finally spoke, her voice was distant and there was not a hint of emotion in it. "It was a man who reminded me of someone. . .though I can't think of whom."  
  
Jadeite frowned himself and stroked a hand over her brow. She was cool to the touch, but he was still worried about her. "Don't worry about the name, Rei. . .just tell me how you feel. . ."  
  
She closed her eyes and reached into herself to find the answer.  
  
Jadeite saw her concentration and wanted desperately to give her his hand to hold, to allow her to draw strength from him and into her. He wanted to lie beside her and pour his energy into her, if only she would give him the answer he desperately wanted to hear. "Come on, Rei-chan. . .please tell me you're all right. . ." he whispered as he watched her struggle within herself.  
  
Slowly her eyes fluttered open and the dazed film that had consumed the brilliance of her eyes had disappeared and the warm violet was shining brightly through. "Jadeite. . ." she said with a sigh.  
  
He scooped her into his arms and held her so tight, she squeaked. "Thank the gods!" he said harshly.  
  
"Jadeite!"  
  
Both Jadeite and Rei turned abruptly at the sound of Endymion's voice. Jadeite continued to hold her, his possession of her obvious. Rei struggled against him and pushed, but she could not get any where. "Endymion, this is not what it seems," she said desperately.  
  
Endymion hid a smile and put on a look of authority. "I should hope not," he said sternly.  
  
Jadeite caught the smile in his eyes, but didn't bother to tell the lovely girl in his arms. She would find out soon enough. "Endy, I think it's time that we had that talk you have wanted to have for so long."  
  
"As long as you let the princess go, Jadeite."  
  
Jadeite reluctantly released his hold on the raven-haired beauty, but did not remove himself from her bed, nor did he let go of one of her hands, though he noticed that she tried desperately to wriggle away from him "Where is Neph?"  
  
"He is coming. A lovely blonde woman came and woke me up, said that there was some business that needed to be attended in the princess' room. She then said that she would go rouse the young prince from his bed and send him along shortly," Endymion said with a smile. He didn't bother saying that the woman had a look in her eyes that he had seen only too much. He also did not mention that she had said Rei's name with as much malice and scorn as a grumpy old witch.  
  
At that moment Nephrite came running into the room, his hair streaming down his back in tangled waves, his shirt unlaced and no boots. "I came as soon as that blonde wench told me," he said, his chest heaving.  
  
Jadeite frowned slightly at that. "Do you mean Lily, Neph?" he asked quietly.  
  
Nephrite struck a thoughtful pose and then shrugged his shoulders. "I care not what her name is. She is a blonde wench, and that is that."  
  
"Why do you call her a wench?" Jadeite asked slowly.  
  
Nephrite sat down in one of the high backed white winged chairs, leaned back and crossed his legs at the ankles. "I don't think this is the best time to discuss this," he said with a nod toward Rei.  
  
Rei sat up straighter in bed and stuck her chin in the air.  
  
Jadeite hid a grin and turned back to his friend. "I believe that the princess is strong enough to hear what it is you have to say about Lily."  
  
Nephrite shrugged once again and began to tell his story in a voice that proved how bored he was with the topic. "I was out hunting with my men one day when I met the woman. It was hot, as it always is, and there was no breeze. My men and I were tired. So I decided that the best thing was for me to call a halt to the hunt. I told my men to rest in a clearing not far from the main road and I took myself off deeper into the forest. I wanted to get away from the hunt and take my rest beside my favorite tree."  
  
"You don't mean that old oak, do you Neph?" Endymion asked as he took a seat beside the disheveled prince.  
  
Nephrite smiled slowly and then nodded. "I don't know why I'm so attached to that tree. For Gods sake, it's not even supposed to be growing out here! I've seen where oaks grow, Endy, and Spain is not one of those places."  
  
Rei cocked her head to the side and unconsciously clutched Jadeite's hand.  
  
"What is it, Rei?" he whispered to her.  
  
"Nothing, Jadeite," she whispered back.  
  
He rose a skeptical eyebrow at her before turning back to the two men. "Please, continue," he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Why thank you, your highness," Nephrite said sarcastically. "As I was saying. . .I wanted to take a rest beneath the oak that I love so much and I didn't want to be bothered. I suppose that while I was sitting there I fell asleep. All of a sudden I feel hands on my legs, traveling upwards, smoothing over my buckskins and. . .well. . .and then I woke. When I did open my eyes, there was not the auburn-haired beauty of my dreams, but a pale blonde woman with a gleam in her eye. I wasn't exactly sure what to think of her at first. I thought she could be a wood sprite, but then I remembered that wood sprites and slender and tall and swift of foot, like my-"  
  
"Yes, we all know, Nephrite. Like your auburn-haired beauty."  
  
Nephrite gave a lazy grin then turned to look at Jadeite. "That's all there is to it," he said, "The woman was sprawled in my lap when I woke and asked me to take her back to my palace."  
  
Jadeite frowned slightly. "And so you took her here. . ."  
  
"Yes, and she has been nothing but trouble. Demanding this and demanding that. I was tempted to send her away, but then she volunteered to put herself in my harem and I cannot deny such a request."  
  
A delicate winged eyebrow rose at that comment and Nephrite had the decency to turn away.  
  
Jadeite smiled. His fiery little Rei. . .He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that.  
  
"How do you know her?" Nephrite asked.  
  
Jadeite didn't look at the raven-haired goddess sitting beside him. He couldn't do it. Even though he still felt the heat of anger and betrayal, he couldn't face her and tell her that, "Lily worked for me for a short time," he said.  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow of his own and then turned to Nephrite. "Worked for him?"  
  
"This isn't the same woman who is little Belle's mo-"  
  
"Yes, this is the same person," Jadeite said quickly.  
  
"Who is she?" Rei asked.  
  
"No one you need concern yourself with," Jadeite responded. "No, back to more important matters.Rei was attacked just before the two of you arrived."  
  
"What?" Endymion shouted, coming out of his chair. He was glaring hotly at Jadeite.  
  
Jadeite didn't blink. "The princess was attacked-"  
  
"I know that you idiot! Who attacked her?"  
  
"That I do not know."  
  
"Damn you, Jadeite!"  
  
"It was not I who attacked her, Endymion."  
  
"Let's just think this through, Endy," Neph said softly.  
  
Endymion looked down at the delicate girl sitting in bed beside his general. She looked vulnerable and alone, yet he knew well what lay underneath that façade. He sat down on the bed opposite Jadeite and held her face in his hands. "Are you well?" he asked gently.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He stared hard into those eyes of hers and then nodded in satisfaction. He saw the fire burning brightly in those orbs of hers. She was angry. "Will you tell us what happened?"  
  
She retold her story to Endymion and Nephrite. There wasn't much to tell, but she told all she could. Endymion questioned her, Nephrite shot out possibility after possibility. Rei couldn't do more than nod or shake her head. She was so tired.  
  
Jadeite saw it before the others did. He leaned over while Endymion and Nephrite were immersed in conversation and whispered, "Would you like me to rid you of this vermin?"  
  
Rei gave him a grateful smile and then squeezed his hand.  
  
He smiled at her and lost himself in those violet depths. He felt himself being pulled in, felt the heat of those eyes bore into his soul. He felt his heart stretch and expand in his chest, felt his eyes turn color, felt his blood curdle. He wanted this firebird; wanted her more than life itself. He decided in that moment that she would be his. Yes, it sounded so good in his ears. Rei was his.  
  
"Gentlemen," he said as he stood. For the first time in the few hours that Endymion and Nephrite had arrived, he let go of her hand and Rei suddenly felt the entire room swim about her. Her eyes clouded and she saw nothing but blackness.  
  
"Rei!" she heard someone call. Hesitantly she opened her eyes. There were three faces surrounding her and she immediately sought out icy blue eyes misted with worry. "Jed. . ." she whispered.  
  
He shoved the others out of his way and then gathered her into his arms. "What happened to you?" he asked her, unconsciously rocking back and forth.  
  
"I don't know. . ." she said, clutching the front of his tunic tightly. She suddenly felt so stronger now that she was touching him, leaning into him. "I honestly don't know."  
  
Jadeite pulled away slightly and stared down into her eyes. They were dazed again. "The bastard cast a spell on you. Damnation! It was a strong one too. Look at her eyes!"  
  
Endymion knelt beside Rei and gently lifted her chin. He saw instantly what Jadeite was referring to. Her eyes were no longer the vibrant violet he was so used to, but a dull gray purple, so lifeless and dull that he felt his skin grow clammy and cold. "I'm going to call in Zoicite."  
  
Rei saw Jadeite's jaw clamp tight, but dared not comment on it. "What's wrong with me?" she asked.  
  
Nephrite smiled down at her and stroked a hand over her head. "There is powerful magic inside you, my dear. It seems that Jadeite is keeping it at bay. I believe his extraordinary psychic abilities are helping your own. The two of you together can overcome the spell, but you alone cannot. It is a strong dose of magic that resides in you."  
  
Rei cocked her head to the side and rested her head against Jadeite's chest. He was so warm and hard and smooth. She wanted to burrow into him and spend the rest of her life there.  
  
Jadeite stroked a big hand up and down her back then looked up at the two men near him. "I will stay with her this night. . ." he said softly.  
  
Endymion exchanged a hesitant look with Nephrite. "Jadeite. . .you know what this means. . ."  
  
"There is no other way. I will stay with her until Zoicite arrives."  
  
"You are giving up a lot, Jadeite."  
  
"It must be done."  
  
"There is no need for you to do this. . ."  
  
Jadeite looked briefly at Endymion and shook his head, "I want to do this. . ." he said finally.  
  
Endymion smiled and shook Jadeite's hand. "All will be taken care of tomorrow. The deed will be done."  
  
"What is he giving up?" Rei asked raising her head.  
  
Jadeite tucked her head back under his chin and waved the two out. "I'm not giving up a thing, sweetheart," he said softly.  
  
Rei glanced up at him and frowned. "I want to tell you everything."  
  
He eased her down onto her back then followed before speaking. He made sure that she was snug against his side before speaking. "You don't have to tell me anything, Rei."  
  
"I want to, Jadeite."  
  
He heaved a sigh and kicked off his boots. He felt the anger begin to build again. The pain was bubbling to the surface and he didn't want to deal with it. He wanted to simply hold her and sleep the night away, let his worries rest for just a few brief moments.  
  
"I lied because I wanted to protect you. . ."  
  
"Rei. . ."  
  
"No, listen to me. . .I lied because I wanted to protect you. I was kidnapped by a pond on Endymion's property. I was swimming alone. Serenity was searching for her locket, the one that Endymion gave her. . .do you know of it?"  
  
"The gold star?"  
  
"Yes, the one that plays that beautiful melody. She showed it to me once, said that it would only play for her."  
  
"She's right. Endymion is very proud of that locket."  
  
Rei snuggled closer and stroked a finger down his chest. She felt him tense and knew that she should stop touching him before things got out of control. She couldn't help herself. She slowly twisted her fingers into the laces of his shirt and pulled them loose.  
  
Jadeite clenched his teeth and forced himself to lie still. He wanted to stop her, wanted to wait until the perfect time, but he wasn't strong enough. He felt her slender fingers slip into the opening of his shirt and his mind was lost. "Rei. . ."  
  
"Jed. . ." she whispered raising her face to be kissed. She traced a finger over his lips and down his neck. His eyes were ablaze with blue lightening and his voice was husky and deep when he said her name. "Jed. . ." she said again. She rose slightly and gently pressed her lips to his.  
  
It was gentle and as light as a butterfly's wing. She was nervous; he could feel from the tenseness of her back. He stroked a hand over her shoulder and down to her waist before he leaned further into her. His lips pressed against hers hard and he heard the soft intake of breath on her part. He turned his head to the side and opened his mouth, only to feel her lips willingly part for him. "Yes, Rei. . .that's it. . ." he whispered against her lips. He felt her tongue then, hesitant and smooth. She copied him, dipped her tongue into his mouth once before he felt her pull away. "No, sweetheart, that was beautiful," he said stroking a hand down her back.  
  
She cocked her head to one side and blinked at him. He smiled in response. "I liked it. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Jadeite pulled her back to him and rolled over so that she was lying beneath him. He used his knee to push her thighs apart then came down between them. There were so many layers of clothing that he wanted to simply burn it all away, but knew that he would scare her if he did. "This chemise you're wearing. . .it's absolutely. . ."  
  
She waited while he bent down and pressed his lips against her shoulder before she asked, "It's absolutely what?" she asked.  
  
He grinned against her flesh before sliding his tongue up her neck. "It's absolutely naughty, sweetheart. It makes me want to rip it off of you. Would you like that? Would you like me to rip it off you and behold your bare flesh?"  
  
Rei shivered in response and grabbed onto his shirt. "Jed. . ." she whispered.  
  
Jadeite raised his head and smiled down at her. Her eyes were no longer dazed with dull gray clouds, but alive and burning for him. . .only and always for him. He raised his hand slowly and pulled the straps of her chemise down her arms, pulling the bodice down to her waist. Her breasts were bare now, pale and round and lush in the moonlight. "How can someone be so beautiful?" he whispered as he lowered his head to her breasts. He teased a rosy nipple with his finger then stroked his tongue leisurely over it. "So lovely," he groaned when he felt her hands tangle in his hair.  
  
The shiver of desire slipped through her breasts and down into her belly where she felt that familiar, yet heavenly feeling build inside her. "Jed. . ." she said softly.  
  
Jadeite pressed himself hard against the inside of her thigh through the thin chemise she wore, and then took her nipple into his mouth. He suckled her gently until he heard her cry out in frustration. He understood how she felt; he felt his own frustration building and prodding him. He wanted so badly to plunge into her heat and simple die there. Instead he raised his head and his mouth searched out her other nipple. "You taste so beautiful, Rei. . ." he said, breathing every syllable onto the tight little bud.  
  
She felt his hand traveling up her thigh then, gathering material and bunching it until he met bare flesh. A part of her knew that she shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong; it wasn't something a princess did in the privacy of an unknown palace with a general she shouldn't be with. She felt his hand smooth the inside of her thigh and she instinctively opened them wider. She threaded her fingers into his hair again and again, pulling and pushing. She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew that it had to happen soon, she would die if it didn't happen soon. "Jadeite. . ." she groaned.  
  
He smiled against her flesh and stopped his hands ascent. He could feel her heat pulsing from her, could just feel the silky curls brush against his fingers. He felt her thighs, tight and sleek. She was patient, he'd give her that. "What do you want, firebird?" he asked.  
  
"You. . ." she groaned. Rei felt herself blush when the word fell out of her mouth, but she didn't have time to dwell on it because his finger was stroking over her, sifting through the dark curls until he found her.  
  
He stroked and caressed and gloried in her writhing, her sighs and gasps of pleasure. He itched to slide a finger inside her, could feel her moist heat engulf his body. He had to bring her to pleasure, he had to watch her when she climaxed. He wanted to hear her cry his name when she reached her peak, wanted to feel her pulsing and squeezing him.  
  
He shook his head. No, he would save that. For now, he slowly slid his middle finger into her, felt her muscles expand to accommodate him. He wanted to feel those walls around him, pulling him deeper and deeper until he was mad with the feelings. He stopped when he felt her maidenhead, strong and firm. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her deeply. He felt her tongue aggressively bring his into her mouth, and he pulled out his finger slightly and slipped it back in, imitating the ritual until he felt her hips buck against him.  
  
He raised his head and felt her hands grip his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. He felt the warm air slide over his skin, felt soft, firm breasts press hard into his chest, felt lithe arms pull him to her. He kissed her ear and licked her collarbone before he stroked his thumb over her.  
  
Rei came apart in an instant. Her whole body had been building and building, making her frantic with need. She wanted to find fulfillment, though she wasn't quite certain what kind she wanted. She could feel her body coming loose, felt it tighten again and coil itself, ready to break apart at any second. And then his fingers, those glorious fingers moved and her whole being came apart. She felt her soul cry out, felt her hips bucking wildly against his hand, felt her breasts pulsing and the feeling was incredible.  
  
"Jed!" she cried when another wave struck her. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him with so much ardor that he felt himself come close to the edge. He deepened the kiss when she cried out again, swallowing her scream. She was so responsive.  
  
Slowly she began to relax. Her breathing calmed and her eyes cleared of their haze. Jadeite noted that this haze was from passion and not from the spell that still coursed through her veins. He could feel it, it was hiding and had almost disappeared while he made love to her with his fingers, but it was beginning to come back. He was only glad that her eyes were not glazing over; he wouldn't be able to look at her if they were. Her dull eyes made his heart ache. "Hush, sweetheart," he said when he felt her hips press against his hand again. "That's enough for tonight. . .I don't want to hurt you. . ."  
  
Rei stared up at him and her parted lips made him want to take her completely. He smiled instead. "How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
She suddenly realized what had happened. Here was a man, half clothed and smiling down at her, while she was naked, save for a chemise covering her belly. "Get off me," she said.  
  
Jadeite's smile never wavered. He stroked a hand over her cheek and kissed her nose. "Now, you know you don't want me to do that, sweetheart. . ." he said.  
  
Rei turned away from him, but, damn him, she could still feel his hand down there, drawing lazy circles as he watched her.  
  
He kissed her forehead softly then moved to her side. He grabbed up the linen coverings and pulled them over the two of them. "You seduced me. . ." he whispered.  
  
Rei looked at him and frowned. It was true. "I did not mean to. . ."  
  
Jadeite smiled and tucked her head underneath his chin. "Sleep, Rei. . ." he said. He clenched his teeth together when he felt her roll over in his arms until her back was flush with his front. Her adorable backside pressed firmly into his groin and he felt his heart pick up pace and his breathing hitch. But he would control himself. He was a man, not a boy.  
  
She didn't protest, she didn't have enough strength, nor did she care. She fell asleep quickly, her head cushioned against his arm. It took him longer to sleep, desire still pulsing through his veins, yet when he did sleep, he slept without a worry in the world. His demons were kept at bay, the nightmare that haunted him stayed buried in his mind. They were both content.  
  
* * *  
  
He awoke with the sound of glass crashing in his ears.  
  
"What was that?" Rei gasped, coming shooting straight up in bed and clutching the linens to her chest.  
  
Jadeite came up beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know," he said softly. The hairs on the back of his neck rose when he heard another shatter. "Stay here, Rei. . ." he said.  
  
Rei watched him slip out of bed and pull his shirt over his head before she threw the covers back and wrapped herself in one of the white silk blankets. She followed him to the door.  
  
"Rei, I told you to stay put!" Jadeite said when he felt her presence behind him.  
  
"You think I'm going to do whatever you tell me?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite glared hard at her then turned back to examine the door. "Why would you? You lied to me after all," he said harshly.  
  
Rei pushed aside the hurt that clamped around her heart and gave his back her own glare. "What do you hear?" she asked with as much neutrality as possible.  
  
Jed tossed a look over his shoulder and smiled. "It's nothing big," he said, "Why don't you just go back to the bed and lie down for a moment?" he asked.  
  
She rose one of those arched brows at him and he found his smile widening. "Go on, Rei-chan. . .there's nothing wrong." He smiled gently at her and when she didn't smile back, he began guiding her over to the bed. "Slip this delicate, naughty piece of web over your head, and I'll see who's at the door."  
  
There was no choice for her but to obey and because she didn't want to be caught in the same room with Jadeite naked, she pulled the nightgown over her head and smoothed it down to her ankles. When she had gotten the gown over her head, she turned her attention to Jadeite who had opened the door a crack and was sticking his head out into the gardened hallway. She heard many voices, but chose to ignore them and kept her attention on Jadeite's back.  
  
When he stepped away from the door, Endymion and Nephrite entered followed by a small, frail looking man and another blonde behind him. "Who the devil put that pitcher in front of the door, Jadeite?" Nephrite said loudly. Jadeite ignored him, as did the others and continued on his way toward Rei.  
  
"Good morning, Rei," Endymion called out happily.  
  
Rei frowned at them then looked at Jadeite. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite merely smiled at her and then went to sit on the bed.  
  
"You know Nephrite, Rei. This short blonde fellow is Zoicite."  
  
Rei looked from Nephrite to Zoicite and finally to the small frail looking man standing behind the three big generals. She didn't bother to look at Endymion when she said, "And who are you?"  
  
The man bowed low in her direction and then gave her a smile that was as frail as his body. He was bony and thin, short and gray-haired. But his eyes were bright and a beautiful vibrant green. Rei liked him immediately. "I am-"  
  
"He is Richard, a dear family friend of mine," Endymion said quickly.  
  
Rei glared over at the tall prince and then turned her attention back to the small man. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," she said softly.  
  
Richard gave her another weak smile then looked back up at Endymion. "Do you think this is such a good idea?"  
  
"Of course it is!" Endymion said jovially.  
  
"Shall I begin then?" he asked.  
  
Rei frowned slightly and looked to Jadeite who was sitting beside her with a very serious glare plastered onto his face. "What is going on here, Jadeite?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hush, sweetheart," Jadeite said patting her hand. He then took up that hand in his own and kissed the back. "Everything will be as it should, you're not to worry."  
  
Rei opened her mouth to speak then, but Zoicite interrupted her by sitting on the opposite side of her and picking up her other hand. "How do you feel, princess?" he asked gently.  
  
"I'm fine, sire," she said before turning her attention back to Jadeite. "Why is he holding my hand?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite glared over at Zoicite and then gave Rei a smile. "Just let him do what he came to do," he said.  
  
She opened her mouth again, but could not speak for the frail man that had come in opened a book and began to read from it.  
  
"Lord General Jadeite, do you take Rei for your own?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," Jadeite replied smiling at Rei.  
  
Rei cocked her head to the side and then frowned down at Zoicite's hand. "What is the meaning of-"  
  
"Open your mouth, princess," Zoicite said quickly. "I must look and see how everything fares inside that lovely head of yours. That's why I was summoned here. As I understand it, you have some sort of spell residing inside of you."  
  
Rei looked oddly at Zoicite and tried to back away from his hand, but he clamped it around her chin and forced her jaw open. "Ahh. . .just as I suspected. . .can you speak?" he asked.  
  
Endymion knelt down and peered into her mouth. "Yes, Rei, can you speak?"  
  
"I think she's a little stunned by the intruder. . .no, she probably can't speak," Nephrite said.  
  
"Princess Rei of Mars, do you take Jadeite for your own?" the man asked. Rei could barely hear above all the noise surrounding her. She wanted to talk to the nice gentleman, but with a prince forcing her jaw down and another holding her hand, two more staring down at her, speaking to her as if she were daft, no formal greetings came forth. What did they mean when they asked if she could speak? Was she not speaking before they forced her mouth open?  
  
"No, definitely cannot speak. She's probably going to become a mute," Endymion said looking toward Jadeite.  
  
"Well, let's just ask her. Can you speak, Rei?" Nephrite asked.  
  
Rei tore herself away from Zoicite's hold and glared hotly at Nephrite. He was standing directly behind the man. "Of course, you dolt!" she cried.  
  
"Was that a yes?" the small man asked looking slightly taken aback by the force of the princess's words.  
  
"Yes, it was a yes!" Rei said loudly.  
  
"I believe the princess said yes," Endymion said with a smile.  
  
"Did you hear that, Jadeite, she said yes," Nephrite said.  
  
"Then by the power vested in me. . ."  
  
"Why do they ask such odd questions?" Rei asked Jadeite.  
  
Jadeite smiled at her and tapped her nose. "Perhaps they are genuinely worried about you," he said.  
  
". . .I now pronounce you. . ."  
  
"She's a little upset this morning," Endymion said.  
  
"Terribly upset, I wonder what has her so riled."  
  
"Man. . ."  
  
"I am not upset!" Rei said.  
  
". . .and. . ."  
  
"You look a little flushed, sweetheart."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me!"  
  
"Wife. . .you may now kiss your-"  
  
"Definitely a little flushed," Endymion interrupted.  
  
Jadeite smiled at her and leaned forward. "All is as if should be," he said gently before giving her a small kiss.  
  
Rei pulled away immediately and gave Endymion a worried frown. "This is not what it seems. Jadeite has no restraint. He's tired; there was no need for him to do that. . ." she stopped when she realized just how far she had gone. A faint blush stained her cheeks and she visibly relaxed when Endymion dismissed it and moved on.  
  
"No traces of a spell?" Endymion asked Zoicite.  
  
Zoicite ran a hand over Rei's face and then smiled. "Absolutely nothing to worry about," he said.  
  
Rei sighed loudly and turned to look at Richard. "I am terribly sorry, sir, these princes are incredibly rude and I apologize on their behalf. Tell me, what is it you came here to discuss?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Richard looked nervously at Endymion and swallowed hard. "I'm not so certain that this was a good idea," he said softly.  
  
"He came to ensure that nothing was amiss," Endymion said ignoring the man's comment. "Now Richard will leave and we will discuss your disappearance." Endymion led Richard from the room, speaking quietly to him all the while.  
  
"That was peculiar," Rei said softly.  
  
Jadeite nodded then stood. "Well, now that all is well, I think it's about time we had a little discussion."  
  
"Yes, I for one would like to know the entire story," Zoicite said standing.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and stood up herself. "I want to be alone."  
  
Jadeite cocked his head at her and frowned. "There is no reason for us to leave. We must discuss the events of the past few days."  
  
She felt completely and utterly hopeless. These men treated her as if she were some brainless twit. "Please leave. . ." she said.  
  
He felt his heart tighten at the sound of her voice. It was a helpless sound, one that signified defeat. "Perhaps it is best if we left the princess alone for a little time," Jadeite said.  
  
Zoicite and Nephrite nodded in agreement and all three headed for the door. "When are you going to break it to her?" Nephrite asked when they had gotten the door closed behind them.  
  
Jadeite furrowed his brow in thought and strode toward one of the small gardens. "I don't know. She's smart; she'll figure it out soon enough. I just don't know what I'll say when she does. . ."  
  
Zoicite smiled and Jadeite cringed. He braced himself for some sort of criticism to fall from the general's mouth. "I thought the entire ordeal very interesting," he said instead.  
  
Jadeite blinked and shook his head. The clear blue of Zoicite's eyes indicated the truth of his words. Jadeite found himself smiling. "Zoicite. . .I'm surprised. . ."  
  
The general merely nodded his head and turned his attention to Endymion, who was striding quickly toward the three of them, a red-haired man trailing behind him, limping. "Jadeite!" he cried.  
  
Jadeite turned to look at his prince and then frowned. "Rodney?" he said.  
  
"Oh, sire. . .I'm so glad I got here in time!" Rodney said, panting.  
  
A lance of ice slid into Jadeite's heart. Why was Rodney here? Why was he limping? Why was he alone? "What do you here?" he asked.  
  
"It's awful, sire, truly awful and I am to blame. You mustn't be angry with anyone else. It was all my doing."  
  
"What's happened?" Jadeite said calmly. He led Rodney to a stone bench and sat him down; he preferred to stand. "Tell me all that has happened," he said softly. He almost couldn't bear the fear and worry eating away at him while he waited for Rodney to catch his breath. It was then that Jadeite noticed the tear in Rodney's tunic, the gash in his side, the bruises on his cheeks and the smudges of dirt on his skin.  
  
Rodney took a deep breath and started speaking, but he never once looked at Jadeite. "The trip to Spain was fine. The children were happy, they were laughing, excited that they would see you soon. When we got to Spain, I hired more men to help guard the children. Everything was perfect, until we got further inland."  
  
Jadeite closed his eyes tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
"They came out of nowhere, sire. . .hundreds of them. . .I thought that they meant to take all valuables and leave me, the children, and all the guard. I was wrong. . .so wrong."  
  
Endymion, Nephrite and Zoicite all exchanged glances. Endymion saw Jadeite's skin pale, but didn't want to intrude on the story. Things were going very wrong for him.  
  
"Get on with it," Jadeite said more harshly than he intended.  
  
"The men. . .they were highway men. . .and they killed all of the guard. They thought I was dead. I fought with all I had. I was knocked out and they mistook me for dead. When I woke, everything had been taken; all the guards were dead. . ."  
  
When Jadeite spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. Endymion, Nephrite and Zoicite had to strain to hear, but Rodney knew what was coming. "My children. . ."  
  
"They were taken, sire. . .I'm dreadfully sorry."  
  
Jadeite wished he had sat down for his knees had gone weak. As it was, he stood his ground and looked hard at Rodney. "Where are they?"  
  
"I do not know, sire. . ."  
  
Jadeite felt his blood run cold. Hawk. . .Belle. . .why couldn't he sense them? "I see. . ." he said instead. "You will take me to the place where they were taken. . .now!" he shouted the last word.  
  
"Jadeite. . .Rodney is in no shape to travel," Endymion said.  
  
"I care not; he will take me to my children!"  
  
"Jadeite, please. . .he is limping as it is. . ."  
  
Jadeite stared blankly at Endymion and then turned away. "I see. . .if you'll excuse me. . ." he said softly. He then stepped away from the group and made his way back down the hall. He didn't look over his shoulder, didn't say anything else to the four of them as he made his way down the hall. He didn't even notice the white rose that clung to his pant leg. When he arrived at his destination, he slipped quietly inside and made his way toward the large bed covered with white linen and silk. He stared down at the raven-haired goddess until she opened her eyes and then climbed in bed beside her.  
  
"What's wrong, Jed?" she asked when she saw the look in his eyes. They were vague and empty. She didn't protest when he pulled her to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Nor did she protest when he wrapped a leg around her own and clung to her until her breath came out in short gasps. "Jed. . .?" she called to him.  
  
"They're gone, Rei. . ." he whispered against her neck. "My children are gone. What am I going to do?"  
  
Rei stroked his head and kissed his ear. She was too stunned to speak, too crushed to utter a word. "Jed. . ."  
  
He pulled her closer and inhaled her sweet scent. "I have to get them back, Rei. . .I have to. . ."  
  
She stroked his head again and hugged him closer to her. "I'll help you all I can, Jed. . ." she said softly.  
  
Jadeite clung to her and remained as stiff as stone until he fell asleep, Rei stoked his back all the while. "I will be right beside you, Jed. . ." she said before she too fell asleep.  
  
Neither of them noticed the hiss that echoed through the room when the words were finally uttered and yet both dreamt about the dangers awaiting them. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long, everyone! I've been really stressed out with school and finals are coming up! Not to mention I'm moving out next week. However, I did want to take some time away from studying and I completed chapter 12 just 5 minutes ago! Exciting, isn't it? I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you for the reviews, new comers, and old followers. I enjoyed all of them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is a bit more. . .um. . .risque scenes in this one, so if you're opposed to that at all, don't read it. I don't want any flames about the moments that Rei and Jadeite experience together. At any rate, tell me what you all think! I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Read and review, please! Ja ne! ~Lady Hino  
  
* * *  
  
The paintbrush danced over the canvas, smoothing over angles and dipping into corners. The green paint was lush and bold and formed the most beautiful foliage. He dipped the brush into the cup of water that had been gathered from the stream and then rolled it in the sky blue that he had mixed earlier. He stroked the brush over the top of the canvas, dragged it across and around the green. His hand moved with a mind of its own. It jumped over colors, sprayed shades and cast shadows. His blue eyes absorbed the blue of the canvas, his breathing quickened. It was going to be a masterpiece. His arm moved again and before he could even blink, the image came blazing to life.  
  
It was his home. The home that he had painted for Belle that night he sent them away with Rodney.  
  
He was standing in the field of tall grasses, staring directly at the ivy covered brick house. The gravel drive was paved perfectly; the trees tall and strong beside the house. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scents. Clean air, fresh blooming flowers and crystal clear water filled his senses. He was overwhelmed by the beauty of the place; it was even more amazing than his painting.  
  
A tinkling sound filled his ears as he stood there taking in the smells, feeling the wind whirl around his body and lift his hair off his forehead. It was the delicate sound of laughter that made his heart lift and made his face break out into a genuine smile of happiness. This was his home. This was where he wanted to be.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked about the scene. As he stared at the front of the house, a lithe figure slipped from behind the door. She was dressed in a white concoction of silk hemmed with a line of dark, blood red. She was the most exquisite creature he had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. She was smiling brightly, a crown of white daisies and roses fell delicately over her head. Her raven hair fell soft and gently against her back, strands fell over her shoulder and brushed against those silk clad breasts. Her eyes were bright with violet fire and they sparkled with light. The silk dress flew about in layers around her slender legs as she gracefully made her way down the front steps of the grand home and ran into the meadow.  
  
Behind her two small figures leaped and screamed and laughed and sang. Jadeite felt his chest swell just looking at them.  
  
His children.  
  
Tiny Belle was skipping quickly behind her brother, her blonde curls flapping up and down on her back, small daisies clinging to those curls like little jewels. She wore a white satin dress trimmed with a very girlish lace. Hawk ran in front of her, a pair of blue breeches covering his young legs and a white linen shirt flowing about him in the wind. They were both chasing his lovely raven-haired goddess. They were smiling and shouting her name. "Mama!" he heard Belle shout and Jadeite felt a tightening in his chest so deep that he wanted to wrap in and around himself and just cling to that one word for all eternity.  
  
Without a thought, he ran toward Rei and grabbed her hand. "Goddess," he whispered.  
  
"Jed. . ." she said with a smile. "We must not let the children catch us," she said happily. She let go of his hand and ran ahead, the children close at her heals. "Quickly, here they come!" she called out as the two laughing angels slipped easily past him.  
  
Jadeite let out a shout of laughter and started chasing the group. But as he ran, he got further and further. They ran faster and faster until all he saw were three specks of white in the distance. "Rei!" he called out to no avail. "Hawk! Belle!" But no one heard him. He heard laughter as he ran uselessly.  
  
Then all was silent.  
  
"Rei! Hawk, Bell!" he shouted. The wind began to pick up. The sky darkened over a sun that protested. He felt a chill run up his back and back down again. His heart stopped beating and his mouth went dry. What was going on here?  
  
"Jadeite. . ."  
  
He spun around on his heal so quickly that the wind protested and danced around him. "Who's there?" he shouted.  
  
"Jadeite. . ."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"You mustn't give up. . ."  
  
Jadeite felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His voice was harsh when he spoke and he almost regretted it until he happened to look through the swaying trees and into the red eyes of his moon maiden. "You. . ." he gasped softly. He didn't understand what was happening. His moon maiden never approached him when he was on earth. He had always gone to her on the moon to seek release from his trying days. "What do you here?" he asked.  
  
He could barely see her. She was standing behind those trees, only her white gown visible. And those eyes. . .those eyes that haunted him when he was awake, yet strangely, as he looked at them he could not see eyes of pure ruby red, but eyes of soft, warm violet, smiling up at him with such trust, he felt his heart expand to fill his entire chest. "I don't understand," he said shaking the image away.  
  
"You mustn't give up."  
  
"Why are you saying that?" he asked with a frown. "Do you know where Rei is?"  
  
The maiden cocked her head to the side and blinked those eyes at him. "She is beside you," she said gently.  
  
Jadeite shook his head and pointed in the direction that Rei and his children had run off to. "She is gone. I saw her run away from me. . .where is she?"  
  
The maiden was silent.  
  
"Tell me where she is!" he shouted. He could feel the fear engulfing him. He didn't like feeling this helpless and scared, it dulled his senses. "Please. . .tell me," he finally pleaded.  
  
"I cannot help you. . ." she whispered. A light began filtering through the trees and enclosed her in its brightness.  
  
"No. . .where are you going? Stop!" he cried as her body took on that of the light and she turned into nothing but a floating memory. Jadeite fell to his knees when the light faded; the wind swirled past him and sent twigs and leaves crashing into his chest. Why was everyone leaving? "Rei. . ." he breathed. "Rei. . ."  
  
"Jed?"  
  
He turned his head in all directions trying to find where her voice came from. "Rei?"  
  
"Jed. . .open your eyes. . ."  
  
He didn't want to, knew that if he did, all he would see was a dark forest with wind and cold racing each other to beat down on him. "I can't. . ." he sighed.  
  
"Please, Jed. . ."  
  
He felt a kiss on his forehead and one on his nose. His goddess was kissing him awake. How could he ignore that? With a grimace, he opened his eyes, expecting to see the forest from his memory, but what he saw made his heart speed up and his mind race. "Rei!" he cried, bolting up in bed and pulling her to him.  
  
She clutched him to her as hard as he held her and pressed her ear to his chest. His heart was beating quickly. "You called my name while you slept. . ." she said softly.  
  
He stroked her hair back, ensuring himself that she really was there and that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "It was a dream. . ." he whispered hoarsely. "A very real and frightening dream. . ."  
  
Rei didn't know what to make of his statement. She didn't want to approach the subject if he was so upset about it.  
  
He pulled away before her thoughts could take her any where else. "We must start," he said quickly.  
  
She watched him run a hand over his chest and grasp hold of his white shirt. Before she could even blink, he was dressed in dark blue breeches and a white lawn shirt. There were a pair of black knee high boots adorning his feet and a thin blue cloak hug loose on his shoulders. "It is best that we start early. . ." he said over his shoulder.  
  
Rei quickly jumped out of bed after him and waved her own hand over her body. She hadn't been allowed to use her powers without restriction in so long that she was skeptical as to if they would work properly. There was no way for her to tell if they had gotten weaker due to their lack of use. With a shake of her head, she gracefully wove her hand in front of her and smoothed it over her chemise. Instantly and with enough light to blind any soul watching, her white chemise turned into a soft, simple white muslin garment with red stitching on the hem; it created a small, beautiful phoenix with a tail that wrapped around the bottom of her dress. A blood red silk ribbon snaked into two braids in her hair that traveled down the length.  
  
Jadeite turned in time to see her brush off an imaginary piece of lint and his voice caught in the back of his throat. Despite the fact that this dress was made of a simple muslin, she looked like the princess she had been all along. The graceful and lithe image of a young beauty stood before him with shining violet eyes and a body that reminded him that he still hadn't preformed his husbandly rights.  
  
"Where will we go first?" she asked him quietly.  
  
He had to shake his head in order for the thoughts to come to him. "First we go find Rodney and see what he knows and how it is he got here so quickly. He arrived only a day after us. . .it should have been later. . .I don't understand."  
  
Rei didn't speak as he led the way to the door. She didn't want to upset him further by speaking about the children that had disappeared. She didn't know them, had never met them before in her life, and yet she felt connected to them in some way. They were such an important aspect in Jadeite's life and the more time she spent with Jadeite, the closer she felt to him and his family. "Perhaps he wasn't as far as you suspected?" she asked softly.  
  
He turned around quickly and looked hard at her. She genuinely cared. He heaved a heavy sigh and the sound broke Rei's heart. "I do not know what to think any more. . ."  
  
Rei nodded and stepped beside him. With a small nod and glance toward the sky, she turned to face him and gave him a brilliant smile. "You will find them, Jadeite."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked her and in those words he had poured so much suffering and so much heart that Rei could not respond, but she forced the words out of her mouth all the same. This man needed hope right now.  
  
"I can feel it, Jed. Just as you can feel the call of Avalon creatures in your veins, I can feel the laughter of your children wash over me and through me. I can sense their tears and I can feel their hearts pounding."  
  
"How?" he asked again.  
  
Rei took her gaze away from him and concentrated on the laces at his neck. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on his heart as her mind wandered back and forth across the dry, hot soil of Spain's earth. She stretched her senses and clawed at the small clues being sent to her, yet could not grasp onto the ones she so desperately wanted to find.  
  
Jadeite watched her closed eyes intently. He knew about the psychic abilities of the Martian people and yet, he had never witnessed a true psychic in her element. He watched her as closely as he could and was surprised to feel her hand on his chest, grasping the material over his heart. Her eyes moved beneath her lids, as if she were looking for something frantically, but could not find it. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were parted. He felt the tension in her hand and through her arm. He wanted to help her, wanted to stand beside her whenever she was faced with troubles such as these.  
  
Slowly he rose his hand until it grasped hers, then he used her other palm to cup her cheek.  
  
In an instant Rei felt a tidal wave of emotion engulf her. She was tossed in and out of feelings like a young bird being tossed from the nest by his mother. She saw anger and rage and hurt all clashing together and melding into one strong and raw emotion. She felt the fear and vulnerability and the absolute uncertainty that enveloped those other emotions. And yet, through all the suffering and the pain, she saw a glimmer of hope nestled safely in the corner of his heart, guarded by a ripple of red fire. "Jed. . ." she whispered softly.  
  
"I'm here, Rei. . ." he whispered back.  
  
She steered away from that corner and dove deeper and deeper until she saw the bubble of happiness that his children's lives existed in. She felt the warmth of them flow over her, felt the joy and the laughter seep into her body. "They are alive. . ." she said softly.  
  
Jadeite bent down slightly so that his ear was a breath away from her mouth for she spoke so softly he was afraid it was the wind telling him his children were alive. "They live. . ." he repeated.  
  
A shiver passed through her that Jadeite could not ignore. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.  
  
Rei pulled away from him and opened her eyes abruptly. Jadeite's hands fell from her and his eyes darkened with worry. "They are crying. . ." she said.  
  
Jadeite didn't even blink, in a second he had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her through a blue mist until they were in the throne room of Nephrite's palace. He didn't even bother explaining to Rei that he was in such a panic that he had conjured up the blue mist that teleported them to their destination. "We must ride," he said as soon as the blue mist had drifted off of their bodies. "There is no time to waste. We must ride. . .now!"  
  
Endymion and Nephrite exchanged a glance before they strode purposefully toward Jadeite. "We have been prodding Rodney for answers," Nephrite said matter-of-factly.  
  
Jed nodded. Rei had no choice but to stand beside him as Nephrite and Endymion gave their account for Jadeite's grip on her wrist was still as tight as ever. "Who exactly is this Rodney fellow?" Rei asked.  
  
Endymion gave Rei a smile and looked back toward Jadeite. Jadeite had a hint of a grin etched on his hard face. It was just like the princess to bring light onto a dark situation. "Rodney is an old friend of Jadeite's," Endymion said.  
  
Rei cocked her head to the side and looked up at the blonde general. "Where is he?" she asked softly.  
  
Jadeite shook his head and gave her hand a little squeeze. "We will not bring Rodney out for you to see, Rei.he is not in any condition to speak with you."  
  
"I would like to see him."  
  
"No."  
  
"Endy, I'd like to see Rodney," she said gently, never taking her gaze away from Jadeite.  
  
Endymion hid a smile and nodded toward Nephrite.  
  
Nephrite waved a hand toward the guard and then turned back to the princess. "The guard will bring him in shortly. In the mean time, won't you sit, princess?" he asked pointing to a lovely, high-backed chair.  
  
She waved away the idea and continued to stand beside Jadeite. He needed someone to hold him during this time. "I would prefer to stand," she said gently.  
  
"As you wish, princess," Nephrite replied.  
  
Rei turned to look at Jadeite as Nephrite and Endymion tried to tell their version of what happened while speaking with Rodney. She noticed the slight tick in his cheek and the strength of his grip on her wrist.  
  
"And he told us that he didn't know where the children where when he was struck on the head," Endymion said.  
  
Rei noticed that Jadeite didn't bother to acknowledge the man. He was being extremely calm and Rei knew that if he didn't find a release soon, he would be raging.  
  
Just as she was thinking of ways to try and direct Endymion and Nephrite's attention to something else, the guard came in supporting a red-haired man with bandages covering half of his body. Rei didn't allow the shock to show on her face, for then she knew that the men would refuse to let her talk to him. She needed to help Jadeite right now and she didn't want to give up on that task.  
  
When the guard had gotten the man into the throne room and set him in a chair, he immediately turned to walk away and Rodney's head lifted up to meet the gaze of the group. "Princess Rei!" he cried loudly, then tried to stand.  
  
"Please, do not try and get up, sir," Rei said smoothly. She gently disengaged herself from Jadeite and slowly made her way to the injured man. "I am happy to see that you are not harmed more than you are," she whispered to him.  
  
Rodney looked up at the other men who didn't move then back up at the lovely princess who was bending over him. "I am honored to be able to gaze upon you," he said.  
  
She scoffed with laughter before bending down to stare at him. "I need your help," she said.  
  
"If a humble and lowly man, like myself, can help you, I will try and do anything you wish," he replied.  
  
Rei nodded and placed her hand on his own bandaged one. "What do you remember about the kidnapping?" she asked bluntly.  
  
Rodney shook his head and looked back at the men. "I don't remember anything other than what I told Prince Endymion and Prince Nephrite."  
  
"I know you remember more," she stated.  
  
"But I don't, princess."  
  
"You will remember," she said.  
  
Rodney frowned slightly and looked down at her delicate hand on his own. "I certainly wish I could help you, princess, but I do not believe I can."  
  
Rei smiled and brushed the hair back from Rodney's forehead. She gently traced a small scratch above his right eye and then drew a line down his bruised cheek. Her eyelids dropped and her breathing deepened. She was drawing away from everyone and everything and drawing herself into and through Rodney's mind. Her hand was resting gently on his hand and her other was pressed against the pulse in his neck. "You have a very active mind," she said softly.  
  
Rodney did not hear her nor did Endymion or Nephrite. But Jadeite heard her loud and clear; almost as if he were in her mind with her. It was the oddest sensation. "Rei. . ." he breathed.  
  
Endymion and Nephrite turned to look at Jadeite and both frowned. "What's wrong? Your color has drained," Nephrite said.  
  
Jadeite shook his head and then looked back at the scene before him.  
  
"Yes. . .I can see it. . ." Rei whispered.  
  
Jadeite closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could hear her speaking, could feel the chill that slipped through her body as she stood in that forest looking over the fighting that ensued. "I don't want you in there. . ." he said to her.  
  
"Don't want who where?" Endymion prodded.  
  
Jadeite ignored them as best he could and stared directly at Rei. "I want you back here, Rei. . .not in that mess."  
  
"There are many people, Jed, many people. They are fighting, every last one of them are fighting."  
  
He gave up. "Do you see them?" he asked.  
  
If one were to stand in front of the princess at that moment, they would see the frown that etched her brow and they would see the shiver that raced through her body. "I see them. . .they are being taken away by a cloaked figure. And he has power, for even in this dream world I cannot make him turn around to look at me." With a mental sigh, she pulled away from Rodney and stood up gracefully. "I'm sorry, Jadeite. . ." she whispered.  
  
Jadeite shook his head and turned to look out one of the great windows. There was a time when he would have loved to stand in front of those windows and paint pictures in his head until he had time to run back to his room and put them all on canvas. He wished desperately that he could be taken to those times again. "We will ride out and scour the county until my children are found."  
  
"I'll get the horses ready," Nephrite announced.  
  
"And a mare for the princess," Jadeite said, not bothering to turn around when he said it.  
  
Nephrite simply glanced over at the princess's smiling face and then made his way out to the stables.  
  
"We will find them, Jadeite," Endymion said softly.  
  
Jadeite nodded then turned to look at Rei. "I know we'll find them. . .I just don't know what else we'll find. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
She could feel his eyes on her as she stood by the pool of water. She felt his presence the entire three days they had been on horseback searching the country for any signs of his children. She had stood beside him when they passed the battlefield where Rodney had almost lost his life and where two innocent young lives were captured. She felt the cold air spin around him when he saw the blue sash that should have been around a little boy's waist, lying forgotten in the dirt beside a fallen horse. She saw his eyes darken and felt his hand reach for hers. She had never been surrounded by so much sorrow and death before. She had fought great battles with the other senshi, had defeated great evils, but never had she seen the work of humans and their greed. It felt odd to be engulfed in all the heartache and wretchedness, but she did not want to leave Jadeite's side, not after all that he had been through.  
  
After they had made their stop at the land of littered dead, as Nephrite preferred to call it, they traveled over and around the forests of Spain. They dipped into caves that were only big enough to hold a rabbit or two and they rounded the same area five times. No signs of a camp were seen. No horse prints were detected in the sandy soil. There was nothing to base any guesses on. Rei felt Jadeite's hope lessen and lessen as the three days passed by in a mindless whirl. She couldn't let him lose hope. She knew his children were alive. For how much longer, she dared not seek out.  
  
And now, as she stood beside the pool of water, a white rose clutched tightly in her hand, she felt his hot eyes on her. Eyes that would devour her if given the chance. She did not want to be consumed by those eyes, she would have rather consumed him with her own. "I know. . ." she said softly. She wasn't aware the words even slipped out until she heard them bounce off the water's surface and back to her own ears. Why had she said those words? They held no meaning to her.  
  
"What is it you know?" Jadeite asked, stepping out of the trees and coming to stand beside her.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. . ." she said.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes.and I don't think it's the appropriate place for it. . ."  
  
Jadeite smiled softly at her reflection in the water before shrugging. "I was thinking of taking a bath in this nice cool pool, but if you think it would be inappropriate for me to cleanse myself, then I will continue to sweat in these forests until my stench has made you reconsider your thoughts."  
  
Rei frowned down at his reflection and tossed the rose into the pool. "I was mistaken."  
  
"Oh, so the princess has more flaws."  
  
"We are all flawed," she shot back.  
  
"Yes, aren't we? You betray me and-"  
  
The sound of her slap reverberated off the trees and rang in his ears. "I told you I had no choice. Why don't you let it alone?"  
  
Jadeite heaved a sigh and turned to look back at that water. "I am sorry, Rei. . .I don't seem to be quite myself. . ."  
  
Her temper cooled when the words fell from his mouth. She was being short with him. Wasn't she out here trying to help him find his children? She shouldn't be slapping him and issuing insults at him when all he was doing was trying to relieve the stress that weighed him down. "I'm sorry, Jadeite. I didn't mean to get so harsh with you. . .I suppose I'm just worried about your children as well."  
  
Jadeite turned to look at her as he rubbed his reddening cheek and gave her a smile that melted her heart. "Thank you," he said softly.  
  
Rei smiled at him then turned away quickly to look back down into the water. "I suppose I should let you bathe in privacy," she said with a slight blush staining her cheeks. When he didn't immediately give her a response, she turned to find him disrobing beside her. His gaze never left her own while he pulled his lawn shirt over his head. "What are you doing?" she cried turning away abruptly.  
  
With a sigh, Jadeite stripped out of his breeches and dove into the water. He was going to try and make love to his precious firebird tonight and she would not deny him. He had been thinking about this all day while they rode endlessly through the hot forests of Spain. He was usually so consumed with worry and uncertainty while he searched for his children, but today he felt urgency in him that he could not deny. He wanted to find his children, certainly he did, any father would worry endlessly about his children and seek to find them, but for some reason, a strange fire had been building inside him today. Every time he set his gaze on the lovely Rei, he felt his heart race and his palms itch. He wanted her with a force he could not contain. Even as he thought about her, standing as stiff as a statue at the edge of the pool, he felt the presence of his children flit in his mind. He knew they were safe, at least he knew that no harm would come to them this night. He needed a distraction, needed to lose himself so he could focus better. As it was, he could think of very little than pleasuring his princess. "Rei. . .you may turn around now," he called out to her.  
  
Rei put on a glare that would have felled any normal human then turned around to find Jadeite waist deep in the clear waters of the pool. "What are you doing, sire? This is highly uncalled for! Just think of the others who are not far from here! What will they do when they see you swimming in this water. . .naked no less!" she cried.  
  
Jadeite smiled devilishly at her and without issuing a warning, he dove at her ankles and pulled her into the chilly waters. He heard her gasp, felt her hands claw his back in an attempt to regain her balance then felt the smooth softness of her gown wrap around his legs. He let go of her ankles as soon as she fell into the water then grasped her slim waist between his hands. "No one will know I'm here. . .so long as you do not go and tell them," he said softly.  
  
Rei rose a hand and shoved the hair from her face as gracelessly as possible. "That was terrible of you," she said.  
  
Jadeite merely smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I know. . ."  
  
Rei pushed at his shoulders in an effort to be let go, but Jadeite only made his grip firmer. "You are not going to let me go, are you?" she asked with a glare.  
  
Jed squeezed her in response. "It was very easy to get you in here, I will not let you out with the same," he said playfully.  
  
Rei looked around her at the silent trees, the waterfall that splashed into the pool of water, the piles of rock that had positioned themselves near the fall and around the pool. This was a very secluded place and she knew that if she tried to cry out for help, no one would come to them. Endymion and Nephrite were probably in on Jadeite's little tick and would not send any men to come and see where the missing prince and princess had gone. "What will you do with me now that you have me?" she asked with a sigh.  
  
He smiled gently at her and began to stroke her back in lazy circles. He could feel her relaxing against him and reveled in that. "I was thinking of taking that gown off of you and teaching you how to swim," he said to her.  
  
She scoffed at that idea. "I am sorry to inform you, sir, that I already learned how to swim. And I'm probably a much better swimmer than you," she boasted.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, without a doubt in my mind."  
  
"Where, pray tell, did you learn to swim?"  
  
"On the moon, of course. With the princess Ami watching over us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
She rolled her eyes toward the darkening sky and loosened her grip on his shoulders. "Do you know nothing of the sailor senshi?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"The princesses of the inner planets! Are you so daft that you do not even know that?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite let his hands trail below her waist and onto her belly before he continued. She was staring at him as if he had lost his brain somewhere in all the heat-and he knew he probably had. He let his thumbs stroke small circles on her hip bones and then slowly brought his body closer to hers, ensuring that the very tips of her breasts beneath the wet silk made contact with his chest. "I have heard of them," he said finally.  
  
Rei had stopped thinking about the other senshi the moment his chest touched her own. She felt those sensations begin to flood her. The same ones that turned her into nothing but liquid fire if they were allowed to get out of control, and she knew Jadeite would try and make her melt inside if she didn't get away. She tried to pull herself away from him when he pressed harder against her, but her efforts were futile. She wasn't strong enough to escape his gentle hold.nor did she want to. "I do not think we should be doing this," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. "What should we not do?" he asked gently.  
  
She bit her lip and cocked her head to the side to give him easier access then gave a little sigh. "This is not the place," she said.  
  
"I think this is perfect," Jadeite said simply. "The stars are beginning to twinkle in the sky. The moon is as bright as the sun and the crickets are singing to you. The owl is hooting a lovely harmony and.if you listen closely, you can hear the sound of two lovers in a pool of water," he whispered the last part hotly into her ear.  
  
Rei stretched her toes slightly and only then realized that she was not on the bottom of the pool, but that she was being supported by nothing but the water itself. Either it was the water or it was Jadeite and he had somehow twisted a spell around her head without her realizing it and she was now floating in a warm circle of desire. The thoughts left her mind when she felt Jadeite begin to raise the gown higher up on her leg.  
  
He gently slipped a hand beneath the white silk and into the white chemise and began to rake the inside her thigh with feather light caresses. He then lowered his head and raised his other hand so that he could pull down the fabric of her gown and chemise and kiss the mounds of her breasts. She was soft and sweet and he found himself losing control quickly. How did she do this to him? He could feel the urgency in his chest, felt it pressing against him until he could contain it no longer. With a growl, he pulled his mouth away from her tantalizing breasts and wove a hand in a circle above their heads. Within the blink of an eye they were lying on a bed of soft, moist green moss that lay ensconced behind the waterfall that Rei had been gazing thoughtfully at only moments before.  
  
Rei had barely felt a twinge of magic reach her when he had transported them from one place to the next. She didn't want to think about it. Only knew that when she opened her eyes she and Jadeite were naked and lying on a bed of the softest moss she had ever had the pleasure to lie on before. He was leaning over her with hot eyes and an equally hot thigh pressed between her own. She felt the fire building in her and she could control it no longer. It was so much stronger than anything she had ever felt before. With a small groan, she raised a hand and threaded it through the hair at his nape, then pulled him down to her so she could feast on his mouth. The mouth that taught her all she knew and the mouth she gloried in. She kissed him with all the passion she felt and tried to pull him closer to her. She could feel the strength in his limbs, the power that was being held back by pure will and she wanted desperately for him to lose all of it. "Come to me," she whispered into his mouth.  
  
He shivered at her words, his body tensing even more than it had only moments before when she pulled him to her. "I can't. . ." he said before he plunged his tongue into her hot and wet mouth. He kissed her deeply, slanting his head one way and then the other until he was satisfied by her gentle moans and sighs of pleasure. He felt her legs rise and spread for him and he found himself settled between them before he knew what was happening. He felt her moist heat before he thought of touching her and immediately pulled back. He wanted this to be perfect for her, wanted her to feel exactly what he was feeling and wanted her to yell for him so loud that the rocks shook.  
  
Slowly, he drew his hand down to her belly and teased her into a response. She bucked up against him and arched her back so that her breasts rubbed against his chest. "Yes, Rei," he sighed as he dipped his hand lower. His finger entered her with a swiftness she was not ready for and he gloried in the quick, indrawn breath that escaped her lips. He bent his head down and drew one of her taut nipples into his mouth and sucked so tenderly that she clawed his back in an effort to get him to give her what she truly wanted. He smiled over that reaction and raked her other nipple with his tongue until he had heard her heart pounding heavily against her chest. He could feel the tensing in her legs, could feel the waves begin their decent on her, but refused to let her come fully to pleasure until he was with her, until he was one with her.  
  
She tired quickly of his game and shifted slightly so that she could run her hand down and around his chest. She loved the sound he made when she accidentally grazed his hardness. She drew small circles around his nipples, painted an arch over his chest and finally massaged and smoothed her hands over his hard belly. She could feel the heat from him and knew he wanted her to touch him, but she reconsidered and glanced up briefly to see how he was handling her innocent caresses. "Can I. . ."  
  
"Can you. . .?" he asked pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
"May I. . ."  
  
"May you. . .?" he teased. He wanted her to say it.  
  
"Will you allow me to touch you?" she finally said. She felt the heat flood her cheeks immediately, but Jadeite wouldn't allow it to go further. He reached down and grasped her hand in his own then-staring deeply into her eyes all the while-wrapped her fingers around his heat. He felt her breath come out in a quickly when he let go of her hand and left her to pleasure him on her own. He gritted his teeth and pressed his face into the crook of her neck. The feelings were incredible.  
  
"Rei. . ."  
  
"Yes, Jadeite?" she said softly.  
  
He didn't give her time to respond. He immediately removed her hand and grasped her hips. He lifted them slightly and forced her to look at him before he slowly inched his way into her opening. "Listen to me, Rei," he said before he fully came into her.  
  
With eyes glazed with passion, she looked into his hot, blue eyes and reached a hand up to smooth it over his cheek. "You are mine," he whispered harshly to her.  
  
"I know. . ." she said.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"I'm yours," she repeated for him  
  
With a groan of pleasure, he plunged himself into her and moved his mouth onto hers and took her cry of pain into his own body. "Hush, sweetheart," he said as he gently stroked the hair at her temple. "I know it hurts, firebird, but in a moment it will feel as beautiful as you look and your heart will soar and your will feel nothing but pleasure smooth over your skin."  
  
She heaved a sigh and wrapped her arms around his back. "Jed. . ."  
  
He raised his head slightly and looked at her as he stroked her cheek. "Yes, Rei?" he asked.  
  
She moved slightly and was surprised to feel a wave of pleasure wash over her. The pain had been so intense and so hard that she had cried out, but he had caught her cry and took it into himself. She could still feel the small pulses, but they gave her a completely different feeling other than the pain she had felt before. She could feel him filling her, could feel him stretching her and could feel the heat of him spread through her. It was not something she thought she would enjoy, but she found that she wanted more of this new sensation. She moved again and let out a gasp of surprise at the intense pleasure that shot through her. "Jed. . ." she breathed.  
  
He growled deep in his throat and pulled out slightly, only to thrust into her with more force. It felt so wonderful! He could feel her tightening about him, could feel her thighs grip his hips as he moved in and out of her. He leaned down to kiss her deeply and then was surprised when he felt her legs wrap around his waist. "Yes. . ." he breathed into her mouth.  
  
She couldn't stand the pleasure much longer. It was building to a fury she didn't know she could build to. Her entire body tingled with sensation and her mind was beginning to go blank. She wanted desperately to reach the fulfillment he had taught her about before and just as she wrapped her legs about his back and pressed and arched herself into his thrusts, she felt the pleasure rush over her like a magic pool engulfing her. She almost forgot to breathe as her climax seized her. It was more intense than anything she had felt and as she felt the bursting inside her, she cried out his name and pulled him down to her so she could share her pleasure with him.  
  
He couldn't help but follow her into oblivion when she cried out her passion. She was so incredibly responsive it scared him and yet the release that swarmed and pulled at him was beyond anything he had felt before. He thrust faster into her and kissed her as hard as she demanded only to find himself moaning and sighing her name as his own climax came billowing over him like the gray rain clouds that billowed over his home. He plunged into her one last time before he spilled himself and finally collapsed atop her.  
  
It was another few moments before he could speak and when he did he couldn't think of a thing to say. When he could find some words that could flow forth from his mouth, he heard the dreaded call of his name from the other side of the fall. "Damnation," he muttered quietly.  
  
Very slowly, he slipped himself out of his wife and groaned at the renewed pleasure. Rei opened her eyes from her dazed position and raised her hands up to him. He couldn't ignore her request and with a smile, he came back over her and kissed her beautiful mouth one last time before he sat back on his haunches and pulled her up to kneel in front of him. "We are being called," he said gently.  
  
Rei cocked her head to the side and reached out a hand to touch his smooth chest. She couldn't stop touching him. What they had just done was the most wonderful and utterly beautiful thing she had ever experienced. "Who is calling?" she asked slowly.  
  
Jadeite, with an arrogant smile adorning his lips, leaned forward and kissed her forehead before answering her. "The two princes with the worst timing ever," he said.  
  
Rei looked toward the waterfall that ran heavily in front of the cave they knelt in and gave her own smile. "If they arrived five minutes earlier, their timing would be very bad, I should think," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite gave a small chuckle at her wit and helped her to stand. It was while they were standing and she was leaning heavily against him that he realized he had left his clothing by the edge of the pool and her own clothing had materialized into nothing. With a sigh, he waved a hand over the lovely body of his princess and gowned her in a lovely pale violet silk gown and matching slippers. There was a fine line of embroidery on the square neckline that depicted a chain of white roses on a dark green vine. He smiled over his creation and placed a chaste kiss on her nose before he waved a hand over his own nude body, but before the clothing could flow over him, Rei paused his hand in midair and gave him a little grin. "What do you?" he asked playfully.  
  
"You dressed me," she said softly.  
  
"Yes, I did," he replied with a smile  
  
"I'd like to do the same for you," she said matching his smile.  
  
Jadeite raised an eyebrow and then took a step back from her. "Do what you will," he said with arms akimbo.  
  
Rei pursed her lips in thought and then tapped a slender finger to her chin. With a small giggle she stepped toward him and put a finger on the center of his chest then blinked until a small tendril of red fire escaped. Before Jadeite could utter a word, he was dressed in black breeches and a blue lawn shirt with a tiny white embroidered rose on the collar. He wore black knee high boots and a dark blue sash around his waist, but, when Jadeite looked down at the sash encircling his lean waist, he noticed that it was not new. It was the sash he had tied around his son's small waist and the sash that he had picked up from the road when they reached the battle scene. He felt the pain reenter his heart, but refused to be led by it. He looked up at Rei and gave her a smile that made her cheeks flare with color. "Excellent choice," he said.  
  
Rei smiled and turned to walk out of the cave, but paused when she saw the bed of moss that they had lain on. A small gasp escaped her and Jadeite was quickly by her side. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She pointed to the small droplets of blood on the moss and then turned worried eyes up to him. "Was that me?" she asked  
  
He turned away from her for a second and then turned back to her with a smile. "It's all right, firebird. That blood means nothing other than that you are mine," he said.  
  
Rei blinked several times before she allowed what he said to sink into her. She had completely forgotten the promise he made to her during their love making. But how could she trust that? He was a prince who had been married and who had two children. He would never take her for his. In that moment she realized the mistake she had made. No one would want her now. She had given herself freely to a prince who would not have her, thought he said he would.  
  
With a small nod, she turned away from him and gently touched the waterfall until a clear path was made from there to the shore they had met on. "Come," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite followed her to the opening and grasped her arm until she looked at him. "Did you not hear me or do you not believe me?" he asked. When he received no response, he gave her the one he had ready. "You are mine, I did not lie about that."  
  
"You do not mean that," she said with a bite.  
  
Jadeite pulled her closer to him and took a deep breath. "You are mine. . .you are my. . .wife," he said.  
  
Rei's mouth fell open and her eyes grew dark. "What?" she breathed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rei, I couldn't tell you not when-"  
  
"Jadeite!"  
  
Jed turned to look out at the pool where his discarded clothing lay and saw Endymion and Nephrite running toward them hurriedly. He looked down at the shocked princess and stroked a hand over her cheek, but she pulled away quickly before his hand made contact with her flesh. "Rei. . ."  
  
"Jadeite! Quickly, man! Get down here!"  
  
Jadeite had no choice but to obey his prince. He grasped Rei around the waist before she could protest and then closed his eyes. Within seconds they were standing before Endymion. Rei pulled away from Jadeite and stood beside Endymion and Jed felt something in him hit hard against his chest.  
  
Endymion didn't comment on Rei's behavior and instead pointed toward their camp. "That woman is here!"  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"That blonde bitch with the hot eyes," Endymion said with a fury that Jadeite had not seen before.  
  
"Lily?" Jadeite questioned.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Nephrite said from behind.  
  
Jadeite frowned slightly and traveled back to the camp with the others with nothing in his mind but Rei's reaction to his confession of their marriage. He wondered what was running through her head at this moment.  
  
"Oh Jadeite!" he heard someone call to him when he had set food into the camp. Before he knew it, Lily was flying at him with her arms stretched outward. He could feel his firebird's eyes grow hot on his back behind him and he stepped slightly back so that her arms landed in his hands. "Lily? What do you here?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"It's so horrible!" she cried, trying to put her arms around his neck.  
  
He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Rei walk slowly toward the tent that Endymion had ordered put up for her. It was between his own and Jadeite's. Jadeite could see Endymion and Nephrite glaring at the woman who was trying to win Jadeite's favor and he felt his own anger rise. Why was all of this happening to him? "What is it, Lily?" he asked menacingly.  
  
Lily finally took the hint that he did not want her fawning over him and took a step back. "When you left, I was attacked in a courtyard by a serving boy with a knife," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Get on with it," Nephrite growled.  
  
She glared hotly at him before turning her attention to Jadeite. "He gave me a missive and told me to give it to you as soon as possible. I hired a man to track you and here I am."  
  
"Give him the missive," Endymion said.  
  
Lily rose her chin up a little higher and reached into the bodice of her gown to extract a small piece of parchment with a simple wax seal. Jadeite tore it open and read the neat script that was written in black soot. He had to read it again in order to completely understand and believe what it read.  
  
"What does it say, Jadeite," Endymion asked.  
  
"I have your children. . ." Jadeite read, ". . .I want the princess of Mars or your children will be killed."  
  
All were silent, even the raven-haired princess who had stepped out of her tent to watch the scene. She saw Jadeite's eyes turn ice blue and saw his fist clench around the parchment. She felt her own heart stop and her palms grow cold. Who was this evil creature? 


	13. Chapter 13

OMG!! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! Thia has been such a busy month. I had finals in mid-June then I had to move out of the dorms and back home. Then I went on vacation with my parents and the writing didn't have time to come out of my brain. I apologize for the late post and I hope I didn't lose any readers. I promise I'll try to get the chapters out faster. There actually shouldn't be that much more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Thank you! ~Lady Hino  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion was the first to speak when the initial shock had run its course through everyone. He was the prince after all, was he not? It was his job to deal with these matters first hand, to give solutions to problems and allow the person to depend solely on him. "Do not take it to heart, Jadeite. We will figure out how to beat this and everything will be as well as it once was."  
  
Jadeite shook his head and turned to glance at Rei who was stood as still as stone just to the side of her tent. She was staring directly at him, her violet eyes full of an emotion he could not name. He could feel it engulfing him, could feel her gaze seeping into his bones and wrapping itself around them until he was immobile. He didn't want to look at her in those few seconds. He didn't want to look at her knowing that it was possible she would leave him. He didn't want to look at her knowing that there was a possibility that she would be taken away from him. He didn't want to admit how strong he felt for her. How much he simply wanted to take her by the hand and whisk her away to a foreign land where no one would dare set a finger on either of their lives. He was too scared to look into those violet depths and come to terms with the feelings that he had just realized he had. He couldn't let that cloud his mind.  
  
He turned away abruptly and strode purposefully toward his tent. He kept his eyes averted from the raven-haired beauty all the while. He fully understood why someone would want her. She was beautiful, so beautiful it hurt to look at her. She outshone the sun, she could wear the light of the moon as a gown, she could weave all the stars in the sky into a crown for her hair for none of those wondrous things would surpass her loveliness. She was intelligent and witty and incredibly powerful. He could still feel the heat of the fire from the cave. He could still smell the magic when she had conjured clothing for him. She was an amazing creature and he was not surprised that people sought her out. "Let me alone to think," he called over his shoulder to Endymion.  
  
Endymion had no choice but to let him go. He turned slowly to Nephrite when he saw Jadeite glide into his tent and pull the flaps down to hide everything from view. "We must do something," he said softly.  
  
Nephrite nodded and looked around the camp for a place to sit. They chose to sit outside near Endymion's tent for neither prince trusted the blonde Lily who stood suspiciously close to Rei's tent.  
  
"You don't deserve him," Rei heard someone whisper closely to her.  
  
"Don't deserve who?" she replied.  
  
Lily slithered closer and looked at the camp spread out before her. "You don't deserve Jadeite," she said.  
  
Rei felt the flame of anger spurt to life and wanted desperately to injure the woman beside her. However, she was a senshi and senshi never did damage to someone who could not protect themselves. "I don't understand you. . ." she said softly, keeping her eyes averted.  
  
Lily only moved closer to her and sneered in her ear. Why did this little raven-haired child grab Jadeite's attention so? "He is a man and you are nothing but a silly girl. Why not leave him to deal with the adults?" she whispered vehemently.  
  
Rei couldn't stand any more of her annoyance and proved her irritation to Lily by stepping away from her and toward Jadeite's tent. She had a right to go to Jadeite, didn't she? After all, they were. . .married.  
  
Just thinking of the phrase made Rei want to spit and scream, kick and hit anyone within reach. She knew that Jadeite was in a terrible situation at the moment, but she would do anything to be right beside him with her fist aflame and his eyes worried. Oh how she'd love to be able to harm him.  
  
She entered his tent with the most superior look she could muster up and stalked up to him. He had his hands on either side of a large trunk that held, she imagined nothing but weapons and armor of all kinds. His head was limp between his shoulders and he made no move to acknowledge her presence as she made her way into the tent. She thought that the best way for her to start her tirade was by announcing her appearance, but when she opened her mouth, nothing of the sort came out.  
  
"Why, Jadeite?" she asked softly.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"I don't understand. Why in the universe would you marry me? This makes no sense whatsoever! I hardly come to terms with the idea of you being daft. You knew perfectly well what you were doing! How could you do this to me? Why in heaven's name didn't you say anything to me? Why keep me locked in some sort of dark and obscenely dank cave? And how in Kami's sake did you get me to consent to the marriage? You are nothing but a conniving, inconsiderate, vain, conceited braggart!" she screamed at him.  
  
Jadeite took all the insults with a nod. He didn't turn around to face her, but gave his agreement by the small nod he made with his head. Rei saw the lolling motion, but refused to take pity on him. Certainly there was a part of her that wanted to comfort him and whisper promises of a good future, but she couldn't allow that to come out now. Not when she was so angry at his betrayal. He spent the entire time sulking over her betrayal to him, now she would do the same. "I hate you for what you did!"  
  
"You do not hate me," he finally replied.  
  
Rei could feel the flames of fury slipping and sliding through her blood. She wanted to throw something, wanted to kick his feet from under him and demand that he explain everything to her. "Of course I hate you," she said, "Do not presume to tell me what I think."  
  
Jed sniggered slightly at her remark then finally turned to look at her. He was once again struck dumb by her beauty. He could feel her eyes-twin orbs of violet fire-pouring anger into him and he wanted suddenly to seek comfort in her silken, white arms. He wanted to cry his pain onto her shoulder and let her absorb the hurt he felt deep in his chest for he knew that she would cure him. He knew it even as he stared at her growing irritation with him. He could feel the heat flowing off of her in waves, could smell her rage and taste her wrath. He knew she wanted to harm him in that moment. Knew it like he knew his own mind. He could sense the power she exuded to keep her fire at bay.  
  
He could feel a mixture of emotions clawing at him and one important thought raced through his head as he watched her tap her foot in annoyance. He would never let a single person harm her. He would rather die than let anyone harm one lush hair on her head. There was absolutely no way he would give her to the demon who stole his children. He would find some other way to bring his children to him and keep her by his side for the rest of his life. She was his wife. And in those few seconds of staring at her, he knew in his heart what his brain had been denying.  
  
He was madly and deeply in love with the Princess of Mars, Rei.  
  
As soon as he came to grips with the startling discovery, he reeled back in despair. This was all wrong. He was not supposed to fall in love with her. He was not supposed to let himself be lured by her dark, mysterious beauty and her amusing wit. Nor was he to adore her smile, he wasn't supposed to crave her laugh or pray for a glimpse of her to ensure that he was still alive. But somehow, through all the horrors that had passed in the last few months, he had fallen in love with her and he could no longer deny it. The warmth he felt when she appeared in a room or within his senses made him want to leap high into the air and proclaim to all that he was in love. "No. . ." he whispered. He didn't want to be in love with this angel. He couldn't afford to be weak in this time when strength was so important.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow at his word. He had been silent for several minutes before the word slipped out of his mouth. "No? What do you mean no? Of course I am allowed to think for myself. I did not give you permission to be my mind! You tricked me into marrying you! How did you do it? How in the universe did you manage for me to say yes?"  
  
Jadeite turned back from her and raised a hand to his forehead. This was nonsense. . .he couldn't love her! His children were trapped in the hands of some evil demon and he needed to save them and keep the princess locked in his care at the same time. How was he to pay attention and keep his mind hard and clear when the lovely girl flashed before his eyes and her voice whispered through his mind? He realized after several precious seconds of worrying that she was staring daggers into his back. He didn't bother to turn around when he gave her his half-hearted answer. "I got you to reply to the priest with a 'yes' because I knew you wanted to marry me."  
  
She made an angry sound in the back of her throat and he was vaguely aware that it sounded like an irate phoenix crying out in frustration. "You are insufferable!" she cried.  
  
Jadeite shook his head and rested his hand on a trunk that someone had placed in his tent. He could feel beads of sweat slipping down his neck. Could feel his fingers tingle with the thought of touching her again; could feel his heart pound with its newfound love. "I suggest you go back to your tent and let me alone to think," he said coldly to her. He needed to put distance between them. If he didn't, there was a chance he would lose his mind and run head first into the demon's lair without any protection of his own and only thoughts of protecting two innocent lives and one life that was so valuable to him he would give up all his power and live in seclusion for the rest of his days if he knew she would be safe.  
  
He could hear her breathe out a harsh sigh then whip away from his tent; the bearskin flap thrashing behind her. He sat heavily down onto the pile of furs that someone had dumped onto the floor. He tucked the thought into the back of his mind for the person who cared for his things would have to be spoken to. He also didn't understand why there was a pile of furs in the middle of his tent when it was hotter than Mars's deserts out in the forest.  
  
With a groan, he placed his head in his hands and braced his elbows on his knees. What was he going to do? His children were in grave danger. His wife hated him and he knew that his friends were lurking behind that tent flap, waiting to fight their way in and attempt to help him. He hated this feeling of not knowing what to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei paced the inside of her tent, furious with herself and with Jadeite. He tricked her, damn him! She was married! The thoughts were ridiculous. She was only nineteen summers! She had made a vow to her brother that she would never marry without love; never marry until she was absolutely ready. She didn't want to be forced into a life with someone she didn't know or someone she didn't love. And she didn't love Jadeite. . .  
  
She shook her head when her thoughts paused and slowed her pacing. There was no love between them. . .was there? He obviously didn't care about her. He had forced her into something she didn't want to do and now that she knew she was livid! But not terribly upset. . .  
  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She wasn't making any sense at all. Her mind was in a jumble because of all the news she had just received.  
  
She was a married woman. She was married to a selfish yet compassionate cad. She had two children. Two children who were in such danger she felt a fist clench around her heart. Where was Eurus?  
  
While she stood in the center of her tent, her mind stretched far in search of her loyal phoenix, another figure slipped behind her and stared at the back of her head; at the beautiful strands of raven hair that shimmered and flickered in the light from the candles that sat on the top of a small wooden table near the back of the tent. What did the prince see in her?  
  
Rei turned sharply to find herself staring into cold brown eyes that shone with malice. "Ms. Lily," Rei said in a voice to match the ice in the woman's eyes.  
  
"Princess," Lily replied.  
  
"What do you in my tent?"  
  
Lily grinned slightly and then blinked at the young woman. This girl was over a score years younger than her and she could see the beauty that would only blossom further as she grew older. The eyes were innocent and dark with mystery, her skin smooth and silken and her body lithe and firm as a young girl's should be. She could sense that as this lovely girl grew into womanhood, she would become even more beautiful than she was. Smile lines would crease around her eyes and mouth and her skin would begin to shine like the sun. Yes, this amazing creature would only become more amazing and she could not accept that. She wanted to be rid of the princess and keep the princess' soon-to-be widower husband. "I have come to speak with you," she said.  
  
Rei raised her chin and stared down at the woman. She did not care for the woman's tone, but anything to keep her thoughts from her marriage to Jadeite was a gift sent from Kami. "Make your business quick," she said in her most regal voice. She hated to use it, but if it would make this woman leave her presence, then she would use it until she lost her voice.  
  
Lily forced a smile for the girl then moved away from her to stand near one of the tent walls. She raised her hands and covered her face for a brief moment then took her hands away and opened her eyes. Rei was surprised to see them shining brightly with unshed tears. "I'm sure Jadeite hasn't told you. . .why would he? It's such a terrible story and one that would greatly shame him and his family."  
  
Lily saw Rei stand a little straighter and raise her chin a little higher. She was striking a chord in the princess' heart. She rose a hand to her eyes again and deftly flicked a fingernail at the corner of her eyes without Rei noticing. The tears looked ready to fall onto her cheeks now. "You see. . .Jadeite's children are not all they seem."  
  
"I do not understand," Rei said softly.  
  
Lily sniffed delicately and withdrew a handkerchief from inside her sleeve to dab gently at her eyes. "Jadeite told you that the children had been mothered by the princess of France, did he not?"  
  
Rei inclined her head slightly.  
  
"Well. . .he lied to you, I'm afraid. Your dear general and prince wanted you to believe that the children were both legitimate, but what he did not mention to you was that the youngest. . .little Isabelle. . .is mine."  
  
Rei felt the small tent spin around her and fling her around like a rag doll before what the woman said sank deep into her bones. It wasn't possible. . .  
  
"You see. . .Jadeite and I thought it would be best if we raised the sweet child as a princess rather than a common bastard. The only excuse we could come up with was that the princess of France birthed a little girl after being shipped away. It seemed the perfect story. She was born shortly after he sent her away and found by one of Jadeite's most trusted servants. So you see, princess. . .I want to help you and my prince. . .I am not here to harm, only help."  
  
Rei didn't know what to do. How could Jadeite lie to her. . .again? He had lied about so many things that she wasn't certain what to trust or who to trust any longer. Why did this have to be so difficult? "What would you help me with?"  
  
Lily hid the grin that threatened to surface and frowned beautifully for the innocent princess. "I know who you are. You are one of the powerful and esteemed senshi and I know the honor and loyalty that lies within you. I know that you would help anyone in need, even if that person lied to you. I understand that nothing can defeat you for you are one of the most powerful women in the universe."  
  
"Get on with it," she snapped. She was angry and hurt. Jadeite had fathered a child with this. . .this. . .evil? He had lied to her and the truth of that lie stung so deeply that she knew she would be curled into a ball and sobbing if the woman standing before was not here.  
  
"All I am suggesting is that you rescue prince Jadeite's children. He is madly in love with them. He is a wonderful father and if you brought his children back to him. . .perhaps he would change."  
  
Something about that suggestion made Rei pause. He was in love with his children. She remembered holding him after he had woken from his nightmare. He had been shaking and though he did not tell her, she knew very well what that dream had been about. He had lost his children in that dream and the memory of him clutching her to him as if she were his only link to life had her shuddering herself. She didn't want him living with that fear hovering over his head. She wanted him smiling and happy, as he had been only hours before. She could still feel the heat of his body as he came to her and her anger at him vanished as quickly as it came. "You may leave," she said to Lily.  
  
Lily merely nodded and turned to leave. As she did, a smile so bright and wicked flitted across her lovely face and Rei frowned. Surely she wasn't happy. Rei had no choice but to push the thought aside and turned to stare at the dancing flames of the candles. She was not helping Jadeite for the reasons that Lily had suggested. She was helping him because she could not bear to see the pain in Jadeite's eyes. She could not live with herself if she knew that she had not tried to help him in anyway. Despite the fact that he had lied and tricked her into marriage, she found she could not hurt him.  
  
She made up her mind then and there that she would bring Jadeite his children and watch the smile that swept across his face when he gazed upon them. Yes, she would give him hope where there was none. He did not deserve to be hurt like this. Certainly he deserved to be lectured and yelled at for the trick he played, but he did not deserve to live in grief. She would leave tonight.  
  
Just as she was getting her plan set straight in her mind, Endymion called to her through the tent flap. "Rei-chan! Dinner has been removed from the flames and we are all about to enjoy it."  
  
Rei nodded to herself and called back, "A moment, please." When she heard his footsteps retreat, she looked back at the candles and the small stick she held in her hand. When the moon shone brightly over her tent and the shadows danced around her, she would leave.  
  
With a wave over a flame, she stood and made her way to the large fire burning and cracking in the center of the camp. She glanced around quickly and noticed that Jadeite was no where to be seen. "Where is Jadeite?" she asked Nephrite as she knelt beside him.  
  
Nephrite smiled sadly at the beauty and pointed in the direction of Jadeite's tent, the bearskin flap tightly tied into place. "He will not come out. He said he is devising a plan."  
  
"You are not?"  
  
"We all are, princess. We have all decided that you are going no where and that whoever it is who has Jadeite's children will have us to contend with. You're not to worry, princess, you will be safe."  
  
Rei nodded and accepted the plate of roasted rabbit from a thin boy with a nervous smile. "Thank you," she said softly. The boy seemed to beam at hearing her speak and turned to gather more plates of rabbit to hand to the other princes.  
  
Rei ate her rabbit in silence. Nephrite didn't understand that the plan he and Endymion and the others had devised would not work. The man wanted her, not them. "Endy. . ." she called sweetly.  
  
Endymion turned and gave her a small smile. "Yes, Rei-chan?"  
  
"May I be excused, please?"  
  
"Is there something troubling you?" he asked her, concern laced in his words.  
  
Rei shook her head slightly and pressed a hand to her temple, "I must plead a headache. . ."  
  
Endymion nodded slowly and reached forward to take the plate from her lap. He had only seen her take two bites. "It has been a long day. . .and you are right. . .sleep is best at the moment."  
  
Rei smiled in thanks and rose. She made it to her tent without running and sat shakily down on the cot. She was beginning to have worries. Nephrite and Endymion looked as though they had a few more hours of planning to do. How would she be able to slip away with them conversing all night?  
  
* * *  
  
Jadeite paced back and forth in his tent, his eyes unfocused and his mind racing wildly. He would not lose her. He had just discovered her and he would be damned if he lost her now.  
  
But how was he going to rescue his children and keep her safely under his tent roof? He would have to move quickly for he knew that men who sought something would not rest until it was theirs. He knew that whoever this person was, they wanted Rei so badly that they had taken two innocent lives without a care as so what would happen to them. He wanted to wrap his bare hands around the fiend's neck and strangle him to ensure that he would never harm another soul again, especially his beautiful firebird.  
  
He refused dinner, refused the drink of brandy Endymion had brought to him, he had even refused the urge to race into Rei's room and bury his head in her hair and cry out that he would not lose her. He needed to be alone, to think, to plan, yet no matter how hard he wracked his brain, no thoughts came to play. He would come across one solution, then realize that it was impossible then try another tactic. Nothing seemed to be going over well in his mind. Where were Ares and Tyche when he needed them? They had disappeared and he hadn't heard from them in such a long time. He stretched his senses out to try and find them, but came back with nothing. It was as if they had flown to another universe and were snuggled tightly under a pool of magic he was not tuned to. He felt empty without them; as if he were standing on the edge of a cliff alone. He could not imagine where they had gotten to, but all he knew was that he would have to find them as well.  
  
He stopped pacing long enough to stare at the white walls of his tent. They were thin and allowed the space inside to breathe. He could feel small breezes slip through the bottom of the tent, could see the fire from the center of camp jump and smooth over itself, trying to reach the starlit sky. He could see the silhouette of the men as they ate their food and conversed with each other. He could not see the slender figure of his firebird. He knew she had gone to her tent. He could feel her beside him. She was going to sleep which was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to sleep away the night and wake in the morning to find him beside her. He wanted her to open her eyes after a long night's rest and gaze into his eyes and feel the same emotions he was feeling.  
  
With a sigh he turned his attention away from the white walls and continued to pace. He was running out of time and running out of ideas. Where were those birds?  
  
* * *  
  
She lay down on the cot and curled up into a tight ball, watching the shadows cast from the fire move across her tent walls. She could hear the low murmur of men's voices and if she strained her ear, she could hear the impatient pacing of the man in the tent beside her own. She wanted to reach a hand out and smooth it over his brow, wanted him beside her on this cot, stroking her back and hair and whispering how much he loved-  
  
She closed her eyes at the thought then turned onto her back. She would wait until the moon had risen to its fullest. Would wait until she could feel the beams pushing at the fabric walls she was enclosed in, demanding to be let in. Only Queen Serenity would send moon beams to protect the ones she loved.  
  
She pictured them wrapping around her waist and slipping in and around her hair. She wanted their cool touch to guide her in the dark and knew that if Queen Serenity was awake when she set out on her mission then the light would not steer her wrong. She wanted to be able to see Mars shining down on her as she climbed over and through forest to get to where the children lay. Even as she concentrated on the moon and Mars, she could feel the children sleeping, could feel them reaching out for their father, praying he would come for them soon. She could feel Jadeite pacing his tent. Could feel him beating himself with idea after idea, could sense his anger, hurt and sorrow. He didn't want to lose anyone.  
  
And then she felt him. Felt him reach down and run a hand over each child's head, an evil grin crossing his face. She saw him raise his cloaked head and stare up at the moon and reach into the folds of his long black cloak. And as she watched him, horror coursing through her, she saw him remove a shining dagger, its blade twisted and sharp, gleaming in the moonlight. He raised it high above the children's head and turned to look at her. He looked at her! And as she looked down at her body, she understood why he was able to see her. She was standing in the room staring helplessly at the scene before her. "Stop!" she cried trying to move forward. But no matter how hard she tried to get to the two children, she could not move from that spot, she could not reach the shadowed figure who cackled silently with the raised knife inching slowly toward the sleeping innocents.  
  
"Stop! I'll do anything you want! Just stop!" she cried.  
  
She woke panting; breathing so hard one would have thought she had run up and down a mountain. Cold sweat dripped down her neck and in between her breasts and the she could not lose the image that was so real. She knew what it meant and she was going to make sure she stopped it from happening. It would not happen. She wouldn't let it.  
  
She looked around her at the dark tent. The moon had finally rose high over the top of the forest and was casting shadows in her small tent that made her heart jump. She wondered if any one of those shadows had traveled from the room where those children were being held. She could still see the white teeth gleaming at her from under that cloak.  
  
Shaking her head, she swung her legs off the side of the cot and headed toward the opening of her tent. With a swift flick her wrist, she conjured up a gown that she could wear to cloak herself in the night.  
  
All was silent as she emerged. There were two men sleeping by the fire and as she looked out past the tents, she saw the others littering the clearing. She wondered how many of them were awake and guarding the grounds. It didn't matter, she would slip by them easily, but she wanted to be sure.  
  
With movements as graceful as a cat and as smooth as a phoenix, she carried herself toward the patch of ground she knew Lily was occupying. She had made a note of where Endymion and Nephrite kept shooting glances time and again while she ate with them and remembered that the woman was sleeping near the large ash tree by the river. When she made it to the woman's side, she knelt down and prodded her rudely with her finger. "Wake, I have need of your help," she said softly.  
  
Lily woke with a loud yawn and glared up at the raven-haired beauty. How she hated the girl. She was too beautiful for her own good and didn't know it. She hated her. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know where the children are being held."  
  
"What makes you so sure I know the answer?" she asked softly.  
  
Rei raised a delicate arched brow, "You brought the missive and I would assume you were told the location, otherwise all hope would be lost. How would prince Jadeite take me to him?"  
  
Lily groaned and sat up. The girl was a bother. "I will take you there, but why am I doing this? Have you finally realized that giving yourself to someone else to save lives is important? Have you discovered this will change Jadeite's mind?"  
  
Rei stood without answering and tapped her foot. Lily noted it was wrapped in an elegant black riding boot. She also noted that the princess had outfitted herself in a simple black riding gown with shortened sleeves and a full skirt. There was a small phoenix shining brightly to the right of her waist and made of the most lovely rubies and diamonds Lily had ever seen. The black fabric was thin gossamer linen that flowed as gracefully as the girl. Curse her lovely body, she filled out the dress perfectly and her thin waist was only accented by that gemmed bird.  
  
With a muffled curse, she rose from her makeshift bed and began walking away from camp. Rei knew that she could have found the man who wanted her easily, but she didn't want to take the chance of him focusing on her power and using it against her. If what she saw in Rodney's mind was correct, this was one evil she had never faced before, a strong and powerful being with no mercy. He wanted her, but why?  
  
Rei followed Lily silently, though somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered why Lily was taking her without argument. She hadn't said a single word since she started away from camp. She hadn't muttered a curse or a sigh, much less a squeal when a small mouse passed them. She hadn't argued nor made any suggestions as to how they proceed. Instead, she led them through brush and forest and gave Rei pause. How did she know her way without any maps or any familiar trees, rocks, or land patterns? She noticed that Lily never once stopped as she led the way through denser and denser forest. She knew perfectly well where she was going.  
  
They walked for hours and before she could utter a comment or mention the abnormality, Lily stopped walking and waited for Rei to take her place beside her. They were standing in front of an old hunting home. The windows were all broken and the shutters hanging on by sheer will to remain in place. The small porch that hugged the front had caved in on the right and Rei could swear she saw red eyes glaring at her from beneath the damage. There was an eerie quiet that had settled around the clearing and home, almost as if all animals were afraid to approach it. There was an old wagon that had been swallowed by the ground and now sported a small fir tree in its center. She also took note that there were two horses tethered to a rotting post of the house. "This is the place?" Rei asked with as much bravado as she could muster.  
  
Lily glanced in Rei's direction and for a brief moment she felt the urge to grab her hand and run. She didn't like the way things were going and didn't think the princess should be involved in such scenes. Remembering the blonde prince that could be hers, she nodded stiffly and turned to look back at the ruined building. "Yes, this is where I was told to take you."  
  
Rei nodded once herself and then turned to look at the blonde woman. "Go back to the camp. . ." she whispered. She wasn't sure why the words that fell out of her mouth did, but when they had been said, she didn't regret them. She didn't want anyone else hurt.  
  
Lily shook her head and was surprised at herself. She wanted to stay and wait for the princess to return and she said just that.  
  
Rei cocked her head to the side and shook her head in disbelief. Well, if the woman wanted to wait out in the cold, quiet clearing, then she wouldn't stop her.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Rei slowly approached the hunting lodge. It was even more terrible to look at as she got closer. The blackened wood let off cold waves and the smell of rotting carcasses filled her nose as she got nearer and nearer. She could feel the air tighten around her and could feel the magic flow off the building and seep into her soul. It was black magic that turned this lodge into the terribly haunted, black hole she was about to enter. She could feel the tendrils of blackness crawl across her skin, felt it riffle through her hair and stroke her cheek. She slammed the feelings away quickly and raised her chin into the air. She would rescue these children and release Jadeite from the torment of his heart. She wanted him unharmed, healthy, and beautiful so that when she looked upon him embracing his children, he would look up and smile at her.  
  
Very quickly and very quietly she pushed the door open and was surprised to see it smoothly fall back to reveal a dark corridor lit only by several candles hanging from the wall. Taking a deep breath and running a finger over the jeweled wings of the phoenix at her waist, she walked into the darkness.  
  
The door slammed shut as soon as she stepped over the threshold and something inside her told her to run and wait for Jadeite and Endymion to help her, but she couldn't move. The house was not ruined and rotting inside. It was beautifully furnished and smelled of fresh flowers. She narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. She was smarter than that to believe that the home was not as she pictured it. She knew perfectly well that home was enchanted.  
  
Closing her eyes and reaching out her mind she tried desperately to seek the children's minds. She needed to feel them in the home before she sought them out. She could feel the tingling in the back of her mind where her sense cried out softly for her to run; something was not right about this place. There was too much magic. But she toned out the voice and stretched her mind to its limits. She could feel them. They were crouched in a corner near the back of the house.  
  
With a gasp, she flew backward back into her body and immediately looked to her left. She broke into a run that echoed through the halls. Her booted heels clicked lightly as she ran through the house on a path only her senses could follow. She heard a whisper of sound caress her ear, but pushed it back and ran for the closed door at the end of the hall. It was black, everything was black.  
  
She could feel her heart racing, could feel her breath coming out in short gasps. She felt terror at her back and fear to her right. She slammed against the door without pausing and tumbled into a dusty room with nothing in it but a small table and one chair. Looking to the right she found two blonde children clutching each other in the corner, their clothing torn and dirty.  
  
She rushed to them and smoothed the hair away from the boy's forehead. "Garrick. . ." she whispered to the sleeping child. But he didn't wake. He was cold to the touch, but she pressed her hand to his chest and felt his heart beating, slow and faint, but it was still there and she reveled in that. She turned to the small girl and stroked the blonde, dirty curls. "Isabelle," she said gently. The little girl did not wake. They were both sleeping deeply and that worried Rei to the tips of her toes. "Why won't you children wake?" she cried softly.  
  
"Because the spell they are under will only wear away when I allow it."  
  
Rei stiffened at the sound of that voice. She knew it too well. She had thought to find a friend in that voice, thought to find release from imprisonment from that voice, but she could not believe who it was. She slowly turned her head to meet the eyes of the form behind her, but she met only the cloaked figure from her dreams. The cloak hid him clearly from her eyes, but she knew who that voice belonged to. Knew it because she had yelled and screamed and fought that voice when she first saw him. "Sora. . ." she said forcefully.  
  
The figure laughed maliciously. There was no feeling in his voice, there was nothing. He was laughing without emotion, simply laughing because he could, because she had figured out who he was. "Aren't you the smart little bird?" he said with a smile.  
  
Rei mentally backed away from that smile and tried to make out his eyes from beneath the shadow of his hood. She could see nothing but darkness. "Why, Sora?" she asked.  
  
Sora's smile turned into a grimace and he strode forward. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, had forgotten the way her hair fell down her back and molded to her body. He had forgotten her pale skin, which was only accentuated by the black gown she wore. But he remembered feeling lost when Jadeite had taken her back. He felt empty and soulless without her. "Because they were crying and screaming and that damned little boy was vowing that his father would come and kill me for kidnapping him."  
  
"No. . .why did you do all this?" Rei asked standing slowly.  
  
Sora watched the gown flit around her figure and fall gracefully around her. He wanted to be that gown, hugging her lush body to his and moving deeply inside her. "Why did I do all this? Ha! Don't be ridiculous. It's all so easy to understand."  
  
Rei swept a hand behind her back and conjured up a ball of fire as she stared at his hood where his eyes should have been. She could feel the waves of anger flowing off him and engulfing her. "I don't understand," she said.  
  
"If you don't understand, it's because you are not to know. And I would advise you put that fireball back into the magical mists before you hurt yourself."  
  
Rei felt a fury consume her. She flung her arm out and the ball went soaring through the small room. She then raised her left arm and used her right to pull back an arrow from the newly fabricated bow that sprang from her wrists. It gleamed and shone in the dark room and she fired arrow after arrow at his black heart. She could feel the fire raging inside her and felt it roar out of her arrows.  
  
Sora merely dodged the fireball and caught each arrow as it flew at him. He smiled devilishly at her then jumped up and over her head. He raised a leg and tried to catch her behind the ear in a blow that would have her sprawled on the ground unconscious, but she spun around quickly and blocked him with her forearm. She then threw herself to the ground and tried knocking him to the ground using her booted foot, but he caught her in the belly with his own booted toe and she cringed with pain. Rei wouldn't give up that easily, she threw a blast of at him then rolled away and gathered herself to her feet.  
  
Sora could not dodge that ball fast enough and was sent several feet back before he recovered and saw Rei standing to the side, poised for a fight.  
  
He laughed that empty laugh of his and ran at her. The cry that tore from his throat made her ears ring and she raised her arms to block the heavy blows that he threw at her. His fist flew faster than her arms could block and he caught her several times when she wasn't aware. She attempted to kick, to scratch and punch, but he was too fast. He had to have trained with the best.  
  
She struck out when she felt a burst of energy consume her and managed to land a punch to his cheek. His head snapped back and he growled in fury when he raised a hand and saw the blood that came away with it. He threw his weight at her and she hit the wall with a loud thud. A cry escaped her mouth when he conjured up a ball of black energy and thrust it into her abdomen. She felt the lightening coil around her ribs and down her spine. It felt like millions of needles sinking deeply into her flesh. She grasped the back of his hood when he blow hit and as the hood fell off his head she caught another cry in her throat.  
  
Sora didn't look the same. His face was gaunt and hollow. His eyes, which were once a beautiful brown, were full of naked rage and burning with hatred. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight that streaked in at his back and the evil grin he gave her made her mind reel. This was not the same Sora.  
  
"So, you see me. . .face to face, do you, princess?" he asked. He felt her shivering and shuddering in pain. Pain that he caused and he smiled at that fact. "You will be mine," he said hoarsely.  
  
Rei made a final attempt at throwing a weak fireball at him, but he had pinned her to the wall with his thighs and she could not move. The pain of the black lightening was coursing through her and she couldn't resist the urge to close her eyes and drift into the blackness she could see hovering nearby. "No. . ." she whispered before she felt the pain take over. She was vaguely aware of Sora slamming his first into her jaw before the black void completely took the place of his sunken image.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadeite woke to the sound of birds chirping, the sun shining brightly overhead and a terror unlike any he felt pounding at his sense. He felt half empty. He felt as though half his soul had perished. "Rei. . ." he breathed. He pushed back the terror and fear that hung in front of his eyes like a thick blanket of snow and burst out of his tent like a whale breaking the surface of the water. He didn't answer when Endymion called out to him and ran toward the tent that stood beside his own. It couldn't be true. There was no way it could be true.  
  
He tore the flap of opening away from Rei's tent and stood there staring at the empty cot. He felt his knees give and felt the icy dread consume him.  
  
She was gone. . .  
  
"Jadeite! What has you running like a madman?" Endymion called out. He looked over Jadeite's shoulder and the empty tent took him by surprise. "No. . ." he said softly. He dropped the piece of parchment he was holding and turned away with a growl. "Who took her?" he yelled.  
  
Jadeite shook his head and turned to look at Endymion. When Endymion glanced at those blue eyes his own fury fell away and fear slid into place. "Jadeite. . ." he said softly.  
  
His eyes were dark and bright with worry. He clenched and unclenched his fists and stared coldly at the spot where Lily had taken her bed the night before. "Rei. . .she left. . .to protect me. . .to rescue my children. . .Lily took her to that madman," he said through clenched teeth. He was going to kill Rei when he got her back. He would kiss her first and explore her body, examine every inch of her to ensure that she was not harmed, then he would kill her. He felt stronger than he had ever felt. He wanted her back and he wouldn't rest until she was safe in his arms again, his children at their side. "Leave the tents; forget to clear camp. . .we ride now."  
  
"Jadeite. . .we don't know where to go. . ." Endymion said gently. He didn't want to go into something they weren't prepared for.  
  
"I know where to go," Jadeite said. He could feel her pain in his own blood; could feel her crying within herself. He would not need a map to get to where she was. He would follow his heart. 


	14. Chapter 14

Once again, I am terribly sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I went on a cruise to Alaska, then I went on another short vacation with my family. However. . .I would just like to say that this chapter took a lot of thought and I wasn't even sure if I should have done what I did, but I did. You'll all just have to read it to understand what I'm talking about. I hope you enjoy this chapter. . .in answer to someone's question, Rei is 19 and Jadeite is 25. The age difference plays an important role. . .Jadeite is supposed to be extremely jaded, thus his advanced age. Please read and review. . .try not to give me any flames, please. Thanks again! As soon as this story is finished, Reaching Out will be revised and posted again. ~Lady Hino  
  
* * *  
  
He was staring at her when she opened her eyes. He was staring hard into her eyes, his face only inches away from her own. She made to raise her hand to slap his sunken and hard image away, but found she could not move. Her arms had been shackled to something above her head and no matter how hard she tugged and pulled, she could not move. She watched a smile spread over his thin lips and found her stomach curling; how she hated him. "What do you want?" she asked softly.  
  
Sora merely smoothed a hand over her hair, but growled when she jerked away from him. "You do not appreciate my generosity, do you? I keep you alive and well and all you can do is refuse my touch?" he sneered.  
  
Though she was lying flat on her back, a cold wooden table pressed against her, she managed to give him a glare that could freeze his blood. "There is no generosity in you, you disgusting, vain, selfish cad!" She received a slap across the face for her insults.  
  
"You will be thankful that I saved you from that murdering, black hearted miscreant! You would have perished at his hands if I had not come to your rescue!" Sora screamed at her. She felt the heat of his breath fall over her and wanted desperately to turn away from the stinging words, but dared not. She would stare him down until she died.  
  
With an eyebrow raised she responded calmly, "I don't know what you are talking about, Sora."  
  
Sora ground his teeth together and pressed his face even closer to hers so that she could see the black fire sweeping around in the brown mud of his eyes. "You are a fool if you do not know," he whispered.  
  
Rei resisted the urge to spit into his face and let out an unladylike snort instead. "I am not the fool." She watched that black fire burn holes into the brown and wrap around the white until there was nothing but darkness where there should have been windows. She wanted to free her hands and slam them into the side of his head, then push him to the ground where she would nimbly jump over him, grab the children up and scramble away.  
  
Instead, she lay as still as stone as he shifted his body and straddled her hips. She could feel his weight pressing hard into her and the breath left her. "Get off of my, you insolent, daft imbecile!"  
  
Sora smiled wickedly at her and stroked the side of her face with a boney finger. He watched the gooseflesh rise on her arms and reveled in the ability to make her skin crawl. He wanted her screaming and shouting when he came into her. He wanted her to claw his back and he wanted to watch tears stream down her pale cheeks, watch those violet orbs fill to the brim with pain and fear. He hated her for running from him, knew it to be the truth after he had seen Jadeite walking back to the castle after his encounter with that hot-blooded bitch Lily.  
  
"I want you, princess. You are mine," he sneered.  
  
Rei wished she had something to shove into his stomach. She wished she had her brother's knife with her so she could thrust it into his heart and watch him crumple onto the floor, pain wracking his body with shivers. "I am not yours, you cad!" she cried into his face.  
  
He felt the waves of anger wash over him stronger, but dared not let them affect him. "Let us see how several hours on a cold wooden slab will make you feel," he said as he swept away from her. He felt as though she were somehow slipping into his mind and contorting his feelings for her. He felt such strong rage that he could think of little else. Yet he knew that when she had several hours to contemplate her decision to loathe him, she would be begging for his mercy and he would not give it freely. He would love to see her struggle on her knees to please him; he wanted to see the tears shimmering in her eyes as she pleaded for his touch. Yes, she would become the willing servant to her master.  
  
Rei watched him leave and felt a sudden surge of hope. She would wriggle out of these bonds and snatch the children away within seconds. Sora was a fool to leave her alone. Did he realize who she was?  
  
With a smile, she wove her fingers as best she could and drew several small symbols that only the senshi would know and pressed the blazing signs against the steel she felt about her wrists. The light that bounced off was enough to light up the entire room and she was aware of the two small bundles in a far corner. It was an entirely different room than the one she had found the children in. It was larger and smelled even worse than the other. She could see a square window far up a call and mentally cursed Sora for making her escape that much more difficult.  
  
As the light faded, she gave her bound wrists a twist and was surprised when they remained firm in their place. She could feel a small wave of panic tear across her mind, but pushed it aside and closed her eyes. It wouldn't take much to melt the steel. She would just concentrate much harder than normal to ensure that the heat from her fire roared over the cool gray.  
  
She furrowed her winged eyebrows faintly as she called forth the spell to release the pent up fire inside her soul. "Fire of my heart, fire of my soul, roar with your power, free all desire, flow over me and through me, move from land and move from sea to take these bonds and help me flee. . ." she chanted again and again. She felt the fire growing to a heat she wasn't aware she possessed and focused all her energy on pouring that liquid heat over the bonds. The perspiration broke out on her brow and she felt droplets trickle down between her breasts. She gripped the chains above her head and reached deep into herself to build and build until she thought her heart would burst. The steel around her wrists burned and ached so much that she wished Ami were sitting beside her to cool the fire. She wanted to scream with the pain of kindling fire from nothing and wanted desperately to curl up and sleep the night away.  
  
To say she was surprised to feel the steel as hard and firm as ever after she had released the full brunt of her spell was an understatement. She let out a frustrated scream and heaved several deep breaths to try and calm herself. She has used too much energy with that spell and now felt the overwhelming fear engulf her. She was trapped as a bear was trapped by a hunter, only she was the phoenix trapped between the claws of some evil dragon. She could feel the panic stretch over her and fall atop her, almost suffocating her with its weight. There must be something she could do!  
  
Rei glanced briefly in the direction she had sent he children huddled in and nodded her head. She would do whatever it took to get them out of this mess and into the arms of their adoring father. She would push the panic away and free herself and them.  
  
With a resigned sigh, she closed her eyes yet again and reached out into depths unknown.  
  
* * *  
  
Jadeite paused briefly as he raced through the hot forest on his horse. He felt a prickling in the back of his mind and knew instinctively that it was Rei trying to tap into the magic pools of his homeland. He would help her; he would die if only to help her. He would do anything it took to get her back to him safely. He wanted to fall asleep this night with his wife beside him and his children behind him. He wanted his family back.  
  
He glanced to his left and saw Endymion flying on his horse and turned to the right to see Nephrite gliding at the same pace. He knew they would follow him till the end of the earth and knew they watched the road as sharply as he did. He saw Endymion tilt his head in his direction and gave him a silent nod.  
  
Jadeite turned to look at the ears of his stallion and closed his eyes. He urged the horse on as he escaped into his mind to investigate the sharp tickle.  
  
It was easy to tell where her energy lay. It was a bright red, glimmering in the dark and he saw the flickering of it, as if it were a flame being bombarded by harsh winds. She was dwindling fast and it made his heart skip several beats with the thought of her losing. With a great heave of energy, he pounded after her and wrapped the red glow within his own cerulean brightness. He reached out and grasped hold of all the pools surrounding his home and even managed to reach the ones that had been sealed off by his great grandfather. He extracted as much as his mind would hold and poured it into the now faint red fire in his arms. "Rei. . ." he whispered hoarsely.  
  
She tilted her head up at the sound of his voice and he was relieved to see the faint flash of violet within the whirling red flames. They were glazed over and sad, but he knew she recognized him. "Take it, Rei," he whispered gently, "Take it all. . .take all of me. . .if it will ensure your safety, you may use all the energy you need."  
  
No sound fell from her lovely lips as she tried to speak, but he understood her all the same. With a slight smile he pressed a hand against her heart and poured his azure power into her. He saw her eyes widen, saw the faint smile that spread across her lips and felt the quickening of her heart beneath his palm. "I'm coming for you, Rei. . ."  
  
With a smile, she slipped away and he watched the red light fall away from him until he stared at nothing. When he opened his eyes, he caught himself from falling over his horse's sweaty neck. He felt a tightness surrounding his wrists and when he looked down, they were raw. "The bastard," he ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
Endymion turned slightly to look at his friend and was surprised to find that the hardness in his eyes had gotten harder. "Jadeite?"  
  
"The bastard chained her! He put her wrists in steel bands and strapped her to a table!"  
  
Endymion felt his own blood begin to boil. How dare the insolent knave tie up his sweet Rei-chan? She was the sister he never had and to tie up his sister was a mistake that would not be forgiven in his eyes. "How far are we?" he asked in a voice that matched Jadeite's.  
  
Jadeite lost some of his hard look at those words. "I'm uncertain how far it is."  
  
"How can you be uncertain?" Nephrite yelled at him. The thundering of the horses' hooves was deafening.  
  
Jadeite shook his head slightly, "I cannot sense her as well as before. . ."  
  
Endymion fairly growled, "Jadeite, you'd best tap into her energy again else I'll see to it that you're head is served on a silver platter at my wedding!"  
  
Jadeite closed his eyes for a brief instant. When he had helped Rei gain enough energy to break free of her bonds, he had mistakenly pulled more than he intended. He wanted to help her as best he could, but now his senses were muddled and his mind was hazy. He felt as tired as an old man and wished desperately to lay down and fall asleep. The thought of sleeping without Rei brought him back to the present and he desperately searched low and high for her soul.  
  
It was moments before he could feel her heart pounding with his own. They were close. He pointed to the north and caught himself again before he slipped off of his horse. He had used too much energy. . .  
  
* * *  
  
A gasp caught in her throat as she was pulled from her mind. She heard the steel bonds clatter to the floor and a relief unlike any she had known flooded through her. She was free.  
  
Shakily, she sat up and reached for the chains at her ankles. They were easy to remove and were in no way magical. She wondered at that even as she swung her legs off of the table and onto the floor. She had to lean heavily against the cool wood to catch her balance. The blood came rushing into her ankles all too fast and she gritted her teeth against the sharpness it brought. She pushed past that small pain and scanned the room for any signs of the sleeping children. She felt lightheaded and weak for she had used too much energy while she broke the bonds. She gave a silent prayer to Jadeite for helping her, and then resumed her search.  
  
She could barely see her hand in front her face, but dared not produce any sort of light for fear that Sora would come crashing into the room to discover where the light came from. The only way for her to discover the children was to search blindly for them.  
  
With her arms stretched out, she slowly maneuvered her way across the dusty floor in the direction she believed was the corner where she had last stolen a glimpse of bundled blankets. Her heart was racing wildly for she wanted with all her heart to find those children and bring them back to safety. She had never spoken to them, had not spent a moment with them and she suddenly felt that if she did manage to rescue the babes from such terror, she would gladly take the time to get to know them.  
  
As thoughts of laughter and games filled her mind, her foot struck something soft, yet firm. If there were lights shining in the room, one would have seen the utter amazement and joy spread across her face.  
  
Kneeling down slowly, she tentatively reached out a hand to touch the bundles that were curled tightly together. She could feel a head of soft hair and gave a little whimper of gratitude before slowly roving her hands lower until she encountered another smaller head of smooth curls. She knew instantly that the two figures she touched were the children. They were sleeping as soundly as they would have been sleeping if they had been tucked in their father's arms. Not a sound escaped their lips and there was no movement.  
  
Very gently, Rei searched each face until she could safely put bother her palms on either child's forehead. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and wove a spell that would wake the children from their deep sleep. She called on the gods of night and the sun itself for the power to bring the children into the living world again, but when her calls and her own energy failed to bring even a groan from one of the children, she frowned and tried again. She danced across the stars and knelt at the sandman's door and begged him to take his spell off of the two sleeping babes, but when she received nothing, she felt a bubble of panic rise in her chest. This could not be!  
  
With more urgency than she ever intended to uncover, she raced to the ends of the sky and pleaded with the phoenix of Mars to shed a tear or two so that she could bath the royal brood and wake them from their eternal slumber. With a faint song the phoenix sadly shook his head and Rei was once again catapulted into the dark, dank room with nothing but fear pounding at her senses.  
  
Her mind raced with ideas and they were discarded as easily as they had come. The spell was not of anything she had ever imagined. It was new and complicated and stemmed from something evil, something that all the good she had called upon could not shake. She didn't understand what made it so difficult to break such a small, meaningless spell as this.  
  
There was no choice but to carry them out as swiftly as she could. Something in the back of her mind told her that Sora would storm into the room at any moment. She felt a need to rush and that was something a senshi rarely did. There was never need to rush for when one rushed, they became vulnerable. A senshi must always remain in control, even when the odds are against her.  
  
Rei thought up the only spell she could despite the urgency building inside her and the children lifted easily into her arms as if they weight no more than Eurus did on a hot day. She draped the bigger of the two over her shoulder and rested the smaller on her hip. She wasn't certain which way to turn or where to go once she had escaped the house, for all she knew, she was in a completely different home. She finally spun around and began walking in the same direction she had when she first discovered the children. She tiptoed silently across the dusty floor, the musty scent making her nose tickle. When she bumped hard into the table she knew she had lain on, she cursed and tried to maneuver around it.  
  
When she reached the wall, she stuck out one of her hands and slid it up and down and along the rough wall, searching desperately for a latch. She almost cried out in triumph when she found it nearly six feet from her initial position and was duly stunned when the door swung open at her touch.  
  
She peered out into the brightly lit corridor and almost frowned with that thought. Where was she if the room she had been in was dark and dirty while the corridor that it rested off of was bright and clean? She didn't have time to ponder the thought for long for the faint throbbing in the back of her mind warned her that Sora would be rounding a corner when she least expected it.  
  
She ran on light feet toward the right, hoping against hope that this was the correct route. She didn't want to be trapped in this house any longer than she already had and even that she did not know. She could still feel the harsh warning screaming in the back of her mind, felt the thick, swirling mass of terror nip at her heels as she made her way through the bright hallways. The smell of jasmine hit her hard, as if she had stumbled and fell forward into a bed of jasmine flowers. The scent was overwhelming and clung to her like molasses. She could feel it weighing her down, could feel the humid sweetness filling her lungs. She didn't want to smell it, didn't want to know that this was the scent she treasured. It was the one comforted her when she was ill, or when she felt as though she couldn't continue Queen Serenity's hard training. She would walk amongst the jasmine fields that the queen had planted for her in her own private garden and would instantly be reminded of happier times.  
  
But this jasmine made her head spin and her eyes water. It was as though someone were boiling the delicate flowers until they turned to gray mush. She could taste the death in the flowers and not the sweet life of the flowers she was used to. Despite the panic she could feel spreading through her veins, Rei pushed through the haze and turned left as soon as she could.  
  
She felt a burst of cold air slam into her and an involuntary gasp escaped her lips. She turned around several times to take note of where she was and was surprised to see that she was standing in the same entry way she had walked into when she first began her task of rescuing the sleeping children. She narrowed her eyes and looked around her at the home she once believed to be beautiful. It was clear that the house was nearing its last breath. It was covered in dust and smelled of death, the fresh flowers that had added a sense of reality and cleanliness were wilted and brown.  
  
She wondered briefly how long she had been trapped inside this house before she stepped cautiously toward the door. It opened on its own and Rei had to take a step back away from it. What was going on? Sora wouldn't make it this easy for her to escape, would he? She forced herself to stop questioning what she was given. Perhaps he wanted her away, perhaps she had insulted him so much that he wanted her to leave and never return.  
  
"Jadeite. . ." she whispered before she closed her eyes and slipped a foot across the threshold. When nothing happened, she moved fully out of the house and ran for the trees at the edge of the property. She was free from the house! Her mind still reeled with images of Sora storming out, but when she glanced over her shoulder and saw nothing of the sort, she tapped each child's back and they floated off of her and onto the soft earth.  
  
"Wake up," she whispered to them, "please wake up. . ." She caressed each small cheek and finally allowed herself to look at them.  
  
They were much more beautiful than she had originally thought when she had first seen them in Jadeite's palace. They had lovely hair and delicate features that were relaxed in sleep. She smiled softly at them and moved closer so that she could rest each head in her lap. "Why will you not wake?" she asked gently.  
  
"I told you before, princess, they do not wake because I do not wish them to."  
  
Rei cringed when she heard that voice and slowly turned around to meet the cool eyes of her captor. "Wake them," she said with deathly calm.  
  
Sora crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head with a smile. She was more stubborn than he thought. When she had first escaped those bonds of his, he had been surprised and angry. He had planned on letting her free the next morning. He wanted to watch her run out into the forest with the brats. But then she had escaped sooner than he liked. He knew who helped her loosen the bonds that he had so meticulously forged and he knew that Jadeite was on his way to save his lovely bride, but he would not win. No. . .Sora was the true victor and Rei had played his game just the way he envisioned it, despite the early flight He imagined her playing the hero, imagined her swinging the children into her arms and whisking them away, but did she not know that he wanted her to? Did she not know that he wanted her away from the house, wanted Jadeite to be able to pick up on her scent? He always received what he wanted. . .  
  
He finally heaved a great sigh and waved a hand over the children's pale faces. Their eyes were slow to open and when the blue and green pools glistened in the dim light cast by the sun filtering through the trees, he growled through clenched teeth. The damned beasts did not even show a hint of fear. "Don't you worry, darlings, your papa will be quick to rescue you. I can already smell his disgusting scent. I can feel his goodness seep into me and let me tell you, be prepared to watch his downfall."  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes dangerously at him and then wrapped her arms around the two dazed children. "What are you talking about?" she said.  
  
Sora threw back his head and laughed a laugh that made the hairs on the back of Rei's neck stand on end. It was a laugh of such pure evil and hatred that she wanted to crawl inside herself if only to be rid of the hideous cackle. "I am talking about the death of your beloved husband's soul. The man you love, the man you would risk your life for! That damned bastard!"  
  
Rei shook her head and felt fear wash over her. She would not let that happen. "You are crazed!"  
  
"Hawk. . .where is papa?" the little girl whispered coarsely.  
  
Rei glanced down briefly at the two children who clung to her and sighed with relief. They were all right! "Your father is on his way over to put this bad man in his place," Rei whispered gently to the two children.  
  
Isabelle unconsciously snuggled closer to Rei and clutched her bodice, "I want my papa. . ."  
  
Garrick put out his little hand and held tight to his sister's as he looked up into Rei's lovely violet eyes. "Papa will save us, just as this angel has. . ." he whispered.  
  
Sora let out another harsh, ugly laugh before bending down to shout in the boy's face, "Your father is a worthless piece of offal that I will personally see is burned and stomped into the earth before your very eyes!"  
  
Garrick didn't blink as the crazy man made his comment, merely stared over the brown-haired head and pressed his lips firmly together. This man did not scare him. . .much.  
  
"Leave him alone, Sora," Rei said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sora turned his hard eyes toward her slowly and gave her the most leering look, staring unabashedly at the top of her bodice where her breasts rose and fell with her breathing. "I will do as I please," he said and Rei knew he meant more than watching his language with the children.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly.  
  
Sora stormed away from her and paced the small clearing. "Why? Why, you ask? Because it is what I live for!"  
  
"I don't understand," she said.  
  
"You aren't meant to understand."  
  
"I believe I have the right, seeing as how you sent that missive stating that if I weren't handed over to you on a silver platter, you would kill these two innocent lives!"  
  
Sora turned back to her and for an instant Rei thought she saw a flicker of pain chase across his eyes before the harsh coldness snapped back into place. "It is no concern of yours," he forced out.  
  
Rei glared hard at him and then tightened her grip on the two children who clung to her. "You are a coward if you refuse to give even a little explanation," she said.  
  
Sora began to stride toward her with his hands stretched out, a sneer on his face, when an arrow landed before his feet. "What the hell?" he shouted.  
  
Icy blue eyes glared down through the trees and a voice that made warmth filter through Rei's veins blanketed the clearing. "I don't suggest you move one more inch," Jadeite said softly.  
  
Sora lowered his hands to his side and turned to look up into the trees where Jadeite stood holding a silver bow in one hand and a sword in the other. "How nice of you to join us," Sora said with a wicked smile.  
  
Suppressing the surprise and anger he felt, Jadeite jumped nimbly down from the branches and knelt beside Rei and his children. "Are you all right?" he asked Rei, the pulse in his neck throbbing. He was definitely angry.  
  
"I'm well," Rei whispered, not releasing the two babes. "Thank you. . ." she said with tears glistening like diamonds in her eyes.  
  
Jadeite resisted the urge to grab her into his arms and instead, stood slowly and faced the man he had once considered his friend. "I want to know why you are doing this," he said in a voice as cold as the frost that covered the moon in the winter.  
  
Sora smiled evilly at Jadeite's cold stare and let out another ugly laugh before he placed a hand behind his back and swiftly brought it out to reveal a sword of black steel. He had moved faster than Jadeite had thought he possibly could and advanced before Jadeite finished drawing his own sword. "Surprise makes you clumsy, doesn't it? Did you expect it to be me?"  
  
Jadeite stared down at the dark blade that pointed at his neck and vaguely was aware of the gasp that escaped his lovely Rei's lips. He wanted to reassure her that he was fully prepared for Sora's attack. He had trained with this man and knew every step he would take before he took it, but Sora never understood that. While they trained, Sora had always believed that he was discovering new attacks, new strategies, but never once had Jadeite been surprised. No, he wasn't worried at all about the sharp blade that stuck into the soft skin at his neck. "Tell me why you kidnapped my children. . .tell me why you lured the princess here and why you used that bitch, Lily, to do your dirty work."  
  
"Tut, tut, Jadeite. . .you should not speak ill of your dear mistress," Sora said with that same sickly smile that Jadeite wanted to erase, yet he knew that to show strength now would mean living the rest of his life without knowing why his family was put in danger. He had to know.  
  
"I'm sure it was some sort of idiotic plan devised so that you could do something as stupid as claiming the title of the man who slaughtered children," he encouraged.  
  
Something disturbingly malevolent slipped into Sora's eyes and Jadeite could feel Rei lift her chin a little higher and could feel the tensing in her limbs. He also noted that Isabelle had closed her eyes and Hawk had narrowed his, prepared to do battle just as his father did. He wished desperately that Endymion and Nephrite were here to protect them, but they had decided that Jadeite would be the one to find who was holding Rei captive and that they would break apart that house and figure out exactly what they were dealing with.  
  
When Jadeite had first stumbled upon the group, he had been facing Sora and the shock and surprise that passed through his body made him reel back. He felt betrayal seep into his bones and he felt anger bubbling up from deep in his stomach. Rage surrounded his senses and concern filled his heart. He wanted to thrust his sword into Sora's stomach, wanted to watch the life drain out of his eyes and wanted to live his life knowing that his family would not be in danger again. He saw Rei, his two children clinging to her and panic gripped him. He wanted them safe, but he wanted answers first. Why would Sora do this to him? They had been so close after Jason had died! "Tell me why you betrayed me, Sora," Jadeite said with false calm.  
  
Sora sneered at the handsome blonde man and then a grin spread across his thin lips. "Oh, it is quite simple, really," he said quietly. "You killed Jason. You killed my brother! The one man who I would have done anything for. You killed him!"  
  
Jadeite stared directly into Sora's eyes as he spoke, his voice as firm and steady as the ocean, "I did not kill your brother, Sora. Jason was one of my closest friends and he was murdered by D'lnor soldiers. You know that, Sora. . .I stood beside him as he died, yes, but I stood beside him trying to protect him."  
  
Sora shook his head wildly and pressed the blade harder into Jadeite's throat. Jadeite could feel the warmth of his blood trickle out from the wound, but dared not move. "Do not play with me, Jadeite! I know the truth! I know that you let the D'lnor soldiers raid you; I know you let Jason die at your feet! I know you didn't bother to save him! You killed my brother, you bastard!" he screamed into Jadeite's unemotional face. With a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. He should not be overreacting like this. He would be calm, he would be controlled, and he would seek his revenge. "I was told everything by a very reliable source and I've spent years devising a plan that would allow you to understand the pain I went though when Jason died.  
  
"You see, Jadeite. . .I wanted to take someone away from you, someone you loved so dearly that you would break apart when they were gone. I wanted to see your eyes darken with emptiness and I wanted to watch the horror dance across your disgustingly handsome features and so I lived with you as your dear friend until the perfect time."  
  
"You lied all these years. . ." Jadeite whispered, his feelings of betrayal were so strong they threatened to burst free, but he would not allow Sora the satisfaction of seeing that.  
  
Rei shook her head mutely and felt the children sink deeper into her. She wanted to help Jadeite, pull him away from that blasted sword and thrust an arrow of fire deep into Sora's gut.  
  
Sora merely smiled at the easy control Jadeite wielded and the mixture of anger and love that flitted over the princess's lovely face. He wanted to hurt her in ways that would bring pleasure to him and misery to the prince. "Yes, I lied all these years. I have planned and plotted until my brain has burst trying to get you to open up to me. I have forced hundreds of women on you, I have searched through every item you possessed and I have sent spies to follow you wherever you went.  
  
"When I discovered Lily, I thought that I had found the perfect opportunity to make you suffer the same way I did. I was going to slice her and send her to you piece by piece, all the while standing by your side and letting you cry on my shoulder. But when I went to her, I noticed that there was no way any man could love her for she is as cold as our lovely violet-eyed princess is hot.  
  
"So I tried to find a new victim to torture and soon discovered those lovely children the princess clutches to her breast at this moment. And lovely breasts at that.I wish I had time to stroke them and kiss them and mark them as my own. Tell me Jadeite, would you have looked upon her beautiful body with scorn if you new that I had placed my mark on her? That I had touched her the way you have?" He enjoyed the rage that showed in Jadeite's eyes as he made his speech. Laughing slightly, he continued with his story, "Alas, I did not get my chance. . .and I discarded the children right away for I knew that I had to reach you deep. . .and there came the princess. . ."When I stumbled upon such loveliness in your chamber at the palace and took her to my own, I watched her nude body and I had to force myself to be calm and not take her as I wanted. I was going to keep her. . .train her and make her my own. She would have replaced Jason for me. She would have made me forget your evil ways. Yes, I was going to make her my servant and I was going to love every minute of it.  
  
"But then she escaped and oh, how my beautiful plan was ruined. I searched for her; yes I did, for I knew that she was the only one who could make me happy. She was such a feisty little thing and so beautiful it made my teeth ache. However. . .what do I discover merely hours after she has disappeared? My dearest of dear friends Jadeite has claimed her for his own and what is this new emotion swimming in his eyes? Love. . .damned, heart-felt-soul-completing love. And though I was angry, I knew this was my opportunity. I knew that if I killed this creature that you loved and if I killed those brats that you fathered, your heart and your soul would be lost forever and my revenge would have finally taken effect."  
  
"Then it was you who broke into Lily's home and destroyed it. . ." Jadeite said.  
  
Sora smiled and nodded with glee, "Excellent work, Jadeite. Yes, it was I who stole into that woman's home, my intent was to kidnap the children, but she had sent them off. . .to some old witch's hovel that I could not get into."  
  
"Mrs. Dover is a witch?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"Do you pay attention to anyone but yourself? How do you think Lily knew to give the children to her before I came into the house? That damned old biddy told Lily to get the children out of the house before I arrived and promised to see to their safety."  
  
"But Mrs. Dover told me that Lily said someone was after-"  
  
"Lily only knew because Mrs. Dover told her well ahead of time. And when I got there, they were no where to be seen. I had no choice but to follow you here to this hell. I watched you on that ship, but unfortunately I lost you when you left without the crew and I was forced into hiding until you did appear. Luckily for me the princess has that god awful fire-bird of hers that lights up the night and when I saw him flying toward a cave, I followed and found the two of you glaring at each other before Nephrite gave the cry that they had found you."  
  
Jadeite dared not swallow the lump in his throat, but instead glared hotly at the man holding him at death's door. "You sent the missives. . .you asked for Rei to be given to you. . .you were going to kill her and make me watch," he ground out. He understood Sora's sick plan perfectly now. "You are more daft than I first believed."  
  
Sora roared out his rage and pulled his arm back, preparing to thrust it deep into Jadeite's neck, but before Jadeite could react, Sora had pivoted on the heel of his foot and grasped Hawk from Rei's arms. He pulled the struggling little boy tight against his chest and raised the sword blade so that it lay against the delicate skin of Garrick's pale throat.  
  
Jadeite paused abruptly, his hand already holding his sword at the ready. He had acted just as fast as Sora, but his mind was not focused on the gleam in his eyes and the sudden turn of events shocked him. "Sora. . .do not. . ." he said softly.  
  
Sora merely scoffed and shook his head. "You will watch your family die, Jadeite. . .I will have my revenge."  
  
"I did not kill Jason, Sora. I would rather have killed myself than kill my best friend," Jadeite said with a note of pleading in his voice. "Let Garrick loose and all this will be over."  
  
Rei had stood up after he had taken Hawk from her, Isabelle safe behind her skirts. "Sora. . .there is absolutely no reason to take innocent lives. Do as Jadeite says and you will be given a second chance. . ." Rei reached a hand behind her and stroked the blonde head of the girl who stood behind her, clutching her skirts and whimpering softly.  
  
"You must all believe me to be a fool," Sora said. "I will make you suffer as much as I did. . ."  
  
Jadeite took a tentative step forward and stopped when he saw the thin line of blood seeping from his son's neck. Panic took hold, "Sora, stop this idiocy!" he shouted. He looked into the scared eyes of his son and prayed as hard and fast as he could for Endymion and Nephrite to show their faces. "You will not kill Garrick," he said softly. But as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, the cool, hard gleam came back into Sora's wild eyes and with a fierce growl, he slid the blade across the boy's throat and let him fall to the forest floor.  
  
Red blood pooled around his feet and the shocked and frightened eyes of the dead boy filled him with a sense of accomplishment. He turned his head up in time to see Jadeite charge at him and eagerly held his sword at the ready. 


	15. Chapter 15

Whew! This chapter turned out a little longer than expected. . .and I'll admit. . .it's not too bad. I hope none of you are going to kill me because of what I did in that last chapter, but sometimes drastic things must happen in order to make a story come to life. . .I'm sure all of you know well what I'm talking about. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. . .Chapter 15. . . wow! Sounds so long! I appreciate all the new readers and all the old. It's interesting to know that some of you are recommending my story to others. Good! Keep going! It's working wonders! It makes me want to write faster! As do all your reviews. Each one makes my brain tickle with new ideas. I've already got a million stored up for Reaching Out and plenty more for this one. Please read and review! Thank you! ~Lady Hino  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes, you idiot prince, come to me," Sora taunted in a voice as sharp and hard as the tip of his steel blade.  
  
Jadeite could feel his blood pumping through his veins, could feel pain and emptiness welling inside of him, trying it's best to surface, but he would not allow it. With a cry of rage, he sprang toward Sora, his sword high above his head.  
  
"How could you, Sora?" he screamed, "You have killed an innocent and I will not allow you to go unpunished for it." He thrust his sword toward Sora, barely managing to knick his upper arm. He ducked when Sora swung his sword toward his head, parried as the blade came flying toward him. He threw up his arm at the same time Sora brought his down and the swords clashed so loudly the vibrations shook the clearing.  
  
"What do I care for righteousness or respectable morals? I have been wronged in this world and you will pay for what you did! I will see you rotting before my feet before I allow you to kill me. There are no words to describe the evil you have done to me! You have killed my brother, my only relative, and I had to stand by and comfort you when the news was brought home! You were so vulnerable because you had seen him perish, while I was shoved into a corner and given his ring to comfort myself! So what reason do I have to show mercy to you?"  
  
Jadeite paused briefly in their battle to frown at Sora and slipped out of reach of Sora's clumsy strokes. He briefly noted that something warm and thick was oozing down his arm, but refused to turn and look. Instead, he spun on his heel and raised his sword in the air, only to bring it down heavily into Sora's right thigh. The harsh yell of pain that fell from his mouth only spurned Jadeite on and he deftly kicked the darker man in the stomach then brought his left fist up hard against his chin. Sora staggered back, then came charging again.  
  
Jadeite jumped out of the way as Sora came for him, then grabbed him by the back of his tunic and pushed him against one of the trees surrounding them. Sora merely shook his head to relieve himself of the dizziness then turned to glare at Jadeite, blood dripping down his chin where his teeth had hit his lip. "It will take more than that to beat me," he sneered.  
  
Jadeite's cheek muscle flexed with his anger, but he simply nodded and raised a hand toward the air and stretched the other out in front of him.  
  
"Papa!" Rei heard the little girl behind her cry out.  
  
Rei bent forward to scoop the child into her arms, then moved toward the surrounding trees to protect her. "You mustn't yell out for your papa at the moment, darling," she whispered. She turned the child's head away as the young and innocent eyes scanned the clearing for her brother. "Listen to me, Isabelle.you must stay just where you are. Do you understand? You must not move from this spot."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Garrick? Why is Papa fighting that man who took us?"  
  
The uncertainty and slight catch in the girl's voice made Rei want to sink back into herself and absorb all the horrors into herself if only to protect the innocence before her. "Your brother is sleeping, Isabelle. . .he is sleeping a deep deep sleep that he may possibly never wake from. Your father is trying to hurt the man who hurt Garrick. It is a very messy affair and a beautiful little girl like you should not have to worry about such things," she said softly. She cringed when she heard the distinct sound of an energy ball connecting with someone's flesh. "I'm going to try and help your father, dearest, so you must promise me that you will stay where you are."  
  
Isabelle gazed intently into the violet eyes shining in front of her. They were so lovely, so unlike her own. The woman was beautiful, so beautiful she knew that if Garrick were awake from his nap, he would say she was an angel who had come down from heaven to make their father smile. She had only seen her father smile a few times in her short life and she wished desperately to see him laugh and smile all the time. She had hoped that her doll, Lily Katherine, would make him smile, but she thought that it was possible that Lily Katherine only made their caretaker Lily smile because it looked like her. "I don't want to be alone," she said above the noise.  
  
Rei could feel her blood pulsing in her veins. She needed to help Jadeite, her limbs flexed with tensed movements and fire budded at her fingertips. "Isabelle. . .you must stay here for your own good. It is the only way to keep you safe."  
  
Isabelle flicked her gaze behind her and was surprised to see the outline of three large birds gliding toward her. "Ares! Tyche!" she yelled to the snowy owl and dark hawk. She looked back at Rei and saw the undisguised worry in those violet eyes. She reached out a small white hand and placed it gently on the flushed cheek of the raven-haired angel. "Do not worry, angel," she whispered, "I have Ares and Tyche to keep me company. Please help my papa and wake Garrick up so he won't have to be alone too."  
  
Rei felt tears sting the backs of her eyes, but blinked them back and kissed the little girl's hand. "I will try my best," she said gently.  
  
'We will watch the child,' Rei heard a familiar whisper. She turned her face up to meet the soulful eyes of Eurus and a gasp escaped.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked loudly.  
  
'I will explain all to you when this horror has died away. Just know that magic was involved.'  
  
Rei frowned slightly then gave one last sad gaze to the blonde princess who sat ensconced in bushes and birds, then turned to look at the scene before her. A sob caught in the back of her throat as she took in the blood and the scent of burnt flesh. Jadeite had his hands wrapped around Sora's neck and Sora had the sole of his foot pressed hard into Jadeite's gut. The blood trickling down Jadeite's arm made her stomach dance and the sight of Sora's insane eyes made her blood boil. With a prayer to Mars, she raised a finger to her temple and shot the other hand out, pointing it directly at the ground where Sora lay. With a small tug from the energy surrounding her home planet, she sent out a great tower of fire and watched the two men leap apart, Sora rolling wildly in the dirt and Jadeite falling back, clutching his stomach. "Rei. . ." he whispered.  
  
She rushed to him, tears falling down her cheeks. "Jadeite. . .are you all right?" she called.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Enough!" Sora cried out, raising a shaking hand.  
  
Rei dodged the bolt of energy that shot through the air and landed heavily on her side in the dirt. She gathered fire in her hand and pushed it toward him with enough force to burn several trees to stumps and let out a muffled curse when he leaped to the side and watched as the fire merely grazed his side. She stood quickly and pulled back her arm, with her other extended before her and shot arrow after arrow at him, each more brilliantly whiter than the last. He slipped and twisted out of the way of most of them, but yelled out when one struck hard into his thigh. Rei could see the fiery end vibrating with the force of the hit.  
  
She easily side-stepped the energy attack he threw at her as she scrambled to Jadeite's side, "Jed. . .please say you're well. . ." she said, her breathing hitched.  
  
Jadeite reached a hand up to cup her face and gave her a weak smile. "Barely. . ." he said. Before Rei could come up with a response to that, a cloud of smoke washed over them and had them gasping for air. "Rei!" Jadeite called out.  
  
"Nothing like a dose of smoke to awaken the sense," Jadeite heard a voice sneer near his ear. He swung around agilely and landed a punch in the tree just behind him. He heard the sickening sound of bone slamming into the hard trunk and ignored the pain that blossomed in his hand to try and scan the clearing. The smoke burned his eyes, filled his lungs until he could not draw breath. "Rei. . ." he choked.  
  
Rei, following the sound of Jadeite's voice, rested an urgent hand on his shoulder and helped him stand. She had a ball of fire blazing at the tip of her finger and carefully held it close to his body so that she could examine the hurt he suffered. The slash on his arm had stopped bleeding, but he clutched at his ribs as though trying to force a pain from his flesh. There were bruises on his face, another gash on his thigh and his hand was scratched and bleeding. "Jadeite. . .you're badly hurt," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite turned to look at her through the hazy light and brushed the hair from her temples. "My heart has been torn into miniscule pieces. . .only you and Belle hold the rest. My happiness depends on the survival of my wife and child. . .yes, I would say I am badly hurt. . ." He gently leaned toward her and kissed her forehead, "He is gone. . ."  
  
Rei closed her eyes briefly before reaching up her free hand to smooth it over his pale cheek. "He will come back. . ." she whispered.  
  
He nodded slowly then half-heartedly attempted to clear the smoky haze. When the clearing was somewhat free of the stinging burn, he turned to seek out the small body he knew lay only feet away from him. He saw the crumpled body, lying delicately in the dirt, the arms stretched in front of him and the legs bent. The dirt was soaked with blood and the pale skin of the boy glowed like the moon's gentle glow.  
  
Jadeite made his way toward Garrick on shaking legs. His son was dead. . .  
  
"Garrick. . ." he said softly. The silence he received only made his eyes water all the more. He knelt heavily down beside the small boy and reached out trembling hands to grasp the boy to his chest. The dark line that now adorned his son's neck made the grief stronger, made his hatred deeper. "This is my fault. . .You have lived with nothing but hardships since you were born. Your life was full of mistakes that I made. I am terribly sorry; more sorry than you can imagine," he whispered to the still figure. He was unaware the tears that slid down his cheeks and splashed onto his son's. "I wasn't a good father to you. . .or to Isabelle. . .perhaps it is better that you have left earth and have traveled to a place far more beautiful than any place can be imagined. I could not give you the life you deserved. . .but now you will have it. I will mourn you dearly, Hawk. . .for I love you more than words can say. When I first glimpsed you in the midwife's hands.I felt such joy. And now. . .and now I am. . ."  
  
The words stopped at that point for his lips could no longer move and the tears that blurred his vision prevented him from seeing anything but the blood soaked garment that adorned his son. He could faintly hear the sounds of men slashing through the forest to get to him and Rei. He could hear Tyche and Ares whispering to a silent Isabelle and could feel his firebird's pain seeping into his bones. And yet, he could not release his hold on his dead son. The cold skin of his only son's skin only made his tears hotter and his pain unbearable. The fact that Sora had fled in the midst of smoke made his innards burn. Everything had gone wrong. . .his life was changing too quickly and he could not control it.  
  
Rei took several slow steps toward the brush where Isabelle sat, her arms clutching her knees to her chest. "Is the bad man gone? Is Garrick awake? Is papa going to take us home?" she asked quickly.  
  
Ares, Tyche and Eurus merely sat on their own, there heads down and the light that usually surrounding them dull. "Help him, Eurus. . ." Rei pleaded.  
  
Eurus sadly shook his head and the words that fell into Rei's mind made her throat close. 'The boy's blood has been cold too long. . .'  
  
"Isabelle. . ." Rei said softly, motioning for the little girl to come to her.  
  
Isabelle did not hesitate in clutching at the lovely woman whose eyes made her feel safe. "All is well?" she asked in that sweet innocent voice that made Rei choke on her tears.  
  
All Rei could do was shake her head and hold the child closer to her. How would she explain that her father mourned her dead brother?  
  
"Rei!"  
  
She turned her head in the direction of the shout and when she saw Endymion jumping over bushes, sword in hand and Nephrite hot on his heels, the dam holding her tears broke apart and she flew to him, Isabelle held firmly in her arms. "Endy!" she cried, burying her head against his shoulder.  
  
Endymion dropped his sword as soon as he saw her and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. The small girl in her arms made no protest when he brushed blonde hair back from her brow. "What's happened?" he asked.  
  
"Sora. . ."  
  
Endymion and Rei turned to look at Jadeite, who stood very still, a dead Garrick draped in his arms. "Sora. . .I fought him. . .he killed Garrick. . .he fled in a flourish of smoke. . ."  
  
Nephrite came up behind Jadeite and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jadeite. . ."  
  
"He was insane with accusations. An innocent life was taken. . ."  
  
Endymion stared disbelievingly at the dead boy and the broken Jadeite.  
  
"Jed. . ." Rei whispered.  
  
Jadeite turned his eyes to her and for the first time since Sora ran, his eyes cleared completely and Rei could see every emotion stirring in those blue depths. She gently disengaged herself from Endymion and walked toward him with Isabelle in her arms. "I am sorry, Jed. . .I wish this didn't have to happen. . .I wish I had not run away and tried to save the children on my own. . .I wish-"  
  
"Firebird. . .wish for Sora's demise. . .that's all you need do. . ." he said softly. He turned hard eyes on Nephrite and motioned toward the east. "We return to your palace. . ." he said, "And once everyone has recovered. . .we finish this. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
'A spell stronger than any I have felt before has made it impossible for me to be near you, princess. It was as though some evil force grasped hold of my wings and pinned them to my side, then tied up my connection to the magic of the universe. I felt helpless and powerless and as like any common fowl.'  
  
Rei turned to look sadly at the flaming bird by her window and shook her head in confusion. "But what spell could be strong enough to hold a phoenix, hawk, and owl imprisoned? Not to mention preventing any communication to be made between Earth and the Moon. It does not make sense. . ."  
  
'I know not either, princess. To my knowledge.a spell has not been this strong since the star of Andros was blown apart by the Princess Minako's great uncle.'  
  
Rei could only nod in response. She remembered the time when Andros had been blown into millions of pieces and sent to litter the universe. Though she had not been born, her mother and father had told her of the story many times as a warning what power could do to you. Minako's great uncle had been immediately sent to "The realm of no return" as she and the other senshi had dubbed it. But even as she tried her best to think of the horror of that time and tried to ponder and accept the idea that it could possibly be happening again with Sora, Jadeite continually intruded her thoughts.  
  
As soon as they had reached the palace, he had made arrangements for Garrick's burial and when the small, private service had finished being had, Garrick lay peacefully under the ground beneath a ginkgo tree with brilliant green leaves. She had watched him kneel beside that grave and stroke the cold tombstone lovingly. The sag of his shoulders and the look of defeat that crossed his features before he knelt down made her heart ache. He had stayed there long after everyone had left and after that she had seen him only once.  
  
She and Isabelle had formed a great bond after the battle and Rei felt near to tears every time the little girl spoke of Garrick calling her an angel. "Garrick called you an angel. Are you an angel, Rei?"  
  
"No. . .I'm not, Isabelle. . ."  
  
"But you look like one. . ."  
  
It was during one of these such arguments that Jadeite stepped into the room and stood silently in the doorway. "Belle. . ." he whispered sadly.  
  
Isabelle ran to her ran to her father and jumped into his arms. "Papa!" she cried happily, burying her face in his neck.  
  
"Belle. . .you are well, I see. Who is it that you argue with? I have never heard such strong dispute from you," he said softly. His grip on the child was so strong and tight, Rei could see the bunching of material.  
  
Isabelle turned to look at the lovely raven-haired girl and gave her a small smile. "My mama. . ." she said.  
  
Rei felt such a deep, beautiful emotion when the word was spoken that she could not reply, merely nodded.  
  
Jadeite blinked at her for a moment before setting the girl down and walking her to the small bed that stood grandly by the window. The room his daughter slept in was directly above his own and he had a private staircase leading from his room to her own through the dressing room.  
  
Gently and sweetly, he tucked in his daughter for bed and caressed her cloud of blonde curls. "Sleep well, snippet. . .if you should need me in the night, I am but a staircase away from you and you may come and see me whenever it is you wish."  
  
Isabelle smiled at her father and gratefully took the stuffed hawk from his arms. It was her newest toy and the only link to Hawk she had with her in Uncle Nephrite's large palace. "Good night, papa," she said.  
  
Jadeite kissed her cheek before turning and leading Rei from the room and down the private stairwell in the dressing rooms. When they entered his bedchamber, he smiled softly at her. "I thank you for all you have done. . ." he said.  
  
Rei nodded slightly and made to move to the door, but he stopped her by grasping her arm. "You don't know what you mean to me, Rei. . ."  
  
"Jed. . .I. . .I'm so sorry about all that has happened. I wish I could fix everything, I wish I could-"  
  
"You begin with the wishing again, Rei. I hope you do not mind Belle calling you mother. . ."  
  
What could she say to that? To be looked at and clung to as only a mother could made tears bubble in the corners of her eyes. To have a little girl try and hide behind her skirts when something frightening threatened her made Rei feel as though she ruled every living being in the universe. "How could you ask me that?" she said.  
  
Jadeite merely shook his head and released her. He turned away from her after and strode back to the bed.  
  
When he said no more to her, she left the room. And now she sat in her own bedchamber, looking out the window at the little garden connected to her room. The gazebo looked fresh and welcoming and the cherry trees and willows swayed gently in the soft breeze. There were jasmine flowers littering the stone floor and laying gently on the chaise lounges just outside the window. She could vaguely hear Eurus speaking to her, repeating all the history of that ancient event when a star was destroyed. She knew it all, had heard it all before from Ami, but dared not make a comment.  
  
She wondered what Jadeite was doing now. . .what he was thinking. She wondered how her brother was reacting to all the activity on Earth. . .did anyone even know that she was living in Spain with a husband and a daughter? Did any of her friends know that she had a bruise on her shoulder from where she fell to the ground to avoid an energy ball that could singe the skin of even the tough Makoto's backside? Why was the spell still so strong that she had heard no word from her friends and family? Eurus said that the spell prevented any information to leek from Earth to the Moon, much less any other planets. Apparently Sora had gained and strengthened himself until his power was so great that it interfered with even the Queen Serenity. How had her world been turned upside down so quickly?  
  
"Eurus. . ." she finally said when she heard Eurus repeating his story of magnificent spells cast by evil-doers. "I would like to reflect on this information alone. . .would you mind perching on Isabelle's window sill and singing her to sleep? It is near midnight and I can feel her restlessness as if it were my own. . ."  
  
Eurus only looked to his mistress with worried eyes that she did not see. She had never sent him away before. She had always requested that he sit beside her; argue with her about the difference between the God of Mars and the Goddess of Venus. They had spent hours debating who was the stronger for Rei believed with all her heart that the God of Mars had come to her in a vision and predicted great conflict with the child of Mars while Venus had slipped into Eurus's mind and promised great love for the child of Mars. Neither understood that the child of Mars was indeed Princess Rei. And as Eurus stared into the sad eyes of his one true love, he understood that the vision Rei had had and the promise he had been made had finally been fulfilled. 'I will do as you bid, princess. . .but I shall forever be at your side. . .  
  
Rei merely nodded her head and blinked back a sigh as she felt the warmth of Eurus's wings dance over her and away. She was alone now, with only the trees and blossoms to keep her company. She slept in a room that was meant for the Princess of Jupiter for it was abundantly clear now that Rei looked at the room again, that his room was in the colors of Jupiter. Greens and pale pinks glimmered in the moonlight. She felt as though she were sitting in the forest, ensconced in the palace of Jupiter.  
  
When she heard her door open and close, she assumed it was Mistress Rosemary, come to fill the outdoor bath for her. "I will not need the bath tonight, Mistress. The air is not as calm as it seems and the worry that filters through this palace is enough to make even the happiest man alive weep with sadness," she said, not bothering to turn around from the window.  
  
"Then the happiest man alive must in truth be the saddest," came the reply.  
  
Rei turned quickly to stare into the soft blue eyes of her husband. Husband. . .it was such an odd sounding word. "I thought you would be sleeping," she said.  
  
Jadeite leaned back against the door and gave a great sigh. A sigh so deep that Rei felt the room fill with heaviness. "I could not sleep."  
  
"And what would you have me do?" Rei fairly snapped. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but the fact that he had not come to see her in days made her as angry as Ami was nice. Not once had he come to see how she faired. Understandably he had been through all the torments in several months that one should only be allowed to go through within a thousand years, but she didn't understand why he did not think she had not been affected by any of it. She was haunted by images of blood seeping from a small boy's neck. She blinked and she saw Jadeite with blood soaking his clothing, his hair in tousled disarray and a weak smile on his lips. She too was plagued by Isabelle's innocent questions. Did he not see that?  
  
Jadeite merely stepped further into the large chamber and sat down on one of the delicate looking white sofas. "I have come in hopes that you will help me to my bed. . ." he said.  
  
She didn't bother commenting to that for she felt it was the most ridiculous request imaginable. "I suggest you find solace elsewhere."  
  
"I have come to apologize. . ." he whispered.  
  
The shutter that flitted through her was momentary and though she promised herself she would not kneel before him and stroke his face and wrap her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him, she found her legs carrying her toward him. "Apologize?"  
  
He dropped his head into his hands. "I have been terrible with you. I have ignored you during this most traumatic time. I have not come to you with explanations. I have not held you while you wept-"  
  
"I have not wept!" she said incredulously.  
  
Jadeite lifted his head and stared hard at her. "Rei. . .I know you better than I know myself at this moment. I can feel your tears as if they were my own. I can feel your pain and anger radiating off you and all the while I have not come to you," he said softly.  
  
Rei could only stare at him. This man who she had unknowingly pledged her life to was telling her what she knew all along. She could sense him as well. . .could feel his pain as he stared down at the little gray tombstone with Garrick's name on it. She could hear his silent tears dripping down his cheeks when everyone else was busy eating their supper. She could smell his fear as he stood facing Sora and she could understand his every slow movement from that day on. But she could also feel his smile before he gave one. Her heart swelled with happiness as he laughed or as he gazed with pride at his daughter. Why hadn't she understood what was racing through her? Sora had said before she could even think it. "I love you. . ." she said suddenly.  
  
Jadeite blinked at her for a moment before shaking his head as if to clear cobwebs. "What did you just say?"  
  
Rei, red with embarrassment, turned away from him and began walking toward the wall of glass, searching blindly for the door she knew to be there. "The air is cool, Jadeite. Perhaps we should take Isabelle out for a stroll later. . ."  
  
Jed bounded after her, his energy restored, and grabbed her arm as she made her way out the door. "Wait. . .tell me what it was you said. . .did my ears hear wrong?" he asked.  
  
She turned slowly to look at him and the pleading and uncertainty in his eyes made her grin. "I said nothing. . .nothing was said, you must be turning into a deaf prince. Perhaps something harmed you in that battle. . ."  
  
Jed reluctantly let the smile show through and pulled her closer to him. "You said something of great import and I would have you repeat the exact words that fell from that succulent mouth of yours."  
  
She smiled brightly because he was forgetting his pain, forgetting his troubles and turning back into the seductive, jesting prince she had known before everything had gone wrong. "You can scrub my arrows until they shine silver before I tell you anything," she said with a touch of arrogance.  
  
"Your tongue is as silver as any knife point, my dear, and that be the worst arrow of all."  
  
"You will hear no words from me."  
  
"You love me."  
  
Rei had to bite her tongue so that she wouldn't retort to that. Of course she knew he had heard her when she mistakenly said what she did, but she wasn't prepared to hear it uttered from someone else. "I. . .I don't know what you're talking about," she said softly.  
  
Jed grinned broadly and pulled her close to him. "You are in love. . .with me," he said before he placed a sweet, lingering kiss to her lips.  
  
Rei could feel her heart soar, could feel her knees weaken, but she refused to succumb completely to those feelings. She didn't like feeling vulnerable and her love for him without any expression of love from him made her feel as though she were standing in front of hundreds of armed soldiers without a weapon to hold in her hand. "You are mad. You are daft. To think that I could love someone as stubborn and conceited and insane as you has got to be the most ridiculous-"  
  
"I love you as well," he whispered as he reined kisses along her jaw line.  
  
"But how-why-"  
  
"How and why do I love someone as stubborn as you? I could tell you naught. But believe me when I say that my reason for not running after Sora after the smoke was because I wanted to see you safe. I brought you with me from my home to Nephrite's because I could not bear to be separate from you," he whispered as he caressed her ear with his lips. He felt her relaxing, felt her body responding to his own. It had been too long since he touched her. It seemed like years rather than days and the feel of her body pressed so closely and intimately to his own made his head spin. She had twined her arms around his neck and was leaning heavily against him as he nipped and kissed her delicate ear. "I believe I loved you from the first, but was too blind to see it. I never fully understood the emotion that ran through my veins like hot oil, but I believe that when I first came to grips with my love nearly fell over with wanting."  
  
Rei buried her face against his shoulder and the tears that fell from her eyes were unexpected. "Jed. . .I love you. . .I love you so much I don't understand it. It scares me. . ."  
  
Jed pulled her so tightly against him that she felt the air escape her lungs but she dared not tell him to release her. It felt so wonderful to be held so surely against him. He kissed her forehead several times and smoothed his hands over her back as he tried to calm her. She had never cried like this in front of him and he felt strangely touched that she chose to do it with him and seek comfort from him. "Hush, sweetheart. . .all is well. We love one another and that is all that matters. . ."  
  
Rei hiccupped against him and shook her head. "Sora. . .he will destroy it. . .he is crazed, Jed. . .he will see us torn apart. . ."  
  
Jed bent slightly so that he could swing her up into his arms, then walked with her to the bed where he leaned back against the headboard and set her gently on his lap. "Darling. . .Sora is nothing. I care more for you than for killing Sora. He is crazed, yes. I have a feeling that he was the one blocking my memory of ever receiving a missive from Endymion stating that the Princess of Mars had been kidnapped when I first met you. I believe he cast a spell on me that made me forget ever knowing a Princess Mars, but you need not worry about him. You need not worry about anyone. I will care for you, Rei. . .I will protect you and nothing will change that."  
  
Rei leaned back in the circle of his arms to look hard at him. "I could not survive were I taken away from you or you taken from me."  
  
"You need not worry, love. . .please, do not look at me so. . .everything will be well. . .I promise you that."  
  
She tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill and instead, leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It was a kiss so full of longing and fear that Jadeite could do more than deepen it. He tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her head closer to his by the second. He felt her tentative tongue touch his own and growled with pleasure. "Oh gods, Rei. . .I love you. . ." he groaned as she began untying the laces of his shirt. He felt her small, delicate hands slip inside and caress his smooth chest. Her slim fingers traced circles in his flesh, trailed fire down his abdomen and he nearly ripped his breeches off. He could feel her urgency, her need of him and he almost spilled himself on the spot.  
  
She was surprised when he pushed her to her back and unlaced the front of his breeches so quickly. He was hungry for her, she could sense it in every bone of her body, could taste it on her tongue as she dragged it over his own. She watched with wonder in her eyes as he grasped a handful of her bodice and ripped it down the center then cried out with pleasure when his mouth descended upon her breasts. Her heart raced, her skin tingled with pleasure and her belly grew heavy with desire. "Please, Jed. . ." she whispered as she tugged at his breeches. They fell away with a whisper and her dress shimmered with light before it fell away and burst into millions of white rose petals.  
  
Jed reached a hand down and grasped one of the silken petals in his fingers, then smoothed it over her skin, enjoying the whimper she made as he dragged it across her nipples. He leaned down and kissed her belly then kissed a hot trail lower and lower until he could feel her desire pushing at the seams of her control. "You are so beautiful," he sighed as he stroked her soft white skin.  
  
She moaned and writhed as he touched her. She felt consumed by pleasure, like a roaring ocean in a storm. Waves slipped over her and through her. She could feel Jadeite all around her, could taste and smell him with every breath she took and the scent of him, so masculine and earthy, made her heart pound harder and harder against her chest. She knew she had never and would never love anyone as much as she loved this man. He made her feel powerful and beautiful, unlike anyone ever had.  
  
"Jed. . ." she whispered when he came back up to her. He was grinning like a schoolboy who had just figured out the answer to one of life's unanswerable questions. He rubbed his chin against her breast then pressed a thigh between her own. "Jed. . ." she cried out.  
  
He felt different when he entered her, more alive, more powerful than he had ever felt. She was collapsing around him, milking his energy from him as she lifted her hips to meet each of his thrusts. She grasped him to her as though he would disappear in the next instant and her trust and love for him sent him blissfully over the edge. His heat filled and flowed through her and within the next second, he had fallen, sweaty and limp on top of her.  
  
"You have taken all my strength from me. I am but a man at your mercy. . ." he breathed into her neck.  
  
Rei stroked his head and marveled at the wonder they just shared. "You are at no one's mercy. . ."  
  
Jadeite rose up on his elbows and stared down into her lovely violet eyes; eyes that were still glazed with passion. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"If it is as much as you do to me. . .then I know very well," she said as she smoothed a blonde curl off his brow. She smiled warmly at him as he came down and hugged her.  
  
The next instant, Jadeite was alert and stiff on top of her. "Jed. . .what's wrong?" she asked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt the presence. She felt a new warmth flood her, a beautiful and caring warmness that flooded her heart. "Belle. . ." she whispered so softly that Jadeite could not hear her.  
  
Jed rolled off her and sat up in the large white bed, the sheets drawn up to his hip. "Belle. . .what do you here?" he said to the small girl who stood in the doorway to the room. He only hoped she had not been standing there long. . .for when he was within his fiery goddess, his brain did little but think of her. He would not have felt the energy of his daughter.  
  
Belle stood silently, the stuffed hawk clutched tightly in her arms. "You were not in your room," she said on a whisper.  
  
"No, I was not. . .I was and am with Rei, snippet," he said gently.  
  
Belle shifted on her small feet and blinked up at him before leaning over slightly to see Rei clutching the silk sheets close to her body. "What is my mama doing in bed with you?" she asked.  
  
Rei felt that same warmth flood through her at the relationship the little girl distinguished, then felt Jed clutch her hand beneath the covers. "Your papa and I are married, darling. . .there is no harm in sharing a bed," she said, then bite her tongue because of her choice of words. "I mean. . .there is no reason why we should not sleep together. . .oh!" she cried, turning a charming shade of pink.  
  
Jadeite chuckled softly then squeezed her hand again. "What Rei is trying to say is that I was having terrible nightmares so I came to her to be safe." He received a glare for his answer from his lovely wife.  
  
Belle cocked her head to the side in a motion exactly like Rei's. "I had a nightmare too," she said.  
  
Rei frowned a bit at that.  
  
"Come, join us in the bed, snippet. There is much room to be filled," Jadeite said with a smile.  
  
"Jed!" Rei cried, embarrassed now because of their state of undress.  
  
Jadeite merely smiled at her and watched happily as his daughter climbed up the step and onto the large bed. She wriggled her way in between the two of them and leaned back against the headboard, just as Rei was, with her knees bent. "You make my papa laugh. . ." she said happily.  
  
Jadeite and Rei both looked at the small girl. "I never laughed before?" Jadeite asked with a smile.  
  
Belle looked very thoughtful before she spoke. "You only laughed with Garrick and me. I never saw you laugh with anyone else."  
  
Rei turned curious eyes to Jadeite and gave him a smile so beautiful it made his heart ache. "I suppose I never had much reason to laugh until Rei came into my life," he said gently. He wrapped an arm around Belle's shoulders and managed to find Rei's hand on the other side. "Rei makes me very happy."  
  
Belle nodded as if in satisfaction, then turned to look at Rei. "I had a bad dream," she said softly.  
  
Rei broke her gaze with Jadeite and looked down at the adorable blonde angel sitting beside her. "Tell me. . ." she whispered.  
  
"I dreamed about that man. He was angry and holding a sword above papa's head. . ." she trailed off and turned to her father, worry clear in her eyes. "He was yelling and said he would do the same to you as he did to Garrick."  
  
Jadeite frowned slightly and used his free hand to stroke his daughter's cheek. "What else did you dream, Belle?"  
  
Belle took a deep breath and stared down at the stuffed hawk toy in her lap. "He was glowing black and Lily was with him. They both looked very mad. But Lily was always mad at Garrick and me. She said we were a nusant. . .papa, what's a nusant?"  
  
"Nuisance, darling. It means she wasn't a happy woman."  
  
"The bad man said he would make people suffer. He said he'd see Jason revinged. . ."  
  
"Revenged."  
  
"Yes. . .that's what he said."  
  
Rei looked up at Jadeite and she saw the darkening worry. "What will we do?" she asked.  
  
Jadeite idly stroked a finger over his chin then heaved a deep sigh. "We have to sleep right now. . .we are of no use without sleep," he said.  
  
He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and gave a tug of magic that pulled a pair of dark brown breeches from the trunk in his room to cover his body, then leapt out of bed. "Come, snippet. We shall put you to bed."  
  
"But papa. . .I don't want to sleep in my room. . ."  
  
Jadeite was torn. He didn't want to be the evil father by making his young child go back to a room she hated, alone and frightened, but he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to be alone with Rei. He needed Rei's comforting touch, her beauty and courage. He needed her love.  
  
"Listen to me, darling," he said softly to Isabelle. He was bare-chested and his hair was tousled, but he gave off such a strong sense of command that Belle jumped off the bed and flew to him with wide eyes. "Nothing bad will happen. Ares, Tyche, and Eurus will be there to watch over you completely and if you like, I'll ask Tyche to cast a small spell on you.just a small one, Belle," he added quickly when he saw the little girl open her mouth to protest. She had always hated being the object of someone's magic abilities. "You will sleep soundly and without worry. I will right here if you have need of me. And Rei will be here as well. . ."  
  
For some reason, the reassurance that Rei would be near seemed to calm her and she willingly grasped her father's hand and allowed him to lead her down the flowered corridors and back to her room.  
  
Rei lay in the large bed, the silk sheet wrapped tightly around her. She smiled at the thought of what she and Jadeite had just shared and gave a sigh of pleasure. He loved her. . .and she loved him. There wasn't any more that she could as for.  
  
"Rei! I hope you are decent, for I am coming in," she heard from the door.  
  
She wished she could have taken back her words. She would have asked for privacy from the man who thought himself her brother. "Endy. . .go away," she said loudly.  
  
"I will not go away. . .we must talk. I know it is late. Goodness, it is almost dawn!"  
  
She rolled her eyes to the white canopy and gave another sigh, this one of complete frustration. "Endy. . .it is hardly dawn. The moon is still high in the sky," she called back, "Please, leave me be and go to sleep."  
  
"Rei. . .I have been talking with Nephrite and we think we have devised a plan. . .I must speak to you now. I want you safe and protected and I want this over so that I am not doing as I am now. . .spending hours awake creating inane plans," he yelled. His voice was muffled by the door, but his purpose was clear and she could sense his growing impatience. "I am coming in."  
  
"No!" she cried as she jumped off the bed, the long white sheet twisted about her body. It was too late. She had made it to the center of the room before Endymion came storming in.  
  
"Rei, I believe that Neph and I-oh. . ." he said when he saw her standing perfectly still, only a silken sheet hanging from her delicate form. "Well. . .I. . ."  
  
Nephrite came in behind him and stopped to stare at the beauty before him, his mouth dropping open in astonishment. "Gods, Rei. . .you are the loveliest creature in this universe. I swear that if Jadeite had not snatched you up so quickly, I would be asking for your hand in marriage," he said with awe.  
  
Rei merely rolled her eyes and walked toward the fireplace where she threw herself onto one of the high-backed arm chairs. "Say what needs be said," she said angrily.  
  
Nephrite immediately sat in the chair opposite her and leaned forward. "Are you sure you wish to stay married to this blonde-haired general? He has caused you many troubles in the past few months," he said softly, admiring the way her raven hair fell across her silk clad breasts.  
  
"She is perfectly content with the 'blonde-haired general' and I will see to it that she is never disappointed," Jadeite said from the doorway. His eyes were blazing with fury and his posture proved he was ready to battle the next person who questioned his marriage. "What do you two idiots want? Cannot a happily married couple have a few hours away from all the horrors of everyday life?" he asked.  
  
Rei smiled up at him and nodded toward the offending Nephrite across from her. "I wouldn't mind those few hours. If you wouldn't mind, Jed, would you please remove this insolent wrench from my sight so that I may obtain a few hours of decent sleep?" she said sweetly.  
  
Jed's lips twitched with laugher, but he dared not break down in front of the two. "Come. . .say your piece and be done. My princess does not appreciate your company."  
  
Endy cleared his throat from behind the chair Rei sat in and motioned for Nephrite to get up. "We have been thinking, Jadeite. . .Sora wants to destroy your family. . ."  
  
Rei looked up into the eyes of her husband after Endymion had made his comment. They had been so full of laughter and joy just before he was reminded of the incident; now he was stiff, his eyes dark with anger and pain. "What of it?" he snapped.  
  
Endymion mentally bit his tongue for being so insensitive, but pressed on. "Nephrite and I believe that if you played with his mind then he would not come after Isabelle or Rei. . .but instead go directly to you."  
  
Jadeite frowned in thought.  
  
"What Endymion is saying is. . .if we were to stage an argument between yourself and Rei. . .an argument so real and so hateful. . .it is very possible that he will push Rei out of his mind. After all. . .his main target is you. You said yourself that he promised he would see you suffer. If you had no one cared for. . .then he would have no reason to use them to get to you," Nephrite clarified.  
  
"You want me to fight with Rei and send her off?" Jadeite asked as he made his way toward his wife. He sat tiredly on the arm of her chair and unconsciously took her hand into his own. He stroked a thumb across her fingers before he spoke again. "I could never-"  
  
"Jed. . .perhaps it is worth a try," Rei said softly.  
  
Jadeite looked down at her and the uncertainty and grief that swam in those lovely blue orbs made her regret her words. "What of Isabelle? If he turns his attention away from Rei, he will go to Belle. . .not straight to me."  
  
Nephrite and Endymion exchanged looks. "Well. . .the thing about that is. . .uh. . ."  
  
"We would need to do something drastic for we know that a girl of three, almost four, would not be able to lie well," Endymion provided.  
  
"How drastic?" Rei asked.  
  
"Stage her death."  
  
"What?" Jadeite shouted. "I will not have it! How can you suggest a thing? The child will not understand!"  
  
"Jadeite, calm yourself. We will not kill her. We will simply make it seem as though you were so disgusted by your child that you paid her no attention. She will be taken to safety. . .hidden away from all this terror," Endymion reassured.  
  
"You ask for much," Rei said.  
  
"It is the only way. . ."  
  
"No. . .there must be another way!" Jadeite yelled.  
  
"There is none!" Nephrite shouted in response. "You know that, Jadeite! The three of us have spent long nights thinking and this is the only solution Endymion and I could come up with. Your child will not be dead and your wife will not disappear! It will be but temporary."  
  
"But they will be taken away!" Jadeite cried.  
  
Nephrite and Endymion looked at him with concern. He had never been this reluctant to a good plan. "Jadeite. . .it will not be for long. . ."  
  
Rei squeezed his hand as he stewed. "Jed. . .Isabelle will be safe. . ."  
  
"But I cannot be separated from the two of you. Even if for a day. . .I will worry constantly. . .I will not fight with my usual strength. . .I will-"  
  
"Hush, Jed. . .I will not leave you alone. I will be just within grasp. . ."  
  
Endymion and Nephrite exchanged glances again before each put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "Think it through the night, Jadeite. You do not have to say yes. . .you may say no. . .but just understand that we do not know when Sora will decide to strike again. If we were to get his attention we could anticipate his next move. Please consider it," Endymion said before he and Nephrite made their way from the room.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Jadeite sprung to his feet and grabbed Rei out of the chair. "This is crazed," he said as he pulled her tight against him.  
  
"Jed. . ."  
  
He shook his head and led her to the bed where he pushed her down and climbed on top of her. He gently pried the sheet away from her body then settled tenderly between her legs. "Do not say a thing, firebird. This is our honeymoon. . .I want no talk of death or arguments. I want you. . .that's all I want," he whispered as his lips met hers. "I cannot deny it is a good plan. . .and I know that by morning my answer will be yes. . .but I do not wish to discuss it."  
  
"All right, Jed. . ." Rei murmured. She traced the half healed slash on his arm and closed her eyes as he stroked her skin. "Let us just have tonight. . ."  
  
Jadeite gave up a grin at her words and kissed her heart where he felt her pulse picking up speed. "Tonight. . ." he sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
The morning brought bright sunshine and happy birds and cool breezes, but the four adults who sat at the breakfast table were not so happy about the new day. "So. . .we will plan for everything to happen tomorrow night. The murdering bastard will hopefully show his face the next day. We will destroy the evil that threatens our family," Endymion said fiercely.  
  
Rei looked beside her at the brooding Jed. Yes, everything would be well. . .evil would not win. 


	16. Chapter 16

OKAY!!!! The last one. . .So sorry it's SOOOOO late!! Don't hate me! Read, review, and love it! I'm going to post Reaching Out soon and I hope all of you will read that and review it as well. Don't stop reading my work, please!! My first story was a big success, let's make all of them. I really do hope all of you enjoy this chapter. It was a long time coming and took lots of planning. Thanks for all the reviews and once again, I'm sorry this was so late. See all of you soon. . .in Reaching Out! ~Lady Hino  
  
* * *  
  
"Well?" he spat into her face. He was furious. His eyes large with rage, his lips curled back into a constant growl. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Lily sat on the edge of her seat, her heart pounding in her chest and her breath coming out in little huffs. "I did as you said. I have only and always done what you have said. I brought the princess with me to the ugly little cottage and I left her to be dealt with by you."  
  
Sora pushed his face even closer to her own. "What happened after?" he demanded.  
  
Lily leaned further back into the rotting chair she was sitting in and shook her head. "I ran away as soon as I heard Jadeite and the others come crashing through the forest. I didn't want to be discovered. . ."  
  
"I'll bet all my powers that Endymion, Nephrite and that damned scoundrel Jadeite knew you were behind Rei's departure. Tell me. . .why did you run back here?"  
  
Lily turned to look around her at the destroyed cave that Sora called his own. He had forced her to work with him. From the moment she became Jadeite's mistress to the attack in her home; he had planned it all perfectly. She had told him days before her home was attacked that she didn't want any part of this plan. She wanted to be rid of all the guilt and the constant worry that plagued her night and day, but she knew something would happen after she had confessed her true feelings to him. Oh yes, she knew something would happen and when Mrs. Dover came running to her only a day before her home was broken into, she was not surprised. The old woman had always been able to sense things she was not supposed to be sensing and she had the feeling that someone was going to come and steal the children away from Lily. Lucky for her, Lily got the children away and managed to deal with Sora quite well later on. Only, Lily could never control Sora. She could do no more than make a comment that was soon tossed to the wind. "I thought that it would be best for me to flee from the presence of Jadeite," she finally answered.  
  
Sora bent his head down and gave a snort of laughter. "You are a grand amusement, Lily. A trollop to the bone and a grand actress. You thought I would keep you safe if you returned here. . .am I right? You believed that I would keep you safe from that bad General, did you not?" he mocked.  
  
Lily turned to look at the window that was propped open with a large stick, then turned back to him. "I thought that you would be somewhat thankful for what I have helped you accomplish. I brought you what you wanted and betrayed my lover in the process."  
  
"Jadeite was never yours to begin with. He was going to get rid of you, did you know that? He didn't want you. He didn't want you any more than he wanted my brother. He was going to throw you out on your very lovely hide and laugh at the dust that clouded the air around you," he spat.  
  
She didn't make a comment to that. She knew that if she dared to he would curse her, cast a spell on her so that her beauty was forever locked inside the ugly soul that she bore. She knew she had done something terribly wrong when she agreed to help the angry man who stormed into her life only a short time ago. There was no doubt in her mind that she was doing something that would see her climbing through the jungles of Hell for all time.  
  
"What? You have nothing to say? Come now, lovely, say something," Sora said through a stiff smile.  
  
"You are crazy and I wish you never see your face again!" she spat without thinking. A hand immediately went to her mouth and she mentally cursed herself for ever having said something. "I did not mean what I said, Sora. Think nothing of it," she said quickly.  
  
The anger and insanity that filled his eyes made her skin crawl and her blood turn to ice. "You shall get what you wished for," he whispered. And in the next instant, his hand shot out from behind his back and wrapped around her delicate white throat. "You shall never have to see my face again, Lily," he shouted at her. The gurgling sounds that filled the back of her throat made his heart soar. She clawed and ripped the skin on the back of his hand, blood dripped onto her lovely gown from the scratches and he smiled in complete victory as the life sputtered in her eyes and the blood drained from her features. "I hope you rot in hell, you dirty whore," he said to the lifeless form before him.  
  
He turned away from the ugly sight of Lily's slim, inert body and went to stare out at the land before him. "It will not be long now, Jadeite. Already I can feel your powers weakening. Already I can hear your pain as loud as my own. You wonder where I came by such power? I'll tell you right now.right here in this forest where only the owls and the foxes can hear. Where only the moon has eyes and where only the trees gossip through the whispers in their leaves. . ."  
  
An echo passed through the dark room he stood in; an echo that sounded oddly like a man shouting his torment to the sky. "You crave to know, do you not? We shall keep this between us, won't we? Between you and I and the trees that whisper so gently when the breeze comes to tickle their senses. . ." he smiled evilly at the winds that whipped at the tops of the tall firs. "I know you want to know. . .I know how you crave to know where my powers came from," he paused for several seconds as he tried to think of the most surprising explanation. "Have you ever noticed that the ones who are the most moral, the most beautiful, and the most clever are the ones who have power? Those who are the most powerful of any magical being are all of those things and more. And what happened to the cycle, you ask? I. . .I follow in the footsteps of all hatefully powerful people before me. I have gained my power through study and pain and pleasure. You, Jadeite, have had a hand in personally handing me my great powers on a silver. . .nay, a gold platter. Yes. . .I like the sound of that very much. You, who are trying so hard to be rid of me, gave me my powers. Yes. . .I like the sound of that very much. . ."  
  
The laugh that fell from his lips raced through the trees and bounded off stone walls, so hard and evil was it. "Yes. . .you are the cause of your own demise. . ." he shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
The walk was tedious and hard on the both of them. "I don't understand why we are doing this," Jadeite said out of the corner of this mouth as he led his black stallion up another hill. "We could have fought at the palace and you would have been safe behind those ivy covered walls of Nephrite's."  
  
Rei merely smiled at her husbands back and continued to walk at a leisurely pace behind him. "You complain too much, Jed. . ." she said softly.  
  
Jadeite spun around at the top of one of the grass covered hills and stared at her with hard blue eyes. "I complain? Who didn't like her supper just the other night because it was too weak in taste?"  
  
Rei continued to smile at him in such a way that Jadeite could feel his stomach twist into millions of knots. "You are most handsome, husband," she said.  
  
Jadeite groaned deep in his throat and turned back around to lead his stallion down the rest of the hill. He paused briefly when he was halfway down and didn't bother to note the skittish prance his stallion made when he did. "How do you think Isabelle fairs?" he asked gently.  
  
Rei came to a halt beside him and took his hand in her own. His strength once again overwhelmed her senses and she calmed herself before she spoke. "She is well, Jed, you are not to worry. Endymion and Nephrite have everything under control. As of this moment she is most likely curled up in Eurus's wings sucking on a dainty thumb and sleeping the night away."  
  
Jadeite nodded slowly and turned to look back over the hill. "It was so hard to send her away," he said.  
  
Rei shifted toward her husband and gazed down at the grass. It had been terribly difficult for the both of them to send a confused Isabelle on her way with Eurus. Jadeite had drawn a life sized picture of his daughter and, with the help of Endymion and Nephrite, had managed to turn it into a creature that they could kill. It had not been easy to kill the paper girl, even though they all knew that the real, flesh and boned angel was being whisked away to unknown magical grounds. There were tears in Jadeite's eyes as he gazed into the liquid blue eyes of his daughter as he had drawn her and there were heavy hearts when they buried the fake body in the ground. "I know it was hard, Jed. . .but just think of it. . .now she is safe and no one will be the wiser."  
  
Jadeite merely nodded and, with Rei's hand clasped firmly in his own, made his way down the rest of the hill. "I want this bastard gone and I want him gone now," he said as the walked.  
  
Rei followed at a slow pace, not willing to let go, yet knowing that she had to start the argument soon if they wanted Sora out in the open. She regretted what she had to do, even felt tears prick the backs of her eyes as she thought about what she would have to say in order for everything to look real. Jadeite believed she was going to argue about where he was taking her, but in truth, she had spoken at length with Endymion and had gotten enough advice to know that Jadeite needed anger at this moment and not a knowledge that a trick was being played. "Jadeite is not one of those fools who are easily distracted by anger. He is distracted by sadness and by grief, he is distracted by worry and pain. . .and sometimes he is distracted by love. . .but he will never be distracted by pure anger."  
  
Rei took a deep breath and looked at the back of her husband's hand. It was strong and beautifully shaped, and she wanted nothing but to wrap that hand around her heart and tell him to never let go, for he held it firmly as it was. "You are too sensitive," she said softly.  
  
His back stiffened at the comment, but he did not turn around as he gave her his answer. "I am what?" he asked gently.  
  
"You are too sensitive," she tried again. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stick up, could feel her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. She didn't want to cause him any more pain then he felt, but she wanted him to be strong and able as he went into this fight. She didn't want to see her husband injured. "You are weak and soft and brittle when it comes to emotion. Why don't you stop trying to play the hurt babe and do some work?" she said.  
  
The grip on her fingers lessened. "I am sorry to know you feel this way," he said quietly. He stood as still as a statue, staring off into the forest that lay ahead of him. The eerie silence that filled the area made horses prance from side to side. Rei could sense the magnitude of emotion that raced through his body, could smell the anger in the essence surrounding him. "I am sorry I am nothing more than a weak stable boy to you," he said with a bitter cold.  
  
Rei swallowed the sob that caught in the back of her throat and put on the face that so many despised in her. It was her face of insolence, the face of only a truly spoiled princess and she wore it as though she had never lost it in all her days. She hated using the face, but knew that when she hardened her features and drew away from someone, then she would be heard and would be recognized as power. "I regret to inform you, sire, that you are nothing more than a lowly prince in my eyes. I am to be queen of an entire planet! What have you to prove to me?" she said in a voice so frigid it could make the sun drip with icicles.  
  
There was no emotion on Jadeite's face as he released her hand completely and walked several feet away from her. He couldn't stand that look on her face, the emotionless, callous way her eyes narrowed at him, the firm line of her lips and the blush that had disappeared from her cheeks. She was no longer who he thought her to be. She was merely a figment of his imagination. A ghost of a woman standing before him with cold eyes. "I am nothing but a burden to you, am I?"  
  
Rei wanted desperately to run into his arms and kiss away the frown that marred his brow. "Yes. I have felt this for a long time, sire. It is entirely too much to think that you are attached to me. I want to go home. I want to see my family again and be in the presence of real royalty."  
  
Jadeite felt his blood boil. So that was how the little one played? She tried to pretend anger with him, but for what cause? She wanted him to become so raging mad that he would run away and seek comfort in the woods? Endymion was behind this masquerade. He was as sure of himself as he was with his power. Her played anger was meant as part of some devious plan to lure Sora out into the open. Well. . .he thought to himself. . .two can play at this game.  
  
He straightened to his full height and stared down his nose at her. He knew how much she hated the gesture. He could sense it in the way she pulled even further away from him. She didn't like feeling like the small, quivering female. "How very like your kind," he said haughtily, "The royalty of Mars always did have the ugliest outlook on life. They are selfish cowards with no backbone. I'm actually surprised at you, my dear," he put emphasis on the 'dear', "you held out longer than I had thought. To go home in the middle of a search. . .my, my, my. . .what a sorry warrior you are."  
  
The expression that crossed over her blank expression made his heart leap. Her fire was amazing. Even with a very convincing mask on, she still looked like an enraged princess. "I suppose I'll just leave you to your own and seek out another whore who will satisfy my needs. I need no wife."  
  
She wanted to pounce on him. How dare he? He knew. "Stop the charade, you imbecile. You make my teeth ache from grinding against each other!" she screamed at him.  
  
Jadeite felt the smile long after it showed on his face. "Why should it be I who stops this charade when you, dearest of dears, are the one who began it?"  
  
She bit her tongue at that. "It was Endymion's idea. He wanted you to not have to worry about anything but your anger. He said that what you needed now was anger, not something to worry about. . .or someone. . ." she whispered.  
  
Jadeite reached over and tilted her chin up so he could look into the soft violet eyes. "What I need now is a reason to live, not a worry of anger. . ." he said quietly.  
  
The smile the stretched over her face made her appear to be the angel he knew she was. She was the reason why he fought. He wanted his life and hers to be peaceful, not haunted by death and anxiety. He would avenge Garrick's death and create a home for his wife and child. . .and possibly the other children on the way. "I have already decided on a plan, Rei, and it is as sure and true as any plan ever was."  
  
"How so?" Rei asked.  
  
Jadeite contemplated telling her. She could get in his way, and yet, as he looked at her, the sparkle in her eyes and the eagerness lighting her smile, he knew she would only help him. "If I know Sora at all, and I do, sweetheart, he will be enraged that I sent Isabelle away. He will come. . .I am expecting him at any moment. I know he will come as sure as I know the blood flows in my veins, I know he will come. I will be ready for him. . .I can already feel the tension in the air, the smell of anger is strong and the sounds of battle ring in my ears. I do not want you near when the fight begins. I want you safe. . .I want you protected. Why am I mad at Endymion for sending us on this ridiculous walk of his? Because I know that Sora lurks around every corner and I want you safe."  
  
"I can help you fight, Jed. . ." she whispered. "I have trained with the queen's army. I have fought with the warriors of the universe. I am a senshi of Mars!"  
  
Jadeite shook his head even as she prepared to show him how good her aim was. "I don't want you hurt, darling. I know you are a fighter and a fine one at that, but this fight is between Sora and I. I don't want you part of it," he said softly. He stroked the side of her face and straightened a piece of silk ribbon that had twisted itself on her shoulder. "Allow me to put you to sleep, Rei."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean a sleep. A small slumber that will ensure your safety. It will not harm you. . .I would never do anything to harm you. It is merely a-"  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
Jed looked at her with eyes so sad and so heavy she felt her heart would burst if she continued to stare at them any longer. "I will back you, Jed. I will stand beside you and fight as any good senshi would do. I will not allow anyone to take what is mine. . ."  
  
Jadeite smiled down at her and took her chin into his palm. He caressed the side of her face, marveling at the smoothness of it even as he wondered how he had managed to lure such a beauty to his side. "Watch my back as a good senshi would, Rei, but do not interfere like a good senshi would."  
  
Rei blinked and looked toward the line of trees that marked the forest. She would follow him; she would protect him as he would protect her. "I will-"  
  
"Such the lovely painting, isn't it, your highness?"  
  
Jed and Rei turned at the sound of that voice, so cold and dead. "Sora. . ." Jadeite whispered against Rei's hair.  
  
The evil glint in the man's eye caught in the fading sun and he smiled so wickedly that the waves of hate rolled off of him and seeped into the gooseflesh that marred the prince and princess. "It seems that I ruin something that I should not. . .but I care about as much as I care for that brat I killed."  
  
Jadeite felt the burst of anger in him, felt it rising to get caught in his throat. He knew he shouldn't overreact, not yet. It was too soon to show any true emotion. "Go to hell, Sora. . ."  
  
Sora threw back his head and laughed through his chest. He leaned heavily against one of the trees that guarded the forest and licked his lips in such a way that Jadeite felt the blood begin to pound a tattoo against his skin. He was looking directly at Rei. "Come, prince, let us duke this out and let the winner be on his way. Now that I look at this succulent piece of fine china, I find my taste buds eager for a feast."  
  
Jadeite shot through the air so quickly, Rei failed to see it and fell to her back against the grassy hill. She gasped in horror when she saw Jadeite clutching the stout neck of the crazed villain.  
  
"Impressive, sire," Sora said, his voice strained. "Such strength and power, I wonder where you came upon it, what with that slip of a girl draining your loins."  
  
Jadeite pressed Sora hard against the back of the tree, his knuckles white with the exertion. "I want you gone from my sight. I want to pull out your eyes and feed them to my birds. I want your head to be served on a silver platter to my dogs and I want your rotting carcass tossed to the vultures in Zoicite's deserts. Your blood will be drained from you and I will personally see to it that it is poured into the mouths of every opening to hell. You will be no more to me than a speck of dust on a ruby, velvet throw."  
  
Sora shoved a fist into Jadeite's stomach just as the sun lowered and Jadeite's last word was spoken. The two men fell backwards, limbs tangling with each other. The ground shook and the trees shivered; the wind howled with pain and the birds scattered.  
  
Sora pulled a fist back just as Jadeite rolled to his knees and the blow that he ushered to the side of Jadeite's face sent him reeling. "Take that you mangy cur," Sora shouted.  
  
Jadeite swung a leg around and landed Sora on the ground. He dove for his neck, the blood pulsing in his veins, the sounds of war beating against his skull. They rolled further down into the forest. Jadeite slammed Sora against the rocky ground and issued blow after blow against the sides of Sora's face. "You shall never defeat me," Sora yelled after each punch.  
  
Jadeite was too absorbed in his actions to notice when Sora's hand shot out from beneath him and the bolt of blue lightening that came toward him, threw him backwards. The hot piercing lance stuck into his stomach, the blood pouring out in rivulets down the front of his shirt and seeping into his breeches. He could feel the warmth even as he felt the coolness of steel. When he looked down the lance of lightening he saw that it had turned into a blue sword; smooth and cold, it protruded from his belly with a menacing glare. "This will not slow me," he croaked out.  
  
With a shaking hand, he pulled the sword from his belly, the pain making his knees shake. Sora merely stared, a grin as evil as any marring his handsome face. Jadeite threw his hand out just as Sora shot out his and the clash of blue and white light made the darkening sky light up with fire.  
  
Rei raced down the hill and into the forest, heedless of the voices she heard behind her, heedless of the fire lighting the sky and fearing only for one life that was not her own. She fell through the bushes, tore her gown and ripped the ribbons holding the bodice in place. Twigs caught in her hair, mud splattered about her, there was a blurry white cloud blinding her vision yet at the same time making things so much clearer. She could see the shadowed figures standing like stone statues in the distance. They were straining to remain upright; their arms outstretched and light streaming between them. She stood in the cluster of trees to one side and watched the scene play out before her. She could smell the smoke in the air and could feel the heat, as thick as a wool blanket, draping over the canopy of the forest.  
  
With beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face, Jadeite stood hard and fast, a tickle in the back of his mind telling him that Rei wasn't far. She was safe, protected by the shield of his homeland, engulfed in the aura of his own persona. He knew that giving her that small bit of protection would cost him, but he didn't care. He wanted her safe and warm and unharmed when she came to him after the horror was over.  
  
He turned his attention back to Sora. The man was as unwavering as he was, but Jadeite began to feel the effects that pouring ones soul into their hands could do. His heart was beating so hard and so fast that he feared it would leap from his chest and he could feel the trickle of sweat falling between his shoulder blades. He shifted his feet and closed his eyes. His enemy would not move for the minute he needed to gather more.  
  
"By all that is holy, I call on my ancestors of yore and beg on their graves the power for more. . ."  
  
Sora sensed it before he heard it. Never had he witnessed Jadeite reaching into the weave of magic that clung to the air about him. He knew his brother's murder like he knew himself. The bastard always took what he needed from his soul, from his spirit, never from the dead around him. How dare he try and beat him? Sora would show him. Sora would prove that he was the better fighter. "You will not win so easily, prince," he shouted above the roar of the light. He felt his voice give way even as he grunted from the strength of Jadeite's blow. "There is nothing left in that aura that surrounds you. It has dissipated and you are left helpless and numb!"  
  
Jadeite ground his teeth together, his arms shaking and his legs weak, he pulled back, his elbows wanting and wishing to snap back against his body and tear from his sockets, but his strength took over and he managed to pull back enough, just enough to gather more strength closer to him, just enough to feel the tip of Rei's energy swirl about him. He knew he risked much by pulling her into the fight, but he needed the help, needed to destroy the creature before him with crazed eyes. "Just a bit more, sweeting. . .only a bit. . ." he whispered. The veins in his arms were prominent with the strain and his shaking fingers clutched at the thick bolt of white light in his hands as if it were his only link to life.  
  
"Weakling, you're drawing power from a harlot, a vain little princess with nothing to offer but a tasty body and glorious hair," Sora shouted at him.  
  
"Yes, goad me," Jadeite whispered as he strained against the new power that began to pour into his hands. He felt the ball growing by the second. And with a mighty heave, he thrust the fresh energy at Sora and laughed at the glory that poured over and through him.  
  
Sora fell back against the new attack. He collapsed to his knees, his hands still outstretched as he tried to gain enough strength to push and fight back. The blow was stronger than he thought it could be.  
  
Jadeite let out a relieved breath then pulled back again. It was now or never. If this last one didn't sent Sora to his miserable death, then nothing would.  
  
And so it was, with a roar as fierce and grand as the proclaimed golden hawk who had fathered Ares, Jadeite propelled the last of his energy into Sora's prone form. He glimpsed it soaring at him, flying as surly as any arrow of Rei's toward its target. Yet, before he could see the spectacular display of power strike the blackest of hearts, before he could witness the distinct and utter look of terror in Sora's eyes, and before he could partake of the sweet victory of watching his enemy's body burst into a million pieces, Lord Warrior General Jadeite collapsed to the dusty ground.  
  
Not so, the princess watched every horrifying second that passed by as fast as a breath. The fear and shock in Sora's eyes, the pain that crossed over his face before he was engulfed in brilliant red and white flames. She heard the heart wrenching cry even as she held her hands tightly over her ears and she felt the harsh quiver the earth made as the man who had caused so much pain became nothing but a memory.  
  
"He's gone. . ." she whispered when the air settled and the trees once again began to sway in the breeze. The night was upon them, the darkness enclosing them and still she stood in the shadows, the cloudy aura slowly clearing until she could see nothing but the moon shining curiously over the earth. She could almost see Serenity's eyes, full of tears searching for her. She could feel her mother's gaze upon her as she stepped out of the trees and toward the still figure on the ground.  
  
There was blood pooled about him, a tear in his shirt above his abdomen. He was bruised and scratched, dirt clinging to him like a second skin. His hair, once blonde and vibrant, was gray with ash and dust. His beautiful blue clothing was torn and blackened. His arm was twisted under his back, his legs sprawled wide and upon his face was an expression Rei had never seen before for he was at peace now.  
  
Rei ignored the look and knelt beside her fallen husband. There were tears in her eyes that fell unbidden onto her hands as she reached them out to touch Jed's body. She wanted to tear the shirt from him and examine the wound in his stomach. She wanted to tear off her own flesh and sewn it on to his, if only it would keep him from scarring. "Jed. . ." she breathed.  
  
The stony silence she received made her heart pound. "Jed. . ." she tried again.  
  
"Rei!" Endymion yelled. "This is too much like before. Where are you?"  
  
Rei refused to turn to the voice. She knew he had been calling her when she rushed into the forest, but she hadn't paid him any attention. She wanted only to reach Jadeite. She did not know that the aura surrounding her also kept him and all others out. "Jed. . .we'll get you back to the palace and you'll be well as soon as you are in that garden room. You remember, don't you? The one we were married in. . ."  
  
"Rei! Rei where the hell are you?" he tried again.  
  
"I'll bring you Isabelle and she'll jump on you and pull at your chin until you wake like she always does."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
She heard the crashing of the bushes and smelled Endymion's soul before he touched her arm. "Rei. . ." he whispered.  
  
Nephrite fell in behind him, hundreds of soldiers surrounding the small clearing. "Jadeite. . ." he said softly, a quiet and dead voice.  
  
"Is he. . ." Endymion dared to ask.  
  
Rei swung on him, her eyes as hot and hard as the red planet itself. "How dare you, Endymion? He is not dead! He is exhausted. He needs rest. Pick him up and take him back to the palace!"  
  
"Rei. . .his stomach. . .there's a hole. . .still seeping blood. . ." Nephrite whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"And it can easily be stitched. Now someone pick my lord up and let's get him into a bed. Bring our daughter out of hiding and ready a bath," she said. Her voice was tired, her shoulder slumped. No one knew what had happened in the forest. No one knew how much energy all three of them had used in order to rid themselves of that creature.  
  
"Rei. . ." Endymion begged.  
  
"Do as my lady says. . ." came a rough cough.  
  
Endymion and Nephrite turned startled and watery eyes toward the still form on the ground. "Jadeite?" they asked in unison. They were challenged by brilliant blue eyes that stood out against the gray flesh of his face.  
  
"Do not. . .stand there like. . .idiot fools," he coughed, heaving as he did so. "This.this scratch in my stomach.it's beginning to become. . .a bother. . ."  
  
Without another word, a sling of five men's cloaks was fashioned and Jadeite was carried between two horses, Endymion and his wife's, back to the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come here, princess."  
  
She leaped into his arms, her fair skin smooth and warm against him. "Jed. . ."  
  
"I have been cooped up in this bed for far too long, princess. I want to go running through the forest. I want to make love to you by the river's edge and sleep in a bed of wildflowers when we have sated ourselves."  
  
Rei rose up on her elbow and glared down at her husband. He was bare- chested and his eyes were closed, but she knew he was well. She smoothed a hand over his hair and kissed his shoulder.  
  
They had been living in Serenity's palace for the last week. As soon as the last stitch was set in Jadeite's stomach wound, they were transported to the moon to wait out Jadeite's recovery. Rei had wanted to go back to that dreaded spot in the forest and search out the remains of Sora, but knew that the only remains was still in the pocket of her torn and ragged dress. She hadn't wanted to pick it up, nor did she want to leave it lying on the ground.  
  
Once they were established in the palace, her friends bombarded her with questions and accusations. They wanted to see this prince who stole her heart. Why did they not remember him when he had come to visit so long ago? And why did she blush every time they mentioned Jadeite and her sleeping in the same bedchamber?  
  
Rei smiled. She had missed her friends dearly and was glad for their constant chatter. The silent Ami who sat back and watched everyone, then asked her in secret what it was like to roam the hills of Spain; Mina, who didn't stop talking for a moment, but continually asked about the mysterious Kunzite who Rei had never met. There was Makoto who continually heaped trays and trays of food on her, telling her that she had to fatten herself and her husband up. And last, Serenity who teared every time Rei came into the room, so thankful was she that Rei was safe where she should be.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Jed asked.  
  
Rei turned her face to his and smiled broadly. "I am glad to be with you, my lord," she said softly.  
  
Jadeite ran a hand down her shoulder to her hip and groaned. "How long did the physician say to remain still?"  
  
Rei smiled and shifted so that his hand splayed her belly. She heard him groan again and giggled in response. "You know perfectly well that Zoicite said not to move for at least two weeks or until the stitches could come out," she said gently.  
  
Jadeite smoothed a hand over the jagged scar on his stomach and winced with memory. "I'm glad you were there, Rei," he whispered.  
  
Rei merely kissed him and then snuggled close to his chest. "I wouldn't leave you alone with him. . ." she said.  
  
Jadeite shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "I wish I could have seen his downfall," he said.  
  
Rei kissed his chest then stiffened.  
  
"What is it?" Jed asked.  
  
"Don't move," she said as she wiggled out of the bed and raced toward the dressing room.  
  
"Don't move? Oh, of course not. I wouldn't dare move. What if I were to pull a stitch? What if I were to open my wound? Honestly, that idiot Zoicite said that merely to anger me. He wanted me to suffer. Suffer I tell you. Being alone with a naked angel will kill me!" he shouted.  
  
Rei continued to sort through her dresses until she found what she needed.  
  
"Yes, that's what Zoicite wanted. He wanted to be rid of me so that he could-"  
  
Rei placed her found object in his hands; her eyes bright with question.  
  
"I'll be damned. . ."  
  
"I found it after the battle was over. It was all there was that was remotely whole. . ."  
  
Jadeite turned the object in his hands; the scorched edges leaving bits of ash on his fingers. "It's mine. . ."  
  
"I know. . ."  
  
"It was missing when I. . ."  
  
"I sensed it even as I picked it up. . ."  
  
"It seems like so long ago that I was angry at him because they were late. Then to be missing one. . ."  
  
"I know. . ."  
  
Jadeite put it on the bedside table and reached for her. "It's over," he said when she was once again snuggled beside him. "It's over. . ."  
  
Rei nodded against his chest and glanced over at the object that lay like a dirty beggar amidst the queen's white dress. A small paintbrush lay on the white cloth.  
  
And somewhere in Jadeite's room, in his palace on earth, a man named Hiro dusted the top of a paint case that had been given to the prince from his good friend. . .Sora. . .on the day when powers turned from good to evil and new loves were found.  
  
FIN 


End file.
